DOCTEUR CULLEN ET MISS BELLA
by KaoriSolaris
Summary: LEMON, LEMON, LEMON et LANGAGE CRU. Ames sensibles s'abstenir. Le M est de rigueur
1. Chapter 1: Consultation privée

©KaoriSolaris.

**Plot**: Bella est la patiente d'Edward et ils fantasment l'un sur l'autre depuis des années mais tout change le jour où Bella se décide à mettre le grappin sur Edward et elle obtiendra plus que ce qu'elle voulait. **Langage cru et lemon poussés. Vous êtes prévenus!**

* * *

**DOCTEUR CULLEN ET MISS BELLA**

**Ch 1 :****Consultation privée**

**BPOV**

Il pleut. Je déteste la pluie parce que quand il fait ce temps maussade, ça salit les chaussures en nous collant aux basques de la boue et ça rend le pantalon inconfortable; c'est trempé et ça colle à la peau. C'est l'enfer. Heureusement, aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas à souffrir ce désagrément.

En arrivant devant l'immeuble, j'expire un grand coup, soulagée. En fait, en parlant d'immeuble, c'est plus un petit pavillon. Très discret, on le prendrait pour une maison s'il n'avait pas cette curieuse forme octogonale. Je vais pouvoir me sécher et me réchauffer un peu. Je me secoue comme un chien, je vérifie ma coiffure et mon maquillage. Ouf! Je suis encore présentable. Y a intérêt, parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Je vais le séduire.

Des années que je fantasme sur lui. Au début, je me disais : « ça va pas, ma vieille, tu débloques, là! C'est ton médecin. TON MEDECIN! Il ne doit te voir que quand une petite fille et ce pauvre béguin passera.» Mais non, il n'est pas passé. Au contraire, j'ai commencé à chercher de plus en plus de prétextes rien que pour avoir le plaisir de le mater et finalement, avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais complètement tombée amoureuse de lui en ne sachant rien d'autre que son identité. Edward Cullen. Ah! Rien que de l'entendre me fait frémir et sourire comme une idiote. C'est prouvé, je suis perdue.

Alors, me voilà devant la porte de son cabinet, parée de mes plus beaux atouts – heureusement que j'ai suivi les conseils d'Alice, ma meilleure amie et que j'ai enfilé cette jupe avec ces ballerines, ça m'évite de porter un jean trempé jusqu'aux os et d'être frigorifiée. Quoique, je sais que j'ai des belles fesses mais pour qu'il les admire, il faudrait qu'il se trouve derrière moi. Hummm…. Derrière moi…. - et j'entre. Comme dans mes fantasmes les plus récurrents, il me tient la porte et là, je me dis: « j'aurais peut-être dû mettre ce jean en fin de compte. » Sauf qu'avec mon trench, il ne pourrait pas se rincer l'œil. Bon, laissons-lui voir mes belles jambes. Je sais qu'elles sont pas mal, c'était mon arme secrète pour faire plier Jacob quand je voulais quelque chose et à coup sûr, il cédait.

Je m'assois sur une des chaises qui se trouvent devant son pupitre et attends sagement qu'il s'installe en croisant et décroisant mes jambes. Il paraît que ça rend les hommes fous. Enfin, c'est Sharon qui le dit alors ça doit être sûrement vrai.

« Alors, Bella, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? »

Vous pensez que je suis la seule privilégiée qu'il tutoie? Même pas. Il fait ça avec tous les enfants qu'il a vu grandir et là, je m'offusque, il ne m'a pas vue grandir, il m'a seulement vu achever mon adolescence. Par contre son père, Carlisle a eu le plaisir de me voir toute nue mais ça, ça ne compte pas parce que j'étais bébé. Bon, répondons à la question. Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà? … Je cherche mais je ne trouve pas. Bon sang, Bella, réveille-toi!

« Euh… »

Super! T'aurais pu dire quelque chose de plus intelligent! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas l'avoir dans ton pieu! Ah! Ne rougis pas, ne rougis pas. Ben voilà, je suis carrément devenue une pivoine. Ils ne font pas des pilules pour soigner les gourdes comme moi?

« Pilule! »

J'ai crié ça dans un effort désespéré pour rattraper mon euh lamentable mais finalement, je n'aurais pas du. Je vire au rouge cramoisi et lui, il a les yeux qui lui sortent des orbites. Ben quoi? J'ai l'âge, quand même! Faut qu'il arrête de me voir comme l'adolescente que j'étais quand je l'ai rencontré.

« Tu n'es pas très claire, tu parles de contraception, n'est-ce pas? »

J'en voulais pas mais… Tiens! Pourquoi pas? Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. Bon, Bella, tu vas nous faire tous les proverbes?

« Euh…. Oui…. Je crois…. »

Vous voyez ces séries où quelquefois, le héros assiste à la dispute de ses deux mini-mois perchés sur ses épaules? Ben, là, la mini-moi démone est carrément en train de kicker la mini-moi introvertie. Et tout de suite, je me sens nettement mieux. Oui, je me redresse, croise une dernière fois mes jambes et commence à lui faire un sourire lourd de sous-entendus.

« En fait, je suis venue pour autre chose. Je… »

DRING DRING!

Quoi?!? C'est quoi, ces conneries? Moi qui avais enfin pris le dessus sur ma timidité! Edward – oui, je l'appelle Edward… dans mes rêves - décroche immédiatement le téléphone. Avoir un rendez-vous en privé avec lui c'est bien, même si techniquement, c'est une consultation, mais ça n'empêche pas des gros lourdauds d'appeler pour un conseil et de me gâcher ma tirade. Du reste, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien dire?

Je reste sagement immobile sur mon siège, fixant son visage pendant qu'il parle. Il possède des traits délicats et une bouche à se damner. Littéralement. Et ses mains! Elles gesticulent dans tous les sens mais je sais depuis longtemps qu'elles sont grandes et bien viriles; je suis sûre qu'il sait exactement comment faire pour faire jouir une femme rien qu'avec ses longs doigts fins. Je brûle d'envie de tester cette théorie.

De temps en temps, son regard vert se pose sur moi et c'est peut-être moi mais il fait chaud tout à coup! J'enlève mon manteau. Si j'osais, je ferais pareil avec mon haut mais ce serait sûrement un peu trop. Il continue à parler. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour leur dire merde?

C'est pas que j'ai un train à prendre mais je m'ennuie, moi. Je commence à laisser mes yeux vagabonder un peu partout et je remarque un stylo tout nouveau. Je ne suis pas une maniaque mais celui-là, il est féminin. C'est bien ma veine! Il doit avoir certainement une femme dans sa vie. Qu'est-ce que je croyais! Et hop, KO la mini-moi diabolique. Place à l'auréole! Il raccroche enfin. J'ai quand même de la chance, j'aurais pu me couvrir de ridicule.

« Désolé, Bella. Faut toujours que ça arrive. Alors, tu disais? »

Rien du tout, plus maintenant mais sauvons la face.

« J'ai besoin de quelque chose contre les maux de tête. »

Purée, même moi, j'ai senti le changement de ton! Il l'a pas remarqué, hein? Oh et remettons ce trench. J'ai pas besoin de m'enrhumer en plus de ça. Il gribouille vite fait mon ordonnance. Quelle belle écriture il a, quand même. C'est rare pour un homme, qui plus est, médecin. Et me voilà à la porte.

Un combat fait rage en moi :

_Tu es venue jusqu'ici pour ça???_

_Non, mais il a une femme qui lui offre des stylos rigolos ou pire, une fille._

_Tu n'en sais rien, t'es encore en train de te dégonfler!_

_Non! Je suis lucide._

_Foutaises!_

Je dois être folle. J'arrive à me disputer avec moi-même. C'est incroyable. Et puis, alors que j'allais partir – le côté trouillard avait fini par gagner - je sens un courant d'air derrière moi.

« Bella! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici?»

Mince! J'avais oublié qu'il avait une caméra de sécurité dans son bureau. Même plusieurs, pour la salle d'attente en plus et ça me rappelle… Putain! Combien de temps je suis restée ici à cogiter?

« J'allais… ATCHOUM! »

Au moins, j'ai eu le réflexe de me couvrir la bouche. Et merde! J'ai une présentation demain, comment je vais faire?

« Entre, Bella, tu risques d'attraper encore plus froid.»

Ah oui mais non, j'ai pas envie, moi! Et pour quoi faire, d'abord? Et pourquoi mes jambes ne m'obéissent plus? Pourquoi elles se dirigent vers lui? Traîtresses!

« Et les autres patients?»

« T'as de la chance, y en a pas. Regarde sur l'écran-là. Personne, tu vois? Donc, en attendant que la pluie s'arrête, ça te donnera une chance de te réchauffer plutôt que d'attendre à l'entrée. »

Et pourquoi pas? Je commence à me détendre. C'est facile, il suffit de regarder Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau! J'aime son sourire. Je frissonne. Saleté de manteau. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter Alice et en prendre un plus chaud et confortable. Edward remarque que je tremble. Il se lève. Me dites pas que…?

Malheureusement, contrairement à mes rêves les plus fous, il ne contourne pas son bureau pour venir me réchauffer avec son corps. Au lieu de ça, il va vers la grande baie vitrée et ferme les rideaux pour éviter que le peu de chaleur ne s'évapore vers dehors, ou que l'air frais de dehors ne s'infiltre, à voir. Et il appuie sur quelques boutons. Sûrement la clim. Pfff… Je suis déçue.

« Ca va mieux, comme ça, Bella? »

« O…oui. »

Je suis une piètre menteuse. C'est notoire par ici. Pas facile d'habiter un petit patelin comme Forks. Les nouvelles se répandent ici comme du spray. Idem pour les rumeurs.

Il commence à s'approcher. Comme dans un film au ralenti. J'arrive à voir les moindres détails, tout. Son regard, la forme de ses lèvres, ses bras qui se balancent et ses hanches qui se meuvent avec élégance. Je suis excitée. Je sens ma culotte se couvrir de mouille et un seul frottement suffirait pour me faire gémir. Je n'ai plus froid. Au contrairement, j'ai tout le corps en feu. Si j'étais chez moi, je glisserais mes doigts en moi pour me soulager mais je ne peux pas. Pas devant lui. Ou… s'il me le demandait? Je me passe la langue sur les lèvres, les yeux ardents. Ses mains commencent à esquisser un mouvement et une feuille tombe. Zzou… Le film s'arrête.

Il se tourne et se penche pour ramasser le papier. Pouf, le film reprend. J'ai une vue imprenable sur ses fesses et là, je ressens le besoin impérieux de le sentir en moi. Lui ou quelque chose, n'importe quoi. J'ai envie de toucher son cul et de le palper.

Vilaine Bella reprend le contrôle. Je me lève et m'approche de lui. Il a conscience de ce que je fais mais il doit se demander ce que je fais. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, parce que Vilaine Bella agit indépendamment de ma volonté. Arrivée face à lui qui s'est relevé et m'observe en fronçant ses délicieux sourcils, elle ne perd pas de temps et se jette sur ses délicieuses lèvres.

**EPOV**

D'abord interloqué, je réponds à son baiser avec ferveur. Ca a l'air de la ravir car elle se met à gémir et à se frotter contre moi. Je bande comme un taureau et le lui fais savoir.

Putain, ça fait des années que je fantasme sur elle et que je masturbe en pensant à elle et à toutes les choses qu'elle me ferait avec sa petite bouche appétissante. La première que je l'ai vue, c'était quand mon père recevait ses clients pour les informer que je reprenais son cabinet. Je sortais tout juste de l'école de médecine, j'avais une petite-amie superbe, Tanya mais quand j'ai vu cette fille, presque-femme de 16 ans qu'était Bella, Tanya était effacée. Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre et sur l'instant, je me suis dit que c'était juste du désir et que ça partirait. Sauf que deux soirs après, alors que j'étais en train de jouir en Tanya, j'ai crié le nom de Bella. Pas une fois, pas deux fois, des dizaines de fois et ni une, ni deux, Tanya a pris ses cliques et ses claques et a dégagé avec Riley, mon ex-colocataire. Et Bella n'a jamais quitté ma tête ni ma queue. J'ai eu d'autres aventures mais c'est son nom que je criais et aujourd'hui, c'était enfin le jour où j'allais goûter de sa chatte.

Elle parcourt mon dos avec ses petites mains dont j'ai longtemps rêvé qu'elles m'enserrent les boules et je prends ses seins à pleines mains. Elle ne porte pas de soutif! Elle gémit :

« Oh oui, Edward, c'est bon! »

Ce qui est encore meilleur, c'est le son de sa voix rauque, pour moi. L'effet que ça produit est encore plus fort qu'un porno avec deux lesbiennes. Et là, encore plus fort, elle prend une de mes mains et la porte directement sous sa jupe en me faisant pénétrer en elle.

« Putain, Bella, tu es si mouillée! »

Ca m'excite encore plus, surtout qu'elle bouge son bassin et me fait m'enfoncer plus en elle. C'est divin! Lentement, je commence à réagir, à imprimer des mouvements de va-et-vient. J'ai eu une bonne idée d'insonoriser la salle car Bella se révèle être une crieuse et j'aime ça. Je retire d'elle ma main. Elle grogne.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle, je vais revenir très vite te fourrer.»

Vraiment très vite, car elle me fixe avec un regard qui me rend fou et sa main gauche commence à disparaître sous sa jupe. Elle ferme les yeux et elle recommence ses petits cris en m'appelant.

« Oh oui, Edward, je suis sûre que je ne fais pas honneur à ta queue avec mes petits doigts. »

Oh mon Dieu! Elle est en train de se toucher devant moi, en pensant à moi. C'est la chose la plus érotique que j'ai vue!

Sans plus attendre, je balaye mon bureau du revers de mon bras et fais tout tomber sur le sol. Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais la regarder comme ça sans participer?

Je me précipite en courant presque vers elle et la prend dans mes bras, le regard noir de passion. Elle sourit narquoisement. Cette femme-là, elle veut ma mort. J'en peux plus. Je dois l'avoir ou je vais carrément imploser là, tout de suite.

Elle comprend ce que je veux et d'elle-même, s'assit sur mon bureau, face à moi, en écartant ses jambes divines. Je me faufile entre elles et conquiers sa bouche.

A MOI, A MOI, A MOI… Non, elle ne m'appartient pas? Alors, je dois la faire mienne.

Je soulève sa jupe et lui arrache sa culotte. Pas très élégant mais elle me rend fou. Je ne lui demande pas son avis et j'insère directement en elle trois doigts. Elle s'arque en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. J'aime ça. Je lui pelote les seins à tour de rôle et en même temps, j'explore son intimité. Elle est chaude et plus qu'humide. J'ai envie de la goûter, de savoir si elle a une saveur sucrée, ce que j'adore, ou salée, là ce serait un petit problème mais bon, ce n'est pas le principal. Je guide ma langue vers ses lèvres intimes. Elle en frémit d'anticipation et ses mains se plantent dans mes cheveux, farfouillant et encourageant ma tête à s'approcher de son entre-jambe. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour plonger ma langue directement dans son trou. Le truc, c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle s'arque en criant mon nom parce que là, c'est officiel, je ne peux pas débander à moins qu'elle ne me donne un coup de pied dans les couilles.

Je plonge encore et encore, en chatouillant de mes doigts ses lèvres et son bouton magique. Il n'en faut encore pas beaucoup avant que sa chatte ne déverse tout son jus dans ma bouche gourmande. Tel un chaton, je lape consciencieusement tout ce qu'elle me donne en n'arrêtant pas mes caresses osées. Je la regarde du coin de l'œil et son visage en extase achève de me faire perdre complètement mes sens. Sans réfléchir (et pourquoi le faire quand on a devant soi une telle merveille?), je me jette avidement sur son entrée. Je ne me lasse pas de la lécher et d'aspirer son clitoris.

D'ailleurs, Jessica, une de mes ex-conquêtes m'a appris un truc. J'applique alors le truc en question. J'entoure de mes lèvres son petit bouton magique et j'aspire en faisant des va-et-vient, comme si elle, elle me suçait. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Elle halète, gémit et commence à crier de plus en plus fort. Je continue de plus belle. Elle se touche les seins avec un regard qui veut dire " regarde ce que tu me fais, bébé" et oui, je regarde. A ce stade-là, je suis plus qu'excité, je suis en rut. Elle a intérêt à me donner autant de plaisir car je suis animal. Je me retiens pour ne pas la mettre à poil et la prendre sauvagement sur le bureau. J'aspire plus fort et plus vite comme si ma vie en dépendait.

« OH OUI, EDWARD! OUI! »

Oh douce récompense, viens là que je te dévore! J'aime son jus, il est sucré et envoûtant à souhait. Après s'être remise de ses émotions, elle se redresse et espièglement, se baisse devant moi, sur ses genoux. Oh divine tentation à laquelle je succombe mille fois! Elle défait ma ceinture et me baisse le pantalon. Elle écarquille les yeux. Oui, je fais toujours cet effet-là. Je sais que je suis bien bâti et elle va tâter de mon bâton. Ma queue se dresse fièrement devant elle et frétille d'anticipation. Elle ouvre grand la bouche, manquant ainsi de me faire défaillir de joie et elle me prend entièrement dans sa gorge. Oh ma Bella, tu es une déesse! Elle me suce et la partie de ma bite qui ne peut pas entrer dans sa merveilleuse et chaude bouche, elle la prend de ses deux mains et la branle. Elle lèche, elle aspire, elle me pompe tout le pré-sperme avec ses yeux de braise et, alors que je me vante d'être résistant et endurant pour tenir des heures avant d'éjaculer, je sens mon engin prêt à déverser tout son foutre dans sa bouche. Déjà?! Oui, déjà, qu'il me répond. Vous ai-je déjà dit que mon pénis pense par lui-même? Il a même décrété qu'on devait l'appeler Dr Cul'. Oui, c'est un jeu de mots. J'essaye de me retirer d'elle mais elle me la tient fermement et je n'ai pas tellement envie de quitter un endroit aussi agréable et confortable. C'est qu'on s'y fait vite, à sa chaleur! Elle imprime ses mouvements en accélérant la cadence. C'est assez pour me faire décoller.

« PUTAIN, BELLA! AVALE CA! »

Je sais que je devrais avoir honte de dire ça et de pousser sa tête pour qu'elle enfonce ma queue encore plus dans sa gorge. Normal Eddie est rouge de gêne mais Sexy Eddie, lui, est en train de jurer par tous les diables et se lâche complètement. Je ne regarde pas Bella, occupé à déverser ma semence et à lui faire avaler. Esmé serait fâchée de voir que le gentil et gentleman Edward se transforme en… ça. Oups, c'est le mauvais plan, ça, de penser à sa mère en plein orgasme. J'ai vite fait de retomber direct sur terre. Je jette enfin un œil sur Bella. Elle n'a pas l'air offusquée par mes dernières paroles. Au contraire, elle s'est exécutée sans fléchir et elle est en train de donner des derniers coups de langue pour finir de nettoyer mon engin fou.

« Tu as aimé, bébé? »

Elle ose me demander ça?!?

« Putain, Bella, c'était le paradis. »

Sexy Eddie adore jurer pendant le sexe. Elle se relève et je la renverse sur le bureau. Tant pis pour les patients qui attendent derrière la porte, s'il y en a, moi, j'ai mieux à faire. Sa chemise valdingue à l'autre bout de la pièce, se posant directement sur le cadre photo qui représente ma famille. Putain, j'avais pas réalisé qu'ils me regardaient. Mais plus maintenant, Dr Cul' chantonne.

Elle ouvre ma blouse, aussi fébrile qu'un lendemain de Noël et se lèche les babines après avoir balancé mon t-shirt. J'ôte mon pantalon sous ses yeux arrondis et brillants de désir.

« Enlève ta jupe. »

Elle a l'air d'apprécier mon ton autoritaire. J'entends l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ploc. Ploc. Ce n'est plus de la mouille à ce stade-là, c'est un torrent. Rien que pour moi. Je me délecte de savoir l'effet que je produis sur elle. Elle m'appartient.

« Replie tes jambes et écarte-les, que je puisse voir ton adorable petit trou. »

Juré, je n'ai jamais été aussi vulgaire mais Bella n'est pas comme les autres femmes, c'est mon fantasme devenu réalité, mon jouet personnel, ma petite chose à moi. Malléable et souple à souhait. Jamais vu de cuisses aussi fermes et désirables. Je sens que Sexy Eddie va totalement se libérer sans qu'elle ne veuille le limiter. Au contraire, Sexy Bella aime ça.

« Et maintenant, je vais te baiser à coups de butoir et te faire crier jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus de voix. »

Et je pense chacun des mots que je viens de sortir. Mais d'où me vient cette confiance absolue en Dr Cul'? Peu importe. Je prends sa langue avidement. Il y a des hommes qui n'aiment pas embrasser la femme quand elle vient d'avaler leur sperme. Moi, je trouve que c'est hypocrite car les femmes, elles ne posent aucune objection lorsque l'homme qui vient de lui lécher la chatte veut un baiser. Au contraire, elles s'y adonnent avec plaisir. Enfin, je dis ça, mais moi, c'est ce que j'ai toujours connu. J'aime embrasser, surtout Bella, après qu'on m'ait aspiré la queue. J'aime lorsque nos fluides se mélangent, que ce soit en haut ou en bas. Ca m'excite de pouvoir lui faire goûter son propre jus tandis que je bourrine encore et encore son intimité.

Elle referme ses jambes autour de ma taille et me la serrent contre elle. Elle plante ses griffes dans mon dos et se révèle une vraie tigresse. Sa mouille se déverse sur mon sexe planté en elle.

« Tu es si étroite, Bella! »

Ses phrases sont incohérentes, elle halète bruyamment. J'espère que je ne l'écrase pas. Elle soulève ses fesses en s'arquant contre mon torse. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de prendre son petit cul en main et de la plaquer contre mon pénis. Elle me mord l'épaule mais dans le feu de l'action, je ne m'en rends pas compte.

« OUI, EDWARD!... TROP BON…. CONTINUE…. »

Elle m'encourage du mieux qu'elle peut mais je sais qu'elle est proche de sa jouissance. Je sens déjà ses murs trembler autour de ma verge alors je vais encore plus vite et encore plus fort, la faisant crier à m'en assourdir mais je m'en fiche. Au contraire, savoir que je la mets dans cet état me fait perdre la tête et je m'enfonce toujours plus loin, en serrant ses fesses de toutes mes forces et avec une main que je plaque au bas de son dos, je l'amène contre moi. Nous fusionnons littéralement, nos corps ne font plus qu'un. Elle s'arque encore plus et elle crie mon prénom extatiquement.

« PUTAIN, BELLA, PRENDS CA! »

Normal Eddie n'a pas honte. Encore moins quand il entend Sexy Bella crier après lui.

« OUI, EDWARD, DONNE-MOI TON FOUTRE! »

Sexy Edward adore entendre Bella proférer des obscénités pendant le sexe. C'est jouissif et très vite, je retapisse copieusement le fond de son minou en m'affalant complètement sur elle, heureux, vidé d'énergie mais repus de bonheur.

**BPOV**

J'aime sentir le corps d'Edward sur le mien. J'aime la sensation froide de son bureau sous nos étreintes. Mais ce que j'aime le plus, c'est l'entendre crier mon prénom alors qu'il est en moi.

Vilaine Bella est aux anges, combien de fois elle a rêvé qu'Edward la culbute sur ce bureau? Et elle avait raison, il sait véritablement faire jouir rien qu'avec ses doigts. Elle a déjà envie de recommencer et Gentille Bella, ben, elle se demande si elle a bien fait de laisser les commandes à Vilaine Bella. Non, elle ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé mais c'était si intense et Edward est si sexy quand il jure comme ça pendant l'action, c'est orgasmique.

Si j'avais su, quand j'étais avec Peter, j'aurais demandé à expérimenter ça. Moi qui n'aime pas la grossièreté, je découvre que c'est excitant dans la bouche d'Edward. Oh oui, sa bouche… Hum… Je me remets à fantasmer tout haut en caressant la nuque d'Edward tendrement.

Je remarque qu'il joue délicatement avec les mèches de mes cheveux et qu'il arbore un sourire coquin. Il a envie de recommencer, lui aussi. Il m'embrasse doucement, j'aime le contact de sa langue avec la mienne et avec n'importe qu'elle autre partie de mon corps. Putain, je sens qu'on va encore maculer son bureau et je n'ai même pas honte, au contraire, j'en salive d'avance.

Il le sent autant que moi et nous repartons lentement mais sûrement dans notre ballet érotique.

« Je ne regarderai plus jamais ce bureau de la même manière. »

Je ne réponds pas. Pas la peine. Il sait que je suis d'accord.

* * *

**AN : **Vous avez aimé l'entrée en matière? Alors, faites-le moi savoir! La parution des chapitres se fera en fonction de l'enthousiasme que ça peut susciter et bien sûr, après que j'ai fini ESSN.


	2. Chapter 2: Accident de douche

**Plot**: Bella est la patiente d'Edward et ils fantasment l'un sur l'autre depuis des années mais tout change le jour où Bella se décide à mettre le grappin sur Edward et elle obtiendra plus que ce qu'elle voulait. ****Langage cru et lemon poussés. Vous êtes prévenus!****

**************************************************

**Ch 2 :****Accident de douche**

**BPOV**

Je suis en train de prendre ma douche. Evidemment, je n'arrête pas de penser à Edward. Cela fait une semaine que nous avons eu cette " consultation" et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ni appelé. Ne me blâmez pas, c'est pareil pour lui. Je n'ai littéralement eu aucune nouvelle de lui, à mon grand dam. Je me demande ce qu'il pense. C'était quoi pour lui, du sexe? Seulement ça? Un instant, je suis toute chaude et rougissante en pensant à lui et l'instant d'après, j'ai envie de pleurer. Je donnerais tout pour être télépathe. Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas d'où vient ce stylo rose! Ca me tracasse à un point tel que ça me coupe tous mes rêves. Bigre! Avec ça, j'ai encore utilisé toute l'eau chaude. C'est ma mère, Renée qui va encore criser.

La radio est en train de fonctionner à fond dans la salle de bain pendant que je passe un dernier coup de jet d'eau pour éliminer le savon. Tiens, ils passent ma chanson préférée.

*** The Who : ****Won't get fooled**** * **

Mes oreilles se dressent façon Tex Avery et mes mini-mois se déhanchent frénétiquement sur la musique. Elles m'entraînent avec elles et nous entamons une ronde improvisée dans la cabine de douche. Si, si, c'est possible quand on a un beau-père qui est joueur de baseball professionnel et qui donc gagne assez de sous pour payer une salle de bain aussi grande que le salon. Vive les douches spas!

Vilaine Bella chante à tue-tête alors que Gentille Bella bouge ses hanches de façon provocante en imaginant Edward avec elle dans la douche pleine de vapeur et qui sent bon la fraise. Rien de tel pour se mettre dans l'humeur sexuelle.

Zzip.

Mince, ils ont osé couper la chanson avant la fin. Ils sont payés pour quoi à la radio? Ca les tuerait de laisser arriver la chanson à leur fin? Je suis énervée. Ils m'ont interrompu en pleine danse érotico-sensuelle avec mon Edward. Désolée, Eddie, tu pourras reposer tes douces et larges mains sur mes hanches plus tard, si tu te décides à m'appeler et je me réserve le droit de poser ma tête sur son beau torse musclé en compensation de l'attente que tu me fais vivre, homme cruellement sexy.

Bon, il est temps que je sorte d'ici, je recommence à avoir froid. Mes bras se couvrent déjà de chair de poule et si j'attends encore, mes dents claqueront à m'en faire décrocher la mâchoire. J'enroule une serviette autour de moi et en pensant à mon prochain plan pour approcher Edward pour discrètement savoir ce qu'il peut bien penser de moi ou d'un nous, soyons folles, je remarque trop tard que j'ai oublié de remettre le tapis de douche à la sortie de la cabine et forcément, avec mon sens inexistant de l'équilibre légendaire, je me retrouve affalée par terre après m'être cogné la tête sur la porte. J'ai juste eu le temps d'entendre un gros BOUM et de pousser un énorme juron avant de m'écrouler.

Je rouvre les yeux; je n'y crois pas, je me suis évanouie! Purée, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Tiens, c'est marrant, le sol est bien confortable maintenant. Pas du tout froid, au contraire, c'est chaud et moelleux. Je commence à ne plus voir flou et là, deux gros yeux sont en train de me fixer. Enfin, ils ne sont pas gros mais ils sont drôlement près de mon visage. Je dois avoir pris un sacré coup sur la caboche car ma mère a son visage tout distordu.

« Maman? »

« Chérie, tu m'as fait peur! J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas te réveiller! »

Renée est la première à flipper quand elle entend un coup de tonnerre mais franchement! Comme si on pouvait mourir en tombant dans la douche! Au pire, on se cache une jambe, la belle affaire!

« Maman, c'est bon. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, tu vois? »

« Tu plaisantes? J'étais en bas quand j'ai entendu cet énorme grondement et tu aurais dû t'entendre, ma fille! Pire qu'un charretier! Heureusement que tu as encore oublié de fermer la porte de la salle de bain, sinon, j'aurais été obligée de faire venir les pompiers. »

« Ah non! Pas ça! Pas pour un truc aussi insignifiant! »

« Un truc insignifiant qui t'a fait rester dans les vapes pendant dix minutes! Maintenant, arrête de discuter et tu vas laisser le Docteur Cullen t'examiner. J'ai dû l'appeler en urgence pour venir ici tellement j'ai eu peur alors fais-moi plaisir, veux-tu? »

Quand elle dit "veux-tu", ça veut dire que c'est un ordre et que je ne peux pas répliquer. Oui, le "veux-tu" est contradictoire. Je me masse les tempes, éberluée.

Oh my god, dix minutes??? Comment j'ai fait pour m'évanouir comme ça? Dix minutes, c'est encore plus long que quand j'ai glissé sur une peau de banane en CP. Oui, je sais, c'est cliché mais n'empêche, ça fait drôlement mal. A la fin, j'ai quand même été récompensée parce que Carlisle m'a donné une sucette pour me féliciter de mon courage. Bon d'accord, j'ai maintenant 20 ans mais les sucettes, je n'y résiste pas. Peut-être que cette fois encore, il m'en donnera une? C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression persistante que j'ai oublié quelque chose, mais quoi?

J'entends des pas venir vers moi alors que je me tiens la tête entre les deux bras. C'est ce que je fais toujours pour réfléchir. Alice en rit toujours parce que ça donne l'impression que je souffre mais ça marche pour moi alors pourquoi changer? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu zapper? Telle est la question.

« Bella, tu vas bien? Tu as mal quelque part? »

Tiens, c'est bizarre. C'est pas la voix de Carlisle, ça. Elle est grave et de velours aussi mais celle-là est nettement plus attractive. Oh là là, une flopée entière de petits papillons est en train de pousser dans mon ventre et pourquoi j'ai la tête qui tourne maintenant? Oh non, ça tourne, ça tourne, j'ai l'impression d'être à la foire. Je lève les yeux, enfin, j'essaye. Je fais face à une jungle. En tout cas, c'est tout comme. Des magnifiques yeux vert émeraude dans lesquels je me noie. Réponds, bon sang. Gentille Bella prend les rennes en attendant que Vilaine Bella arrête de voir des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Manège! »

A chaque fois qu'elle a la situation en mains, celle-là, faut toujours qu'elle sorte des bêtises en rougissant comme une lycéenne. Je ne comprends pas: à quoi ont servi ces cours de théâtre que j'ai pris pour vaincre ma timidité? Je suis frustrée après moi-même.

Pendant que je rumine et maudis mon sort, j'entends vaguement ma mère et nous nous retrouvons tout seuls. Il tâte mon front et ses yeux ne quittent jamais les miens. Et là, BAM, comme une seule vague, ça me revient. Ses iris verts, ses mains qui font réagir mon corps au quart de tour, ce regard inquiétant et profond… Oh-my-god. Edward. Edward dans la salle de bain avec moi. Bon, il est habillé mais je ferai avec. Oh… Attendez… C'est moi qui suis toute nue, non?

« AAAH! »

Ne cherchez pas si on a tué un cochon. C'est moi qui viens de pousser un cri strident. Je suis sûre que ça a dû alerter les chiens du quartier. Je me lève abruptement. Un éclair me traverse et je reperds l'équilibre. Je suis sûre qu'au moment de me concevoir, Charlie ou Renée ou les deux, quelqu'un a dû tomber en plein paroxysme. C'est pas possible d'être à ce point gauche, c'est rageant. Je m'attends à rentrer, encore, durement en contact avec le sol mais rien ne vient. Je suis carrément en train de flotter dans les airs! Youpi, je lévite! A moi les millions! Avant ça, je dois me débarrasser de ma migraine infernale et c'est bizarre mais mon pied droit me fait atrocement souffrir aussi. Shit! C'est râpé pour mon jogging.

« Bella? »

Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, sinon, je risque d'atterrir. Profitons-en tant que je peux encore voler, ça risque de disparaître. Quelque part au fond de moi, Gentille Bella et Vilaine Bella dansent la gigue en chantant joyeusement. Ca a des avantages finalement, de tomber sur la tête. Ca ouvre les capacités du cerveau. Si ça a marché pour John Smith, pourquoi pas moi?

« Oui? »

« Regarde-moi. »

Comment vous voulez résister à un tel ton? Je fonds complètement et je lui obéis.

« Oh. »

Je suis déçue. Envolés les millions, retour à Forks. Banale et insignifiante petite ville. Mais…

« Maman? »

Est-ce que j'arriverai un jour à former des phrases entières avec Edward? Sujet, verbe, complément? Parce que là, c'est fort de café quand même entre "manège", mon cri de surprise, "oui" et "maman", ça ne va pas très loin.

« Je l'ai envoyé te chercher des glaçons et une compresse. »

Et mes habits? Je ne vais pas rester nue toute la journée quand même. Même avec ma serviette, j'ai froid, moi! Et en même temps, étant dans ses bras comme un bébé, je suis comblée. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'imaginais quelques minutes avant en dansant, mais c'est mieux parce que c'est la réalité.

Nous restons dans notre contemplation visuelle pendant un long moment avant que ma mère ne revienne bruyamment.

« C'est bon, je les ai! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Docteur Cullen? »

Si j'avais été sur mes pieds, j'aurais sursauté mais lui, je ne sais pas comment il fait, son visage est impénétrable.

« Guidez-moi à la chambre de Bella, il semble que sa cheville soit tordue en plus de sa bosse. Elle a failli tomber en se relevant. »

Mince alors, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai eu cet éclair.

« Je comprends maintenant (_tiens, elle lit dans mes pensées_?) pourquoi j'ai entendu ma fille crier! »

Ah non, finalement, elle a tout faux. Elle ose rire?! Mère indigne! Elle sera privée de dîner ce soir, pour la peine. Non mais! Je vais lui apprendre, moi, à se moquer de son unique enfant! Je croise les bras et lui montre que je suis blessée. Dans tous les sens du terme. Elle hausse les épaules et ouvre le chemin. Ce faisant, tout le long de ma promenade improvisée, je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer le visage fin et délicat d'Edward et ses bras forts qui me soutiennent comme si j'étais une plume. J'ai tout chaud maintenant. J'ai envie de l'embrasser.

**EPOV**

Je ne l'ai pas appelée depuis la semaine dernière. J'avais peur de sa réaction, peur qu'elle regrette cette journée et ça m'aurait brisé le cœur car moi, j'étais extatique. Lorsque nous nous sommes quittés, Bella a jeté un coup d'œil sur les écrans qui se trouvent sur le côté de mon bureau et elle a ri joyeusement. J'aime le son de sa voix de crécelle, c'est un petit soleil pour éclairer mes journées monotones et j'en ai bien besoin en ce moment. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur arrive mais les patients sont de plus en plus exigeants et, il faut bien le dire, cons. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de les frapper pour leur mettre du plomb dans la cervelle. Un coup, c'est une mère qui veut que je fasse la morale à son fils, l'autre coup, c'est le vieux solitaire qui veut juste parler et se sentir moins seul. D'accord, j'ai prêté le serment d'Hippocrate pour aider les gens mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux qu'ils me déchargent toute leur misère dessus! Je suis médecin, pas un surhomme, moi!

Et puis voilà, depuis la semaine dernière, je n'arrive plus du tout à travailler sur mon bureau. Les images n'arrêtent pas d'affluer et ça me perturbe.

Je suis surpris en pleine consultation par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Pas le professionnel, parce que ça arrive souvent mais le personnel. Là, ca veut dire que c'est grave et urgent. Numéro inconnu. Au moins, ça veut dire que c'est pas ma famille. Quoique, maintenant, ils ont Carlisle s'il arrivait quelque chose. Je décroche.

« Docteur, il faut que vous veniez vite! Maintenant! Ma fille… douche…. Tombée…. Bosse…. Evanouie… Ne sais plus quoi faire…. Oh mon Dieu…. Morte…. Phil…. Ambulances…. »

Tout va trop vite pour moi: comment peut-on parler autant en si peu de temps? La dame qui me tient au téléphone me donne le tournis avec ses élucubrations. Visiblement, elle est en pleine crise de panique.

« Attendez, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites. Parlez clairement, je vous prie. »

« Docteur, c'est Bella, elle… »

Bella? Ma Bella? Oh non! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver?

« J'arrive, je serai là dans cinq minutes. »

Je raccroche et commence à enfiler mon manteau. Madame Mallory est là, les yeux ronds.

« Et moi alors? »

« Je ne suis pas pompier. Appelez-les pour s'occuper de votre chat. Il ne risque pas de descendre comme ça de votre arbre!»

Je sais, j'ai été dur mais ça fait des mois qu'elle vient pour me parler de "son minou dont il faut que je m'occupe impérativement." Je ne suis pas celui qui devrait faire la morale mais Sexy Eddie n'apparaît que dans certains moments, avec certaines personnes et ce n'est sûrement pas Lauren Mallory qui va le faire venir comme ça. Elle n'est pas Bella.

Je suis sûr que je vais me prendre une amende pour excès de vitesse. Franchement, pourquoi donner la possibilité aux voitures d'atteindre 110 km par heure en une seconde si on ne peut pas en profiter? Ils sont contradictoires, ces parlementaires!

Trois minutes chrono! Je suis fort, j'ai battu mon record. Je ne compte pas la minute que j'ai perdue quand j'ai renversé ce puma, il n'avait rien à faire au milieu de la route! Je ne sonne même pas à la porte et j'entre directement. Renée est là, en train de faire une crise d'hystérie dans tous les sens.

« Renée? »

Elle se précipite dans mes bras et s'agrippe à mon col.

« Docteur! Elle est au premier, dans la salle de bain. AAAH, j'ai oublié de la rejoindre! »

Elle me lâche et là, elle court, non, elle vole vers l'étage, en me laissant sur place, sidéré. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il se passe. Je regarde mon poignet, si je retourne au cabinet, j'aurais encore une heure à passer à supporter les patients. Bon, après ça, je prends ma journée. En attendant, qu'est-ce que je fais? Après une ou deux minutes à faire semblant de réfléchir – en fait, c'est tout décidé. Je veux la revoir. – je suis la direction de Renée. J'arrive sur le pas de la porte. Ca embaume la fraise, comme Bella. Je ne peux me retenir de humer intensément son odeur. Je n'y peux rien, pour moi, la fraise est synonyme de Bella.

Je constate tout de suite qu'une énorme bosse s'est formée sur son crâne et ça m'inquiète: elle a dû se faire énormément mal et j'ai peur qu'un caillot de sang ne vienne compliquer les choses. Je prends note mentalement de lui faire passer des radios pour en être sûr.

« Ah, enfin, Docteur (_elle est culottée, celle-là, c'est elle qui ma planté comme un clou_), vous voilà. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire? Elle est encore assommée. »

C'est ce que je vois. Elle n'a même pas compris que j'étais là. Je l'entends confusément grogner et divaguer.

« Carlisle…. Sucette…. Bobo… »

A quoi elle pense? En même temps que je me pose cette question, Dr Cul' se dresse tout seul. Quand je dis qu'il est facile. Tout ça pour le mot "sucette"! Pfff… Bella est vraiment la seule femme qui peut transformer des mots innocents en aphrodisiaques. Et puis quelque chose m'interpelle. Bella… nue… serviette…trempée… Sexy Eddie en prend pour son grade. Si Renée n'était pas là, il se serait carrément jeté sur Bella. Bon, je n'ai qu'à l'envoyer ailleurs.

« Renée, allez chercher des glaçons et une compresse. Je m'occupe de votre fille.»

Je tente de dissimuler ma voix rauque et je rougis comme un collégien. Il y a de quoi: je me trouve dans une salle de bain qui sent la fraise à saturation avec une Bella à ma merci et complètement nue et trempée, avec ça, vous pensez vraiment que je peux rester de marbre?

J'ai de la chance, Renée nous laisse et je reprends mes esprits. Je suis là comme professionnel, pas comme l'amant de Bella.

« Bella, tu vas bien? Tu as mal quelque part? »

Elle semble désorientée.

« Manège! »

Je suis perdu. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle dit. Elle doit tenir ça de sa mère.

« AAAH! »

Pourquoi elle a crié comme ça? Elle se relève et esquisse un pas en direction de la porte. Son pied flanche et elle se retrouve dans mes bras. Elle garde ses yeux fermés et peu à peu, son visage se détend. Elle jubile. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête?

« Bella? »

« Oui? »

« Regarde-moi. »

Sexy Eddie a parlé, appâté par la rougeur de ses joues et par son sourire adorable. Normal Eddie est parti se terrer dans un coin en attendant que Sexy Eddie arrête de lui pincer les bras. Il n'aime pas être malmené et en même temps, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'admirer pour la confiance qu'il a en lui.

« Oh. »

Et pouf, Normal Eddie revient botter en touche Sexy Eddie. Pourquoi elle a l'air si déçu? Je la lâche tout de suite, si c'est ça, moi. Je suis vexé, tiens.

« Maman? »

Non, c'est pas moi. J'essaye de deviner le sens de sa question.

« Je l'ai envoyé te chercher des glaçons et une compresse. »

Je me perds dans ses prunelles délicieusement chocolat. Moi qui adore le sucré! Nous ne parlons plus. Le silence se fait mais je me sens bien avec elle. Je n'ai pas envie de partir et elle ne fait aucun geste pour se dégager de mes bras. J'ai envie de l'embrasser passionnément et de lui montrer qu'elle m'a manqué.

« C'est bon, je les ai! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Docteur Cullen? »

Je ne l'ai pas entendue revenir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gronder intérieurement. Je n'aime pas être dérangé lorsque je suis avec Bella. Même si c'est sa mère.

« Guidez-moi à la chambre de Bella, il semble que sa cheville soit tordue en plus de sa bosse. Elle a failli tomber en se relevant. »

Sexy Eddie applaudit Normal Eddie. Futé, le petit! Je n'écoute pas les babillages de Renée lorsque je la suis. Toute mon attention est reportée sur Bella dont la température de son corps est anormalement élevée. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas de fièvre. Je n'ose pas la regarder. Si je le fais, je sais que je serai incapable de contenir Sexy Eddie plus longtemps.

Enfin, nous arrivons. Renée s'excuse vaguement de devoir nous laisser car elle doit s'absenter.

« Phil m'attend et nous devons dîner en ville. Vous avez mon numéro si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. »

C'est drôle, sa panique est vite partie et je me sens comme une babysitter. Je l'écoute patiemment, en fait, je fais semblant de le faire, débiter ses recommandations et pouf, elle n'est plus là. Je pose Bella sur son lit et me retourne vers la porte. Où est-ce qu'elle a posé ses glaçons et la compresse? J'aurais dû faire attention à regarder s'il y avait une armoire à pharmacie dans la salle de bain. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Bella. Elle m'observe les yeux grands ouverts. Un vrai regard charmeur mais je dois résister. Je dois m'occuper de sa cheville. En trois aller-retour entre sa chambre, le couloir et la salle de bain, j'ai bandé sa cheville déjà gonflée et pansé sa bosse. Bon, ce n'est pas très esthétique mais j'ai fait avec ce que j'avais. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'armoire à pharmacie était remplie de gâteaux. Ca sent le régime à plein nez, ça. Peu importe, après avoir appelé Angéla, ma secrétaire pour lui faire prendre rendez-vous à la clinique de mon frère, Jasper, pour Bella, je suis déjà rasséréné et je sais qu'il faut qu'on ait cette discussion car sinon, je ne serais pas tranquille.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée? »

Je sursaute, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle en prenne l'initiative. A quoi je m'attendais? A ce qu'elle me saute dans les bras? Ses yeux flamboient, je sens que Bella est en colère. Va falloir que je rattrape le coup et bien. Normal Eddie, à toi! Sexy Eddie file lâchement le flambeau et part se cacher loin des cris.

« Je suis désolé, Bella. J'avais peur de ta réaction.»

J'ai été trop franc. Elle baisse sa tête et je jurerais qu'elle est prête à pleurer, ça me brise le cœur.

« Pourquoi? T'avais peur que je te re-saute dessus? Que je me jette sur toi avec aucune honte et que je te déshabille en te suppliant de me prendre sauvagement? »

Nooon! Sexy Eddie est en train de revenir en force et il est prêt à la prendre au mot. Reprends-toi, bon sang!

« Non, au contraire. J'avais peur que tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé et de t'entendre me dire que tu allais changer de médecin à cause de moi. »

Pendant un instant, je suis sûr qu'elle va me crier dessus ou exploser de rage. Puis, très vite, son rougissement cramoisi s'atténue et elle sourit timidement. Cette femme-là, je me demande si elle n'est pas lunatique. Elle se lève et clopin-clopant, se précipite vers moi et m'enserre la taille de ses deux bras avant de m'embrasser en riant.

« Idiot, Edward. Bien sûr que je vais changer de médecin et bien sûr, c'est parce que tu es en cause, mais je ne regrette rien de rien. Je veux te revoir, moi.»

Elle m'embrasse mais j'essaye quand même de ne pas perdre la tête. Je veux comprendre.

« Donc tu veux changer de médecin (*kiss*)… à cause de moi (*kiss*…_hum, ses lèvres_)… mais tu veux me voir? Je ne pige pas.»

« T'es sûr que t'es médecin, Edward. »

Je sais qu'elle se moque gentiment mais je suis totalement dans le flou. Je fronce les sourcils. Je crois que je boude mais je suis tellement vexé que je m'en fiche complètement. Sa petite bouche tentatrice butine sur mon visage grognon.

« Edward, regarde-moi dans les yeux. »

Malgré moi, je m'exécute. Impossible de rester en colère quand un tel ange vous fixe comme ça avec un sourire aux lèvres rien que pour vous.

« Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir qu'en tant que médecin, tu as une déontologie à respecter et que tu ne peux pas fréquenter une patiente, non? »

Si. Je n'y avais pas pensé. J'ai envie de me frapper la tête tellement je peux être idiot quelquefois. Lentement, alors que l'idée que je pourrai la voir en public, l'emmener dîner aux chandelles et lui tenir la main s'ancre en moi, je sens mon visage et mes joues se contracter. Ca y est, je souris comme un bêta et je réponds avec ferveur à ses baisers. Je la soulève et la porte vers le lit. Je ne vais quand même pas oublier sa pauvre cheville. Je dois prendre soin de ma Bella.

**BPOV**

Sa langue se fait douce. Il m'embrasse d'une autre manière que la dernière fois; il est tendre et sensuel. Si je me faisais confiance, je croirais presque déceler de l'amour dans ses actes.

De l'amour??? C'est grave là, je commence à prendre mes rêves pour la réalité. Je suis bonne à me faire soigner mais si c'est Edward qui s'en charge, ce serait parfait!

Un feu ardent prend naissance au creux de mes reins, dans ma poitrine, entre mes cuisses, partout où il pose ses mains. J'ai envie de plus. Je deviens folle de désir. Sans que je ne puisse contrôler les sons qui sortent de ma bouche rebelle, je perçois très vite des gémissements. Punaise, c'est moi qui fais ça? Je rougis entre deux baisers passionnés. J'ai honte.

« Non, ne te retiens pas. Je veux t'entendre. »

Qui suis-je pour lui refuser ce plaisir? Gentille Bella a parlé trop tard parce que Vilaine Bella n'a pas attendu qu'elle accepte pour s'exécuter docilement. Des fois, elle me fait même penser à un chaton. C'est limite si je ne m'attends pas à la voir, roulée sur le dos, les pattes en l'air, miaulant pour avoir des caresses sur le ventre.

Sa voix rauque me sort de mes tergiversations. Je le sens butiner chaque parcelle de mon cou et, alors que je suis à deux doigts de bouger mes mains de ses cheveux que je ne me lasse pas de caresser, il murmure à mon oreille:

« Tu es si belle, Bella. Tu me coupes le souffle à chaque fois que je te vois.»

Ce n'est pas une caresse mais le son caverneux de ses paroles fait le même effet à Vilaine Bella et elle se complait dans cette position. Hey! Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui peut s'amuser! A mon tour. Ejectée, Vilaine Bella. C'est ma place!

« Edward… »

J'aime prononcer son prénom. Ca change radicalement de Docteur Cullen. C'est plus intime. J'ai l'impression d'être une privilégiée et j'en suis fière. Je suis sûre qu'il sait ce que c'est. Il n'a jamais osé m'appeler Bella jusqu'à maintenant. Malgré tous mes rappels à l'ordre, c'était toujours Isabella et ça me frustrait parce que même si je n'aime pas entendre mon prénom en entier, venant de sa bouche, c'est délicieusement excitant.

« Tu as une peau de pêche qui me donne affreusement envie de la caresser du bout de doigts.»

Ce faisant qu'il parle, ses mains mettent en pratique ce qu'il vient d'énoncer. Ses yeux verts se plantent dans les miens et instantanément, je sens une connexion entre nous. Invisible mais qui nous relie fortement comme si des milliers de fils étaient connectés entre nous.

« La naissance de tes seins m'incite à poser ma tête entre eux et à me nicher comme un nouveau-né. »

Il défait douloureusement lentement ma serviette et l'entrouvre juste assez pour que je puisse sentir sa joue contre ma poitrine. J'essaye de respirer régulièrement. Même lui doit sentir contre lui mon cœur et ses battements erratiques. Il sourit. Je lui réponds de la même manière. Je suis heureuse. Mon médecin personnel est en train de me chouchouter de la meilleure façon qui soit. C'est mon rêve devenu réalité. Il relève sa tête. Son regard est sombre. Il pense à la même chose que moi. Délicatement, il fait passer la serviette complètement à mes pieds. Je suis nue, soumise à son jugement appréciateur et je n'en éprouve aucune gêne. Je me sens désirable, je me sens belle. Il me fait avoir confiance en moi. Je n'ai pas froid. Au contraire, j'ai l'impression qu'un volcan a pris corps dans le mien. Sa langue suit le sillon de mon ventre jusqu'à la limite de mon bassin et ses mains m'agrippent fermement sur le côté, comme pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir. Comme si je le voulais!

« J'aime ta saveur sucrée. Une fois que j'ai commencé à te lécher, je ne veux plus arrêter et je pourrais passer des heures à te laper de la tête aux pieds.»

Je me cambre pour lui permettre un meilleur accès vers mon sexe. Il ne se fait pas prier et pendant qu'il me masse fortement mais gentiment mes seins, exactement comme j'aime ça, ses lèvres se collent à mes parois intimes et sa bouche fait corps avec mon clitoris pour explorer ma féminité. Je voudrais bouger mais je suis comme paralysée. Mon corps ne me répond plus, submergé par une vague incroyable de plaisir. Je sens, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, un de ses doigts me pénétrer avec fougue.

« FUCK! »

Je n'ai jamais pensé que l'on pouvait jouir instantanément mais Edward déjoue toutes mes convictions. Purée, c'est la première fois que je fais une combustion intense comme ça et en plus, il n'a fait que l'entrer. Il n'a pas bougé.

Lentement, je le sens aller et venir en moi. J'ai l'impression d'être couchée sur un rocking-chair et d'être bercée les yeux fermés. Les étoiles défilent à toute allure autour de moi et au moment où j'atteins mon paroxysme, il commence à me faire crier en introduisant son majeur avec l'index et à pomper vite et fort. C'est efficace pour faire balancer le rocking-chair dangereusement. Et il courbe ses doigts, comme pour dire "viens là" et forcément, je leur obéis. Je viens. C'est… Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ça. Je vois un feu d'artifice au-dessus de nous et il explose joyeusement.

Lorsque les dernières lueurs du feu disparaissent dans la nuit noire et que je reprends mes esprits, je baisse ma tête. Edward se lèche les babines, fier de lui mais ce qui me rend absolument folle, c'est de le voir engloutir les doigts qui étaient auparavant en moi et voir sa langue les parcourir goulûment avec ce regard irrésistible.

« Edward, viens là.»

Je le prends par son col et l'amène à mon niveau. Nos bouches s'emmêlent et ne forment qu'une, entamant un ballet vers une destination que nous connaissons tous les deux. Je veux l'avoir en moi mais pour ça, il faut que je lui enlève ses vêtements.

Connaissant mes intentions, il m'arrête en souriant pour me rassurer.

« Non, Bella. Je veux prendre soin de toi. Tu en as pour deux semaines avec ta cheville et je ne veux pas que tu te surmènes, c'est compris? »

J'ai envie de lui répondre et de me rebiffer mais le "c'est compris?" sur ce ton foutrement autoritaire et professionnel me rend toute chose. J'essaye vainement de lui faire la moue-qui-fait-craquer comme Alice me l'a appris mais il ne fléchit pas. Il m'embrasse tendrement.

« Deux semaines, bébé, c'est pas la mort. Je serai là pour tes bons soins. »

Bébé… Là pour mes bons soins…. Les rouages de mon pauvre cerveau malmené fonctionnent à toute allure et des tonnes d'images explicites se projettent dans mon esprit. Il sourit, espiègle.

« Complètement pour toi, bébé.»

Je réponds à son sourire de la même manière, béate. Vilaine Bella est en train de réfléchir avec Gentille Bella en ébauchant des tonnes de plans. Des vraies petites ingénieures.

« Je compte bien profiter de toi, Docteur Cullen.»

Une lueur singulière passe dans ses superbes prunelles émeraude. Ses traits se contractent et un rictus se forme. J'ai trouvé la chose à dire pour l'exciter. Quel dommage que je sois au repos forcé pendant deux longues semaines soit quinze interminables jours! Il va tâter de ma médecine, lui. Même Gentille Bella lui tire la langue. C'est toi qui a arbitrairement décidé ça, mon coco.

« Oh putain, Bella! »

Il se jette sur mes lèvres en me serrant contre son pénis en érection. Va-t-il résister ou succomber?

**************************************************

**AN : **Je sais que le langage est cru. C'est voulu. Je n'aime pas du tout dire des grossièretés, encore moins les écrire – d'ailleurs, je me suis forcée la main pour ça – mais je vais tâcher de faire des efforts. Vous me dites si ça passe mieux en anglais?

**2** : Comme ça se veut fun et décalé, vous n'aurez pas de longues lignes descriptives ou d'analyse. Les faits, rien que les faits. Et vous avez de la chance les louloutes, y a deux jours, le chapitre n'était même pas écrit. Il m'a fallu toute la soirée, montre en main, pour taper ce chapitre. Je sais, il est court mais faut faire un choix. Vous voulez 6000 mots et avoir un chapitre toutes les semaines ou bien 10 000 mots et l'avoir que trois semaines après? It's up to you, girls!

**3 **: Merci à toutes pour vos reviews! You guys rock! La vache, 47 reviews pour un premier chapitre, je suis aux anges! J'espère que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre! Ca m'a mis la pression pour le rendre aussi drôle que le premier. Et congrats à EstL pour avoir su que je pensais à Dr Jekyll et Mister Hyde pour le jeu de mots et le titre. Et, je me répète mais… merci mille fois aux lectrices revieweuses qui assurent, en abrégé, ça fait LRQA, aux anonymes que je vais inciter à créer des comptes pour recevoir les teasers, et les vilains canards.

**4** : Le deal, c'est comme d'habitude pour celles qui me connaissent. Une review pour un teaser car c'est ce qui m'incite à écrire toujours plus. J'y peux rien, moi, si vos reviews sont une source d'inspiration ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Devinez qui vient dîner?

**Plot**: Bella est la patiente d'Edward et ils fantasment l'un sur l'autre depuis des années mais tout change le jour où Bella se décide à mettre le grappin sur Edward et elle obtiendra plus que ce qu'elle voulait. ****Langage cru et lemon poussés. Vous êtes prévenus!****

**AN:** J'aime pas le titre de chapitre mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux. Une suggestion ?

**************************************************

**Ch 3 :****Devinez qui vient dîner?  
**

**EPOV**

Après deux longues semaines de torture, je suis fier d'annoncer que j'ai réussi à résister à cette tentatrice démonique. Fuck my life, elle m'a fait tous les coups possibles et inimaginables pour me faire craquer. Alors qu'une Bella naturelle me rend complètement fou de désir, une Bella séductrice me fait carrément perdre tous mes moyens. Je suis comme lobotomisé après ses petits tours.

Vous croyez qu'avec le temps, elle a fini par se dire "ah oui, c'est vrai. Je dois prendre soin de moi-même"? Eh bien non, même pas. C'est mal la connaître.

Dès le lendemain de sa chute, elle s'est pointée au cabinet avec un imperméable et en-dessous, qu'est-ce qu'elle portait? Rien du tout! FUCK! Heureusement que je suis têtu parce que je n'aurais pas hésité à la sauter sauvagement sur le bureau. Ou par-terre. Ou sur la banquette. Avec un corps pareil, elle ne pouvait pas espérer s'en tirer avec un seul coup quand même. Avec énormément de difficultés, j'ai tenu bon grâce à mon mantra : pense à Bella. Pense à Bella. Pense à Bel… mais SHIT! Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle me rende la tâche et plus que ça, aussi dure?

Les jours suivants, même habillée, fallait qu'elle me place une allusion subtile dans tout ce qu'elle disait et quand elle ne parlait pas, elle mangeait en me regardant suggestivement. FUCK, résiste Edward. Te laisse pas être mené par le bout de la queue. N'oublie pas ton mantra… Vous n'imaginez pas le calvaire qu'elle m'a fait mener durant ces quinze jours! J'étais épuisé physiquement mais elle, c'était carrément une torture mentale. Sans parler de Lauren Mallory qui n'a toujours pas compris que j'en avais rien à faire de son minou. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me barber celle-là! Foutredieu, je vais finir par lui envoyer un pompier si elle continue à venir tous les jours à me casser les burnes, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas Tyler, le sergent de la caserne qui va s'en plaindre. Depuis le temps qu'il fantasme sur elle. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Bref, deux longues semaines se sont écoulées depuis que Bella s'est tordu la cheville sous la douche. J'aurais bien voulu savoir comment mais elle a refusé en rougissant, ce qui n'a pas arrangé ma curiosité. Si seulement je pouvais lire dans ses pensées! J'ai subi mon enfer personnel en résistant aux assauts répétés de ma Bella et en prenant des douces froides à répétition plusieurs fois par jour et aujourd'hui, j'allais devoir affronter le regard de sa famille. Je soupire. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé pouvoir être autant stressé que maintenant. Je soupire encore. Faut-il vraiment que je le fasse? Oui, parce que Bella ne veut pas vivre plus longtemps dans la dissimulation. Je soupire une énième fois. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne fait pas par amour!

Amour??? Je ne prends pas plus d'une minute, montre en main pour y réfléchir. Oui, amour. Ce qui n'était que du désir et du sexe s'est progressivement transformé en amour. Comment? Pourquoi?

Et pourquoi pas d'abord? Lorsque j'avais rencontré Bella, sa beauté m'avait subjugué au point d'éclipser Tanya. Bella n'était pas le genre de déesse intouchable au physique lisse. Elle, elle dégageait quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose qui vous attrapait littéralement dans ses filets et ne vous relâchait jamais. Ensuite, derrière son corps à se damner et s'il fallait le faire, autant que je le fasse avec application, l'on découvrait une vulnérabilité et une sensibilité exacerbée, voire à fleur de peau. Après ça, c'en est fini de moi. Je suis complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux d'Isabella "Bella" Swan.

Encore un soupir. Dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré? Je n'ai pas peur de la réaction de Renée. Elle est totalement déjantée et quelquefois, j'ai l'impression que c'est elle, l'enfant à côté de Bella. Elle acceptera forcément notre relation. Phil, c'est moins évident mais il suivra l'avis de sa femme. Ces deux-là sont fusionnels. Vous en prenez un, l'autre suit forcément.

Charlie… c'est tendu mais il passe encore. En fait, je compte sur son sens du devoir en tant que shérif pour ne pas dégainer son flingue sur moi. J'espère m'en tirer au mieux avec un beau coquard.

Non, celui dont je crains sa réaction, c'est son frère. Il faut dire qu'il se montre assez protecteur, limite possessif avec elle. Là, ça risque de faire mal. Voilà la raison de tous mes soupirs. Le coquard, c'est pas grave. Je suis sûr que Bella trouverait ça sexy. Mais j'ai peur pour mes boules. C'est que je ne veux pas me faire castrer, moi. Je suis amoureux, oui, mais pas fou!

Pour une fois, Sexy Eddie se tait. Pire, il a disparu de la circulation. Le lâche! Ne reste plus que Normal Eddie et lui n'est pas plus rassuré. Bon, il faut que j'arrête de flipper comme ça. J'ai encore un travail à assurer.

Je jette un coup d'œil sur mes moniteurs qui donnent sur la salle d'attente. Un, deux… cinq patients avant de rejoindre ma douce. Avec un peu de chance, l'un d'eux me piquera avec une aiguille infectée et je finirai à l'hôpital avant de pouvoir les affronter. Pfff…. Du courage Edward!

Je ne pas boire quand je travaille mais on va faire comme si et j'ouvre ma porte, enfin prêt à accueillir proprement mes patients.

« Madame Cope, comment allez-vous? »

« Docteur Cullen, j'ai attendu une heure! Comment voulez-vous que j'aille? »

Mes yeux se lèvent au ciel tous seuls. Ca commence bien! Si c'est ça, je les envoie tous bouler et je rentre chez moi! Hippocrate, tu fais chier! Soigner, je veux bien, mais les supporter alors qu'ils se plaignent, franchement, faut vraiment être patient ou con, c'est comme on veut, pour passer ses journées à ça!

Discrètement, je sors l'écouteur de mon lecteur mp3 et le rentre dans mon oreille. Non, ne me faites pas les gros yeux. De toutes façons, je sais très bien que cette vieille peau va me raconter sa vie pendant une heure. Je lui fais un gros sourire et elle commence son récit.

***The Cranberries : ****Just my imagination***

Elle ne s'est pas interrompue une seule fois. La musique me détend et me fait sourire malgré moi mais malgré les regards qu'elle me lance de temps en temps et les Ah polis que je place aux moments inappropriés, elle n'a rien compris. Il faut croire que plus on vieillit, plus on est con. J'espère que je ne serai jamais comme ça. Ou sinon, je souhaite mourir avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

Pendant qu'elle débite ses boniments, mon esprit dérive vers Bella et tout de suite, Sexy Eddie se rappelle à ma mémoire. Le couard! Fais ton malin, va! On verra c'est qui qui fuira tout à l'heure!

Je trouve quand même un temps de pause pour lui faire comprendre que puisqu'elle n'est de toute évidence pas malade, elle doit partir et après m'avoir râlé dessus et pesté comme une forcenée, elle libère enfin le champ. Ouf!

Je décroche l'interphone. Avec un peu de chance…

« Angéla, vous pouvez annuler tous mes rendez-vous, s'il vous plaît? Madame Cope m'a épuisé.»

Bruits de pages qui tournent. Sûrement l'agenda et le planning.

« Je suis désolée Docteur mais les personnes qui restent sont celles que vous avez décommandé il y a deux semaines.»

« Bon… Soit… Faites-moi une faveur, amenez-moi un café et de l'aspirine alors. »

Je n'ai jamais entendu ma voix parler aussi monocordement et sans enthousiasme. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul car Angéla glousse à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Docteur, voyons!»

Vous pourriez croire qu'elle flirte avec moi mais ce n'est pas le cas. Angéla est une excellente secrétaire et elle est folle amoureuse de son Ben. D'ailleurs, ils sont mariés depuis quelques mois déjà et ils sont tous les deux de bons amis. Angéla est assez timide mais une fois qu'elle se découvre, vous ne pouvez pas passer à côté de son sens de l'humour contagieux et de sa bonne humeur. Si j'avais été au lycée avec elle, elle aurait certainement été ma meilleure amie.

Moins de cinq minutes après, elle franchit le pas de la porte avec un café brûlant et une boîte de comprimés. Gentille et attentionnée Angie! Il faudra que je pense à augmenter son salaire. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on me la vole!

SHIT! Je manque de me brûler la langue en voulant aller trop vite. Je recrache illico le liquide bouillant et je tâche ma blouse. Manquait plus que ça! Encore heureux que ce soit pas ma chemise, sinon, ça ferait le plus mauvais effet sur ma future belle-famille…

Attendez! Rembobinez…. Oui, là: future belle-famille??? Ca fait même pas un mois que tu couches avec Bella et tu parles de mariage? C'est officiel, je suis atteint gravement. Bon, allez, encore quatre patients plus malades que moi à supporter et je pourrai enfin m'enfuir. Youpi!

****

Pffiuu! Je m'éponge le front maculé de sueur et verrouille la porte. Finie! Cette journée est finie! Mais maintenant, va falloir que j'affronte les Swan. Je me demande comment Bella s'est arrangée pour que je rencontre sa famille au complet, Charlie y compris. C'est un réel mystère.

**BPOV**

* **La scène se passe trois jours avant ***

Il est sept heures du matin et je descends dans la cuisine totalement défoncée. Je me suis endormie tard et forcément, j'ai dû lancer le réveil contre le mur trop durement quand il a sonné. Quand je l'ai retrouvé, il était en mille morceaux. J'allais encore devoir en racheter un.

Clopin-clopant, je trottine vers ma mère et m'affale sur une chaise en attendant qu'elle me serve mon petit-déjeuner. Je sais, je suis une grande fille, j'ai vingt ans, je peux bien me faire à manger toute seule. Oui mais quand on est aussi fatigué que je le suis en ce moment, avoir une mère, c'est bien pratique. Sauf quand elle se trompe de dosage dans le café et qu'au lieu de vous servir un expresso allongé, elle vous donne un mélange de lait et de… je l'ignore mais ce n'est pas ragoûtant. Je grimace mais comme Renée s'est donné beaucoup de mal, je fais bonne figure pour la rassurer. Après tout, je ne vais pas en mourir.

Pourquoi je suis autant fatiguée? Ca, c'est la faute d'Edward. S'il me donnait un peu ce que je voulais, je n'aurais pas besoin de me satisfaire toute seule sauf que maintenant que j'ai goûté à la "médecine" d'Edward, ça prend nettement plus de temps à faire son effet. Je crois que je suis devenue impuissante. Je n'arrive plus à me rendre heureuse, c'est grave, docteur?

J'attends que tout le monde soit installé à table avant de lâcher la bombe. Comme on dit, c'est comme un sparadrap, faut faire ce qu'on a à faire vite et bien.

« Euh… dites, je peux vous présenter mon petit-ami vendredi soir? »

Bien, Bella, non seulement t'as bégayé comme une collégienne en rougissant mais en plus, tu leur annonces que tu te tapes un homme et que tu veux le leur présenter! Avec ça, s'ils ne font pas de crise cardiaque…

Je fais taire Vilaine Bella. Après tout, elle n'aurait pas pu faire mieux, elle non plus. J'observe la réaction de ma famille. Tant que j'y suis, j'en profiterai pour appeler Charlie tout à l'heure.

Renée me sourit tendrement. Un sur quatre, non, on va dire deux puisque je sais que Phil réagira comme elle. Elle me saute au cou en criant avec exubérance et lui, l'observe avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Gagné! Même si je me serais bien passé de voir ce signe avant-coureur de sexe effréné.

Mon frère fronce les sourcils et en oublie de terminer sa tartine. Là, c'est grave. Jamais il ne négligerait sa nourriture comme ça.

« Et c'est qui, l'heureux veinard, petite sœur? »

Je roule des yeux, désabusée.

« Grand frère, tu sais que je t'adore, hein? Mais tu vas arrêter ton numéro de mafioso qui protège sa familia, compris? Je suis majeure et vaccinée depuis un bail. En plus, tu le connais depuis des années.»

Gentille Bella est d'accord avec moi sur ce coup-là. C'est vrai, quoi. Il est gentil et adorable mais dès qu'un homme pose les yeux sur moi, il devient un vrai homme des cavernes. Vivement qu'il se trouve une femme, ça l'occupera et ça me fera les pieds! S'il savait que ça fait belle lurette que j'ai perdu ma virginité, avec un de ses amis proches d'ailleurs. Bon, maintenant Jasper est en couple avec Alice mais ça n'empêche pas que nous sommes restés proches.

« D'accord, d'accord. Alors, c'est qui? »

Tous se tournent vers moi. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Je leur dis comme ça? Vilaine Bella a une idée de génie. S'il faut le faire, autant jeter d'une pierre deux coups.

« Attendez, j'appelle papa en même temps. Comme ça, vous serez tous au courant en même temps. »

Je compose le numéro. J'espère que Charlie sera de bonne humeur parce que sinon, ça risque de ne pas être drôle.

« Allô? »

Première chose, à l'entendre, on dirait que je l'ai réveillé. J'ai la poisse! Je crois que je vais le faire sauter au plafond avec tout ça, moi!

« Salut papa. Attends, je mets le haut-parleur, je souhaite te demander quelque chose. »

Je fais exprès de laisser traîner en longueur. Je sais que j'ai insisté auprès d'Edward pour ça mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis pressée non plus.

« Papa, t'es toujours là? »

« Oui, alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

J'inspire un grand coup et m'arme de courage.

« Alors, ce qu'il se passe, c'est que j'ai un petit-ami et que je veux que vous le rencontriez tous ensemble. »

« D'accord mais? »

Je fronce les sourcils. Je sens que la partie est loin d'être gagnée.

« Mais? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il y a un mais? Edward est quelqu'un de tout à fait correct et de droit. »

« STOP! »

Ca, c'est Renée qui a crié.

« Edward? Le seul Edward que je connaisse, c'est le médecin. Ne me dis pas que…? »

D'accord, je ne le dis pas. Mauvaise erreur!

« QUOI? Edward Cullen???? »

Ouh, mes pauvres oreilles! Ils ont tous crié en même temps! Ca fait autant de dégâts que si j'avais la gueule de bois.

« Cullen? Le Cullen qui t'a planté une aiguille dans les fesses quand tu étais bébé? »

Un très court instant, Vilaine Bella se met à rêver à son aiguille. C'est qu'elle est sacrément en manque! Gentille Bella la chasse à coups de balais. Ce n'est pas le moment de fantasmer sur le dard d'Edward!

« Non papa, tu confonds avec Carlisle, son père. Edward n'a que 30 ans. C'est un excellent médecin, tu le sais déjà mais c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien! »

Et en prononçant mon petit speech, c'est tout le monde que je vise du regard. Surtout mon abruti de grand frère macho qui joue les gros durs. Mon père est le premier à retrouver la parole. Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais au fond, il est très sensible alors je sais que je peux compter sur lui-même si je suis à des kilomètres de lui. Je ne suis pas sa fille pour rien!

« Ahem. D'accord, Bella. Quand veux-tu que je sois là? D'ailleurs, à quoi rime cette rencontre? Nous le connaissons déjà tous!»

« Oui mais je veux que vous le voyiez en tant qu'Edward et non Docteur Cullen. »

J'ajoute mentalement que ce privilège m'est réservé et à moi seule. Je sais qu'il n'y a que moi qui peux le faire bander rien qu'en lui murmurant à l'oreille "Docteur Cullen" en lui caressant le bras.

Ma mère commence à émerger.

« Ok, Charlie, tu pourras être là samedi soir, disons vers 19 heures? »

Merci maman! Sinon, on y sera encore ce soir! Renée, elle peut vous sembler immature et irréfléchie mais en réalité, elle est très intuitive et plutôt que de tergiverser, elle est très douée pour prendre des directives. C'est son point fort, même si dans le temps, ça a fait souffrir énormément Charlie. Je crois que si Sue n'avait pas été là pour lui, il ne s'en serait jamais sorti. Le seul point faible là-dedans, c'est que ça m'a valu de gagner un deuxième frère, Jacob, qui prend son rôle très au sérieux mais au moins, lui, il a une petite-amie pour m'aider dans mes coups. Merci Vanessa!

« Hum… Oui. En ce moment, c'est plutôt calme alors je pense pouvoir me libérer plus tôt. On dînera avec Edward alors? »

« Oui et vous avez tous intérêt à bien vous comporter. »

Renée acquiesce suivie par Phil mais Charlie n'a encore rien dit. Je sais qu'il attend d'être samedi soir avant de se faire mon propre avis.

« Mowgli… »

J'essaye tant bien que mal de prendre un air menaçant mais le seul résultat que j'obtiens, c'est qu'il se retient de rire par égard pour moi. Néanmoins, quand je l'appelle comme ça, ça veut dire que je suis sérieuse à cent pourcent et donc, il opine calmement de la tête.

« Merci. »

Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à sautiller jusqu'au téléphone pour préparer Edward mentalement à ce qui l'attend.

**EPOV**

Je suis passé acheter une fleur avant de me rendre chez les Swan. La fleuriste m'a affirmé qu'elle serait du meilleur effet mais je suis dubitatif. Est-ce que vraiment une orchidée rouge peut faire la différence? Ce rouge me semble un peu violent mais passons.

J'arrive devant leur porte. Je vérifie que ma chemise est bien boutonnée, qu'il n'y a pas de faux-pli, que tout est parfait et je m'immobilise. Peut-être que j'aurais dû enfiler un gilet pare-balles?

Sexy Eddie me pousse à avancer. Après, j'aurai ma suprême récompense. Enfin, j'espère. Je dois assurer.

Ding Dong.

Le temps passe trop vite. Même pas une seconde ne s'est écoulée que la porte s'ouvre déjà. Bella me fait face avec un sourire crispé. Ca, c'est pas bon. Ou alors, elle doit être autant nerveuse que moi. J'espère que c'est ça ou sinon, je m'enfuis tout de suite.

« Edward! Nous t'attendions. Entre! »

La tension est palpable. Boum, baboum. Boum baboum. Je sens mon cœur me quitter et se sauver sans moi. Tel un automate, je la suis et mes pieds me mènent à l'intérieur.

« Bonjour Edward! J'espère que vous avez faim. Renée nous a fait livrer des pizzas. »

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est nulle en cuisine. Je me demande de qui Bella tient son talent culinaire du coup parce qu'apparemment, Charlie se nourrit aussi de conserves.

« Oui, merci Phil. »

Je sais que Bella a dit à ses parents de me tutoyer mais pour eux, je comprends que ce soit bizarre. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais rencontré Bella au lycée ou en faculté. Cela fait cinq and que je suis leur médecin et ce n'est pas évident de changer de statut du jour au lendemain.

« On passe à table? »

Charlie nous presse mais je sais que c'est parce qu'il est mal à l'aise. Surtout que ce doit être l'une des rares fois qu'il se trouve dans la même pièce que Renée et Phil depuis leur divorce. Nous nous installons, Bella se trouve à ma droite et ses parents en face de moi. Sur ma gauche, il y a son frère. Heureusement qu'elle me tient la main parce que je ne suis pas rassuré avec lui. Pour ne pas arranger les affaires, voilà qu'elle colle son pied contre le mien. Ca va être un long, long dîner.

« Bon, les questions habituelles seraient de savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontrés mais comme ce n'est pas la peine…. Ca vous amuse de coucher avec vos patientes? »

Je la voyais venir, celle-là. Bella lance un regard meurtrier vers son frère mais nous savons tous qu'il n'est pas le seul à attendre à une réponse à ça. Les trois parents me fixent étrangement. Si on était dans un Tex Avery, on verrait leurs oreilles tendues et allongées vers moi.

Je repose ma serviette sur mes genoux et soupire avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Non. Bella n'est déjà plus ma patiente et ensuite, je ne suis pas un playboy. Je tiens réellement à elle et je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser de sitôt. »

Je m'en suis bien sorti, non? Je jauge leur réaction. Ils semblent rassurés mais en même temps, je sais qu'ils sont inquiets. Le dîner se passe plutôt bien si on oublie ces circonstances et même Charlie se montre plus civilisé. De toutes les femmes qui m'entouraient, il a fallu que je craque pour une de mes patientes et fille de shérif de surcroît. Pas mal, Edward. Bella est géniale mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que son père soit Charlie? Je penche la tête légèrement. Ouf! Il n'a pas son arme! Une autre vérification… C'est bon, la batte de Phil est hors de portée aussi.

« Edward, tu veux bien m'aider à ramener les assiettes dans la cuisine? »

Pourquoi?!? Je suis gentil, je suis serviable et tout mais qu'est-ce que veut me dire Renée qu'elle ne veut pas que les autres entendent?

Je me retiens de soupirer et je m'exécute. Autant en finir tout de suite. Je la suis et nous posons la vaisselle dans l'évier. Elle se retourne vers moi. Ca y est, ça commence!

« Edward, je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois. Tu m'as comprise? »

Hé, elle m'a tutoyé! C'est bon signe, n'est-ce pas? Ne crions pas victoire tout de suite. J'opine lentement dans l'attente du pire. On ne sait jamais!

« Prends soin de Bella. Elle semble forte et autonome mais elle est très sensible alors ne t'avise pas de jouer avec ses sentiments! Je ne veux pas voir mon bébé avec le cœur brisé.»

Je dois être mort et reposer au paradis! Ou alors, Renée est vraiment en train de me donner sa bénédiction! Sexy Eddie entame une danse de la victoire tandis que Normal Eddie approuve gravement les dires de Renée.

« Je ne le permettrai jamais. J'aime trop Bella pour ça. »

Oh oh! J'ai vraiment osé dire ça à voix haute? FUCK! Je suis fou à lier! Même Sexy Eddie me foudroie du regard. Il a fallu que je gâche tout, me reproche-t-il avec raison. Normal Eddie baisse la tête, honteux. Je n'ai plus qu'à me passer une corde au cou.

« Tant mieux, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. »

Ou pas. Pffiuu… Je suis soulagé. Renée qui a dû sentir ma tension me sourit avant de quitter la pièce. Bella me rejoint juste après.

« Ca va, Edward? Tu es bien pâle! »

Elle passe les bras autour de mon cou et se blottit contre moi. Je savoure le plaisir de la sentir et je ferme les yeux de contentement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. C'est juste un coup de barre. »

« Coup de barre, hein? », me reprend-elle en levant ses sourcils avec un sourire malicieux.

Je saisis tout de suite le double-sens de mes propos et mû par un besoin irrépressible d'embrasser ma belle, je laisse libre court à mes envies. Bientôt, nos langues sont en train de se chevaucher et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je le chevaucherais toute entière sur la table de cuisine. Vivement ce soir.

Nous n'entendons pas les pas qui se rapprochent et s'immobilisent devant nous, tout occupés à nous embrasser fiévreusement.

« Non mais c'est dingue, ça! Vous pouvez pas laisser ma sœur respirer un peu? »

Nous nous séparons immédiatement en sursautant mais je regrette déjà le goût sucré de sa langue. SHIT. Il pouvait pas choisir un autre moment, cet abruti?

« JAMES JULIUS SWAN! FOUS-MOI UN PEU LA PAIX, HOLY FUCKING SHIT! »

Wow! Cette facette de Bella est carrément bandante! La voir s'énerver et pousser des jurons à tout-va! FUCK! Voilà que je me mets à bander comme un taureau, ça risque de devenir douloureux avec ça! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est sexy, bordel!

Conscient qu'il a peut-être exagéré, il détale vite fait comme un lapin et nous reprenons nos esprits. Il y a encore, quoi, une heure maxi avant que je ne puisse l'avoir à moi tout seul sans qu'on ne nous interrompe.

****

Enfin, c'est fini! FUCK, c'était long! Bella a argumenté auprès de ses parents et nous allons passer notre première nuit ensemble. Je suis aux anges et Sexy Eddie a viré Normal Eddie sur le chemin du retour. Je ne serais pas étonné de recevoir des contraventions pour excès de vitesse. Wow, j'ai bien dû monter jusqu'à 200 kilomètres/heure. Jamais je n'ai eu autant hâte de rentrer et ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec Bella qui m'a déboutonné le jean pour me prendre la queue à pleine main et la branler pendant que je conduisais. J'ai bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir tellement c'était bon. FUCK, elle m'avait manqué sur le point-là. C'est tellement mieux que mes soirées solitaires!

On arrive à destination et je ne prends même pas le temps de jouer les guides. J'emmène Bella directement dans la chambre. Elle verra bien le reste de la maison, un jour!

Nous nous arrêtons juste devant le lit. Je suis tellement fébrile que j'ai peur de jouir là, tout de suite sans avoir pris ma Bella comme il se devait.

Je contemple longuement son visage.

« Ta beauté m'époustoufle. Je veux être sûr de l'avoir mémorisé par cœur. »

Elle rit et le son cristallin de sa voix suffit pour me faire fondre, comme à chaque fois. Si ma sœur Rosalie était là, elle me traiterait de mauviette mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fous! L'amour, ça vous change radicalement, c'est prouvé!

Un feu prend naissance dans mon bassin tandis qu'elle m'ôte ma veste et la balance négligemment sur le sol. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle est sexy même sans le vouloir! Elle déboutonne ma chemise et en même temps qu'elle la fait glisser pour rejoindre ma veste, ses lèvres se collent aux miennes. Je déchire presque sa robe et ô bonheur, elle ne porte pas de soutif! Je prends ses seins fermes en main et joue avec. Je les malaxe, je les palpe, je pince ses tétons durcis par le désir. Bon sang, ils sont plus que durs, c'est des vrais petits rocks!

Je caresse gentiment sa nuque et le bas de son dos et elle pose ses petites paumes sur moi. Partout où ses doigts vont, ça s'enflamme. Le feu se propage et gagne en intensité mais je tiens bon. Puis, je romps le baiser et commence à attaquer tous les endroits de son corps à découvert. Elle halète lorsque mes dents mordillent le creux de son cou et elle me serre contre elle, ce qui alimente toujours le feu un peu plus.

Je retrouve le contact de sa poitrine et je lèche et mâchouille ses mamelons, la faisant gémir et s'arquer comme une furie. Je l'aide à s'étendre sur le matelas et j'envoie bouler mes chaussures. Pendant ce temps, j'essaye de retrouver mon self-control.

Bella a compris ce qui se passe et elle ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

« Laisse-toi aller », murmure-t-elle à mon oreille.

Ca me fait frémir de délice et je me tourne vers ses yeux de biche.

« S'il te plaît mon amour, pour moi? »

FUCK! Elle m'a appelé mon amour! D'un côté, j'ai envie de danser comme une fillette tellement je suis content et de l'autre, j'ai envie de la baiser sauvagement et de ne plus me retenir. Qui suis-je pour lui refuser ce plaisir?

« Pour toi, mon amour », je lui réponds avec ferveur.

Bientôt, je repars à l'assaut de ses lèvres de feu et je laisse complètement mon besoin d'elle avoir raison de moi. Je lui arrache sa culotte avec les dents et là voilà, complètement nue, à ma merci.

Elle commence à sucer mon cou et à le dévorer gentiment et je pose ma main sur son sein. Je sais qu'elle adore ça. Effectivement, elle gémit et j'en profite pour descendre lentement le long de son corps et prendre son autre sein en bouche.

« OUI! »

Oui, mon bébé, tu vas beaucoup crier pour moi. Sans crier gare, j'insère un doigt en elle et constate qu'un véritable torrent circule en elle. FUCK, elle me trempe la main et j'adore ça! Un long gémissement guttural s'échappe de sa bouche tandis qu'elle prend mes cheveux en main et me pousse contre elle.

Sans savoir comment, elle nous fait basculer et je me retrouve en-dessous d'elle. Elle baisse ses yeux pas si innocents que ça vers mon boxer et elle sourit quand elle constate qu'une énorme bosse lui barre la vue. Ou pas. Après avoir effleuré ma virilité, elle la fait sortir de sa prison et très vite, elle la prend dans sa bouche. Entièrement. FUCK FUCK FUCK! Je sens sa langue aller et venir très vite sur mon gland et je crois bien que rien qu'avec ça, j'ai dû lâcher du pré-sperme. J'agrippe les couvertures pour tenir bon. Elle doit arrêter parce que sinon, la nuit risque d'être écourtée.

« Bella, s'il te plaît. »

J'ai bégayé mais elle semble aimer me faire perdre mes moyens. Elle me sourit, espiègle. Elle va me le payer, de m'avoir fait la supplier pour rien. Je crois qu'elle va remonter et qu'elle va enfin s'enfoncer ma queue mais au lieu de ça, elle replonge et bientôt, je déverse ma semence au fond de sa gorge et FUCK! C'est trop bon de se faire pomper comme ça!

Elle n'attend même pas que j'aie récupéré mes esprits et réclame des baisers que je m'empresse de lui donner. Elle commence à onduler son bassin contre moi et là, je trouve enfin comment je vais me venger.

Je m'étends sur elle et amène mon engin à son entrée sans la pénétrer. Je contente de frôler son trou et ça la rend folle.

« Tu l'as cherché, ma petite vicieuse. »

Elle écarquille les yeux et commence à pousser des cris de frustration. FUCK, ça me fait perdre la tête. Reprends-toi, Edward, ou tu ne vas pas faire long feu. Contre toute attente, c'est Sexy Eddie qui m'encourage mais c'est parce qu'il veut jouer toute la nuit.

Elle s'accroche à mes bras et s'impatiente mais je refuse de céder maintenant. Je lui souris, vainqueur.

« Tu sais ce que je veux, bébé. Dis-le. »

Elle me griffe le dos et m'embrasse fiévreusement. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas résister longtemps encore et c'est trop bon!

« S'il te plaît, Edward. FUCK, tringle-moi!»

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que je m'enfonce enfin en elle, provoquant notre gémissement simultané. Elle se cambre et penche la tête en arrière. J'adopte un rythme lent avant d'accélérer en cadence avec ses coups de rein. Notre jouissance vient presque trop vite.

Je sens mes muscles se contracter, mon cœur bat tellement vite qu'on dirait qu'il est détraqué et mon souffle est erratique. Nous sommes trempés de sueur et ça rend le moment tellement plus savoureux. FUCK, c'est vraiment trop bon!

Nous reprenons lentement notre souffle et elle pose sa tête au creux de mon épaule.

« C'était … intense! »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, ma puce. Tu vois que ça valait le coup d'attendre deux semaines, hum? »

Elle soupire en appuyant son corps nu contre le mien et en passant une jambe autour de moi.

« Peut-être mais je n'ai plus la patience d'attendre aussi longtemps. Va falloir que tu t'y fasses. J'ai besoin que tu me prennes au moins trois fois par jour, mon amour. »

Mon amour! J'adore le son que ça donne dans sa merveilleuse bouche!

« Avec plaisir. Autant de fois que tu le voudras. »

Et je le pense.

**************************************************

**AN :** Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne continuerai DCMB qu'après avoir fini ma 1ere fic mais il faut dire merci aux LRQA, aux vilains canards, aux anonymes et une fois n'est coutume, au seul et unique mec qui me lit. * Pointe son doigt et rit diaboliquement* I can see you!

**2**: Je vous propose un défi. Oui, maintenant que mon esprit de compétition est réveillé (d'ailleurs, si vous avez le temps, lisez mon OS et votez pour moi à partir du 8 novembre. Chaque voix compte, on ne le dira jamais assez!), je me sens d'humeur à mettre du lemon à toutes les sauces. Cages d'ascenseur, bureau… Proposez-moi et je m'engage à vous satisfaire. Sinon, je ne peux pas vous rembourser mais je ferai de mon mieux quand même.

**3** : Une review pour un teaser car les reviews, c'est comme danser une valse à quatre temps avec Darcy, on en veut toujours plus.


	4. Chapter 4: Devinez qui vient dîner? 2

**Plot**: Bella est la patiente d'Edward et ils fantasment l'un sur l'autre depuis des années mais tout change le jour où Bella se décide à mettre le grappin sur Edward et elle obtiendra plus que ce qu'elle voulait. ****Langage cru et lemon poussés. Vous êtes prévenus!****

**AN:** J'ai changé le titre du précédent chapitre en «Devinez qui vient dîner?» Je sais, vous vous en fichez mais merci à melacullen qui m'a fait la suggestion!

**************************************************

**Ch 4 :****Devinez qui vient dîner ce soir (2)**

**EPOV**

Comme j'ai rencontré officiellement la famille de Bella, vous pourriez croire, et à raison, que logiquement ce serait son tour d'y passer. Heureusement, cette veinarde s'en tire facilement car moi, je n'ai que mes parents, une sœur distante et un frère qui ne fait pas peur à lui présenter. Et encore, je pense que le seul petit hic qu'elle risque d'affronter sera Rosalie. Rose est une grande sœur parfaite. Même pour moi qui suis de sa famille, je peux dire en toute franchise qu'elle est magnifique et qu'elle est la personnification même de la réussite professionnelle. Elle aurait pu faire dans le mannequinat ou même dans la mode mais elle a préféré suivre sa première passion qui est les automobiles. Et voilà, à vingt-cinq ans et aucun autre bagage que ses propres connaissances, elle s'est frayée un passage dans le milieu très macho et fermé pour travailler comme concessionnaire dans un grand parc auto (Volvo, pour ne pas le citer.)

Donc, comme je ne l'ai pas encore dit mais vous avez dû le deviner, ce soir, Bella vient dîner chez nous. C'est marrant de voir comme elle flippe rien qu'à l'idée de se trouver à la même table que mon père. Pour elle, il restera toujours, je la cite, "l'homme qui l'a vue toute nue les quatre fers en l'air". Ha ha ha! Pourtant, ça ne la gêne pas quand c'est moi qui la vois comme ça! Quoiqu'elle rougit quand même un peu quand je fais allusion à nos sexcapades.

Bella, c'est une contradiction à elle toute-seule. Autant elle est timide et réservée dans la vie de tous les jours, autant au lit, elle s'enflamme et ose me donner des ordres que je ne peux jamais refuser. Même son langage s'en fait ressentir. Il n'y a qu'au lit (ou dans un cagibi, ou sur le canapé, ou sur le sol…) qu'elle me sort des grossièretés à faire rougir un moine et je n'ai pas honte d'avouer que dans ces cas-là, elle me fait bander comme un taureau à en faire bleuir mes boules. Fuck, rien que d'y penser, voilà mes bourses qui recommencent à se gonfler de désir. Même après un mois passé à bécoter ma belle, je n'arrive pas à dompter mon corps à cause d'elle. Je crois qu'elle me mène littéralement par le bout de la queue et quelquefois, c'est grave, rien que de penser à elle et à ses courbes délicieuses rend la partie inférieure de mon corps toute folle. Sexy Eddie a de plus en plus d'emprise sur moi et ça me fait peur. Bientôt, si je le laisse faire, Normal Eddie aura totalement disparu de la surface de la terre et le pire, c'est qu'il est complètement amadoué par Vilaine Bella.

Ha ha ha! Quand je me rappelle de cette discussion qu'on a eue, un jour, où on se dévoilait qu'on avait nommé nos facettes sages et moins sages de nous-mêmes! Vilaine Bella et Gentille Bella, hein? Hum… Elle adore Sexy Eddie comme j'adore Vilaine Bella mais même sans ces démons, Normal Eddie et Gentille Bella accordent leurs violons à la perfection. Cette femme-là, je l'aime! Et ce soir, je suis sûr qu'elle va faire un tabac dans ma famille.

**BPOV**

J'ai le trac. Mes mains tremblent, mes jambes flageolent, je me demande comment je fais pour réussir à tenir debout et le comble: je transpire comme un porc. Bon dieu! Je vais forcément mourir avant la fin de ce fichu dîner. C'est pas possible d'avoir autant le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure comme ça! C'est comme si je faisais une crise cardiaque à chaque seconde. C'est ça, je vis une mort latente et c'est pas la panacée, ça, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Alice a insisté pour venir m'aider mais en vérité, la connaissant comme si je l'avais faite moi-même, je sais qu'elle veut surtout jouer à Barbie Bella avec moi. C'est son dada, ça. Elle m'achète des vêtements hors de prix que je ne porterai probablement qu'une fois et elle passe des heures à me faire essayer tous ses achats. Après ça, elle m'installe devant la coiffeuse et je suis obligée de me laisser faire. Ca ne sert à rien de se débattre. La seule et unique fois que j'ai essayé, elle m'a enfoncé une aiguille (ne me demandez pas d'où ça sortait par pitié!) dans le bras et ça faisait tellement mal que j'ai sursauté fort, me cognant contre son menton. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle s'est mordue la lèvre et a perdu une de ses dents. Pauvre Alice! J'ai eu mal pour elle sur le moment mais fuck, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait me faire avec cette aiguille?

Donc, il est quatorze heures et nous venons seulement de finir de déjeuner. J'ai invité Alice et comme d'habitude, elle s'est chamaillée avec James sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ces deux-là, ils pourraient être frère et sœur. Si, si! Il est autant surprotecteur et chiant dans le genre mafioso avec elle qu'avec moi. En même temps, ça se comprend, nous avons connu Alice toute notre vie. Techniquement, elle partage notre vie depuis le jardin d'enfants mais on ne va pas faire tout un plat pour quelques malheureuses années, si?

La scène habituelle se passe dans le salon alors qu'avec Renée, nous débarrassons la table.

« Fuck, James, rends-moi cette foutue télécommande!

Je n'ai même pas besoin de passer la tête par la porte pour savoir que James a le malheureux engin enfermé dans son poing et qu'il le brandit bien trop haut pour qu'Alice puisse l'attraper. Je suis même sûre qu'elle est en train de sauter pour essayer de l'avoir mais en vain.

« Ha ha ha! T'oublies, ma petite Ally qu'ici, c'est notre télé alors soit tu arrêtes ton cirque et tu regardes tranquillement Scarface avec moi, soit tu aides ma sœur en cuisine! »

Je roule des yeux. Pas besoin de se demander d'où vient l'inspiration de mon frère pour jouer les mafieux. La dernière fois, c'était le Parrain qu'Alice a dû supporter. Elle n'aime pas trop faire la vaisselle. Non seulement, comme elle dit, "on finit toujours par se tâcher" mais aussi, c'est pas bon pour la santé des doigts…

Evidemment, Alice se rebiffe quelques secondes mais elle finit par se résigner et le calme revient tandis qu'elle prend place dans le canapé avec James. Phil et Renée sont partis faire quelques courses mais bizarrement, je me doute que non seulement ils vont revenir les mains vides mais qu'en plus, comme d'habitude, ils auront leur expression ahurie qui veut dire "on s'est envoyés en l'air comme des sauvages et on n'a pas honte de prendre notre pied."

J'ai enfin fini ma vaisselle et ça coïncide avec la page de pub dans le film. Je m'essuie les mains et m'apprête à rejoindre Alice et James quand je les surprends en pleine conversation.

« Ally, dis-moi… la fille qui travaille avec toi… à la boutique… »

« Oui? »

Comme Alice, je suis amusée. C'est rare, non, en fait, nous n'avons jamais vu James perdre tous ses moyens comme ça. Ouh… James a le béguin, on dirait! Je m'approche sur la pointe des pieds et me colle contre le mur. Je ne veux pas perdre une miette de ce qui va suivre.

« Euh… elle est… euh… l-libre? »

Wouah! Il perd peut-être ses mots mais il sait ce qu'il veut, lui! Et pourtant, il ne s'est rendu au travail d'Alice qu'une fois, parce que je ne pouvais pas venir la chercher alors il a sûrement vu Victoria à cette occasion. C'était la semaine dernière.

« Victoria? »

La vicieuse! Elle fait exprès de le faire mariner! Il est temps qu'on lui fasse payer ses manières de mafioso! Héhéhé!

« Elle a rompu avec son petit-ami il y a deux semaines alors oui, elle est libre. »

Il ne s'est pas passé une seconde durant laquelle je les ai rejoints avant que James ne réagisse au quart de tour. Il se redresse et prend Alice par les épaules en plongeant son regard profondément dans le sien. Fuck! Il est vraiment accroché!

« Ally, ma petite Ally, faut que tu m'aides! Je suis amoureux, tu comprends? »

D'un côté, j'ai envie de rire à en attraper mal aux côtes et de l'autre, je suis éberluée. Amoureux? En n'ayant vu Vic que quelques secondes?

« Mowgli, lâche un peu Alice! Tu vas lui faire mal! »

Il desserre sa poigne et Alice se masse les épaules. Qu'est-ce que je disais?

« James, tu sais que je t'adore mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, hum? Tu m'as mis plein de bâtons dans les roues quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter Jazz et maintenant, tu veux mon aide? »

Si je ne connaissais pas Alice, je penserais qu'elle le pense vraiment mais elle a trop bon cœur. En plus, James prétend être amoureux et on ne peut pas passer à côté de ça car c'est la première fois qu'il montre autant d'intérêt pour une fille. Etonnant pour l'ex-quaterback de notre lycée, n'est-ce pas

Non. En fait, elle bluffe mais c'est pour lui faire payer les tortures qu'il a imposées à nos chéris respectifs. Oui, il a même essayé de faire fuir son meilleur ami, Jasper, à cause d'Alice. Comment? En racontant par le plus menu détail les frasques d'Alice en ce qui concernait les vêtements comme la fois où elle nous a forcés à nous déshabiller dans la buanderie pour nous retrouver en sous-vêtements, par un après-midi d'hiver froid, parce que nous nous étions tachés avec du vin. Exactement! Alice est complètement folle quand il s'agit de fringues mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, notre Alice.

« S'il te plaît, Ally, pour ton grand frère d'adoption? »

Je ne me retiens plus de rire. Toutes ses années d'observation de notre elfe pour amadouer les adultes vont être récompensées.

« J'y crois pas, t'as finalement appris à faire son regard de chat potté! »

Il se tourne vers moi, une lueur d'excitation au fond des prunelles. Oh oh! Je sens que je vais devoir m'y coller aussi, moi.

« Bella, ma petite sœur adorée, tu vas aider ton grand-frère, hein? Tu vas pas me laisser tomber. S'il te plaît, Bella? »

Qu'est-ce que je disais? Tiens, il me refait son regard de cocker. Je soupire. J'ai envie de le torturer un peu quand même.

« Mowgli, mon cher Mowgli, si tu veux faire la cour à Vic, il va falloir que tu nous promettes, à Alice et moi, que tu vas faire des efforts titanesques pour arrêter de nous surprotéger. »

« Mais Bell's! Je fais quoi, moi, s'ils vous font du mal? »

Il arbore un air si triste que je m'attendris. Après tout, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il se comporte comme un père pour nous puisque Renée et Phil ont préféré être des amis plutôt que des parents.

« Bon, si jamais Edward ou Jasper nous blessent, et ça nous étonnerait énormément, n'est-ce pas Alice? »

Je me suis interrompue un court instant, le temps qu'Alice acquiesce de la tête, la main sur l'épaule de notre James.

« Tu feras comme tout grand frère qui se respecte, tu auras le droit de leur coller un pain mais juste ça, d'accord? Pas de genou ou de bras cassé et pas d'envoi à l'hôpital! Tu comprends? »

Ah! Quand il a entendu qu'il pourrait quand même cogner nos chéris s'il le faut, un grand sourire s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres. Au fond, même s'il veut jouer les gros bras, James a un grand cœur et il se sent le devoir de protéger ses proches.

« Deal! »

« Cool alors maintenant, on va aller dans ta chambre et tu vas me laisser te relooker avant d'aller voir Vic! »

La réaction d'Alice était à prévoir. J'ai envie de crier de joie, elle a oublié que j'avais mon rendez-vous avec Edward ce soir. Au lieu de jouer à Barbie Bella, James va connaître sa douleur avec Alice et Barbie James. Oui! Alors qu'ils s'engouffrent dans la chambre de mon frère, elle se retourne vers moi.

« Au fait Bella, je te retrouve dans deux heures pour t'aider qu'Edward n'arrive. »

Shit. Moi qui croyais m'en sortir indemne. James me fait les yeux ronds et me crie silencieusement "HELP!". Il peut rêver, ça sera une petite compensation de toutes les fois qu'il m'a laissée me dépêtrer toute seule et toc, prends ça dans les dents!

Je me prépare à m'affaler sur le canapé quand la petite tête échevelée d'Alice apparaît par-derrière le mur.

« Bella? Ne t'avise pas de t'esquiver avant! »

Je n'y avais pas pensé!

**EPOV**

Essayant tant bien que mal de tenir convenablement l'énorme bouquet de roses que j'ai acheté en route pour ma dulcinée, j'actionne le loquet de la porte et suis accueilli par un James fagoté comme un pingouin. Je reste bouche bée. Tout de suite, voir un James mal à l'aise, ça tue le mythe du James tueur que je connais. J'ai envie de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que…

« Bonsoir Edward, ma sœur ne va pas tarder à descendre. »

« Bonsoir James, tu es très élégant. »

Toujours faire des compliments à sa belle-famille, ça me fait gagner des points. James sourit brillamment, j'ai bien fait de sortir ça, même s'il y a un fond de raison derrière.

« Merci Edward. »

Nous poireautons dans le hall face à face. Je m'impatiente, que fait ma Bella? Sexy Eddie veut rejoindre sa belle mais avec James devant moi…

« Ah! Edward? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir avant dimanche soir. Oh, c'est donc toi l'Edward de Bella? »

Pffiu… Je suis essoufflé pour Alice. Comment fait-elle pour débiter autant de paroles aussi vite? Je reprends mes esprits et rassemble mes mots. Qu'est-ce que fait ma belle-sœur ici?

« Oui, je l'emmène rencontrer la famille ce soir mais et toi… »

« Edward! Tu m'as manqué! »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que ma douce se jette dans mes bras. Je la serre contre moi et je hume son parfum fraisé qui me rend fou. Je l'examine ensuite. Fuck, Alice a encore fait du bon travail. Je reconnais sa marque dans l'habillement de ma Bella. En temps normal, elle n'accepterait jamais de porter de maquillage ou de bas nylon. Sexy Eddie se réveille et se demande si Vilaine Bella a un porte-jarretelles en-dessous de sa robe sexy et moulante. Sexy Eddie crie comme une fillette en dansant frénétiquement et je me retiens pour ne pas bander. Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose…James en robe de grand-mère… Jazz au lit avec Alice…. Ah non! Pas ça! Ouf! Sexy Eddie est parti se cacher et se brûler les yeux. Ca lui apprendra!

« Allons-y maintenant avant que James ne nous vomisse dessus.»

Elle me tire par le bras vers la sortie tandis que je m'interroge.

« Pourquoi? »

« Je t'expliquerai dans la voiture. Allez, viens! »

« Bell's, je te préviens. Si… »

« Mowgli, rappelle-toi notre accord! »

Elle lui jette un regard menaçant. Enfin, ça devrait l'être mais moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver mignonne. On dirait un chaton qui se prend pour un puma! Chose étonnante, son frère, lui, baisse la tête et en ronchonnant dans sa barbe, il s'éloigne de nous rapidement rejoint par Alice.

« J'accompagne James. Passez une bonne soirée tous les deux et euh…. Edward, ça ne t'embête pas si j'envoie Emmett pour chercher mon écharpe? »

Emmett, c'est le grand frère d'Alice et cela fait des semaines qu'elle essaye de le caser avec Rose. Elle n'arrête pas de répéter qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre mais malheureusement, à cause des aléas du temps, ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés. Emmett a fait ses études de commerce à Washington, Rose à Seattle. Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, il travaillait au Texas, comme commercial pour une compagnie pétrolière tandis que Rose est restée à Seattle.

« Enfin, Alice, si ce n'est que ça, je peux très bien te la rendre maintenant et… »

« Non, non, non. Tu restes comme tu es! Pas de mais! Allez, à demain! »

Elle part comme une tornade et Bella joue avec ses mains nerveusement. Je me demande si elle sait que le petit-ami de sa meilleure amie est mon frère. Oh! Après tout, ce n'est pas un secret.

Nous nous mettons en route et j'essaye de la dérider et de la détendre mais rien n'y fait. Sexy Eddie emploie tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour qu'elle pense à autre chose mais elle demeure de marbre. Dépité, il repart dans son coin et commence à bouder. "Vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler quand vous aurez besoin de moi! Je vais pas me casser le cul pour rien." Effectivement. Même Docteur Cul' se lasse d'être tendu pour rien. Lui aussi, il voudrait qu'on le détende!

Nous arrivons à destination et en bon gentleman, j'ouvre la portière de ma belle. Elle pose son pied lentement et écarquille les yeux en découvrant la villa.

« Oh fuck, t'as vraiment grandi dedans? »

Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Comment ça?

« Oui, pourquoi? »

« C'est magnifique! C'est grandiose, c'est …. Fuck! »

« Content que ça te plaise. Viens. Tu n'as pas encore vu l'intérieur. »

« Peut-être mais rien que l'extérieur… waouh! Un tel mélange d'art nouveau et de romantisme, ça me laisse rêveuse. »

Je ris. Non seulement je suis surpris par sa connaissance de l'architecture mais en plus son admiration non feinte pour la maison m'émerveille.

« Content que ça te plaise alors, Bella. Cela faisait des années, n'est-ce pas? Je te présente ma femme, Esmé et voici Rosalie et Jasper, mes autres enfants. »

Bella a sursauté au son de la voix de mon père et j'ai pris un malin plaisir à la voir rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est craquante quand ses joues rosissent comme ça! Rapidement, son regard s'est fait curieux en apercevant Esmé qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Pareil avec Rose qui arborait un air crispé. Elle ne paye pas de mine comme ça mais Rose est timide avec les personnes qu'elle rencontre à peine. Les gens la croient froide mais en fait, il faut seulement voir derrière sa carapace. Puis, elle voit enfin Jasper. J'obtiens alors la réponse de ma question.

« Jazz? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Eh bien, je suis le frère d'Edward. Ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas depuis toutes ces années? »

Un éclair de compréhension traverse ses petites prunelles chocolat. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas fait le lien. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si les Cullen couraient les rues. Nous éclatons tous de rire devant le Oh stupéfait de ma douce et nous pénétrons dans la maison. Bella ne cesse de s'extasier devant les meubles et la décoration et c'est comme ça que tout naturellement, elle se met Esmé dans la poche. Je savais qu'elle s'entendrait avec ma mère. Bella me rend heureux alors Esmé l'apprécie forcément d'emblée mais là, je crois qu'elle adore ma petite-amie. Jasper et Carlisle ne sont pas des problèmes. Non. C'est Rosalie qui se referme sur elle-même.

Nous passons à table et tout se passe à merveille jusqu'à ce qu'Esmé lui demande ce qu'elle pense de mes talents de pianiste. Je ne sais pas ce que Bella a compris mais elle recrache presque son verre et manque de s'étouffer. Elle rougit furieusement et lève les yeux timidement vers ma mère.

« Pardon? Je n'ai pas bien entendu? »

Ma mère répète sa question et Bella balbutie qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de m'entendre jouer. Evidemment. Nous nous occupons à autre chose lorsque nous nous voyons! Sexy Eddie se prend à rêver et à souhaiter que le dîner se termine rapidement. Il veut être cajolé.

Rose se déride lorsque Bella aborde en toute innocence le sujet des voitures et elles entament à elles-deux un débat enflammé auquel je n'y comprends absolument rien mais savoir que Bella s'y connaît en bagnoles est tellement sexy que je crois que je ne vais pas savoir terminer ce repas sans lui sauter dessus.

**BPOV**

Le Jasper d'Alice est le frère d'Edward??? Comment j'ai fait pour ne jamais faire le rapprochement. Jasper Cullen. Edward Cullen. Il n'y a pas photo pourtant mais j'ai pas tilté. Des fois, je me demande où est ma tête.

Lorsqu'Esmé m'a demandé ce que je pensais des talents de pianiste d'Edward, j'ai compris autre chose à ma plus grande honte. J'ai cru entendre "qu'est-ce que tu penses du pénis de mon fils?". Je sais, je sais, c'est vraiment pas croyable et il a fallu que je m'étouffe presque en prime.

Je pense que le dîner se passe pas mal. Les parents d'Edward sont chaleureux et très souriants, Jasper est déjà comme un frère pour moi et Rosalie est sympathique derrière sa façade de glace. Le seul point noir qui pourrait gâcher la soirée serait que je me ridiculise, encore. Fuck, je dis ça mais ça risque de me porter poisse en plus. Taisons-nous et mangeons le dessert. Renée adorerait ça, ce sont des cannelés avec de la crème anglaise.

**EPOV**

Carlisle est en train de nous resservir du vin alors que Bella et les deux autres femmes de ma vie discutent avec animation en débattant sur l'éducation des enfants. Bella se destine plus tard à être institutrice et ça tombe bien parce que Rose et Esmé adorent les gosses. Quand je dis que Bella est la femme idéale! Elle s'y connaît en voitures, a la fibre maternelle, est intelligente, cultivée, sexy… Si je ne l'épouse pas, c'est Rose qui m'étripera. Elle qui rêve tant d'avoir une sœur! Bella, c'est la voix de la sagesse alors qu'Alice, c'est l'exubérance à l'état pur et Rosalie a besoin de ces deux côtés pour…

Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par la maladresse de Bella. Quelquefois, on pourrait vraiment croire qu'elle a deux bras gauches mais c'est ce qui la rend si vulnérable et attachante. Ce coup-ci, elle a par inadvertance, son verre de rouge sur la nappe blanche d'Esmé.

« Je suis désolée, je suis une telle calamité! Je… Je vous en rachèterai une, je vous le promets! Je… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, on va mettre du sel dessus et je suis sûre que ça partira au lavage. Et puis, il n'y a pas mort d'homme.»

« Oui mais bon… »

Elle ne continue pas sa phrase ou plutôt si, en marmonnant. Elle fait une moue et passe la fin du repas à se confondre en excuses. Je ris sous cape sous son regard outré. Elle est si mignonne quand elle est penaude!

Ding Dong. Je me rappelle qu'Emmett devait passer. Est-ce lui? Déjà? Esmé va ouvrir la porte et nous entendons sa grosse voix tonitruante.

« Bonsoir! Alice m'a envoyé chercher son écharpe! »

« Entre, Emmett, je vais chercher Bella. Elle saura mieux que moi où elle se trouve. »

Bruits de pas qui se rapprochent. Boum, boum, boum. Emmett n'est pas très discret, on l'entend à des kilomètres à la ronde! Rosalie lève la tête de son assiette.

« Qui est Emmett?»

« C'est le frère d'Alice. Elle t'en a déjà parlé, tu sais? Il bosse comme commercial. »

« Ah oui, ça me revient! »

D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup, le voilà qui déboule dans la salle à manger et il court tout droit vers Bella. C'est marrant de voir un mastodonte comme lui fondre et se jeter sur ma chérie pour la soulever comme si c'était une plume!

« Bella! Ca faisait un bail! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens? Jazz, j'espère que tu n'as pas maltraité ma petite sœur, hum? »

Wouah, dans le genre grand-frère protecteur, il n'est pas mal non plus. Avec James, ils ont dû faire fuir des tonnes de prétendants pour leurs petites sœurs préférées. Ils se considèrent vraiment comme une familia. Emmett est un nounours mais il peut se montrer menaçant lui aussi. Je me demande s'il est courant pour moi et Bella…

« Ahem… »

Rosalie a calmé les choses. C'est vrai qu'elle n'apprécie pas être en-dehors des conversations. Emmett se tourne vers elle et leurs regards se croisent pour ne plus se quitter. Si nous étions dans un dessin animé, nous verrions des feux d'artifice exploser autour d'eux. Finalement, Alice avait raison. Nous sommes en train d'assister à un coup de foudre.

« Oh, excusez-moi d'être passé devant vous sans vous voir. Si je vous avez vue avant, je peux vous jurer que je me serais arrêté pour vénérer votre beauté. »

Je n'ai jamais connu l'Emmett dragueur mais fuck, si j'étais une femme, je serais en train de me pâmer d'admiration! Sans déc. Rose a l'habitude de ce genre de compliments mais chose inhabituelle, elle rougit et lui sourit timidement. C'est le début d'une belle histoire d'amour…

Finalement, il reste avec nous pour le dessert et tout le long du repas, avec Rose, ils se dévorent littéralement des yeux. Je sens que nous sommes de trop.

Je raccompagne ma belle chez elle et je suis tenté de monter par la fenêtre pour ne pas la quitter. Je ne cogite que quelques instants avant qu'elle se retourne vers moi, les yeux brillants de désir et là, je sais que je vais le faire. Tant pis si je dois me sauver en catimini à l'aube, ça en vaut la peine.

Lorsque je la rejoins après m'être légèrement égratigné, elle est assise devant sa coiffeuse et elle se retourne, surprise par mes petits coups frappés à sa fenêtre. Ses yeux s'écarquillent dans une moue affriolante puis une expression de désir prend place. Sexy Eddie est de retour! Oh yeah!

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Tu me manquais déjà. »

Je m'avance vers elle et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Elle me répond avec ferveur et elle frémit lorsqu'elle sent mes mains sur sa peau soyeuse. Prenant avantage de la situation, j'effleure ses seins durcis d'une main pendant que l'autre, descend directement dans son pantalon de pyjama pour arriver sur sa chatte.

« On ne devrait pas, mes parents… mon frère… »

Je sais ce qu'elle essaye de dire. Elle a peur qu'on nous surprenne mais je la rassure.

« Alors, ne fais pas de bruit. »

Elle tente de lutter et de résister mais elle ne fait aucun mouvement pour arrêter mes caresses et au moment où mes doigts massent son clitoris, elle rejette la tête en arrière en gémissant doucement.

« Regarde-moi. »

Sexy Eddie est autoritaire mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Au contraire. Elle rouvre ses yeux et nos regards se fixent l'un sur l'autre. Le sien est le reflet du mien. Désir, besoin de l'autre.

« Je te veux. »

Ce n'est pas une question ou un ordre. C'est un constat.

« Mais… »

Ma Bella, pourquoi protestes-tu? Nous savons très bien que…

« Tu me veux autant. »

Je caresse avec insistance ses lèvres intimes et elle halète.

« Mais Edward, nous ne pouvons pas… »

« Si, nous pouvons. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend à Sexy Eddie mais ma queue est largement gonflée et prête à exploser. Je n'attends pas qu'elle retrouver ses esprits pour objecter quoi que ce soit et je plonge directement deux doigts en elle. Elle est tellement humide que je suis sûr qu'elle ne va plus résister longtemps et me supplier de la prendre.

Je fais des va-et-vient de plus en plus vite et avec ébahissement, je l'observe alors qu'elle jouit, les yeux fermés et criant muettement. J'aime l'expression sereine et stone qu'elle a lorsqu'elle atteint son paroxysme et la sensation de son fluide en train de me tremper la main est paradisiaque. Je la fixe intensément et lèche un à un mes doigts, me délectant de sa saveur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle me sourit et je sens sa petite main m'enserrer l'engin. Vilaine Bella est réveillée et elle veut jouer. Lentement, elle se baisse et se met à genoux. Sa tête n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon gland et j'anticipe déjà la chaleur et l'humidité de sa délicieuse petite bouche.

Je soupire d'extase lorsqu'enfin, elle me prend dans sa gorge et que je sens sa langue lécher chaque centimètre carré de mon gland et jouer avec. En même temps, ses lèvres impriment des mouvements sur ma verge de plus en plus rapides et je sens que je vais exploser. Je prends sa chevelure entre mes mains et la guident contre moi. Fuck, c'est trop bon!

Elle va toujours plus vite et bientôt, je n'en peux plus et je déverse mon liquide chaud en elle tandis qu'elle lape jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Je reste toujours aussi dur. La voir avaler mon foutre comme ça m'excite encore plus. J'ai envie de la prendre sauvagement maintenant. Je me baisse pour l'atteindre et je la fais s'allonger sur le sol. Ses bras m'enserrent le dos et j'entre en elle aussi facilement que dans du beurre. Nos langues se mélangent et dansent avidement tandis que je m'enfonce toujours plus au fond d'elle. J'étouffe ses cris et ses halètements avec ma bouche tandis qu'elle s'accroche à moi comme une bouée.

Elle passe ses jambes souplement autour de ma taille et mes mains trouvent et se posent sur son cul. Je le palpe et ça ne fait qu'accroître encore plus mon excitation.

Mes mouvements se font de plus en plus rapides, forts et passionnés puis erratiques au fur et à mesure que je sens ma jouissance venir.

Des vagues de plaisir intenses m'emportent avec elles alors qu'elle me mord l'épaule pour ne pas crier à pleins poumons. Ca ne fait pas mal, au contraire, ça ajoute à mon climax et c'est foutrement bon!

Je retombe à côté d'elle et pendant quelques minutes, nous ne disons rien. Pas besoin. C'était autant intense pour elle que pour moi.

Nous nous glissons dans son lit et nous enfouissons sous les couettes. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je sais qu'il le faudra mais pour l'instant, je veux rester encore un peu avec ma douce. Nous allons nous endormir lorsque des bruits étranges nous parviennent.

Un lit qui grince, des poum poum insistants.

« OH OUI, JAMES! ENCORE! »

Non! Ne me dites pas que…?

« FUCK VIC, JE VAIS JOUIR! »

Grincements de lit de plus en plus forts et l'apothéose.

« OH PUTAIN OUI! »

Puis le silence revient.

Nous nous regardons, complices et epoustouflés. Oh. Mon. Dieu!

Ca casse définitivement le mythe, là. L'image d'un James menaçant s'est dissipée. Je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux.

**************************************************

**AN :** Pour celles qui voulaient un lemon dans un ascenseur, je vous annonce que c'est déjà fait. Allez dans mon profil et cherchez « Love me, hate me but please don't leave me. »

**2**: Au menu du prochain chapitre, lemon dans une cabine d'essayage. Question: qu'est-ce que c'est le truc de la douche italienne? Ne vous inquiétez pas, toutes vos suggestions auront un chapitre consacré pour chacune d'elles. Alors, si vous avez d'autres idées, je me ferai un plaisir de les mettre en scène. Yes!

**3** : Une review pour un teaser car les reviews, c'est addictif et ça booste le moral pour l'inspiration.


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping avec Docteur Cul'

**Plot**: Bella est la patiente d'Edward et ils fantasment l'un sur l'autre depuis des années mais tout change le jour où Bella se décide à mettre le grappin sur Edward et elle obtiendra plus que ce qu'elle voulait. ****Langage cru et lemon poussés. Vous êtes prévenus!****

***** WARNING !!! *****

**Vous connaissez La Soumise? Ce chapitre contient des scènes de sexe très explicites et au contenu classé triple M. Pareil pour le langage qui risque de vous faire jumper mais vous êtes prévenues!**

**************************************************

**Ch5 :**** Shopping avec Dr Cul'ou quand Dr Cul'porte bien son nom**

**EPOV**

« Non, Edward, pas ça! On était supposé n'acheter que la nappe pour ta mère! »

« Ce qui a été fait alors on a notre temps maintenant! Fais-moi plaisir? »

« Ca ne t'a pas suffi, hier soir et la nuit? Hum… mon Sexy Eddie? »

« Ca n'avait pas l'air d'embêter Vilaine Bella. Ma vicieuse et perfide Vilaine Bella. »

Elle me fixe longuement avec sa moue qui veut dire "Non, je ne craquerai pas" avant de soupirer et de s'avouer vaincue. Baissant la tête, elle prend la main que je lui tends et commence à me suivre docilement.

« Bonne fille. »

Youpi! Shopping avec ma Bella! C'est vrai, d'habitude je n'aime pas ça mais là, c'est différent parce que c'est elle. Je jubile mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que je me promène dans le centre-ville main dans la main avec ma petite amie. J'ai une raison de plus d'être fier lorsqu'on sait que la petite amie en question n'est autre que Bella Swan, la femme sur laquelle je fantasme depuis cinq ans. Alors oui, je suis sacrément heureux.

**BPOV**

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'admirer le visage radieux d'Edward. Comment peut-il être aussi joyeux alors que tout le monde nous regarde? J'ai envie de frapper toutes ces personnes qui nous lancent des regards mauvais en se murmurant des choses du genre "hé, vous avez vu? C'est le docteur Cullen! Il n'est pas un peu vieux pour cette fille? Encore une qui court après son argent." Fuck, j'ai envie de me planter en face d'elles et de leur faire ravaler leur connerie. Surtout cette Lauren Mallory. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui foutre mon poing dans ses seins siliconés. Elle peut parler, elle. Tout ça parce qu'Edward n'a pas cédé à ses avances obscènes. Elle ne peut pas accepter le fait que le monde ne tourne pas autour d'elle et nous ficher la paix?

Je n'ai pas honte de m'afficher avec Edward. Au contraire, je suis fière qu'il m'ait choisie, moi, parmi toutes les femmes qui se jetaient à ses pieds. Moi, Bella Swan, insignifiante et invisible mais folle de lui. Il aurait pu se retrouver avec une femme aussi magnifique que Rosalie. D'accord, c'est sa sœur mais bon sang, même moi, je suis restée baba devant son physique de rêve. Si un jour, je devais avoir une expérience homosexuelle, ce serait avec elle. Je suis interrompue dans mes pensées par Edward qui s'immobilise en retenant mon bras et qui appuie son front contre le mien, plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans les miens.

« Tu es sérieuse? »

« De quoi? »

Je cherche à deviner pourquoi cette lueur de désir danse au fond de ses prunelles. Elle n'était pas là tout à l'heure, pourtant. Mais…

« Oh mon Dieu, ne me dis pas que j'ai pensé tout haut?! »

Il ne me répond pas. Au lieu de ça, il se jette voracement sur ma bouche et nos langues se mélangent allègrement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. C'est si bon! Trop vite, il me libère de son étreinte et je retrouve mes esprits. Je me souviens ce que j'ai dû dire à propos de Rosalie et je rougis comme une pivoine. J'aimerais me cacher six pieds sous terre mais je ne peux pas alors je ramène mes cheveux sur ma figure et je détourne le visage.

« Non, ne te cache pas. Ne sois pas gênée. Tu es la femme la plus magnifique qui soit. »

Il dit cela avec tant de conviction que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le croire. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens belle. A ses yeux, j'ai l'impression d'être une déesse et ça me met du baume au cœur. Comment j'ai fait pour attraper un homme aussi parfait dans mon petit filet? C'est une vraie énigme. Je lui souris amoureusement. S'il continue comme ça, je vais finir par lui demander de m'épouser.

« Bon, on y va? »

« Où souhaites-tu entrer en premier, mon ange? »

Sans réfléchir, je pointe du doigt la première boutique qui se trouve à ma droite. Il écarquille les yeux et je me rends compte que j'ai dû faire une boulette. Encore. Je tourne lentement la tête et je reste figée. Oh fuck, pour une boulette, c'en est une. Une boutique de robes de mariée. A quoi je pense, moi, des fois? J'ai perdu l'esprit ou quoi?

Edward est le premier à reprendre contenance. Il fait un de ses sourires en coin dont je raffole tant et il me caresse tendrement mon visage qui a viré au cramoisi.

« Je te promets qu'un jour, nous entrerons dedans, ma puce. »

J'ai bien entendu ce que je pense qu'il vient de dire? J'ai rêvé, n'est-ce pas? Je suis en train d'halluciner, c'est pas possible. Si? Je commence à comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il n'a pas flippé. Il a… Tout le contraire… Fuck. Il est trop parfait pour être réel. Ca doit être un extra-terrestre mais cet alien, je l'aime. Cette réalisation me fait perdre pied et en même temps, une voile se gonfle dans mon cœur. J'ai envie de rire, de danser mais je me contiens. Je fais alors la seule chose qui s'impose dans mon esprit. Je me jette dans ses bras, savourant la sensation de son torse contre le mien et lui souffle doucement.

« Je t'aime Edward. »

Il se penche pour déposer des baisers sur mon front et nos bouches se rejoignent lascivement. Il se détache comme à regret de mon visage et nous nous contemplons. Il écarte doucement une mèche pour la reculer derrière mon oreille et il me répond sur le même ton.

« Je t'aime aussi Bella. »

Un sourire naît au coin de ses lèvres et je sais que Sexy Eddie n'est pas loin.

« Mais il faut que tu arrête de penser tout haut. Cela pourrait être gênant. »

Oh le fourbe, il ose se moquer de moi! Je frappe gentiment son bras et je pars, la tête haute. Pas question de me ridiculiser encore plus. Je n'ai pas fait cinq pas que ses bras puissants m'enserrent par les épaules et que ses cheveux cuivrés se mêlent aux miens. Dieu que j'aime sentir son visage au creux de mon cou comme ça. Il a trouvé mon point faible pour me faire craquer.

« Ne t'enfuis pas. Je suis désolé de te taquiner mais tu es si marrante quand tu essayes de faire peur. Tu veux ressembler à un tigre mais tu me fais plus penser à un chaton. »

Je voudrais rester en colère mais comment faire lorsqu'un dieu vivant vous intoxique comme ça avec son odeur enivrante? Je me retourne vers lui, tentant, sans succès de garder ma moue.

« Mais tu l'aimes ta chatte. »

Le double sens ne lui a pas échappé. Je jette un coup d'œil au bas de son pantalon et visiblement, Docteur Cul' a envie de sortir. Amusée et fière de l'effet que je produis sur lui, je lui fais un dernier baiser avant de l'entraîner avec moi dans les rues. Il grogne mais je ne l'épargne pas. Il le mérite. Ca lui apprendra à rire à mes dépens.

Nous passons toute l'après-midi à faire les boutiques. Si Alice nous accompagnait, elle serait extatique de voir qu'Edward est autant féru de mode qu'elle. Nous ne passons pas devant une chemise, une robe ou un pantalon qu'il me retient par le bras et, presque autant sautillant et enthousiaste qu'elle, il me supplie presque de rentrer dans la cabine d'essayage pour enfiler le vêtement. Et le pompom là-dedans, c'est la moue spéciale Alice qu'il me sort pour me convaincre. Avec lui, je me découvre une multitude de points faibles mais il ne perd rien pour attendre. J'ai bien l'intention de cuisiner Jazz pour en connaître un maximum sur lui.

**EPOV**

Je comprends maintenant mieux pourquoi Alice se lamente du fait que Bella soit têtue. Elle s'obstine sans cesse à rechigner et à traîner des pieds dans les magasins. Lorsque je lui ai sorti brillamment qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter des dépenses parce que j'étais disposé à tout lui payer, au lieu de sauter en tapant des mains, son visage s'est assombri et elle a refusé net. Elle n'aime pas s'appuyer sur les autres. Je lui découvre une facette très indépendante et orgueilleuse. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit bien entendue avec Rose. Quand je pense qu'elle accepterait d'avoir une expérience saphique avec elle, Dr Cul' s'étire tandis que Sexy Eddie bave littéralement devant cette image. C'est un des fantasmes que je pensais ne voir jamais assouvi. En effet, combien de femmes accepteraient de coucher avec une autre rien que pour le plaisir pervers de leur homme? Oh mince, voilà que je me mets à penser que ça arrivera un jour. Je suis bon pour la douche glacée.

****

Cela fait des heures et des heures que je lui pose inlassablement la même question.

« Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi? »

Si je dois être condamné à la voir dans des tenues toutes plus affriolantes les unes que les autres, autant que je puisse en profiter. Malheureusement, elle refuse toujours. Je sais qu'elle craint que quelqu'un ne me voit entrer dans la cabine avec elle mais quand même. Dr Cul' me fait mal tellement il est gonflé de désir et Sexy Eddie va finir par lui sauter dessus. Ce n'est pas une menace, c'est un constat.

**BPOV**

Il va être l'heure de la fermeture des magasins mais Edward a insisté pour que nous entrions dans cette boutique de sous-vêtements. Après avoir refusé de batifoler avec lui dans les autres magasins, c'était le moins que je puisse faire mais il n'empêche pas que j'étais morte de honte lorsque nous sommes entrés. Le pire, c'est que nous sommes les seuls clients et que la vendeuse, Tanya si j'en crois son badge, dévore littéralement mon Edward des yeux. J'ai beau lui faire des gros yeux, rien n'y fait. Je pourrais tout aussi bien être la femme invisible. Mon envie de donner des pains ressurgit tout à coup et je fulmine. Elle n'a pas le droit de mater mon Edward comme ça, cette pimbêche siliconée. Il est à moi!

Edward m'interrompt dans mes pensées en dessinant des cercles au bas de mon dos. Je dirige mon regard sur lui. A moi! Il m'appartient et j'ai bien l'intention de lui montrer, moi, à cette blondasse. Il me fait son sourire charmeur et instantanément, Vilaine Bella n'a plus qu'une envie, c'est de jouer avec Sexy Eddie. Devant cette allumeuse de Tanya.

Je dois me changer les idées avant qu'il ne décèle dans mes yeux l'idée qui vient de me traverser. Je suis juste jalouse. Je ne suis pas ce genre de filles… Je suis juste jalouse. Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait de m'exhiber les fesses à l'air dans un lieu public? Vilaine Bella me tire la langue; "c'est ça, essaye de te convaincre toi-même tant que tu veux mais on sait toutes très bien que rien que l'idée de le faire vraiment t'excite." Evidemment, je ne peux pas le nier mais de là à franchir le pas… Elle croise les bras, narquoise. "On verra bien…" Je me demande comment. J'attrape un ensemble qui a attiré mon œil quelques instants auparavant et j'entre dans la cabine après avoir "accidentellement" frôlé l'érection mal dissimulée de mon homme. Vilaine Bella est en train de danser. "Qu'est-ce que je disais? Tu en meurs d'envie." C'est vrai mais je ne veux pas paraître dévergondée aux yeux d'Edward. S'il me rejoint, ce sera tant mieux pour nous deux parce que je risque d'inonder ma culotte avant ce soir et s'il ne le fait pas, eh bien, tant pis. Je n'aurai qu'à prendre mon mal en patience et attendre cette nuit car nous avons d'abord prévu d'aller voir New Moon au cinéma avec nos amis. James a décidé de jouer les chaperons mais je ne me fais aucun souci, maintenant qu'il a Vic pour lui détourner les idées.

J'ai fini d'agrafer le soutif quand j'entends un téléphone sonner et quelques instants après, les talons de Tanya claquent pour s'éloigner de nous. Je soupire, soulagée. J'en ai marre qu'elle me lance de tels regards noirs à chaque fois que je sors d'ici pour " éblouir" Edward, comme il dit.

Les éclats de voix de Tanya me parviennent malgré le fait qu'elle se trouve un étage en-dessous de nous. Ce n'est pas très difficile, elle a une voix tellement nasillarde et haut-perchée que c'en est insupportable. Je secoue la tête. J'espère qu'elle ne reviendra pas de sitôt.

Les rideaux se font tirer et je sens le souffle chaud d'Edward sur ma nuque. Je souris, radieuse. Pour moi, pour Vilaine et Gentille Bella… Il pose ses mains sur mes reins qui s'enflamment instantanément et les fais descendre le long de mes flancs. Je frissonne. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas gémir mais il me fait tellement d'effet que j'ai peur de ne pas réussir complètement.

« Tu m'as manqué », me souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

« Edward… »

Vilaine Bella est complètement émoustillée par la voix rauque de Sexy Eddie. Je ferme les yeux de délice. Il se penche sur mon épaule et dépose des baisers mouillés le long de ma nuque. Je n'en peux plus. Je dois me retourner.

Il me maintient fermement en place. J'étouffe un cri d'impatience tandis que je l'entends distinctement rire sous cape. Il se rapproche de mon oreille et sa demande me parvient dans un murmure.

« Non, ne bouge pas. Laisse-toi faire, ma belle. »

Comment ne pas lui obéir? Le ton qu'il emploie à ce moment-là m'attire avec magnétisme. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Je veux l'entendre encore. Je suis complètement trempée mais j'en veux encore. Il me caresse et il noue mes cheveux dans une queue avant de la tirer doucement vers lui. Fuck, c'est complètement bandant. C'est animal, je…

« Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ma Vilaine Bella? »

Je suis en sous-vêtements. La culotte que je porte n'est pas la mienne mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle est mouillée et ça ne s'arrange pas avec les ordres délicieusement envoûtants d'Edward. Ses paumes se posent pleinement sur mes seins et les malaxent lentement. Je sens sa bouche tracer un sillage près de mon cou et je me dis que s'il ne s'arrête pas, je vais devenir folle.

« Réponds, Isabella. Aimes-tu ce que je te fais? »

Gentille Bella a définitivement levé le camp. Tant pis si Tanya revient du moment qu'Edward continue de m'administrer son traitement spécial et qu'il déclenche en moi ces frissons délectables par le simple fait de m'appeler par mon prénom entier. Elle mérite de toute façon d'entendre Edward me fait sienne. Hmm… C'est enivrant. Je halète difficilement et dans une dernière expiration silencieuse:

« Oui, j'aime ça Edward. »

Je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau et je suis complètement prête pour lui. Mon corps réagit au quart de tour sous l'effet de ses doigts magiques. Je ferme les yeux, savourant les soins qu'il me prodigue. Je colle mon fessier contre lui et je sens son érection. Je souris. Lui aussi se trouve fin prêt. Rien que pour moi.

« Retourne-toi, Isabella. »

Je me retrouve face à ses yeux noircis par le désir et je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre son doux visage entre mes mains. J'aime sentir sa peau d'homme, je ne me lasse pas de le toucher. L'expression qu'il arbore est telle que ma chatte a été remplacée par une vraie piscine. L'espace d'un instant, je l'imagine en train de me prendre sauvagement sur la banquette et je me passe la langue sur les lèvres. Au diable la raison. Je veux qu'il me prenne, là, tout de suite et ici.

[**AN : Dans certains magasins aux USA, il y a des banquettes dans les cabines d'essayage**.]

Il se jette avidement sur ma bouche et nous nous embrassons avec passion comme si le monde en dépendait. Il étouffe mes gémissements avec ses baisers et très vite, je me retrouve en train de frotter sans aucune honte mon bassin contre sa queue. Je ne saurais jamais décrire les sensations que ce contact me procure. C'est fort, c'est lent, sensuel. Il rompt le contact et me guide vers la banquette. Oui. Oui. OUI!

« Ferme tes yeux, Isabella. »

Ses doigts parcourent mon visage, frôlant mes sourcils et me faisant lui obéir docilement. Je le sens toucher délicatement mes joues, mon nez et le contour de ma bouche. Son nez trace une ligne le long de mon cou et malgré l'air conditionné poussé à fond, mon corps est en ébullition.

Avec des frissons de plaisir et d'anticipation, je sens sa langue sur moi. D'abord la poitrine, puis le ventre… il ne rate aucun centimètre carré. Ses mains me frôlent l'arrière du dos et c'est assez pour me faire flancher. Il respire péniblement également. Mon sixième sens me dit qu'il apprécie la vue et j'en suis fière. Je me sens belle. Je me sens sexy.

« Monte sur la banquette. »

Ce que je fais immédiatement mais il m'arrête.

« Non. Ne t'allonge pas. A quatre pattes, Isabella. »

Gentille Bella menace de refaire surface pendant une seconde pour clamer qu'elle n'est pas un chien mais elle disparaît rapidement. Je ne veux pas gâcher le jeu et de plus, je ne peux pas lui résister. Je m'exécute et je sens sa présence derrière moi.

Il se positionne entre mes jambes et je l'entends déboutonner son jean avant de le faire descendre. Je le visualise en train d'ôter son boxer, la barre tendue à bloc et je me cambre. Fuck, j'ai envie de le voir.

CLAC.

Je rêve ou il vient de me donner une fessée? Gentille Bella devrait revenir mais Vilaine Bella l'éclipse. Elle adore Master Edward.

« Tu seras punie si tu ne m'obéis pas à la ligne, comprends-tu Isabella? Réponds. »

« Oui, maître. Je comprends. »

S'il faut jouer, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Sans prévenir, il fait pénétrer directement un doigt dans ma fente grande ouverte et humide et je pousse un petit cri.

« PUTAIN! »

Aussi vite qu'il est entré, il le ressort et je ressens un vide. Je suis frustrée.

« Silence, Isabella ou j'arrête. »

A nouveau, il insère son doigt plus un deuxième. Cette fois, j'ai appris ma leçon et tant bien que mal, je me retiens. Il ne bouge pas. J'ai envie de m'arquer et de me frotter contre lui mais j'ai peur qu'il ne se retire alors je reste immobile. Un brasier a remplacé mon bas-ventre et c'est si bon que ça en devient douloureux.

« Bonne fille. »

Je suis à sa merci. Complètement et irrévocablement mais je sais qu'il n'est pas insensible, loin de là. Ses boules vont devenir bleues s'il ne se vide pas rapidement et je suis heureuse de savoir que ça, c'est grâce à moi. Il entreprend des mouvements de va-et-vient rapides avec ses doigts et comme si ça ne suffisait pas que je sois sur le point de crier, il en ajoute un troisième et va de plus en plus vite. Ca devient à chaque seconde plus difficile de me retenir. Je sais que si je ne le faisais pas, j'ameuterais très vite Tanya mais je m'en fiche complètement.

Son autre main passe sur mon clitoris et de son pouce et son index, il le met à découvert et brusquement, il le pince avec force tout en le faisant tournoyer.

Il s'enfonce toujours plus profondément et toujours plus vite et il titille mon bouton magique expertement. Son bassin se colle contre mes fesses et le frottement de son pénis contre mon cul me fait toujours mouiller plus. D'un coup, j'ai l'envie saugrenue qu'il me prenne par là. Je me cambre comme jamais et enfin, j'atteins le sommet tandis qu'il se penche pour emprisonner ma bouche et étouffer mes cris. Je n'arrête pas pour autant d'onduler mes fesses contre lui. J'ai cette envie obsédante qu'il me prenne sauvagement. Je veux qu'il connaisse chaque parcelle de mon corps.

« Bella, tu me rends fou. »

Master Edward est peut-être parti mais Sexy Eddie n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Dr Cul' se dresse fièrement entre mes cuisses écartées et ses mains se posent sur mes hanches, se baladant délicieusement sur moi.

« Putain, Edward… »

Il lèche mon dos, suivant la colonne vertébrale. Avec ses dents, il dégrafe le soutien-gorge en un clin d'œil et je le sens prendre mes seins en main. Je ne peux pas être plus excitée que ça. C'est le moment ou jamais.

« Je te veux. »

« Je t'appartiens. »

Il n'a pas compris ma requête. Je me tourne vers lui et plonge mes yeux dans ses émeraudes noircies de passion. J'ai besoin qu'il comprenne ou je vais devenir folle.

« Je te veux… Dans mes fesses. »

Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais il me rend tellement sauvage que je n'en ressens aucune gêne. Je le veux vraiment. Il me palpe plus fort. Signe qu'il n'est pas contre cette idée et je sens son engin devenir une véritable barre de fer. Un pilonne. Un menhir. Je souris, victorieuse. Il en a autant envie que moi.

« A tes ordres, femme. »

Doucement, je sens son gland pénétrer l'entrée et je retiens mon souffle. Je suis éberluée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il entre aussi facilement mais j'ai quand même mal. Il continue sur sa lancée toujours aussi lentement et en même temps, il me masse les lèvres intimes tout en faisant plonger un doigt. Il se retrouve maintenant complètement en moi. Je me sens remplie et des étoiles commencent à tourner autour de moi.

Il commence ses mouvements lascivement et peu à peu, alors que nous avons acquis un rythme la douleur fait place au plaisir. Ce n'est pas le même que lorsqu'il est dans ma chatte. C'est différent. Intense. Là, je ne peux plus me retenir de crier. C'est si bon!

« Putain, OUI! J'adore ça!»

Edward est galvanisé par ces nouvelles sensations. Il m'enserre la taille et donne ses coups de butoir toujours plus profondément.

« Putain Bella, tu me serres la bite. C'est trop bon. OUI! »

« Continue! Plus fort! OUI! Enfonce-toi! Encore! »

Il guide mes hanches et ses mouvements s'accélèrent. Ils gagnent en intensité et en profondeur. Je sens qu'il est prêt à exploser et je me sens partir. Fuck, les orgasmes anaux sont tout aussi bons. Je sais que j'en revoudrai encore.

« OUI!!! »

J'ai explosé. Avec ça, si Tanya ne revient pas... Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça. Je n'ai pas repris mes esprits qu'Edward se retire de moi pour entrer directement dans la chatte.

« Putain, Bella. Tu mouilles tellement! »

Il reprend ses coups là où il les a laissés et rapidement, sa semence vient se répandre en moi. J'adore entendre Edward jouir. C'est le son le plus érotique que j'ai jamais entendu dans ma vie.

Il retombe sur moi et nous nous regardons dans les yeux, heureux. Je me suis complètement débauchée et je n''ai pas honte du tout car j'ai vécu une des expériences les plus extraordinaires de ma vie et j'en raffole.

**EPOV**

Alors que je contemple sereinement ma tendre et douce, elle se met à rougir et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Fuck, cette femme sera ma mort, je le jure. Elle m'interrompt et le plus sérieusement du monde:

« Nous devons partir et vite! »

Je ricane. Il n'y a qu'elle pour me surprendre ainsi.

« Pourquoi, mon amour? »

« Parce que cette pimbêche de vendeuse va revenir et que bien que je meurs d'envie de t'exhiber comme mon jouet, je n'ai pas envie de l'affronter. »

« Ton jouet? Il me semble pourtant que… »

Elle me fait taire en posant ses doigts sur ma bouche. Impulsivement, je l'entrouve et je le lèche goulûment. Devant ses yeux délicieusement écarquillés, je le relâche enfin et lui tends sa robe.

« J'aime cet ensemble. Garde-le. »

C'est le dernier ordre de Sexy Eddie avant de laisser place à Normal Eddie. Cependant, je sais que Vilaine Bella apprécie les ordres alors il n'est pas exclu qu'il recommence ce jeu plus tard.

Nous nous rhabillons en hâte et après avoir laissé quelques billets sur le comptoir du magasin, évitant ainsi le retour de la vendeuse qui n'a pas cessé de me reluquer, rendant ainsi jalouse ma Bella pour mon plus grand plaisir, main dans la main, nous nous dirigeons vers sa maison. C'est là que nous devons tous nous retrouver et je sens que la soirée risque d'être intéressante.

**Je sais, je sais… J'ai pris un grand risque en publiant ce chapitre qui est pour l'instant le lemon le plus citronné que j'ai écrit. Je sais que je risque de perdre des lectrices mais je ne regrette rien. **

*************************************************

**AN : **Oh my fucking god! Plus de 200 (Ca fait je-ne-sais combien de temps que ce 199 me narguait. Grr… Merci à Veronika Crépuscule pour l'avoir fait sauter) reviews pour 4 chapitres! Merci, merci. Merci à toutes vos reviews qui me font sauter au plafond à chaque fois que je les reçois. Ahem… Avant de sortir les mouchoirs, vous trouverez ma participation au concours d'Allocop sur mon profil. J'en ai déjà parlé mais c'est l'OS intitulé "Love me, Hate me but please don't leave me".

**2 **: Pour celles qui veulent du romantisme, je vous oriente sur une autre de mes fics "Elle: Starry, starry night" et ça tombe bien parce que le chapitre qui sera publié prochainement est aussi un lemon mais celui-là est tendre et romantique.

**3**: On m'a demandé combien de chapitres étaient prévus. La réponse? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Au moins dix. Vous n'avez qu'à me dire quand vous penserez que c'est devenu n'importe quoi, ou pire, un porno.

**4** : Vous avez vu? J'ai casé un triple défi là-dedans: dans une cabine d'essayage, avec un Edward dominant, un témoin auditif des ébats et une sodomie. D'où l'attente de ce chapitre. Je sais, c'était long mais est-ce que ça en valait le coup? Promis, la prochaine fois, ce sera plus tendre et sensuel. Prochain chapitre: la sortie au cinéma et comment Edward va réagir quand il apprendra que Bella a perdu sa virginité avec son frère.

**Reviews=teasers.**

**Vous préférez quel POV? Celui d'Edward ou de Bella?**


	6. Chapter 6: Séance nocturne

**Plot**: Bella est la patiente d'Edward et ils fantasment l'un sur l'autre depuis des années mais tout change le jour où Bella se décide à mettre le grappin sur Edward et elle obtiendra plus que ce qu'elle voulait. ****Langage cru et lemon poussés. Vous êtes prévenus!****

**AN : **Moi qui avais peur de vous choquer, j'ai été soulagée quand j'ai eu le retour de vos gentilles reviews. Merci du fond du cœur pour vos encouragements. Du coup, ce chapitre sera plus soft mais plus long; c'est cadeau!

**************************************************

**Ch6 :****Séance nocturne**

**BPOV**

Nous sommes devant le perron et je suis en train de fouiller dans mon sac à main. Je le retourne dans tous les sens mais rien n'y fait: je ne retrouve pas mes clefs. En soi, pas de panique, je sais que James est à la maison et que je pourrai refaire un double du trousseau mais par principe, quand même! Où peuvent-elles bien être passées?

Edward me rassure en caressant doucement le bas de mon dos.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, bébé. Elles sont sûrement cachées dans une des innombrables poches de ton sac. »

Comme si je n'avais pas bien cherché! Gentille Bella lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis pourtant pas si distraite! Vilaine Bella commence à ronronner sous le toucher délicat des doigts d'Edward. Des images de tout à l'heure me reviennent en tête. Hum… C'était la chose la plus excitante que j'ai faite de toute ma vie et le moment le plus inten… Oh… Non?... Si….

« OH NON! »

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Je vais devoir me taper cette garce de Tanya pour récupérer mes clefs. Je me prends la tête entre les mains.

« Bébé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

Vilaine Bella prend les commandes pendant une seconde. Elle adore les petits surnoms qu'Edward nous donne mais… Je me secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment.

« J'avais le trousseau à la boutique. Je suis sûre qu'il a dû tomber pendant nos ébats. »

Je prends un air déterminé même si je n'en mène pas large et je me décide à y aller. Vilaine Bella tente de me réconforter. Ce sera l'occasion de lui clouer le bec!

« Attends, pas si vite! »

Bah? Pourquoi il me prend le bras? Je me retourne vers lui, interrogatrice.

« Où penses-tu aller comme ça? »

« Au magasin, pourquoi? »

Il écarquille ses yeux et me fait son sourire en coin qui me fait chavirer à chaque fois. Il va m'éblouir longtemps comme ça? Ne serai-je donc jamais immunisée?

« D'accord mais on en vient juste et je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu fatigué. Prenons la voiture, on ira plus vite. »

Je me jette sur ses lèvres et lui plante un baiser passionné. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'accompagnerait mais le fait qu'il veuille me conduire, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve ça trop mignon. Il est si attentionné!

« Je prends ça pour un oui, alors! »

Vilaine Bella se réveille. Elle a envie de jouer avec lui. Je me passe la langue sur les lèvres et avec un regard aguicheur:

« Tu sais bien que tu peux tout prendre… quand tu veux, où tu veux… »

Docteur Cul' se réveille. Apparemment, mes mots ne lui ont pas échappés, le coquin.

Nous nous mettons en route et je m'installe sur le siège en cuir. Je m'affale, plutôt. Dieu que c'est confortable! Je pourrais y dormir. Cependant, mon homme démarre le contact et nous prenons la route rapidement. Une idée germe dans l'esprit sinueux de Vilaine Bella. Et si je jouais avec ses nerfs?

Doucement, l'air de rien, j'avance ma main vers lui. Je rencontre sa cuisse. Ferme et virile à la fois. A chaque fois qu'elle bouge, j'ai envie de la palper et de la découvrir. Je tourne mon visage vers lui et je reste bouche bée quand je constate que sa mâchoire est crispée, que ses yeux sont d'un noir de jais et que ses mains s'agrippent au volant. Je souris. On dirait que je n'en ai pas fait assez.

Lentement, je remonte le long de son pantalon et j'arrive avec délectation sur sa bosse. En plein dessus. Je l'entoure de ma paume et celle-ci grossit encore plus. Fuck, à cette allure-là, il va finir par faire exploser ses boutons. Alors, avec délicatesse, je les défais un à un.

« Bella… », gronde-t-il.

Pense-t-il vraiment que ça va m'arrêter? Au contraire, je m'amuse comme une folle.

« Oui? »

Je joue l'innocente mais nous savons très bien où ça va nous mener et je dois confesser que je fais tout pour cela. Tout à coup, une secousse se fait sentir et je bascule sur mon siège. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à boucler ma ceinture de sécurité. Edward se gare sur le bas-côté et il se penche dangereusement sur moi après s'être libéré de son entrave.

« Edward? Que fais-tu? Nous sommes en plein sur une bande de sécurité. Et si quelqu'un arrivait? On pourrait nous voir… »

Il me fait taire en prenant ma bouche contre la sienne. C'est le moyen le plus radical pour faire revenir le silence. J'étouffe un cri de surprise et d'excitation. Sa main s'est faufilée sous ma robe et il a plongé deux doigts en moi sans prévenir. Fuck! Ils sont froids mais au lieu de m'inciter à m'enfuir, je bouge mon bassin, les faisant pénétrer plus en profondeur.

« Ca, c'est pour me rendre fou comme tu le fais… », susurre-t-il à mon oreille, la voix rauque.

Rien que d'entendre le son caverneux de son timbre me rend toute chose. J'en mouille encore plus. Il entreprend des mouvements rapides de va-et-vient et au moment où je vais jouir, il se retire. Comme ça. Sans préambule.

« Quoi? »

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux! Il a osé! Je le fusille du regard tandis qu'il se lèche les doigts. Je voudrais rester en colère mais je suis hypnotisée. Quel spectacle!

« Maintenant, tu vas rester sage ou bien je te promets que tu perdras à ton petit jeu. Comprends-tu, Isabella? »

Vilaine Bella est dans de mauvais draps. Master Eddie a fait son come-back et ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire. Comme je n'ai pas répondu, il refait plonger un doigt en moi et le ressort aussitôt. Cet homme sera ma mort, je vous le jure!

« Oui, maître. »

« Bonne fille. Maintenant, touche-toi. Je veux te voir jouir en pensant à ce que je pourrais te faire. »

Gentille Bella s'écrie "Il plaisante, là, j'espère !" mais Vilaine Bella lui obéit, envoûtée par sa voix de ténor. J'imagine sa langue passer sur le coin de mon cou avant de descendre sur ma poitrine. Tout à coup, je me sens oppressée. Mon soutien-gorge me serre trop. Je le dégrafe expertement et mes seins rebondissent dans ma main. J'ai chaud. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, il m'encourage en me murmurant des choses à faire rougir le marquis de Sade.

« J'ai envie de te baiser comme une bête. »

Je suis complètement trempée et prête. Je suis tellement excitée que mon bas-ventre me fait mal. Je sens que j'ai besoin de me libérer et vite.

Sans d'autre préliminaire, j'insère en moi directement trois doigts. Je suis tellement ouverte que c'est à peine si je les sens.

« Hum… Je sens que tu es ouverte, n'est-ce pas, Isabella? Tu voudrais que ce soit ma queue gorgée de désir qui cogne ainsi en toi, n'est-ce pas?

Je pompe toujours plus fort. Avec l'adrénaline qui court dans mes veines, je ne m'aperçois même pas qu'il a découvert mes seins et les tête comme un nouveau-né. Il me palpe et me mordille les tétons.

« Oui, Isabella. Continue comme ça, parce que ce soir, ce ne sera plus ta main entre tes cuisses. Je me ferai un plaisir de te défoncer jusqu'à la moelle. »

« PUTAIN! »

Master Eddie et Sexy Eddie combinés… c'est jouissif! Mieux, c'est totalement délirant. Lorsque j'ai recouvré mon orgasme, Edward me contemple, goguenard. Je devrais lui rendre la pareille mais je suis trop extatique pour cela.

« Edward… »

Je suis à bout. Si j'étais debout, je ne tiendrais plus sur mes jambes. Il me caresse tendrement le visage avec un sourire doux. J'aime le contact de sa peau chaude et parfaite sur moi. Je ferme les yeux.

« Repose-toi mon amour. La soirée va être longue. »

****

« Donc, si je comprends bien, vous pensez avoir perdu vos clefs? Ici? »

Tanya me pose cette foutue question pour la troisième fois, goguenarde. J'ai envie de la frapper. Combien de fois va-t-elle me faire répéter ça? En tout cas, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va se faire passer pour plus intelligente qu'elle ne l'est devant Edward. Ce n'est pas à son avantage. Je rassemble mes esprits. Je dois rester calme si je veux pouvoir entrer dans cette fichue cabine.

« Vous allez arrêter votre cirque, oui? Nous savons très bien que vous prenez un malin plaisir à me faire chier parce que c'est moi que ce Dieu vivant s'est fait dans cette cabine! »

Bon, pour la politesse et le contrôle de moi-même, je repasserai… Mais l'expression qu'elle arbore sur son visage est imparable. Tout simplement hilarante. Visualisez-vous le tableau du Cri de Munch. Vous y êtes? Ajoutez à ça un gloss grossièrement appliqué et qui dépasse et vous l'avez! Je me retiens de rire. Edward, lui, n'a pas bougé. Il me tient la main mais elle tremble. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que si on n'a pas bougé d'ici deux minutes, il va éclater de rire et se rouler par-terre.

« Mais… mais… euh… »

Edward se lâche. Il part dans un grand rire tonitruant et se tient les côtes. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Vraiment pas intelligente, celle-là. Elle aurait mieux fait de se faire greffer un cerveau plutôt que ces ballons. C'est vrai, quoi? Ils me font plus penser à des minis-melons et c'est vraiment pas sexy. Pamela a une concurrente dans la bêtise.

« Mais quoi? Vous croyez que j'ai pas remarqué que vous allumiez mon petit-ami? Franchement, dans le genre subtil, on a fait mieux. Malheureusement pour vous, ce soir, celle qui va jouir à en perdre la voix grâce à cet apollon, c'est moi! Maintenant, je vais récupérer mes putains de clefs et vous n'aurez qu'à vous consoler en matant le charmant petit cul de mon chéri que vous n'aurez jamais! »

Je sais… Je n'ai pas été élégante sur le coup-là mais en même temps, elle l'a bien cherché, fuck. Je rentre rageusement dans la boutique et je brandis victorieusement mon trousseau qui était caché bien sagement sous la banquette. Je suis rassurée. Je n'aurai pas à raconter à mes parents et James comment j'ai fait pour le faire tomber là.

« Allons-y, chéri. L'air est pollué ici. Tu ne trouves pas que ça pue? »

Je n'ai aucun regret. J'ai sûrement été méchante mais qu'est-ce que ça soulage! Ca lui apprendra à mater les hommes des autres. Faut bien que quelqu'un la remette à sa place. Main dans la main, nous sortons et au moment de disparaître, je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner vers elle pour lui décocher un dernier regard assassin. Boum. Clou enfoncé complètement. J'ai gagné. Game over la Tanya. Non mais!

**EPOV**

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu penses commander? », me demande Emmett.

« Je ne sais pas encore, je suis seulement en train de me décider. »

Nous aurions dû aller au cinéma mais lorsque nous nous sommes tous retrouvés, les plans ont changé….

_Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée :_

« Edward… »

« James… »

S'il veut jouer au plus menaçant, il a gagné mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais me laisser abattre pour autant. En plus, je n'ai pas encore dévoilé ma carte "Vicky". Nos regards s'ancrent l'un dans l'autre et l'espace d'une seconde, je me prends à penser que James serait parfait dans un rôle de bad boy au cinéma. Oui, avec son physique et ses yeux à glacer d'effroi, sa carrière est assurée.

« Bella… », glousse ma dulcinée.

Cela fait détendre l'atmosphère et nous rions tous avec elle. Elle a le don pour tirer le meilleur de nous-mêmes et c'est ce qui fait qu'elle est si spéciale.

« Bella, ma chère sœur, t'as toujours un humour foireux! », s'exclame James.

« Probablement mais en attendant, rappelle-toi que j'ai ta vie entre mes mains ce soir. Tu ne voudrais pas que Vic apprenne quelques histoires sur toi, n'est-ce pas? Hum? »

Ils passent leur temps à se chamailler mais au fond, tout le monde sait très bien qu'ils s'adorent. James n'est pas méchant. Il est juste un grand frère affreusement protecteur qui a trop regardé les films de mafiosos, selon les dires de sa sœur.

« Ca me rappelle… Toi aussi, tu en as à apprendre sur Bella! », adresse-t-il à mon encontre.

« Je serais ravi de connaître un peu plus le passé de ma belle.»

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se rebiffer, la sonnerie retentit. Bella envoie un regard d'avertissement qui veut dire "Fais gaffe à toi! Je te surveille!" et je ricane discrètement. Petit chaton. Même dans la boutique, j'étais impressionné par sa hargne. En temps normal, elle ne me fait pas peur mais là… qu'est-ce qu'elle était sexy! Une vraie tigresse! Si je m'étais écouté, je l'aurais emmenée à nouveau dans cette cabine pour la faire mienne.

« Bonsoir Bella! »

Vous avez déjà entendu quatre personnes s'exclamer à l'unisson? C'est assez impressionnant surtout avec la voix de soprano d'Emmett. Alice doit être extatique car son plan pour caser son frère et ma sœur a marché à merveille. Je fixe Jasper. Il semble étrangement mal à l'aise. Ce sentiment se dissipe cependant rapidement lorsque je le vois plaisanter avec James.

« Et maintenant? A quelle heure commence la séance? », demande Rosalie.

Bonne question. Nous nous tournons tous vers Bella.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez tous? »

« Parce que c'est toi qui a décidé qu'on irait voir le film », chantonne Jasper.

Elle rougit. Je sens qu'elle n'a pas pensé à regarder les horaires des séances.

« Juste une seconde, je vais vous dire ça. »

Elle ouvre son Blackberry et tapote rapidement sur son clavier. Ses lèvres se crispent dans un sourire tendu et elle revient à nous.

« On vient de rater la première séance. La prochaine est à dix heures. »

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire jusque-là? », intervient James.

Celui-ci jette un coup d'œil sur Victoria qui prend sa main dans la sienne et caresse lascivement son dos de manière suggestive. Beurk! Je n'avais pas besoin de voir ça, moi.

« Et si on allait manger? Ca pourrait être marrant! Y a ce nouveau restau italien au coin de la rue qui a l'air pas mal et puis, on pourra parler et rire. », propose Alice avec enthousiasme.

Elle tente de convaincre ma douce et James avec son regard de chat potté, avec succès. Je suis plus qu'amusé par la situation. Apparemment, elle arrive comme ça à ses fins avec tout le monde. Emmett s'y met également.

« Allons-y. J'ai faim. Faut dire que je me suis bien dépensé cette après-midi, hein ma Rosie? »

Quoi? Je ne savais pas qu'ils en étaient déjà à ce stade! Ils ne perdent pas de temps non plus, eux.

« Pitié, Emmett. Je n'ai pas envie de connaître les détails de la vie sexuelle de ma sœur! »

« Oui, je confirme. Ce n'est déjà pas drôle d'entendre son frère en pleine action alors en parler… », adresse Bella à un James et à une Victoria rougissante.

James se reprend et interpelle Bella. Il se passe nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux en même temps.

« Quoi? De quoi tu me parles? »

« Voyons Mowgli, ne fais pas l'innocent. Rappelle-toi, avant-hier soir… »

Zut! Elle m'a grillé ma carte Joker. Je vais faire comment pour faire chanter James maintenant? Attendez… Mowgli? Il faudra que j'apprenne d'où lui vient ce surnom.

« Quoi? Mais comment…? Oh et puis, allons manger. »

****

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu penses commander? », me demande Emmett.

« Je ne sais pas encore, je suis seulement en train de me décider. »

Nous nous sommes installés il y a quelques minutes et un brouhaha discret nous entoure. Je devrais être mal à l'aise mais curieusement, c'est comme si nous étions tous en famille. Comme nous sommes autour d'une table ronde, il n'y a pas de bout de table et donc, personne n'est exclu. L'ambiance est conviviale et bon enfant.

« Et toi, ma puce, que penses-tu prendre? »

Je reste estomaqué que ma sœur se laisse appeler "ma puce". Elle doit réellement avoir craqué pour Emmett. D'habitude, elle aurait donné un grand coup de pied là ou je pense à celui qui aurait osé la traiter comme une poupée.

« Grand frère, tu vas demander ça à tout le monde? », plaisante Alice.

« Oui. Comme ça, je saurai ce qui vaut la peine d'être mangé! », rétorque Emmett, vexé.

Il croise les bras sur la poitrine, comme un gamin à qui on aurait refusé une sucette mais Rose le déride en lui souriant tendrement. Elle semble forte mais au fond, elle a un cœur gros comme ça. Tout le monde sait qu'elle craque pour les enfants et Emmett en est un, à sa manière. A partir de là, ils ne peuvent que s'entendre.

« Moi, je crois que je vais opter pour les lasagnes », nous sort Jasper. « Il paraît qu'elles sont à se taper le cul par-terre, ici. »

« C'est vrai, on en parlait, l'autre jour, au boulot avec Alice et Jacob. Une cliente nous en a parlé et on s'est dit qu'on devrait essayer, pour voir.»

« J'espère que ses goûts culinaires sont meilleurs que ses goûts vestimentaires. Elle portait une horrible doudoune verte avec une jupe jaune banane. Affreux », se lamente Alice en secouant la tête.

« Ally, tu sais bien que tout le monde ne peut pas partager ton sens de la mode », ironise James.

« Exact et c'est pour ça qu'il a fallu qu'elle t'aide pour charmer Vic », tacle Bella.

Nous rions tous tandis que James rumine sa vengeance. Une serveuse s'approche de nous avec son calepin et prend notre commande. Après qu'elle se soit éloignée, Rosalie laisse échapper un grognement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, sœurette? », tente de la calmer Jazz.

« Cette bimbo a osé mater mon Emmett ».

« Je suis ton Emmett? », s'amuse l'intéressé.

« Oui et elle n'a aucun droit sur toi. Pourquoi? Tu voudrais me contredire? »

Lorsqu'elle est énervée, chacun sait qu'il ne faut pas la chercher encore plus. Ses foudres sont douloureuses. J'ai des cicatrices datant de l'enfance pour le prouver.

« Non, parce que dans ce cas, tu es autant mienne que je t'appartiens. Je suis juste content de t'entendre le dire. »

Tout à coup, je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait mais le regard qu'ils s'échangent est tel que nous nous sentons de trop. L'atmosphère se trouve soudainement chargée d'une tension incroyable et nous nous retrouvons bouche bée pour assister à cette démonstration d'amour. Si, jusque là, je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre véritable, c'est désormais chose faite. Nous aurions dû écouter Alice et l'aider à les faire se rencontrer plus tôt.

Nos plats arrivent enfin et Victoria change le sujet de la conversation, nous ramenant à une conversation plus légère.

« Ainsi donc, tu as aidé James à me séduire, Alice? »

« Oh oui et ça n'a pas été une mince affaire, crois-moi! » s'enflamme-t-elle.

« Hé! », se rebiffe James.

C'est drôle de les voir interagir. Je comprends maintenant Bella lorsqu'elle déclare qu'Alice est une sœur pour elle et James. Ils se chamaillent, se taquinent mais le font tous avec le sourire. La scène est charmante à voir.

« Pas de hé qui tienne, James! Même un pantin se laisse plus faire que toi. »

« Je n'aurais pas autant gesticulé si tu ne m'avais pas planté d'aiguille autant de fois dans la peau. »

« Une aiguille? Pourquoi tu as eu besoin d'une aiguille? », s'interroge Jasper.

« Pour retoucher des vêtements qui en avaient besoin », répond Alice nonchalamment.

« Oui, des vêtements que tu as fini par ranger dans le placard pour me faire mettre un costume de pingouin qui lui, n'a pas eu besoin d'être recousu», reprend James.

« Moi, je l'ai bien aimé, ce costume de pingouin », badine Victoria en plongeant son regard dans celui de James.

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel ou d'éclater de rire mais Bella prend un malin plaisir à faire souffrir son frère.

« C'est sûr, je m'en suis aperçue. »

Bella est peut-être diabolique mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est sexy! Note à moi-même: ne jamais m'attirer sa rancune car elle est particulièrement tenace. Par contre, ça risque de se retourner contre elle car James m'interpelle.

« Edward, tu savais que Bella craquait pour toi depuis la première fois qu'elle t'a vu? »

J'observe du coin de l'œil ma douce qui rougit en plantant furieusement sa fourchette dans ses raviolis.

« Ah bon? Intéressant… »

Effectivement, ça fait plaisir de savoir que mes sentiments ont été partagés tout ce temps.

« James, nous avons un accord. Rappelle-toi », le menace-t-elle.

« Oui mais rien ne stipule que je ne peux pas lui raconter de vieilles histoires », la nargue-t-il.

« Tu sais, on peut être deux à jouer à ça. Vic, James a craqué sur toi dès qu'il t'a vue et il nous a suppliées, Alice et moi, de l'aider à te conquérir. »

« Tu aurais dû le voir. Il était trognon avec son regard de chien battu! », s'esclaffe Alice.

« Jazz, tu savais qu'Alice a peur de dormir dans le noir? », se venge James.

« Hé! C'était un compliment que je faisais! »

« Un compliment qui me fait passer pour un petit garçon, merci bien. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as cette veilleuse! »

« Jazz, tu sais que je t'aime mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre quand même? »

« Vous êtes mignons tous les deux! », se pâme Rose.

Tout le monde se tourne vers elle. Comptez sur ma sœur pour sortir des choses incongrues aux moments les moins attendus mais elle a le mérite de nous faire tous rire.

Alice se tient le ventre et l'œil pétillant, elle lance tout à trac:

« Détends-toi James, arrête de prendre cet air de mafieux. Rappelle-toi que tu n'es pas notre padre.»

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela tout à coup? », s'attriste-t-il.

Je me rends compte alors que James a besoin de protéger sa famille car sinon, il se sentirait inutile. Finalement, ses proches, tous ceux qu'il aime sont sa raison d'être. Alice, sentant son désarroi, se lève et se faufile derrière James pour l'enlacer tendrement.

« Tu es comme un frère pour moi, tu le sais? Mais il est temps que tu penses à ton bien-être. Bella et moi avons grandi. Nous sommes majeures et vaccinées alors maintenant, tu dois te concentrer un peu sur la merveilleuse femme que tu as apparemment fait monter au septième ciel cette nuit. »

Le moment intime passe pour laisser place à leurs chamailleries fraternelles et James donne une pichenette sur le nez d'Alice. Celle-ci lui tire la langue, joueuse et retourne aux côtés de Jasper.

« Ally, t'avais pas besoin de me préciser que vous étiez vaccinées. Je vais faire des cauchemars maintenant! », couine James. « Comme si j'avais besoin de vous imaginer donner votre vertu à vos hommes! Bon Dieu, ayez pitié de moi.»

« Pff… Pauvre de toi! Tu sais, maintenant on peut te le dire, hein, mais ça fait belle lurette que nous ne sommes plus innocentes », lâche-t-elle en sirotant tranquillement son soda.

« Comment ça, belle lurette? Edward, ça fait longtemps que tu fréquentes ma sœur? »

Quoi? Pourquoi il faut que ça retombe sur moi? Et puis, moi aussi, je veux savoir! Ou pas. Si! Non! Oh le dilemme. Je ne sais pas.

« Mais non, gros bêta. C'est avec Jazz que notre Bella a perdu sa fleur. »

« QUOI? »

Nous nous sommes tous écriés en chœur mais James et moi avons été les plus bruyants.

« Ben quoi? On peut le dire maintenant. Nous sommes tous adultes, non? Et puis, c'était il y a des années. Bien avant que Jazz et moi ne nous mettions en couple. »

Je reste silencieux, ruminant mes pensées et procédant rapidement à quelques calculs mentaux. J'ai rencontré Alice quand elle allait avoir ses dix-sept ans. Mais je sais qu'elle connaît Jasper par l'intermédiaire de James car ils sont très bons amis et ils ont été amis avant de s'avouer leurs sentiments… Donc… Comme Bella et Alice ont maintenant vingt ans, ça doit s'être passé il y a une demi-dizaine d'années.

Lorsque je pense ces derniers mots, ma jalousie qui menaçait d'exploser pour laisser le champ libre à Psycho-Eddie disparaît et je jauge la réaction de Bella.

Ma douce rougit de l'attention de tous sur elle et elle baisse les yeux obstinément, n'osant affronter le regard de son frère ou le mien, je ne saurais dire. J'ai envie de prendre sa main mais elle la garde sous la table. Je devine avec amusement qu'elle doit être en train de les tordre dans tous les sens car c'est ce qu'elle fait toujours lorsqu'elle est nerveuse ou stressée.

« Jasper, comment tu as pu faire ça à ma petite sœur? »

James arbore un tel air menaçant que je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Au risque de paraître insensible au sort de mon frère, je suis bien content que ce soit adressé à Jasper et non à moi. Un James méchant, ça fait déjà peur de loin mais de près… Ce n'est pas pour déplaire à Victoria qui le dévore littéralement des yeux et le déshabille mentalement. Je suis prêt à parier ma main qu'un Master James la rendrait folle.

« James, voyons… »

« Ah non, pas de "voyons" entre nous, Jasper. C'est de ma petite sœur qu'on parle, là. Non. De mes sœurs. Tu avais vraiment besoin de te taper les deux? »

« CA SUFFIT! »

Bella qui n'avait pas dit le moindre mot, sort de ses gongs et elle tape du poing sur la table pour appuyer ses paroles.

« James, tu sais que je t'adore mais là, tu es insupportable. Tu te rends compte qu'on a vingt ans? Vingt putains d'années et tu nous traites toujours comme des petites filles. »

« Mais Bella… »

« Non. Pas de "mais Bella" qui tienne. J'approuve ce que t'a dit Alice tout à l'heure. Tu dois nous laisser, non, tu dois accepter le fait qu'on ait grandi et que désormais, nous construisons nos vies par nous-mêmes. Quand nous étions petites, tu étais là pour vérifier que notre petite roue tenait bien à notre vélo mais maintenant, tu dois accepter qu'on pédale toutes seules et qu'on puisse tomber. Tu comprends, James? »

Rosalie attire mon œil. Manifestement, la démonstration d'autorité de Bella la laisse pantoise. Bella est assurée d'avoir le respect de ma sœur. Emmett sourit, amusé. Il se rend sûrement compte maintenant que James est son parfait pendant. Ils ont exactement les mêmes réactions. Quant à Jasper, s'il pouvait se cacher dans un trou de souris, je sais qu'il le ferait immédiatement. Je me demande s'il appréhende la réaction de James le plus, ou la mienne. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir? A l'époque, je ne connaissais même pas Bella et je me doute bien qu'elle a eu des petits-amis. Mais alors, Jasper et elle ont été un couple? Je dois absolument en avoir le cœur net.

« Oui, petite sœur. Mais Bella, tu sais que je t'aime, hein? Je ne veux que ton bonheur. »

« Je t'aime aussi, grand frère même si quelquefois, t'es chiant et lourd comme tout. »

Pendant qu'ils s'embrassent, je pose ma serviette sur la table.

« Je vous laisse, je dois me rendre aux toilettes. »

**BPOV**

Je suis des yeux la silhouette d'Edward qui s'éloigne lentement. Un sentiment d'anxiété et d'inquiétude m'étreint. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense et ça m'angoisse. Et si je le dégoûtais? Et s'il ne voulait plus de moi? Il ne m'a pas adressé un seul mot depuis mon échange houleux avec James et ça ne fait qu'ajouter à ma peur. Je me lève et vais le rejoindre. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps dans cette incertitude. Alice et Jazz me font un clin d'œil. C'est signe qu'ils comprennent et qu'ils couvriront mes arrières si les autres s'aperçoivent que nous tardons trop longtemps.

Je me faufile discrètement dans les wc pour hommes où je retrouve mon Edward en train de cogiter sans faire attention à ce qui l'entoure. Il n'a même pas remarqué que je me trouvais là.

« Edward? »

Il sursaute et manque de se coincer Docteur Cul' dans la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Il pousse un juron en rougissant – jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi cramoisi – puis il recouvre son calme avant de se tourner vers moi, de me prendre par le bras et de me pousser dans une cabine proche. Je remarque qu'il a oublié de verrouiller la porte mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui en faire la remarque.

« Bella? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Je ne réponds pas à sa question. Au lieu de ça, je baisse les yeux et je lui demande nerveusement:

« Tu m'en veux autant que ça, Edward? »

« Quoi? Mais…? Pourquoi tu crois que je t'en veux, mon amour? »

_Mon amour_… J'aime le son de sa voix lorsqu'il m'appelle ainsi.

« Parce que… tu ne m'as pas regardée une seule fois ou parlé de toute la soirée et tu t'es replié sur toi comme une huître quand Alice a lâché la bombe alors… »

Pourquoi il faut que ma voix me lâche à un moment pareil? Voilà que je me mets à parler comme une petite souris, c'est le comble!

« Rassure-toi, ma belle. Il en faut plus que ça pour me fâcher. C'est vrai que j'étais jaloux, au début, mais c'était il y a des années. Ce qui compte, c'est que j'ai devant moi une femme merveilleuse et elle est à moi. »

« Mais? »

« Pourquoi mais? »

« Je te connais. Tu as un regard particulier lorsque tu rumines tes pensées. Alors, dis-moi? »

Il détourne le regard et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Je ne devrais pas avoir de telles idées impures mais je n'y peux rien. J'ai envie de le manger tout cru.

« Bella… »

Il hésite. J'appuie mon regard sur lui et essaye de passer mon message en même temps par mes prunelles. Il peut tout me dire, tout me demander. Je serai toujours honnête avec lui. Il ne se décide toujours pas alors je tente ma chance et le presse gentiment en lui caressant tendrement le visage.

« Oui? »

« Tu… Est-ce que… As-tu été amoureuse de Jasper? »

D'où lui vient cette interrogation? Oh… D'accord, je comprends.

« Ecoute Edward et regarde-moi bien dans les yeux. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de Jasper. Je n'ai même jamais été amoureuse tout court. J'ai eu des petits-amis mais ça s'arrête là. C'est juste que… j'avais seize ans. J'étais jeune et bête. Tout le monde autour de moi vivait des histoires d'amour et moi, je fantasmais sur Darcy et Heathcliff. Un jour, il y a eu cette fille au lycée, Jane Volturi qui m'a sorti mot pour mot et je cite "tu mourras vieille fille aigrie et seule" et ça m'a fait déprimer. Mes parents étaient en plein divorce alors c'était tout le temps la bagarre à la maison, James avait entraînement jusqu'au soir et Alice… Je ne sais plus où elle était. J'étais dans le salon, me morfondant devant mes héros de films irréels et Jasper a sonné. Bien sûr, je lui ai ouvert et il a tout de suite su que j'allais mal, même si je tentais de faire bonne figure. Nous avons parlé. Enormément et je ne sais pas… Ca s'est fait naturellement. Avec le recul, je réalise que c'était pour de mauvaises raisons mais ça m'a remis les idées en place. J'ai réalisé que Jane avait tort et que je ne finirais pas comme Renée et Charlie. C'est bête mais même si ce n'était pas du tout un acte d'amour, ça m'a… soulagée. Oh non, maintenant, tu vas penser que je suis facile mais j'aurais fini par te le dire, surtout sachant maintenant que Jasper est ton frère mais seulement, je m'imaginais te le faire savoir autrement et pas devant autant de personnes. Je jure que je te l'aurais dit si Alice ne l'avait pas dévoilé et que… »

Edward interrompt mon monologue en m'embrassant avidement. Je ne le vois pas mais je sens son sourire contre moi et un poids quitte mes épaules. Dire que je suis soulagée est bien en-deçà de la vérité. Je retrouve mon Edward.

« J'ai compris mon bébé. »

Non. Je ne veux pas qu'il comprenne mais qu'il sache.

« Edward, aujourd'hui, je peux t'affirmer avec une certitude absolue que je n'ai jamais été amoureuse si ce n'est de toi. C'est comme si je t'avais toujours attendu car désormais, je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi. Tu es ma vie. »

Je me blottis dans ses bras, savourant la sensation de ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Et tu es la mienne, ma Bella. »

Tiens, pourquoi je me sens si serrée tout à coup? Je manque même de m'étouffer.

« JAMES! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Je rêve! Mon grand frère s'est incrusté dans notre câlin et nous couvre de ses bras puissants.

« Excuse-moi petite sœur, je ne savais pas à quel point tu souffrais. J'aurais dû être là pour toi. »

« Peut-être mais ce n'est pas la peine de rattraper ce retard maintenant! »

Sitôt la surprise passée, je dois bien avouer que malgré ses manières brusques et sa tendance à m'épier comme un chasseur, j'adore mon frère, avec sa possessivité et son manque de tact.

« Bella, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Rappelle-toi que tu te trouves dans les toilettes des hommes! »

Je rougis. Je n'y pensais plus… Bon d'accord, si. Fuck, moi qui pensais pouvoir profiter de mon homme…

« Heureusement que vous n'étiez pas en train de faire des folies parce que tu en aurais entendu parler longtemps, crois-moi. »

Il lit dans mes pensées maintenant? J'ai intérêt à me sauver vite fait sinon Edward risque d'en pâtir.

« Je vous laisse. Je vais rejoindre les autres. »

« Attends, sœurette? »

Je suis sur le seuil de la porte et pendant une seconde, je me pose la question de savoir si je m'arrête ou si j'écoute ce qu'a mon frère à dire. Finalement, la curiosité l'emporte, pour le meilleur.

« Oui, James?

« Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé ta moitié. Assure-toi qu'il t'aime et fait ton bonheur autant que toi, tu l'aimes. D'accord? »

Je cours vers lui et me jette dans ses bras. Par ses derniers mots, il a implicitement donné sa bénédiction à Edward et nous a souhaité le meilleur du monde. Ca, c'est mon grand frère!

« C'est promis, James. Je t'adore! »

« Moi aussi, tu le sais bien, Bella », souffle-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

« Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux! », rit Edward en se joignant à notre câlin.

« Hé, c'est pas parce que tu es dans notre famille que ça veut dire que je vais prendre un homme dans les bras. Bas les pattes, homme! »

Je me dépatouille d'eux et les laisse se chamailler sans moi. Je suis heureuse, ma vie est parfaite. Je rejoins mes amis engagés dans une discussion animée sur qui est le plus beau de tous les personnages masculins du film que l'on va voir et curieusement, chacun d'eux ne remporte qu'une voix au suffrage. Rob n'a que mon soutien, Alice craque pour Jackson, Rose pour Kellan et Vic pour Cam. Moi qui pensais que Rob gagnerait haut la main.

« Bon, au lieu de débattre des heures, et si on y allait? On aura des bons sièges comme ça? »

Comptez sur Jazz pour désamorcer les dialogues houleux avant qu'ils n'aient lieu. Il ferait un excellent politicien car il possède une éloquence à clouer le bec à Platon. Au lieu de ça, il a choisi de faire carrière comme psychologue dans sa propre clinique et il faut dire qu'il a bien réussi dans sa vie.

**EPOV**

_"Tu...me...quittes?"_

_  
__"Oui"_

_"Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé"…_

Mais il est bête ou quoi ce gars??? La femme qu'il aime vient de passer un anniversaire merdique et lui, il ne trouve pas mieux comme cadeau que de la quitter?! Fuck, s'il était en face de moi, je le frapperais et lui ferais comprendre que son raisonnement est tout à fait infondé et qu'il a tout faux.

« Edward, pourquoi tu te crispes autant? Desserre un peu tes poings », me chuchote Bella.

Je me tourne vers elle. L'obscurité nous entoure mais je distingue clairement son visage et ses yeux remplis d'amour. Je me plonge dans mes pensées. Si nous nous trouvions dans la situation des héros des films, je ferais tout pour la protéger mais je ne pourrais jamais penser qu'elle ou moi serions heureux loin l'un de l'autre. Comment peut-on se blâmer autant lorsque les choses qui arrivent se portent hors de notre contrôle? Pas étonnant que le bonhomme se traite de lion masochiste…

Elle me prend la main et appuie sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle tremble légèrement. Je porte ma paume à ses joues. Elle pleure. Enfin, elle se retient pour ne pas laisser couler plus ses larmes. Je dépose un baiser attendri sur son front tandis qu'elle s'agrippe à mon bras posé à côté d'elle.

« Je ne te quitterai jamais », lui promets-je solennellement.

Elle me serre encore plus fort. L'émotion est trop forte pour elle et elle se laisse aller doucement contre moi. Elle enfouit son visage au creux de mon cou, pensant sans doute que la scène sera moins dure mais même dans le noir, je la trouve adorable. Cependant, je n'aime pas la voir triste, même si ce n'est que pour un film. Je veux lui rendre le sourire ou au moins lui changer les idées.

Je l'embrasse. D'abord doucement puis elle se fait pressante et se rapproche de moi subrepticement. Je romps le baiser et nous nous contemplons en souriant. Les autres sont toujours rivés sur l'écran mais je suis embêté par le fait que James ait choisi de s'installer à côté de ma douce.

« J'ai envie de toi », me glisse-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je ne réponds pas. Elle a posé sa main sur mon pénis et je suis sûr qu'elle sent que je bande. Elle me lance un de ses sourires irrésistibles qui me font oublier le reste du monde et me mordille l'oreille avant de me laisser en plan, mâle en chaleur et fou de désir. Elle se redresse sur son siège et redirige ses yeux vers l'écran. Cette femme sera ma mort un jour mais pour l'heure, elle ne s'en tirera pas aussi facilement. Surtout avec cette robe qui se relève sur sa cuisse nue.

L'air de rien, j'avance mon bras vers elle et vise directement sous sa robe. Elle tressaille au contact de ma peau froide contre la chaleur de ses jambes et continue à ignorer mon traitement. Je ravale mon rictus, je veux la punir comme elle le mérite.

Je trouve son intimité et la caresse. Elle ferme les yeux et inspire profondément sans un bruit.

« Bonne fille », lui murmure-je.

Elle écarte discrètement ses cuisses et mon majeur la pénètre lentement. Elle est tellement trempée que ça glisse aussi facilement que dans du beurre. Fuck, je bande tellement que j'ai l'impression que je vais faire sauter les boutons de mon pantalon. Elle commence à me malaxer les boules et je retiens de justesse un gémissement.

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement, je le retire de toi. »

C'est radical car elle cesse de me masser tout en les gardant dans sa paume. Rien que le fait de les sentir prises en main suffit à m'exciter comme un taureau.

J'explore son entrejambe. J'écarte ses lèvres humides et je sens son clitoris pointer fièrement sous l'effet de mes caresses. Il est complètement dur et j'entreprends de le masser sur toute sa petite longueur.

Je décèle le tressautement de ses épaules tandis qu'elle fait toujours mine de s'intéresser au film mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas insensible à ce que je lui fais.

« Aimes-tu avoir ma main sous ta jupe? N'as-tu pas honte de me mouiller comme ça? »

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend en ce moment mais je me sens d'humeur dominatrice. Lorsque je l'ai soumise dans la boutique, l'adrénaline courait dans mes veines telle que j'aurais juré pouvoir jouir indéfiniment et je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir qu'en la prenant comme un animal. Mais quand Vilaine Bella m'a fait comprendre qu'elle voulait être explorée complètement, dans tous les sens du terme, ça m'a rendu fou. Complètement. La raison n'avait plus cours. J'aime découvrir et vivre avec elle de nouvelles choses et c'est grisant de s'adonner à des jeux pendant nos sexcapades.

« Reste silencieuse», lui ordonne-je.

J'insère directement deux doigts en elle et très vite, j'en ajoute un troisième. Elle est tellement excitée que je sais qu'elle ne fera pas long feu avant que je ne la fasse atteindre le septième ciel. Je sens déjà ses parois se contracter autour de moi et je ne peux que souhaiter être à la place de ma main pour m'enfoncer en elle.

Je vais de plus en vite et elle serre ma cuisse, me faisant comprendre qu'elle est proche. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et elle atteint enfin son paroxysme, se figeant comme une statue et me griffant la jambe. Fuck, c'est trop excitant. Je veux la prendre. Maintenant!

Elle rouvre ses petites prunelles chocolat et la voix rauque, elle m'intime de la rejoindre dans les toiletttes. Gentil Eddie affirme que l'on risque de nous surprendre mais Sexy Eddie et Docteur Cul' rétorquent que tout le monde est concentré sur le film et qu'on fera vite. Ce sont les derniers qui gagnent et je la suis aussi avidement qu'un âne après sa carotte.

****

Lorsque je lui fais face, je constate que ses iris étincellent et que ses lèvres sont rougies par le désir. Ni une ni deux, je me jette sur elle et je relève sa robe, ne prenant même pas le temps de lui ôter sa culotte. Je l'écarte et je la goûte. Elle s'arque en criant doucement et ses mains se plantent dans mes cheveux.

« OUI! »

Elle étouffe ses gémissements et ondule son bassin contre moi. Je la lape comme un chat et elle replie ses genoux autour de moi. Je prends ses seins en main et les serre fortement. Elle se cambre et goguenard, je l'observe alors qu'elle rejette sa tête en arrière.

« Ne te retiens pas. Je veux t'entendre crier mon prénom. »

« Oui, Edward! Edward… »

Je me relève et me positionne entre ses cuisses en prenant ses seins en bouche. Je la pénètre d'un coup de rein et ses lèvres forment un O à se damner. Je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus attendre et je la prends sauvagement sur le sol.

« Oui, baise-moi Edward. »

« Fuck, Bella. Je vais te défoncer jusqu'à la moelle, oui. »

« OUI! Encore! »

Je la pénètre toujours plus profondément et plus fort. Elle crie mon prénom sans fin et très vite, je viens me déverser en elle alors que ses murs se referment autour de ma queue.

« Putain, Bella! »

Nos langues se mélangent pendant que je me vide en elle et je me délecte de sa saveur. Délicieuse. Elle me serre contre elle en me tenant par le bas du dos et ses jambes m'enveloppent contre nos deux bas-ventres soudés.

Nous attendons quelques minutes, le temps de retrouver nos esprits et je me retire d'elle. Nous nous relevons et tentons de nous refaire une tenue mais mes cheveux ont décidé de rester indomptables. Elle rit en passant la main dedans et colle son front contre le mien. Ses bras entourent mon cou et nous restons comme ça, dans un silence confortable.

« Je t'aime Edward ».

Ce n'est pas dit parce que nous venons de faire l'amour mais parce que nos âmes se sont reconnues parmi les autres. Elle est mienne comme je suis sien.

« Je t'aime aussi, Isabella. Toujours. »

Nous finissons quand même par retrouver nos sièges pour suivre la fin du film et peut-être que je m'imagine des choses, mais je suis sûr que j'ai vu Emmett et Jazz me faire un clin d'œil. Oh mon Dieu, j'espère qu'ils ne nous ont pas surpris! … Après réflexion, ce n'est pas grave s'ils nous ont entendus, tant que James, lui, ne sait pas ce que je viens de faire avec ma douce. Ma douce qui se trouve être sa petite sœur.

****

_" Avant toi, ma vie était une nuit sans lune. Très noire, même s'il y avait des étoiles – des points de lumière et de raison…Et puis, tout à coup, tu as traversé mon ciel, comme un météore. Tout brûlait, tout brillait, tout était beau. Quand tu as disparu, quand le météore est tombé derrière l'horizon, tout s'est de nouveau assombri. Rien n'avait changé, sauf que mes yeux avaient été aveuglés par la lumière. Je ne distinguais plus les étoiles, et ma raison ne signifiait plus rien. "_

Ces lignes sont belles mais je ne décolère pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il a été con de quitter sa "lune"! Je ne comprends pas comment on peut quitter l'amour de sa vie pour un prétexte bidon!

Bella me serre la main. Je me détends. Après tout, je peux comprendre qu'il pensait vraiment qu'elle s'en sortirait mieux sans lui… Quoique… Pourquoi il n'a pas demandé à sa voyante de sœur de sonder le futur pour voir si elle serait vraiment heureuse?

****

« J'ai adoré ce film. C'était si triste! », soupire Alice à la sortie du cinéma.

« J'ai plus aimé les scènes avec les motos. Quoique, les termes techniques utilisés sont erronés », tempère Rose.

« Moi, j'ai adoré la confrontation avec les trois méchants à la fin », s'enthousiasme Emmett.

« Evidemment, dès qu'il y a une bagarre, toi… », nous moquons Jasper et moi.

« Ben, je suis d'accord avec Emmett, moi », approuve James.

« Et toi, Vic? Quel a été ton moment préféré? », demande Bella.

« Moi ça a été… », commence-t-elle avant d'être coupée par l'arrivée d'un inconnu.

« Bella? », fait-il.

Je le détaille des pieds à la tête. Il est plutôt grand, le teint mat, des yeux sombres mais vifs… Il est assez bien bâti dans son genre. Son seul défaut est de n'avoir d'yeux que pour ma petite-amie en ce moment-même. Jaloux Eddie menace de faire son apparition pour lui mettre une dérouillée.

« Jacob? »

[**Oui, je sais. J'ai osé couper là! Que je suis vilaine**!]

*************************************************

**AN : **Depuis le chapitre dernier, j'ai décidé de relever plusieurs défis en même temps. Ca le fait ou pas?

**2 **: Pour répondre à la question des âges. Dans la famille Cullen, Edward est le plus vieux (30 ans) suivi de Jasper (27) puis de Rosalie (26). Bella et Alice ont 20 ans, Emmett 28, James 27 et Victoria 26.

**Reviews=teasers.**


	7. Chapter 7: Toy'R Us, nous voilà!

**Plot**: Bella est la patiente d'Edward et ils fantasment l'un sur l'autre depuis des années mais tout change le jour où Bella se décide à mettre le grappin sur Edward et elle obtiendra plus que ce qu'elle voulait. ****Langage cru et lemon poussés. Vous êtes prévenus!****

**AN: Le chapitre était sensé arriver plus tôt mais, je ne sais pas comment, mes 22 pages ont été complètement effacées et j'ai dû retrouver la motivation pour retaper le chapitre. Oui. Et à la seconde écriture, je me suis aperçue que j'avais tapé une fin complètement différente que celle que j'avais prévue. Je vous laisse découvrir.**

* * *

**Ch7 :****Toy's Я Us, nous voilà!**

_« Bella? », fait-il._

_Je le détaille des pieds à la tête. Il est plutôt grand, le teint mat, des yeux sombres mais vifs… Il est assez bien bâti dans son genre. Son seul défaut est de n'avoir d'yeux que pour ma petite-amie en ce moment-même. Jaloux Eddie menace de faire son apparition pour lui mettre une dérouillée._

_« Jacob? »_

**EPOV**

Les yeux de l'indien détaille Bella de haut en bas. C'est qui ce bouffon qui reluque MA petite-amie des pieds à la tête? De quel droit il se permet d'apprécier comme ça ce qu'il voit?

« J'y crois pas! », s'exclame-t-il en rougissant.

« Regarde-toi! Tu es splendide. J'adore ta robe, c'est bien une Prada, c'est ça? Oh my god, je rêve ou c'est des Jimmy Choo que je vois là? Kyaa, t'es sublime, Bella», s'enthousiasme-t-il.

Je reste éberlué. Les dernières secondes qui viennent de se dérouler ont du mal à être appréhendées par mon cerveau. Je ne bouge pas d'un poil. Ce Jacob me rappelle étrangement Alice.

« Jacob! Ca faisait un bail que je t'avais pas vu! », s'exclame James en enlaçant Jacob.

Le traître! Je pensais qu'il m'aimait bien.

« Seulement quelques semaines mais que veux-tu, le boulot et Mike… Mais assez parlé de moi. Oh, et regarde-toi, tu es superbe! Ce jean te va à merveille! »

Je manque d'avaler ma langue. Ce Jake parle Prada et Jimmy Choo, il glousse comme une fille et me mate depuis quelques minutes. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ne me dites pas que? Si? Il est gay?!

« C'est bon, Jake. J'entends assez parler de vêtements avec Alice. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'y mettre non plus. »

« Ha ha ha, Jingle Bells, toujours aussi drôle. Mais dis-moi, qui est ce canon à côté de toi? », interroge-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Alors là, Gentil Eddie ne sait pas s'il doit être flatté et être rassuré que ce ne soit pas un ex de Bella ou s'il doit être macho et se la jouer homme viril et pas "de ce bord-là". En tout cas, Jaloux et Psycho Eddie sont définitivement partis… jusqu'à la prochaine fois….

« Hum hum… », intervient Rosalie. « On pourrait peut-être faire les présentations, non? »

« Désolée, Rosalie. Alors, vous tous, je vous présente Jacob, mon cousin et Jacob, voici mon petit-ami Edward, sa sœur Rosalie, son frère Jasper qui est le petit-ami d'Alice et Emmett qui est son frère. Enfin, je pense que tu as dû déjà entrapercevoir Emmett et Jazz au magasin. »

Magasin? Et là… Des bribes de conversation du dîner me reviennent. Oui! Il me semble qu'Alice et Victoria ont parlé d'un Jacob en mentionnant une conversation avec une cliente. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Alice se jette au cou de Jacob en gloussant comme une collégienne. Il faut dire qu'elle ne manque pas d'exubérance!

« Est-ce que je rêve ou bien cette merveilleuse bécane est la tienne? », enchaîne Rose, les yeux brillants de convoitise.

« Oui, quand je l'ai eue, c'était une vraie épave mais je l'ai retapée tout seul! Enfin, avec l'aide de Mike quand même», rit Jacob.

Je me demande comment ça se fait qu'il soit le cousin de Bella et James. Je veux dire, Jacob est aussi brun et métissé que James et Bella ont la peau diaphane. Ce sont des antipodes mais ils sont de la même famille? Je cherche à comprendre comment c'est possible. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Jasper prend la parole.

« Cousin? De sang? »

« Nope. Cousin par alliance. Son père, Billy a épousé en secondes noces notre tante Heidi, la sœur de notre mère, après la mort de sa première femme, Sarah. Nous avons grandi ensemble. Jake, c'est notre petit frère », explique James.

Si James n'était pas procureur, je l'enjoindrais de se lancer dans l'enseignement car il se révèle doué pour cela. Peut-être est-ce dans le ton ou dans son charisme, mais il manie à la perfection l'art du discours.

« Oh! », compatit l'assemblée.

Jacob baisse la tête. Visiblement, il n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention. Là-dessus, je retrouve un côté de ma belle. Contrairement à James, tous deux préfèrent nettement rester dans l'ombre.

« Sinon, t'as passé combien de temps à retaper cette Harley 1450? T'as dû investir beaucoup dedans, non?», relance Rose pour changer de sujet de conversation et par la même, alléger l'ambiance qui s'est alourdie.

Elle se montre efficace car les épaules se relèvent et les sourires reviennent. Ils ne sont plus crispés mais plus… indifférents. C'est vrai qu'à part Rose et Emmett, personne n'entend rien à ce jargon.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. J'ai dû y mettre au moins trois paies entières là-dedans sans compter le nombre de mois passés à chercher des pièces, à arpenter les garages et à bricoler... Même Mike en avait tellement marre qu'il m'a menacé de me priver de sexe et de me faire coucher sur le canapé si je ne revenais pas passer mes nuits avec lui », éclate de rire Jacob à ce souvenir.

Yep, si je n'étais pas sûr de mon hypothèse avant, là, je viens de me la faire confirmer. Jacob est définitivement gay. Ca fera un homme de moins à éliminer. Gentil Eddie et Sexy Eddie dansent la java en s'ouvrant une bouteille de champagne.

Je soupire tandis que Jazz m'observe avec un regard étrange. Remarquant que je réponds à son examen de la même manière, il sourit narquoisement et me lance un clin d'œil. Je lève les yeux au ciel, agacé. Mon frère est très sensitif, voire empathe mais si c'est une qualité, recherchée pour un homme, cela se révèle agaçant lorsque je ne veux pas qu'il sache ce que je ressens. Je peux être jaloux en paix quand même, non? A-t-il vraiment besoin de partager cela? Je sais que c'est injuste, que ce n'est pas de sa faute mais il n'en reste pas moins que je suis vexé qu'il m'ait surpris dans cet état-là.

« Ah, chéri, t'es là. T'aurais pu rester devant le kiosque quand même! Je t'ai cherché partout! »

Celui qui vient d'arriver aux côtés de "chéri", ça doit être Mike. Blond, les yeux bleus, une carrure athlétique… l'archétype du sportif qui fait craquer les lycéennes. Il porte même un blazer avec son nom dessus. Je me demande comment son homosexualité est vécue dans son entourage. Pour Jacob, ça doit être relativement aisé car étant entré dans le monde du travail avec des femmes, il ne doit pas subir de pression mais au lycée, c'est différent. Il y a les intellos, les gens cools, les sportifs, les bizarroïdes, les asociaux mais dans mon temps, les gays n'étaient pas acceptés alors lorsque quelqu'un se découvrait cette orientation, il ou elle la refoulait pour faire partie du moule. Cependant, Mike semble extraverti et heureux alors j'ose espérer que les temps ont changé…

Mike a beau être intervenu en râlant, aux sourires et aux regards qu'ils s'échangent amoureusement, on sait tout de suite qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre. D'autant plus qu'ils se prennent tendrement la main. Nous restons discuter avec le petit couple. Enfin, Rosalie se charge surtout de l'interrogatoire auquel elle soumet Jacob et finalement, Bella fait signe à celui-ci de fuir tant qu'il est encore temps. Connaissant ma sœur, elle serait capable de continuer ainsi toute la nuit.

« Bon, on va y aller. Passez une bonne soirée. J'ai été enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Tu es prêt mon amour?»

Mike se contente de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation et tous deux montent sur la moto avant de démarrer en trombe. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à nous quitter, Mike se retourne vers Alice et timidement:

« Alice, est-ce que tu accepterais de me conseiller? Je ne suis pas très doué en mode, et je n'ose pas demander à Jake. Il est trop difficile à suivre pour moi. »

Je ne sais pas comment Jake est mais Alice est une tornade. Il ne peut pas être pire qu'elle. Le pauvre ne sait pas dans quoi il met les pieds.

« Bien sûr Mike. Comme ça, tu verras Jake en même temps », déclare-t-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

« Eh bien, bonne nuit tout le monde!», lance Jake en secouant sa main.

Nous les saluons de la même manière tandis qu'ils s'éloignent. Si nous étions dans un film, il ne manquerait plus que le soleil couchant pour la touche de romantisme… Oh non! … Voilà que je pense comme une femme, maintenant! Sexy Eddie ricane et me nargue. "A trop fréquenter Bella, t'as perdu tes couilles". Gentil Eddie hausse les épaules. "Peut-être mais je suis heureux comme ça" et je suis d'accord avec lui. Jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux avec une femme.

« On devrait rentrer aussi. J'ai envie de profiter de ma Rosie », déclare Emmett tout à trac.

Eberlués, nous nous tournons vers lui et éructons.

« Non, pas de détails, c'est ma sœur », repoussons-nous Jazz et moi en chœur.

« Pff… J'en ai entendu des pires avec vous! » dédaigne Rosalie.

« Comment ça? » demande Victoria par curiosité.

« Ah si vous saviez… C'est horrible de grandie entouré d'hommes avec les hormones en ébullition! »

Elle dramatise quand même, ma sœurette. C'était pas si terrible que ça!

« Et moi alors? Vous imaginez, vous, d'avoir Bella et Alice comme sœurs? C'est vrai qu'Alice n'est pas vraiment liée à nous par le sang mais c'est tout comme et vous la connaissez!» proteste James.

Nous nous concertons d'un seul coup d'œil, complices. Bella en un mot? Maladroite. Alice? Pikachu. Avec ça, nous devons bien avouer que James a dû avoir énormément de travail pour s'opposer à l'énergie débordante d'Alice et protéger Bella de la mort.

« C'est vrai! On compatit » se moque Jasper.

« Hé! » se rebiffe l'intéressée en frappant le bras de Jazz, joueuse.

Bella en fait de même avec moi.

« Pourquoi je prends aussi? J'ai rien dit! », me plains-je.

« Oh Edward, arrête de chouiner et conduis-toi en homme! », nargue Emmett.

« Bien dit! Yeah! »

Emmett et James se tapent dans la main puis s'échangent un clin d'œil. En les voyant ainsi, je réalise qu'avec James et Emmett, Alice et Bella n'ont pas dû avoir une enfance et une adolescence de tout repos. Emmett est un gros nounours et James… un parrain de la mafia. Pas étonnant qu'elles n'aient pas eu beaucoup de petits-amis avant, même si ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Mais malgré cela, sachant que leurs parents sont souvent absents, je suis rassuré et heureux qu'elles aient grandi autant entourées d'amour que Jazz, Rose et moi l'avons été.

Nous nous mettons en route et nous nous dispatchons rapidement, nos routes se séparant. Emmett et Rose partent bras dessus-bras dessous et il est aisé de deviner qu'Emmett a hâte de sauter sur Rose. La discussion qu'elle a eue avec Jack l'a de toute évidence émoustilllé. Je me demande si elle lui a déjà dit qu'elle bossait comme gestionnaire de parc autos ou pas. Quoiqu'en y repensant, ces deux-là ont de drôles de formes de préliminaires. Parler voitures et motos!

Alice saute sur le dos de Jasper.

« Jasper chéri, ces talons me font atrocement mal », gémit-elle.

« Ally, ma petite Ally, si c'est autant douloureux, tu n'as qu'à pas les mettre », reprend James.

« OH! »

Nous avons tous crié en même temps. Seul Jasper reste stoïque, le visage impassible.

Il a osé! Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut jamais contrarier une femme. Encore moins lorsque la dite femme est Alice. Celle-ci rougit furieusement puis se remet sur ses pieds avant de marteler le torse de James qui a les larmes aux yeux tellement il rit.

« Ne jamais dire du mal de mes chaussures! Encore moins quand ce sont des Manolo, espèce d'inculte décérébré sans goût!», crie Alice avant de grogner de frustration.

Elle finit par s'éloigner en marmonnant inaudiblement et elle regrimpe sur Jasper. Celui-ci s'assure qu'elle a bonne prise et nous salue avant de se retourner et de partir. Comme Emmett et Rose sont chez nous, je présume que, voulant rester seuls, ils vont aller chez Alice.

« Hue mon Jazzy!», s'agite-elle en pointant la direction à prendre de son doigt.

James est toujours en train de s'esclaffer quand Alice se retourne pour nous saluer et tirer la langue à James.

« Wouah, vous êtes vraiment comme une famille », constate Victoria, amusée.

« Non, pas comme. Nous sommes une famille », répond James qui a retrouvé son sérieux.

« Comme c'est mignon! » soupire Victoria.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être d'accord avec elle. Nous finissons par rentrer tous les quatre ensemble. Je souris aux anges. Rien que le fait de tenir la main de ma douce et de me promener ainsi avec elle me remplit de bonheur. Non. Le bonheur, c'est que notre couple soit reconnu et accepté par nos deux familles. Je n'aurais jamais pu rêver de mieux.

Nous arrivons chez les Swan-Dwyer. James prend Victoria par la main et l'amène directement à sa chambre en nous adressant à peine un rapide hochement de tête et un "bonne nuit" à la va-vite. Bella et moi pouffons discrètement. Nous saurons rapidement s'ils écouteront les doléances de Bella ou pas en ce qui concerne leurs bruits.

A notre tour, nous nous rendons dans sa chambre. C'est la première fois que j'y suis officiellement introduit. Je me sens nerveux. Je ne suis pas adolescent mais savoir que je suis dans la chambre de ma dulcinée et que je n'ai pas eu à grimper par la fenêtre pour ça est grisant.

Passé le seuil, nous nous déchaussons et après s'être éclipsée dans la salle de bains, Bella me rejoint sous les draps et se blottit contre moi.

« OUI VIC! CONTINUE! »

« Oh non, pas ça, fuck! » gémit Bella en se cachant sous la couette.

Je ris doucement et la rejoins dans sa tanière.

« Ma pauvre chérie. »

« Ne te moque pas. Tu serais pareil si c'était Rosalie ou Jasper à leur place. »

« Ha ha ha. En ce qui concerne Jazz ça fait longtemps que j'y ai droit. Rose peut dire la même chose. Elle n'avait pas tort quand elle disait avoir entendu "pire". La pauvre. »

Nous nous esclaffons tous les deux et je serre ma belle dans mes bras en déposant des baisers partout sur son visage. Nos langues se rejoignent dans une danse sensuelle et notre embrassade se rompt. Nos regards se fixent l'un sur l'autre.

« A quoi penses-tu?», s'enquiert ma dulcinée à voix basse.

« J'étais en train de songer à quel point tu me rends heureux, Bella. Je me sens entier avec toi. »

Elle m'embrasse avec fougue avant de sourire brillamment et de prendre mon visage entre ses deux mains.

« C'est exactement ce que je me disais aussi. Je t'aime Edward. »

« Je t'aime aussi Isabella. Maintenant, dors mon amour. Nous avons eu une longue journée. »

Et sous les cris du couple voisin, j'enveloppe le corps menu de ma tendre avec le mien et c'est comme ça, collés l'un à l'autre, que nous parvenons à nous endormir.

****Six mois plus tard****

**BPOV**

« Jaloux? Moi? Qu'est-ce que…? C'est quoi ces conneries? Je m'en fiche complètement s'il a le béguin pour moi! », pleurniche Emmett.

« Ce qui n'est pas le cas, putain! Combien de fois dois-je le répéter pour que ça rentre dans ta petite tête! », s'enflamme James.

Mettez James et Emmett dans une même pièce et je vous garantis qu'il n'y aura plus d'adultes à votre retour. Eux ensemble, c'est pire qu'une cour de marmaille. Dire que ça a débuté de manière anodine…

****FLASK-BACK****

« Alors, les enfants, souvenez-vous qu'en cas d'urgence, nos numéros sont affichés sur la porte du frigo et j'ai aussi ajouté ceux de l'hôtel », recommande notre mère pour la énième fois.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Tout ira bien. Je veillerai sur la maison », presse James en menant Renée vers la porte d'entrée avec délicatesse.

Je me demande comment James fait pour montrer autant de patience devant une Renée en panique. Elle nous fait ce cinéma à chaque fois qu'elle accompagne Phil à ses matches et en plus, on a droit à son côté mère-poule qui ressort inévitablement. Lorsqu'elle est comme ça, j'ai toujours l'impression de retomber en enfance parce qu'elle nous assomme alors d'innombrables conseils et de paroles. Quand comprendra-t-elle que nous sommes maintenant adultes?

« Je vois que vous ne voulez plus de votre vieille mère. Je m'en vais dans ce cas mais James, s'il te plaît, veille sur ta sœur et empêche-là de remettre le feu à la maison. »

« Maman, c'était il y a des années! J'étais toute jeune. Ca ne risque plus d'arriver maintenant! », rétorque-je.

Cette mésaventure, elle me la ressort également à chaque fois. D'accord, j'ai mis le feu par accident à la maison quand j'avais 15 ans en oubliant mon plat dans le four. D'accord, on a dû faire venir les pompiers et dormir dans une caravane pendant trois mois après cela en attendant que l'assurance couvre les dégâts mais est-ce que pour autant, il faut qu'on me rappelle à quel point je peux être distraite et maladroite? C'est vrai, j'ai fait fort sur ce coup-là mais de l'eau est passée sous les ponts, non?

« Ha ha ha, je connais bien ma petite fille, sinon, je ne dirais pas cela à la légère, n'est-ce pas? »

Je ronchonne. Après tout, elle n'a pas tort mais cela ne fait pas pour autant plaisir à entendre.

« Je pars maintenant. Je vous aime, mes enfants adorés. Venez me faire un câlin. Vous allez me manquer durant ces trois jours. »

« On t'aime aussi maman. Faites attention sur la route et cette fois, assure-toi de ne pas oublier tes affaires dans l'avion», chantonne-je alors que nous entamons un câlin collectif.

« Ha ha, très drôle », riposte Renée. « Soyez prudents, je vous aime », conclut-elle en prenant sa valise et en se dirigeant vers Phil.

Après un dernier salut avec son bras, Renée monte enfin dans la voiture où Phil l'attend depuis déjà une bonne quinzaine de minutes. La Chevrolet disparaît enfin au bout de la rue. James prend son portable et compose le numéro.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez venir. »

Nous ne sommes plus des enfants mais si nos amis avaient été présents quelques instants plus tôt, Renée serait encore restée des heures et elle aurait inévitablement mis Phil en retard.

Moins de dix minutes après son coup de fil, on sonne à la porte d'entrée. James se précipite presque en courant dans le hall puis ralentit la cadence, le temps de retrouver son souffle et d'ouvrir la porte.

« Hey James! Ca a été rapide cette fois. Nous avions parié qu'elle partirait dans au moins une demi-heure. Enfin, eux. Moi, j'avais confiance en toi et j'ai gagné! », claironne Emmett.

« Salut tout le monde. Vic, tu m'as manqué», souffle James en rapprochant Victoria par la taille pour l'enlacer amoureusement.

Celle-ci est donc venu avec Emmett, mais aussi Alice, Jazz, Edward, Rose, Jack et Mike… toute la troupe, en somme. Six mois ont passé depuis notre sortie au cinéma. Ils sont passés tellement vite qu'il me semblait que c'était hier. Nous avons bâti tous ensemble une complicité incroyable et rapidement, Jake et son petit-ami se sont infiltrés dans notre gang. C'était une évidence car Rosalie a trouvé en Jake son parfait compagnon de jeux quand il s'agit de bricoler des vieilles autos et également parce que Mike est encore plus féru de mode qu'Alice qui l'a pris sous son aile. Depuis peu, Victoria l'a engagé comme vendeur et ce travail le rend heureux comme tout car cela lui permet de passer plus de temps avec son chéri et de papoter avec ses mentors qui sont Alice et Vic.

Vous penseriez que Victoria est jeune pour posséder sa propre boutique mais elle est compétente et elle recèle en elle des trésors d'ingéniosité imparables pour se démêler des situations inextricables, sans compter qu'on oublie rapidement qu'elle est la patronne. En effet, Vic est le modèle de l'humilité et de la gentillesse même si elle peut se révéler féroce en affaires. Elle ne nous fait pas sentir qu'on est inférieur à elle mais lorsqu'on la cherche, c'est une vraie lionne. Madame Mallory peut en dire quelque chose là-dessus. La pauvre n'ose plus mettre les pieds dans sa boutique!

Bref, Victoria est une femme géniale, une bonne amie et elle rend mon frère heureux alors quand il m'a annoncé qu'il allait la demander en mariage, je n'ai pas été étonnée. Personne ne l'a été. Et maintenant, ils sont fiancés et nous assisterons à leur union dans quelques semaines seulement.

« Toi aussi, James. »

« Allez, les amoureux, dégagez le passage. J'ai ma vessie qui va exploser, moi », presse Rosalie en se frayant un passage.

« Attends Rosie. Tu veux que je t'aide? »

C'est drôle de voir Emmett aux petits soins avec Rosalie. Rectification, c'est drôle de voir Rosalie, la femme qui m'impressionnait auparavant par son physique de mannequin et sa froideur, se laisser chouchouter. Ils ont emménagé ensemble il y a cinq mois après la fameuse nouvelle et on ne peut plus les voir l'un sans l'autre. Tous deux sont inséparables.

« Emmett chéri, je suis enceinte. Pas handicapée. Je peux encore aller aux wc toute seule », achève-t-elle en courant vers le cabinet.

Je compatis pour Emmett. Les sautes d'humeur de Rosalie sont incontrôlables et il est le premier à en pâtir. Malgré cela, depuis qu'il a appris qu'il allait être père, tous deux rayonnent de bonheur et leur joie déteint sur nous tous.

« Bonjour mon amour, tu sais que tu m'as manqué, toi?» questionne-je Edward.

Il s'approche de moi avec son sourire taquin et sans crier gare, me soulève comme si j'étais aussi légère qu'une plume. Surprise, je ris et jette mes bras à son cou avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il me repose à terre et m'enlace. Je savoure le fait de sentir son odeur. Je la connais par cœur mais je ne me lasse pas de l'humer.

« Hé, y en a qui crèvent de froid, là!», nous interrompt Mike en pénétrant le seuil avec Jake.

« Mike, un peu de cœur! Tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont en train de se retrouver après… douze longues heures de séparation», intervient Jasper.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il ne paie rien pour attendre. Cependant, Mike a raison. L'hiver est maintenant bien avancé et j'ai hâte de refermer la porte d'entrée. Alice se plante devant moi, hilare.

« Tu sais, les ados normaux organisent des fêtes quand les parents partent. Et vous, vous organisez un déjeuner? »

« Que veux-tu Ally, on ferait tout pour goûter à la cuisine de Bella, n'est-ce pas Edward?», répond James.

« Tout ce que ma belle me donne, je le prends», déclare-t-il sans détacher ses yeux des siens.

Je le jauge. Non seulement il est totalement sérieux mais Vilaine Bella perçoit un double sens dans ses propos. Elle fond devant tant de sex-appeal et ne demande qu'une chose: se retrouver seule avec Sexy Eddie et entamer une danse sensuelle avec lui.

« Et puis, sa cuisine est nettement meilleure que celle de Renée. Pas étonnant que dès qu'elle part, vous ne pensez qu'à manger », renchérit Jake.

« Manger? J'ai bien entendu? C'est prêt? Je crois que je pourrais manger un éléphant! Allons-y!», décide Rosalie en entrant résolument dans la salle à manger.

« Eh bien! Tu la nourris pas, Emmett ou quoi? », interroge-je.

« Bien sûr que si! Mais Emmett Junior est un gros mangeur! », ajoute-t-il fièrement en bombant le torse.

« Alors, c'est sûr? C'est un garçon? », sautille Alice.

« Personnellement, je pense que c'est un garçon parce qu'il lui donne beaucoup de coups alors pour moi, ce sera un bon footballeur. Mais Rosie mise sur une fille parce que le bébé adore écouter le disque de Whitney Houston pour s'endormir. »

« J'en déduis que vous n'avez pas encore vu votre médecin », plaisante Vic.

« Non. Nous ne le verrons que demain et là, on saura si… »

« VOUS VENEZ, OUI? JE SUIS TOUTE SEULE, LA! », nous rappelle à l'ordre Rosalie.

****

« Bella, ton pad thai est fabuleux! Je t'adopte officiellement comme ma maman. »

« Merci Rose même si je ne pense pas qu'Esmé approuverait cela », réponds-je.

« Hmmph! Je suis enceinte alors j'ai tous les droits! », chantonne-t-elle.

Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire. Jake et Mike sont en train de se tenir la main sous la table – enfin, j'espère – Emmett a passé ses bras autour des épaules de Rose et lui masse les épaules, James et Vic ont disparu dans la cuisine depuis un moment. Combien de temps faut-il pour ramener une bouteille d'eau? Alice et Jazz picorent dans l'assiette de l'autre. Ils feraient mieux d'échanger leur assiette, cela leur éviterait de se piquer avec leur fourchette et Edward écoute attentivement notre échange. Même s'il ne me l'a jamais dit, je sais qu'il est heureux que je m'entende bien avec sa famille et que Rose m'accepte.

« Et maintenant, le dessert. C'est moi qui l'ai fait. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles », claironne James en revenant avec un énorme plat sur lequel est posé un framboisier.

Je n'ai même pas posé les yeux sur Vic une minute que je ne suis pas dupe. Elle a des cheveux qui veulent clairement dire "Je viens de me faire tirer juste à côté de vous et j'en suis fière" et ce regard qui signifie "Même pas honte. J'ai pris mon pied et je le referais sans hésiter".

Je pense que tout le monde l'a vu mais le framboisier attire inexorablement l'attention. Comment résister aux pâtisseries de mon frère? Elles sont absolument divines et à se "taper le cul par terre".

Pendant qu'on savoure le gâteau et après que tout le monde se soit extasié, une fois encore, sur l'œuvre de James, celui-ci, curieux s'enquiert de l'enjeu du pari qu'Emmett a gagné.

« Eh bien, si mon frère perdait, il devait se rendre se trimballer toute la journée avec nous, avec un panneau disant "Câlins gratuits" et ne parler aux gens qu'en proférant des insultes. »

Rien que le fait d'imaginer la scène est tellement drôle que je manque de m'étouffer. Edward, mon médecin personnel, se retrouve obligé de me tapoter dans le dos et après avoir retrouvé mon souffle et mes esprits sous les regards blasés de mes amis, je reprends contenance.

« Et donc, comme tu as gagné, qu'est-ce que tu as choisi comme gage? »

Son œil se fait brillant et avec enthousiasme, il annonce:

« Tous ensemble, on fait la tournée des Toy's Я Us! Pour enfants… »

Ca va, ce n'est pas si terrible, comparé à ce que voulaient les autres….

« Et pour adultes! »

… Fuck.

****

Nous sommes en route vers le centre-ville. Carlisle a prêté à Edward les clefs de son Espace et nous nous acheminons tranquillement dans le premier magasin de la liste d'Emmett. Heureusement pour nous, elle se trouve assez courte. Contrairement à sa sœur, lui, se contente de deux magasins sur la centaine qui se trouve à Seattle. Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait autant de sex-shops dans notre coin.

« Mike, Jake, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous embrasser une seconde? C'est perturbant», chouine Emmett.

« Laisse-les, Em'. Ils peuvent s'aimer librement, non? Et ils sont mignons comme tout. »

« James, tu es peut-être de ce bord-là mais il y a une limite entre s'aimer et se déshabiller devant des témoins. »

« Oui, comme il y en a une entre choisir des jouets innocents et d'autres qui sont complètement l'opposé », riposte James.

« Oh, James chéri, arrête de râler. Tu vas adorer cette sortie, je te le garantis. Je suis certain que tu pourras trouver ton bonheur, même! », continue de provoquer Emmett.

« Quoi? Que? Pff… Emmett, tu m'énerves! »

« Sache que si jamais, tu changes de bord, nous, on sera content de t'accueillir », affirme Jake, hilare.

« Oui, si tu veux, on pourra même t'aider à te trouver un petit-ami. On connaît justement un gars sympa, Laurent. En plus, il travaille au Barreau et… », plaisante Mike.

« Hé, c'est sympa pour moi! » proteste Vic.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Vic. Si James change de bord, moi et Bella, on t'accueille à bras ouverts », la rassure Alice.

J'opine de la tête mais furtivement, je vois les traits de mon chéri qui se crispent et ses mains se contracter autour du volant. Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?

« Ca suffit, là. Arrêtez ça. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Gay. Et Victoria peut en attester, hein ma puce? »

« Tout à fait. Mais, même si c'était le cas, ça changerait quelque chose? Ou bien, ça cache certainement un truc, non, Emmett? »

« Toi, tu es digne d'être ma femme. Tu sais que je t'adore? », se jette James sur Vic.

« Pas autant que moi, James.»

Tous deux s'embrassent sous nos rires. Mike et Jake sont pliés en deux tandis qu'Edward tente tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle du volant.

« Alors, Emmett, serais-tu jaloux?», taquine Jazz.

« Jaloux? Moi? Qu'est-ce que…? C'est quoi ces conneries? Je m'en fiche complètement s'il a le béguin pour moi! », pleurniche Emmett en se réfugiant dans les bras de Rose.

« Ce qui n'est pas le cas, putain! Combien de fois dois-je le répéter pour que ça rentre dans ta petite tête! », s'enflamme James.

****END FLASH-BACK****

Rose secoue la tête, elle semble désolée. Elle soupire bruyamment puis comme Edward a fini de se garer et qu'il a détaché sa ceinture, signe que nous pouvons descendre, elle finit par réprimander, gentiment quand même, Emmett.

« Emmett chéri, je veux bien croire que tu n'es pas jaloux mais dans ce cas, arrête de faire l'enfant et aide-moi à sortir de là au lieu de te lamenter comme ça. »

« Tout de suite, Rosie.»

On peut dire qu'elle l'a bien éduqué! "Tout de suite, Rosie" En l'espace de plus de vingt ans, je n'ai jamais entendu Emmett parler ainsi avec un tel air de contrition. On sent qu'elle sera une bonne mère. Aimante mais sachant se faire respecter. Il est vrai qu'elle a de l'entraînement grâce à Emmett.

****

« Les filles, vous avez vu comme c'est énorme? », crie Rosalie en brandissant un gigantesque gode au dessus-de sa tête.

Cela ne serait pas gênant si nous ne nous trouvions justement pas à l'opposé du rayon où elle est, d'autant plus que des clients l'observent, intéressés. Les garçons sont je-ne-sais où alors nous n'avons plus qu'à nous débrouiller toutes seules. Cependant, Rose remarque leurs yeux rivés sur elle et retrousse ses lèvres. C'est signe qu'elle va s'énerver.

« Quoi? Vous voulez ma photo? Je suis enceinte, vous voyez? J'ai plus droit au sexe jusqu'à six mois après mon accouchement alors je m'amuse comme je peux, ça vous pose un problème? »

« Non, non, madame. Faites comme chez vous, ne vous formalisez pas pour nous », répondent-ils d'une toute petite voix.

Ils battent en retraite rapidement après la tirade de Rose pendant que nous rions allègrement. Ne jamais contrarier une femme enceinte. Encore moins lorsqu'elle s'appelle Rosalie Cullen et qu'elle est en manque.

Nous continuons de flâner au milieu des articles et sans que je ne me rende compte, je me retrouve séparée de mes amies. Je ne suis pas pour autant dépaysée mais je reste néanmoins intimidée. Godes, vibromasseurs, lotions, costumes… tout ce qui m'entoure est un appel à la luxure et Vilaine Bella a le cerveau littéralement disjoncté à force d'imaginer les jeux auxquels elle pourrait se livrer avec Sexy Eddie.

Tout à coup, une chose rouge fluo attire mon œil à cause de sa forme bizarre. Ni une, ni deux, je me dirige droit dessus et le prends en main.

« C'est bizarre, pourquoi ce gode a deux têtes? », je m'interroge.

Tout à mon examen, je n'ai pas entendu Edward s'approcher derrière moi et je sursaute en me cognant le crâne contre son menton lorsqu'il répond:

« Ca, c'est pour les filles qui veulent s'amuser ensemble. »

Revenue de ma surprise et de ma douleur, je fais face à Edward qui se masse le menton avec une grimace.

« Edward, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! »

« Je crois que je me suis mordu la langue», argumente-t-il.

Il continue à se masser et prends l'article de mes mains en même temps. Vilaine Bella a la langue qui pend. La vision d'Edward avec ce faux pénis la rend toute chose et toutes sortes de visions m'assaillent. Cependant, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends toujours pas.

« Mais comment ça marche? »

Edward se retient difficilement de rire à ma question qui peut sembler naïve et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Au moment où il va répondre, Vic le prend de cours en intervenant.

« Passe-le moi, je vais te montrer. »

Interloquée, je ne peux que la regarder se l'attacher à l'aide d'une sangle autour de la taille. Lorsqu'elle a fini, elle fait appel à Rosalie qui, fatiguée, s'est assise sur le sol, pour l'assister. Toutes deux se font face et miment l'acte de plaisir.

« Oh non, Rose. Comment tu peux oser faire ça devant ton frère?», s'exclame Edward, horrifié, qui se cache les yeux.

« Sois pas coincé, Eddie, voyons. On ne fait que s'amuser. Encore heureux qu'on ne le fasse pas en vrai », raille Rosalie.

« Pincez-moi. Je suis mort et monté au paradis », débarquent James et Emmett.

Celui-ci reste silencieux mais à son regard assombri, nous savons que la scène ne le laisse pas indifférent. Le pauvre, il doit être autant frustré que Rose.

Nous nous re-séparons et cette fois, Edward et moi restons ensemble.

« Tu penses prendre quelque chose? », me demande-t-il.

« Oui, d'ailleurs, nous y sommes. »

Nous sommes au rayon des huiles et autres lotions de massage. Un massage, c'est toujours bien, non? Et puis, c'est assez inoffensif et lorsque nous passerons à la caisse, je sais que je ne rougirai pas comme une pivoine et que je ne serai pas morte de honte devant mon frère et mes amis. J'empoigne donc un flacon parfumé à la fraise, car c'est mon arôme préféré et un autre tutti frutti. Je ne me lasse pas de les sentir. D'ailleurs, j'aime tellement leur odeur qu'impulsivement, je prends un deuxième et un troisième flacon de chaque.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que tu aimes ces senteurs. Tu as intérêt à ne pas les acheter pour rien», me prévient Edward.

Vilaine Bella prend la relève pour jouer un peu avec ses nerfs.

« Alors, nous nous assurerons de tout utiliser n'est-ce pas, mon amour? »

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle se passe la langue sur les lèvres en levant ses yeux vers lui innocemment. Ma main frôle délibérément sa cuisse et je reprends ma promenade, fière de l'effet produit et de la bosse qui se forme dans son pantalon. Je ne culpabilise même pas.

Rapidement, il émerge de sa rêverie et revient à mon niveau. Il passe le bras autour de moi et sa main se retrouve dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Je souris en coin. Il aime particulièrement toucher mes fesses, après mes seins et mes hanches.

Nous croisons Mike et Jake qui ont les bras chargés de… en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'ai instantanément reconnu le double-gode que j'étudiais tout à l'heure. Un frisson de dégoût me parcourt. Imaginer mon cousin en train de faire ça…. Beurk!

Tout à mes pensées, je remarque qu'Edward tient maintenant quelque chose. Un panier avec mes articles et d'autres. Comment a-t-il fait? Non, tout d'abord….

« Chéri, qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Il me scrute intensément avant de relâcher ses épaules. Soupesant chaque mot, il satisfait enfin ma curiosité.

« Ca, c'est du lubrifiant et ça va avec ça. »

C'est étrange. On dirait une espèce d'œuf, pour simplifier et il y a une petite télécommande avec. Je dois aborder un air sceptique car Edward rit doucement.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas, ma douce et naïve Bella? »

Je secoue la tête négativement, toujours les sourcils froncés.

« C'est un vibromasseur, ma belle. »

« Quoi? Ce n'est pas un peu petit? », poursuis-je.

« Ha ha ha! Ah ça, non! »

Il se penche vers mon oreille et me chuchote sur un ton de confidence:

« C'est un vibromasseur anal. Il est fait spécifiquement pour ça.»

Quelques secondes se passent avant que je ne percute enfin ce que cela implique et là, je me mets à virer au rouge cramoisi. Finalement, je ris nerveusement. Je me sens si bête! Edward interprète mal mon comportement et se méprend sur les raisons.

« Tu as confiance en moi, mon amour? »

« Bien sûr. Avec tout mon être. »

« Alors sois sûre que je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te faire du mal et que si tu es trop mal à l'aise, je n'ai qu'à reposer les articles. »

« Je le sais, Edward mais ne le fais pas. En fait, l'idée me plaît énormément. C'est juste que je me disais que tu dois me prendre pour une cruche, non? »

Il m'enlace et colle son front contre le mien, plongeant ses yeux émeraude qui me font tant défaillir dans les miens, qui ne sont que marron. Rien de spécial.

« Ne redis jamais ça de toi. Pour moi, tu es la plus merveilleuse des femmes, Bella. »

Comment un homme aussi parfait que lui arrive à voir en moi ce que je discerne chez lui? C'est un rêve que je vis avec lui.

Nous continuons nos emplettes et Edward attrape une boîte rectangulaire sur laquelle est inscrite "cravache". Je pense deviner son but mais je n'ose réclamer une confirmation. Après tout, je le saurai bien assez vite. Normalement.

Nous passons finalement à la caisse et j'évite d'entrevoir les articles déposés par James et Vic sur le tapis. Avec distraction, je remarque qu'il en fait de même. Alice clape ses mains et me glisse à l'oreille que je ne vais pas le regretter. Oh non. Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir de quoi elle parle.

« Emmett, pourquoi tu n'as que des sous-vêtements mangeables? », interroge Jake.

Emmett part dans un grand rire tonitruant et désigne Rose.

« Demande-lui. C'est elle qui a tout pris. »

« Eh bien, avant d'être des sous-vêtements mangeables, c'est quand même des bonbons et j'en avais envie », confie-t-elle.

Qu'elle ait une fringale, je peux comprendre mais de là à acheter vingt paquets de cela! Et le plus frustrant dedans, c'est qu'elle n'a même pas pris beaucoup de poids. Seulement dix kilos alors que quand ce sera moi, je suis sûre que je ressemblerai à une grosse baleine. Le monde est injuste.

« Merci Bella, ça fait plaisir de savoir que je suis encore jolie. »

Je m'aperçois avec horreur que j'ai pensé à voix haute. Je sens la chaleur m'envahir le visage jusqu'aux oreilles et il est aisé de savoir que j'ai rosi.

« Mais je te le dis tout le temps, Rosie! », se rebiffe Emmett.

« Oui et ça me fait plaisir, bien sûr. Mais l'entendre de la part d'une personne du même sexe que moi, c'est gratifiant et bon pour mon moral », riposte-t-elle.

Après moult discussions et plaisanteries le long du tapis roulant, nous reprenons enfin le chemin du retour afin de déposer les couples respectifs Jazz/Alice chez elle, Mike/Jake chez Mike, d'ailleurs il faudra qu'on se rappelle d'y retourner pour profiter de sa piscine. C'est juste dommage que les beaux temps ne soient que dans six mois. Quand à James et Vic, ils couchent chez elle donc Edward et moi avons la maison pour nous tous seuls et j'ai hâte d'être rentrée. Je suis exténuée.

**EPOV**

Après avoir ramené l'espace à Carlisle, main dans la main, Bella et moi savourons le simple plaisir de marcher côte à côte. Bella boude toujours un peu car j'ai lourdement insisté pour porter son petit sac mais il faudra bien qu'elle comprenne qu'elle peut compter et s'appuyer sur moi. Je sais qu'elle est indépendante, c'est une qualité précieuse, mais je veux qu'elle sache que je suis là. Je me plante devant elle et me penche sur son visage. Nos nez se frôlent et un début de sourire apparaît.

« Mon bébé, arrête de me faire cette moue. C'est absolument et insupportablement tentateur de voir tes petites lèvres comme ça. »

« Hum? Alors tant mieux! Tu mérites d'être puni. »

Son regard se fait espiègle et elle me tire la langue, après quoi, elle sourit. Je ne peux que lui répondre de la même manière.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ma Vilaine Bella, j'ai bien l'intention de te rendre la pareille avec ma cravache, ce soir… »

Ma voix est devenue rauque en un rien de temps et je constate que mes paroles ne la laissent pas indifférente car elle rougit. Je suis tellement en symbiose avec elle que je peux décrypter toutes ses formes de rougissement et là, je sais que c'est d'excitation.

Nous reprenons notre marche quand j'entends mon prénom.

« Edward? »

Je suis tétanisé. Oh non. Pas elle. Pas ça.

« Edward! Je sais que tu m'as entendue! Arrête-toi! »

« Edward? C'est qui cette fille? », interroge Bella.

Oh non. Pourquoi il faut que tout arrive en même temps? Mes pensées tourbillonnent dans ma tête. Tout est si confus. Nous étions si tranquilles et heureux!

« Bonsoir Jane», lance-je froidement quand je réalise que je ne peux plus fuir.

« Edward», fait-elle laconique.

C'est dans ces moments-là que j'ai envie de lire dans les pensées pour savoir ce qu'elle mijote. Et Bella, qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête en ce moment? Celle-ci prend les devants et tend la main à Jane.

« Bonsoir, nous n'avons pas été présentées. Je suis Bella Swan et vous? »

« Jane Volturi. Je suis la fiancée d'Edward. »

Fuck my life.

[**Moi, vilaine?**]

* * *

**AN : **Vous avez cru que l'histoire arrivait à la fin, hein? Eh ben, non! C'est là que ça bouge réellement. Héhéhé. Bon, j'ai dit que je postais hier mais hier, c'était le 18. Bon, ça, vous le savez mais c'était sortie Cinéma! Nope. Pas pour New Moon (malheureusement) mais pour 2012. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'une âme charitable me donne ses premières impressions sur NM.

**2 **: Une question que l'on m'a posée. Pourquoi Edward est 10 ans plus vieux que Bella? C'est pour l'expérience. * Se frotte les mains à la Homer Simpson*

**Reviews=teasers.**


	8. Chapter 8: Au revoir

**Plot**: Bella est la patiente d'Edward et ils fantasment l'un sur l'autre depuis des années mais tout change le jour où Bella se décide à mettre le grappin sur Edward et elle obtiendra plus que ce qu'elle voulait. ****Langage cru et lemon poussés. Vous êtes prévenus!****

J'ai complètement oublié de mettre un disclaimer mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire? SM possède les droits sur Twilight et moi… seulement les bouquins.

**Beaucoup m'ont demandée c'était quoi la fin qui était prévue à l'origine. En fait, c'était un lemon où Bella et Edward étrennaient leurs nouveaux jouets.**

* * *

**Ch8 :****Au-revoir **

_« Bonsoir, nous n'avons pas été présentées. Je suis Bella Swan et vous? »_

_« Jane Volturi. Je suis la fiancée d'Edward. »_

**EPOV**

Ma fiancée??? C'est nouveau, ça! C'est quoi ces conneries qu'elle débite comme ça? Non! Edward, réagis un peu, fuck, n'oublie pas que ta petite-amie est là et qu'elle ne connaît pas cette peste de Jane.

Je me tourne vers Bella. Elle fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi? Ne me dites pas qu'elle croit ce mensonge? Elle sort enfin de sa torpeur puis avec une pointe de menace dans sa voix:

« Fiancée? »

Jane, cette sale garce a le culot d'opiner du chef. Alors que je m'apprête à rétorquer et à la foudroyer sur place, Bella me prend le bras.

« Vous êtes sûre? Parce que, voyez-vous, cela fait près d'un an que je fréquente Edward, que nos deux familles sortent ensemble et honnêtement, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous. »

Bien dit ma Bella! Ca, c'est bien ma petite-amie. Elle semble innocente mais en réalité, c'est une vraie femme battante et au tempérament de feu.

« Quoi? Mais que…? », bredouille Jane, décontenancée par la réaction de ma douce.

Je ne le suis pas moins. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait gober le mensonge de Jane et me laisser sur place en m'hurlant qu'elle ne veut plus jamais me voir. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre pour repartir dans une course effrénée, soulagé.

« A moins que vous n'insinuiez que les Cullen sont une bande de menteurs mais là, cela serait dépasser les limites, n'est-ce pas? Arrêtez votre cirque et un conseil, vous voulez attraper un Edward? Commencez par les hôpitaux. Il y aura bien un junkie pour partager votre herbe parce qu'elle doit être fameuse, celle que vous avez fumez», conclut-elle en lui balançant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Je me mords l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Jane. Je me doute qu'elle pense en avoir pris pour son grade mais connaissant ma belle, je sais qu'elle a été plutôt gentille et conciliante sur ce point-là. Et pourtant, cela m'aurait bien plu qu'elle aille plus loin. Peut-être avec un coup de poing bien placé. Je sens qu'on me tire par le bras et mes jambes suivent automatiquement ma bien-aimée.

« Chéri, il va vraiment falloir que je te fasse tatouer sur le front "Propriété de Bella Swan" parce que sinon, je crains de devoir affronter encore beaucoup de folles pour te défendre. »

Là, je ne me retiens plus. Alors que Jane crispe les poings à en faire blanchir ses jointures, je ris à gorge déployée. Bella est une vraie tigresse lorsqu'on l'attaque. Nous rentrons paisiblement chez elle, disparaissant de la vue de Jane et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir fier de ma petite-amie. Elle a une telle confiance en moi que j'en suis grisé. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'elle ne croie cet horrible mensonge et ne me quitte. Après tout, j'ai eu dans le passé une relation avec Jane mais même si moi, j'ai tourné la page, Jane fait tout pour me récupérer. Ce qui n'était au départ que du sexe s'est transformé en un remake de mauvais film de série Z.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour. Dès demain, je me fais tatouer ton prénom sur le bas du dos», plaisante-je.

Le visage de Bella devient tout à coup sérieux et pensif. Et si les paroles de Jane faisaient leur effet? Et si elle commençait à douter de moi? Finalement, un sourire timide fait surface et ses yeux s'illuminent. Je m'autorise enfin à respirer.

« Cela me plairait, tout bien pensé. Vraiment. Ce serait une marque permanente que tu m'appartiens. »

Je dépose un baiser en humant l'odeur de ses cheveux puis colle mon front contre le sien. Nos deux corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre et je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il est rempli d'amour. Je réalise comme toujours à quel point je suis chanceux qu'elle m'ait choisi, moi et pas un autre. Brièvement, je repars dans mes souvenirs.

******FLASH-BACK******

_Un mois avant_:

« Maman, je peux te demander quelque chose? »

« Oui, fiston. Attends juste quelques secondes, le temps que ton père et moi finissions de tailler ces rosiers. »

Je n'attends pas qu'ils aient les mains libres. Je suis trop excité et fébrile pour attendre une seconde de plus. J'inspire grandement avant de me lancer.

« Je vais demander à Bella de m'épouser.»

Moins de cinq secondes après, Esmé lâche son instrument et se jette à mon cou. Carlisle se relève et se joint à notre embrassade.

« Nous sommes si heureux pour toi, fils. C'est une grande nouvelle», pleure ma mère.

« Merci maman. Je devrais avoir peur mais je sens qu'elle est faite pour moi, qu'elle m'est destinée. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'avec elle. »

« Oh, on le sait, Edward. Nous avons eu le temps de le constater par nous-mêmes», rit Carlisle.

« Alors, je me demandais si je pouvais offrir la bague de Mamie à Bella? », reprends-je, penaud.

« Fils, Nanny serait honorée que Bella ait sa bague au doigt. »

« Merci maman. »

« Ah là là. Quand je pense que mon petit garçon va se marier… », gémit-elle faussement en se blottissant dans les bras de mon père.

« S'il survit aux foudres de Charlie… » plaisante-t-il.

Fuck. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

****

« Docteur Cullen, vos rendez-vous de 15 heures sont arrivés. »

« Merci Angela. Vous pouvez les faire entrer», réponds-je.

Ce faisant, je range le dossier de ma précédente patiente. Dossier qui n'est pas bien épais car c'est celui de Madame Mallory qui a toujours "des problèmes de minou". Si elle continue comme ça, je pense que je vais vraiment finir par donner son numéro à Tyler; le pauvre bougre ne demande que ça. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir ses yeux de merlan frit à chaque fois qu'il croise Lauren dans la rue. Forks est connue pour être un petit patelin où tout se sait mais paradoxalement, Lauren est encore la seule à ignorer qu'elle a un admirateur pas si secret que ça, soupire-je en me rasseyant. La porte s'ouvre sur Charlie accompagné par James.

« Bonjour Edward. Sais-tu que d'habitude, ce sont les patients qui doivent appeler le médecin pour avoir un rendez-vous? Pas le contraire », plaisante Charlie de concert avec son fils.

« Je sais, mais c'était la seule façon de faire sans éveiller les soupçons de Bella», leur explique-je.

Tous deux s'asseyent pensivement et je prends mon courage à deux mains en priant mentalement pour que Charlie n'ait pas son flingue.

« Alors, pourquoi tant de cachotteries, Edward?», s'enquiert James.

« Je sais que cela va paraître vieux jeu mais je tiens à tout faire dans les formes. Je voudrais vous demander à tous les deux officiellement la main de Bella», débite-je sans respirer une seule seconde.

D'abord interloqués et bouche bée, ils finissent par atterrir et leurs yeux s'écarquillent. Charlie joue nerveusement avec sa moustache et James titille une de ses mèches.

« Bella? Notre Bella? La Bella qui est désespérément maladroite au point de se casser le bras en prenant une douche? Qui parle en dormant? Notre Bella qui devient vulgaire quand on la cherche? », énumère son père.

« Oui, votre Bella et je veux qu'elle soit mienne. Je veux être celui qui lui offre son épaule lorsqu'elle a besoin de soutien et de réconfort, celui qui la tient par la main lorsqu'elle a peur et celui à côté de qui elle se réveillera pour le reste de sa vie et je veux même être celui qu'elle engueulera parce que j'aurais oublié de baisser la cuvette des wc ou parce que je lui aurais encore fait un cadeau trop cher. Alors… vous me la confiez?»

James éclate de rire et sa grosse voix emplit tout le cabinet. Néanmoins, il se reprend rapidement et me fixe.

« Edward, tu devrais penser à reprendre tes couilles auprès de Bella… »

Gentil Eddie a conscience d'avoir parlé comme une femmelette mais il s'en fiche tant que Bella reste.

« James! Voyons, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage? », le réprimande Charlie.

« Mais je suis heureux que tu aimes autant ma sœur. Elle mérite quelqu'un qui prendra soin d'elle et qui l'aimera autant qu'elle aime. C'est une généreuse, tu sais? Mais en ce qui me concerne, tu as ma bénédiction. Je ne l'ai jamais vue autant heureuse que depuis que vous êtes ensemble. »

« Merci James. Ca me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis.»

« James a raison, Edward. Je sais que Phil est un bon mari et que moi, même si je vois Bella fréquemment, je ne suis pas très présent. Il est vrai aussi que tu fréquentes ma fille depuis seulement six mois mais comme tout le monde pourra en attester, toi et elle êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre donc, je serais heureux de mener tant bien que mal ma fille devant l'autel. »

« Merci beaucoup Charlie. Ca veut dire énormément pour moi et je sais qu'elle sera heureuse que vous approuviez. »

Ils me congratulent. Gentil Eddie a envie de leur rendre la pareille et de leur asséner qu'eux aussi ne se comportent pas virilement en ayant ainsi la larme à l'œil mais il se retient. Honteux, il réalise qu'il a trop côtoyé Sexy Eddie parce qu'il commence à attraper son humour douteux.

« Sinon, tu as décidé quand tu allais faire ta demande? Tu as déjà une bague?», s'enthousiasme James.

« La bague, oui. C'est celle de ma grand-mère. Pour la date, j'attends le bon moment», éclaircis-je.

Je sors l'écrin de la poche intérieure de ma veste et le leur tends pour qu'ils admirent le bijou. Charlie examine la pierre bleue à la lueur de la lampe et se tourne vers moi.

« Est-ce que je me trompe ou bien c'est un énorme diamant que voilà? »

« Oui, c'est ça. Mamie l'a fait tailler et sertir en bague lorsqu'elle est arrivée aux Etats-Unis depuis Londres. C'était un héritage de sa propre mère. »

« Montre », s'exclame James. « Fuck, je pensais que c'était un topaze!», reprend-il.

« Non. Bella mérite les plus belles pierres du monde», déclame-je, fier de moi.

Charlie et James échangent un rapide regard en souriant, narquois.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire savoir que c'est un diamant. Elle le refuserait tout net et préfèrerait encore porter un de ces bagues qu'on obtient dans les distributeurs. »

**** **END FLASH-BACK******

« Je t'appartiendrai toujours, Bella. N'en doute jamais. »

Elle ne répond pas. Au lieu de ça, elle m'embrasse tendrement puis me prenant la main, nous nous remettons en route dans un silence confortable, même si je sais qu'une interrogation la travaille. Je ne la presse pas, attendant qu'elle se jette à l'eau. Bella a besoin qu'on lui laisse du temps afin de réfléchir mûrement.

Alors que nous passons le seuil de la maison, elle se tourne enfin vers moi et ses lèvres se retroussent dans une moue.

« Edward, comment… non, qui est cette Jane? »

C'était à prévoir que sa curiosité serait attisée. Je me pince l'arête du nez. C'est une histoire si sordide et si insignifiante que j'ai envie de lui répondre qu'elle n'est rien. Néanmoins, elle a le droit de savoir et c'est mon devoir de le lui apprendre, surtout si je veux faire ma vie avec elle.

« On devrait peut-être s'asseoir, non? »

J'attends qu'elle se soit installée et j'en fais de même, prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

« Tu sais que les médecins, pour exercer, doivent ouvrir un cabinet ou bien en reprendre un? Eh bien, j'étais jeune et impatient. Je n'avais pas l'argent nécessaire pour reprendre le cabinet et la clientèle de mon père et je refusais qu'il me le cède gratuitement. Alors, parce que je me croyais capable de rembourser ma dette rapidement, j'ai passé un partenariat avec Marcus Volturi. Il m'avançait l'argent, ou plutôt, il me permettait de le payer en plusieurs fois et moi, j'exerçais pour lui. Jane est sa fille. J'ai mis deux ans à m'acquitter de mon dû puis j'ai pu devenir indépendant par rapport à lui. Et puis, j'ai fait une connerie. Jane me tournait autour depuis des mois et j'ai toujours résisté. Jane n'a jamais compris que je ne lui trouvais rien, qu'elle n'était pas mon style. Ce soir-là, j'avais bu pas mal et je m'ennuyais ferme à cette réception. Marcus avait tenu à ce que j'y assiste pour mon dernier soir à son service. Jane n'avait pas cessé de se coller à moi, de me toucher et finalement, j'ai cédé. Non, Bella, ne vas pas croire que je la voulais! C'est juste que l'alcool aidant, la bête a pris le dessus. Je ne veux pas me défendre en quoi que ce soit mais cela aurait pu être n'importe qui. C'est la dernière fois que je me suis rendue à une réception. »

Je me tais enfin. Je n'ose pas bouger un seul pouce. J'ai trop peur de sa réaction pour ça. Et si je la dégoûtais? Et si elle ne voulait plus de moi? Qu'elle pensait que j'étais un gros salaud? Et si elle ne me faisait plus confiance?

**BPOV**

Je prends quelques minutes pour assimiler ce qu'Edward vient de me confier. Ainsi, il a eu une courte aventure avec cette Jane et elle lui court après. Quelque part, je la comprends et compatis. Moi-même, j'ai passé cinq longues années, la langue pendante, en pâmoison devant Edward. Il pense être fautif pour avoir couché avec elle mais honnêtement, comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir? Je n'étais même pas dans sa vie et ce serait injuste de le blâmer alors que lui a accepté sereinement le fait que j'avais eu d'autres relations avant lui et surtout avec son propre frère.

Je l'embrasse chastement et il tourne son visage rougi vers moi. Peu importe son passé, je sais que son présent et son futur m'appartiennent. Je suis peut-être jalouse que d'autres femmes aient pu poser leurs sales pattes sur lui mais désormais, je suis la seule à le faire et il m'a donné son cœur. Pourquoi se tracasser alors?

« Edward, je t'aime. Je t'aime, toi, avec ton passé et tes erreurs car c'est ce qui fait ce que tu es. »

« Un imbécile», déclare-t-il avec une pointe de morosité dans la voix.

« Non. Un homme juste, bon, réfléchi. L'homme dont je suis amoureuse est romantique; il m'offre un bouquet de roses n'importe quand pour le seul plaisir de me surprendre et me ravir. Il me fait rêver et croire en des projets d'avenir et je peux t'assurer que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Il me fait grimper aux rideaux comme jamais et avec lui, je ne trouve pas le sexe sale mais naturel. Il m'accepte comme je suis, avec mon passé, mais également mes défauts. »

« Je n'ai jamais remarqué de défauts chez toi. Tu es la femme la plus parfaite qu'il me soit donné d'avoir dans ma vie et je ne te lâcherai pas », s'enflamme-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas confiance en moi», commence-je.

« Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois. Quand vient le moment de te défendre, tu sors tes ravissants ongles et je ne donne pas cher de la peau de celui ou celle qui te cherche », contredit-il.

« Je ne suis pas belle ».

« Ton charisme m'a envoûté à la première seconde que tu as passé le seuil de mon cabinet. »

Il me caresse les cheveux et la joue. Sa main chaude est si douce que je pourrais m'endormir avec un massage d'elle.

« J'ai un caractère de cochon», continue-je.

« Avec toi, je ne m'ennuie jamais. J'ai toujours quelque chose à découvrir. J'aime voir le monde à travers tes yeux. »

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Son odeur de musc atteint mon nez et je me sens comme enivrée. Je n'ai plus envie de bouger. Je sais que nous devrions monter à l'étage mais à quoi bon? De toute façon, nous avons toute la maison à nous tous seuls.

« Je suis jalouse. »

« Tu protèges les gens que tu aimes. Tu es généreuse. Tu en as fait de même lorsque ces balourds ont approché Rosalie de trop près. »

Ses lèvres se posent sur ma peau et butinent sur mon corps. Ses mains se font de plus en plus entreprenantes et explorent bientôt mes parties intimes. Je sens mes tétons durcir et Vilaine Bella qui commence à pointer le bout de son nez.

« Bella, je ne te mérite pas. »

Nos langues se mélangent dans un ballet sensuel et doucement, il défait mon pantalon. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Comme toujours, je me noie dans ses émeraudes. Celles-ci s'assombrissent lorsque je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

« Edward, je t'aime plus que tout. »

« Tu es toute ma vie, Bella. Si tu savais… »

Nos vêtements s'envolent prestement à travers le salon en moins de dix minutes. Une sorte de frénésie nous consume totalement et un chant mystérieux nous lie l'un à l'autre. Nos corps s'appellent, se rapprochent, se nouent et le désir gagne en intensité. Nous voulons nous retrouver, nous montrer notre amour. Nous voulons nous le faire. Nous allons le faire.

Vilaine Bella et Sexy Eddie sont mis au placard. Ils ne ressortent presque plus jamais car ce qui était de la passion, du sexe animal s'est transformé avec le temps en amour tendre et sensuel. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire même si quelquefois, Vilaine Bella aime ressortir pour obéir aux ordres de Master Edward.

Il ôte enfin son caleçon et s'allonge sur moi. Nous sommes tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, se frictionnant et s'explorant.

Dehors, la nuit a étendu son manteau et propagé le froid mais ici, la chaleur nous dévore. Nous accomplissons cette danse qui n'appartient qu'à nous.

L'espace d'une seconde, je n'ai qu'une pensée: Nous aurions dû allumer un feu dans la cheminée ou éteindre la lumière mais qu'importe. Ce qui compte maintenant est le fait qu'Edward et moi nous fondons presque l'un dans l'autre. Je le serre si fort contre moi que c'est comme si nous fusionnions.

Je soupire d'aise. J'aimerais que ce moment n'arrête jamais.

Ses baisers et ses caresses me donnent envie de plus. Plus, je veux plus. J'entends Edward gémir comme si ses dernières barrières menant à la raison avaient lâché. Il presse son érection massive contre ma porte et me lance un sourire un coin lorsqu'il constate que le bout de tissu qui nous sépare est totalement trempé.

Ses doigts fins remontent délicieusement le long de mes cuisses pour atteindre l'élastique de ma culotte et la faire descendre. Il s'amuse à faire traîner les choses en longueur et alors que je m'impatiente, il m'écarte enfin les cuisses.

« Patience, ma Bella. Je vais te baiser jusqu'à la moelle, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? »

Vilaine Bella crie d'extase rien qu'au ton qu'il a employé et il me pince un téton. Durement. J'en ressens un tel plaisir que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais en jouir.

« Oui, tu le sais ma Vilaine Bella. Tu ne demandes que ça. »

Sa voix rauque a le don de me faire défaillir. Il me prend par les hanches et se couche sur moi, sa tête à la hauteur de mes seins. En même temps que l'un de ses mains joue avec mon clitoris, l'autre passe délicatement dans le creux de ma poitrine, frôlant la courbure de celle-ci et me faisant mouiller encore plus si c'est possible.

Il insère trois doigts sans crier garde et je ne peux retenir un râle.

« FUCK! »

« Ne te retiens pas ma belle. T'entendre prendre ton pied est le meilleur des plaisirs pour moi. »

J'adore ces moments où Sexy Eddie fait honneur à son nom car sa voix rauque et sensuelle est alors véritablement irrésistible. Les mots n'ont aucune importance, son timbre seul peut me mener au septième ciel.

Il pompe toujours plus fort, plus vite. Ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides atteignent le point culminant alors que je fourre mes doigts dans sa chevelure et l'étreint. Sa bouche me suce goulûment les tétons et je me sens aspirée par tous les côtés.

« OUI, EDWARD! OUI! »

Je retombe lourdement sur le canapé et reprends mon souffle péniblement. Lorsque je sors de ma léthargie bienheureuse, Edward a le visage entre mes jambes et lape mon jus. Je devrais être rassasiée mais au contraire, la scène me rend toute chose et je recommence à mouiller.

Il remonte pour me faire face et nos langues se lient et se délient. Je goûte mon propre nectar sur lui et nos hanches bougent en synchronisation. Sa queue s'étire fièrement et je prends son gland en main, jouant avec et le faisant gémir.

« Fuck, Bella. Vois-tu comme tu me rends fou? Comme je t'appartiens? »

Je ne réponds pas. Au lieu de ça, je me passe la langue sur les lèvres et il se jette dessus.

« Prends-moi Edward. Je n'en peux plus», le supplie-je.

« Es-tu sûre? Pourtant, je viens de te faire jouir, non?

S'il veut jouer au sadique, il a gagné. Fini de jouer, j'ai besoin de l'avoir en moi.

« Fuck Edward. Défonce-moi, bon sang! »

« Tout ce que tu veux, ma chérie. »

Il s'étend sur moi et doucement, je sens son engin m'empaler. C'est comme si j'avais attendu ce moment toute ma vie. J'expire grandement: enfin, nous ne faisons qu'un. Il caresse tendrement le côté de mon visage. Je suis sienne.

« Bella… », murmure-t-il de contentement.

Il se meut contre moi, m'emmenant avec lui sur des vagues de plaisir. Il s'enfonce en moi toujours plus profondément et cogne contre ma paroi, me faisait lâcher des cris. Il me tient fermement par le bas du dos et je me sens m'humidifier de seconde en seconde autour de sa queue. Nous haletons tous deux. Il met sa tête au creux de mon cou et le lèche en le parsemant de baisers ardents.

En me pénétrant encore et toujours, il lâche mes reins en feu et explore mon corps. Une main me masse le sein, le faisant sortir et le pinçant, l'autre me palpe les fesses. Je gémis et j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui, le serrant toujours plus fort.

Je suis proche et il le sent. Alors, il se penche et me mord le téton, ce qui m'achève et me fait atteindre le nirvana mais il n'a pas fini pour autant. Je griffe pratiquement son dos et il gagne en rigueur et ses coups se font toujours plus forts.

« OUI, OUI, OUI! »

Finalement, il se déverse en moi et son jet puissant m'emplit de plein fouet. Après s'être vidé de sa semence, il se couche à mes côtés et je pose ma tête sur son torse. Nous sommes couverts de sueur mais je ne me lasse pas de sentir son odeur sur moi. J'écoute son cœur battre avant de ralentir sa course.

Boum. Baboum. Boum. Baboum.

Je pose ma main dessus comme pour le sentir vibrer. Edward m'embrasse le front et ramène le plaid sur nous.

« Je t'aime Bella. C'est pour toi qu'il bat. »

Je ne mérite pas un homme pareil. Je ne sais pas quelle fée s'est penchée sur moi pour attraper cet homme dans mes filets mais je lui en suis reconnaissante. Je reconnais la chance que j'ai qu'il m'ait choisie, moi, parmi toutes les autres.

« Je t'aime aussi Edward. Plus que tout. »

****

****Deux semaines plus tard****

« Tu m'appelleras? Promis? »

« Promis. Et je prends même mon ordinateur, comme ça, même si je ne suis pas avec toi, nous pourrons nous voir quand même tous les soirs. »

Je tente tant bien que mal de le lâcher mais mes bras ne me répondent plus. Je sais que ce n'est que pour un weekend mais la perspective de passer trois longs jours sans lui me paraît un enfer.

« Bella, tu vas étouffer mon frère. Laisse-le», se moque Jasper.

Je desserre mon étreinte, rouge de honte en me souvenant que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Cela fait déjà quelques temps que je sais qu'il doit se rendre à cette conférence à Washington mais savoir que Jane sera là me rend incontrôlable. Je voudrais accompagner Edward mais mon retard dans mes cours ne me permet pas de partir et même si j'ai confiance en Edward, j'ai envie de défigurer Jane et de la piétiner. Malgré le soir dernier, elle n'a pas compris qu'Edward est hors du marché, ou elle refuse de l'accepter, et elle s'évertue à le faire succomber de plus belle. J'aime Edward, j'ai confiance en lui mais elle, je ne peux pas la voir en pâture.

« Fais le malin, Jazz. On verra comment tu seras lorsque ce sera Alice qui te laissera tout seul. »

Tout le monde rit à la mine figée et déconfite de Jasper. Lui et Alice ont une relation fusionnelle et la moindre séparation leur est insupportable.

Finalement, Edward prend sa valise en main et après un dernier baiser passionné, s'éloigne vers sa voiture.

« Je t'aime Bella. Je suis sûr qu'avec Alice et tous les autres, tu ne verras pas le temps passer. Et puis on se revoit très vite, mon amour.»

J'ai le cœur serré en le voyant s'éloigner et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'effondrer en pleurs dans les bras d'Alice lorsqu'il a complètement disparu de ma vue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bells. Trois jours, ce sera assez court pour te préparer pour son retour», tente de me consoler Jazz.

S'il le dit.

La journée se passe dans une monotonie fade. Je sors avec mes amis, nous entamons une virée des magasins à l'initiative d'Alice mais le cœur n'y est pas. Mes pensées se sont envolées avec Edward et je n'ai plus goût à rien. C'est là que je me rends compte à quel point Edward a pris une place importante dans ma vie. Il est ma vie. Je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre sans lui auparavant et je comprends que je ne faisais que survivre. Je ne saurais plus vivre sans lui. Plus maintenant. Je suis irrévocablement et irrémédiablement liée à lui. Je l'aime totalement et tout mon être lui appartient, corps et âme.

Je compte les heures avant le soir parce que je sais que je pourrais le voir, même pas webcams interposées. Renée et Phil sont rentrés et la maison retentit des cris d'exaspération de Renée car elle ne retrouve plus telle ou telle chose. James et Vic ont acquis récemment leur propre appartement alors il n'est plus là que par intermittence, le temps d'emballer ses affaires. Phil est scotché devant les matches de baseball et ne répond que par des grognements, comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas d'en faire son métier. Assise devant le bureau en attendant qu'Edward se connecte, je me sens seule. En partant, il a emmené ma joie de vivre avec lui parce qu'ici, j'assiste à la vie sans y participer.

Enfin, l'heure est venue. Je suis fébrile. Sans savoir pourquoi, je suis nerveuse. Cela fait quelques semaines qu'Edward se conduit étrangement. Son regard est fuyant et il semble toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Et s'il ne m'aimait plus? Et s'il me trompait? Non. Je dois me tromper. Edward n'est pas ce genre d'homme. Il m'aime. Il me l'a encore dit avant de partir. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être pessimiste ainsi. "Reprends-toi!" m'exhorte Vilaine Bella.

Gentille Bella relève les épaules, le regard fier. Vilaine Bella est forte, elle a confiance en elle et ne laisse personne lui marcher sur les pieds. Gentille Bella en prend de la graine.

[_Edward est connecté_.]

Je suis tellement soulagée qu'il soit là que je n'attends pas une seconde de plus pour démarrer la caméra.

[_Edward a accepté votre invitation_.]

Après quelques instants à retenir mon souffle, l'écran noir disparaît enfin et Edward me fait face. Ses traits sont tirés et il me paraît exténué. Cependant, son visage s'éclaire en me voyant et il me lance un de ses sourires dont il a le secret.

« Bella, je suis si heureux de te voir! Cette journée a été longue sans toi. »

Je réponds à son sourire de la même façon. Comment lui dire que le temps a été de s'écouler ici et que je me rends revivre rien que de l'entendre?

« Tu me manques Edward. J'ai hâte que tu rentres. »

« Et moi donc? Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, crois-moi, je ne serais pas ici mais avec toi à te dorloter. »

« Malheureusement, tu dois te tenir à jour des derniers progrès médicaux… »

Il soupire en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Je m'inquiète de le voir dans cet état.

« Edward, est-ce que tu vas bien? Je te trouve pâle. »

Et encore, c'est un euphémisme. Il est aussi blanc qu'un linge. Il soupire une deuxième fois avant de me répondre.

« Ca dépend. Aujourd'hui, ça a été l'enfer. Lorsque je suis arrivé, fatigué par la route, je me suis arrêté dans un café pour me reposer. Lorsque je suis ressorti, j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de retrouver ma voiture avec les vitres cassées. J'ai dû appeler la police mais heureusement, rien n'a été volé. Je ne te raconte pas le temps passé à déposer, c'est à peine si j'ai eu le temps de déjeuner avant d'assister à l'ouverture de la convention. »

Je donnerais tout en cet instant pour pouvoir le tenir dans mes bras et le réconforter. Au lieu de ça, je ne peux que le soutenir par écran interposé.

« Mon pauvre amour, tu ne devais pas être en état. Tu n'as pas dû suivre grand-chose», extrapole-je.

« Tout à fait. Dès que j'avais un moment de libre, j'étais au téléphone avec mon assurance qui ne veut pas couvrir la totalité des frais car ce n'était pas "inévitable." »

[**AN: Histoire vraie en ce qui me concerne. Evitez de vous assurer chez le petit dauphin. Vous serez prévenues**]

Je reste interloquée. Je suis trop sidérée pour dire quoi que ce soit alors il continue à s'épancher.

« Et le Congrés? Une bande de vieux qui se croient supérieurs aux autres sous prétexte qu'ils savent comment le corps humain est fait! Pour la très grande majorité, ils exercent pour l'argent et se fichent complètement de leurs patients. Ils se préoccupent surtout de leur villa ou de leur Mercedes à deux balles et si tu savais comme ça me dégoûte? »

J'acquiesce. Je fréquente Edward depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il respecte la vie humaine à tout prix et est devenu médecin par vocation. C'est un homme bon et généreux. Il fait de son mieux pour aider son prochain et s'investit à cent pourcents dans sa tâche.

« Franchement, je me demande comme Carlisle a pu supporter toutes ces mondanités sans les tuer un par un. Je t'assure, cette convention est une gigantesque cour de gamins tous plus pourris les uns que les autres. »

J'éclate de rire. Edward arbore un air si sérieux en parlant ainsi de ses confrères que c'est tout simplement adorable. Faussement outré, il rit avec moi puis reprend son sérieux.

« J'aimerais être avec toi, mon chéri pour te changer les idées. »

« Moi aussi, mon bébé. Quoique… Tout compte fait, il ne vaut mieux pas car tu attirerais les regards de tous les hommes et ça achèverait de me rendre fou. »

« Tu exagères », riposte-je en rougissant.

« Penses-tu! Tu ne te rends pas compte: tu serais la seule et qui plus est jeune, jolie femme de l'assemblée. »

Ce qui me fait penser à…

« Jane est là, elle. Elle doit attirer l'attention. Je ne l'éclipserais pas. »

« Oh que si, tu n'as pas à en douter. Pour moi, tu es la seule qui compte, Bella. »

« Edward… »

J'ai la gorge nouée. Ses yeux flamboient et m'hypnotisent.

« Tu me manques tant. »

Vilaine Bella pose ses mains sur ses hanches. C'est moi qui viens de couiner comme ça?

« Ma journée a été terrible mais il a suffi que je te vois pour l'embellir. Ca a été un déchirement de te quitter. »

« Ca a été horrible de te voir partir», souffle-je.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais là et te serrerais dans mes bras. Je te murmurerais à l'oreille à quel point je t'aime et te trouve merveilleuse et m'affairerais à te le montrer. »

Gentille Bella se pâme sous les louanges d'Edward et Vilaine Bella tend l'oreille. Elle veut en entendre plus. Elle se demande si nous sommes bien en train d'avoir cette conversation, si ça mène là où elle pense et veut aller plus loin.

« Comment », interroge-je.

D'où me vient cette voix enrouée? J'ai envie de me frapper la tête contre le bureau mais Edward ne semble pas s'en formaliser. Au contraire, ça a l'air de lui plaire. Il sourit de manière coquine et ses prunelles s'assombrissent de désir.

« Pour commencer, je t'enlèverais ce haut et je prendrais tes seins en main. »

« Comme ça? »

En même temps, je fais basculer mon sweat-shirt au-dessus de ma tête et le balance par-terre. Gentille Bella tente de me faire revenir à la raison mais Vilaine Bella prend le dessus. Elle sait que nous ne serons pas dérangés et est excitée à l'idée d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec Edward.

Il semble respirer difficilement et je me retiens de rire, fière de mon effet.

« Tu me surprendras tous les jours, Bella et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi.»

Son ton sérieux m'émoustille mais ses yeux sont rivés sur ma poitrine. Joueuse, je dégrafe mon soutien-gorge qui vient rejoindre mon sweat.

« Avec ça », relance-je en désignant mes seins.

Il déglutit péniblement puis hoche la tête. Je sens mon entrejambe se réchauffer et je sais qu'il va falloir que j'enlève très vite mon pantalon avant de subir une combustion spontanée.

« J'aime te voir te toucher, Bella. Palpe-les et imagine que ce soit moi qui les tiens en paume. »

Je m'exécute et j'entends le bruit d'une fermeture éclair. Je scrute l'écran et Edward a déboutonné sa chemise. Son torse nu m'électrise et je ne peux m'en détacher. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et il recule sa chaise pour mieux me laisser voir ce qu'il fait. Il se lève et fait descendre son pantalon. J'ai le loisir d'écarquiller les yeux devant son érection massive mais il n'ôte pas son boxer et se rassoie.

« Je veux te voir, Bella. Déshabille-toi. »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouve nue et cherchant mon souffle. Je devrais avoir honte mais avec Edward, je me sens belle, sexy et désirable. Je m'offre à lui. Je veux qu'il me voie.

« Touche-toi. Non, ne ferme pas les yeux. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi me branler pour toi.»

Il sort son sexe tel un trophée que je lècherais bien et entame des mouvements rapides. Fuck. Je crois que je viens de tremper mon siège. J'écarte les cuisses pour qu'il ait une vue entière sur le spectacle et, en jouant avec mon clitoris, je fais pénétrer deux doigts en moi.

« Oui, ma belle. Imagine que c'est ma queue qui s'enfonce en toi ».

Je calque mes va-et-vient sur les siens et sous ses directives, je me fais jouir. Je me mords l'intérieur de mes joues pour ne pas crier mais un gémissement m'échappe quand même.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, Edward a déjà retrouvé son souffle et il m'observe, goguenard.

« Tu as récupéré vite», constate-je.

« Seulement parce que c'est beaucoup moins intense qu'avec toi. »

Je ris toute seule. Ma première sexcam avec Edward. Vilaine Bella est heureuse et danse la gigue en narguant Gentille Bella.

« Tu as raison. J'aurais préféré ton engin en moi. J'aurais préféré déverser mon jus sur toi.»

Il grogne. Il se lèche les babines alors que pour appuyer mes dires, je porte mes doigts trempés dans ma bouche.

« Bella, tu me rends fou. Je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir dans cet état », menace-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai toute la nuit. »

Je pouffe lorsque je comprends qu'il ne parle pas dans le vide et il secoue la tête, dépité.

« Bella, tu seras ma mort, tu sais? »

Alors que je vais répondre, un ding-dong retentit. Je me fige. Ce n'est pas à la maison alors c'est de son côté.

« Ne bouge pas ma belle. Je me débarrasse de cet intrus et je suis tout à toi. »

Il se lève et enfile hâtivement sa robe de chambre. Il allume la lumière et se dirige vers sa porte. Dans l'écran, je suis chacun de ses mouvements et souris béatement devant le bel homme qu'il est. Et il est à moi.

Il ouvre la porte et j'approche mon visage de l'écran. Ai-je mal vu?

Jane fait face à Edward dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle s'avance vers lui et laisse tomber son imper. Qu'est-ce que? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi elle se trouve en petite tenue devant lui? Pourquoi il ne la rejette pas? Pourquoi elle porte sa main directement dans son boxer? Pourquoi il rougit?

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi me trompe-t-il? Pourquoi me dit-il qu'il m'aime alors qu'il touche une autre femme?

Pourquoi?

[Pourquoi? Alors que c'était presque la fin du match, Zizou a donné ce coup de boule à Materrazzi? Oups. Désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je pensais.]

* * *

**AN : **Ce chapitre aurait pu arriver plus tôt. A la base, il s'arrêtait juste après le lemon et puis je me suis dit que c'était trop court alors j'ai continué. Et puis, il fallait bien couper quelque part alors…

**Review = teaser.**


	9. Note d'auteure 1

**NOTE D'AUTEURE**

"Nous sommes extrement déçus du manque d'imagination des auteur de fanfic Twilight!"

"Stop au fanfictions Edward/Bella

Ceci est un message s'adressant aux auteurs de fanfic de Twilight, il ne contient en aucun cas des insultes mais juste de violentes critiques concernant leurs histoires ! En tant que lectrices de fanfic, nous avons parfaitement le droit de donner notre avis, ça s'appelle la liberté d'expression !

Tout d'abord, nous sommes déçus du manque de diversification des fanfic Twilight, il n'y en a que pour Edward et Bella. La plupart des fanfic les concernant sont à l'eau de rose et dégoulinante de bon sentiment. On se croirait à la lecture d'un roman Arlequin et non d'une histoire fantastique mettant en scène des vampires. Par ailleurs les fanfic sur ces personnages sont tellement nombreuse que les auteurs sont influencés les uns par les autres, alors nous avons le droit à une bonne soixantaine de remake racontant toujours la même histoire ! Bella est chanteuse, Bella est patineuse, Bella est une princesse et pourquoi pas Bella à la plage et Bella à la montagne tant qu'on y est ! Quant au personnage d'Edward on ose même pas en parler car on risquerait de devenir vraiment méchante.

Certains auteurs se contrefichent de l'univers mis en place par l'auteur, en écrivant des « all human », pour nous ce sont surement les fanfic les plus risible de Twilight et surtout un manque de respect envers l'auteur des livres. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas compris Twilight est une histoire mettant en scène des VAMPIRES ! Mais non, vraisemblablement ce fait n'a pas été compris, et la mièvrerie de ces auteurs les incitent à écrire non seulement des fanfic ne mettant en scène aucun vampires et racontant des scénarios dignes des romans Arlequin. Certains auteurs ne se rendent pas compte du manque d'imagination en écrivant ce genre de fanfic, pour eux les histoires d'amour sont plus importantes que l'univers crée par Stephenie Meyer !

Un autre type de fanfic tout aussi exaspérante sont celles se passant durant New Moon ! Voici un résumé typique d'une de ces histoires :

Bella abandonnée par Edward devient malgré tout un vampire. Cent ans après ils se retrouvent.

Des fanfic de ce genre il y en a des centaines racontant toutes les mêmes histoires ou la pauvre Bella est désespéré car son grand amour Edward l'a quitté. Dans certain cas elle devient alcoolique dans d'autres elle devient un vampire ou elle finit avec Jacob il y a aussi les cas ou elle tombe pensons que toutes ses fanfic ont atteint leurs points culminants et que l'histoire de Bella et Edward a été suffisamment développé dans les livres !

Il est temps de changer de registre ! Faite preuve d'imagination et creusez-vous la cervelle pour nous sortir une histoire qui vaille la peine qu'on la lise ! Nous espérons surtout que vous accorderez plus d'importance à des personnages autres que les Cullen ou les quileutes !

Faire des fanfictions sur des personnages secondaires a des avantages, car comme il n'est pas très connu, vous ne risquez pas de vous tromper en construisant sa personnalité ! Cela vous permet de mettre en place une histoire à part et non formaté.

Pour finir nous vous donnons quelque idée de couples ou de personnage secondaire à mettre en scène :

Benjamin/Tia, Aro/Jane, Maggie/Liam, Eléazard/Carmen, Caius/Athenodora, Alec/Heidi, Zafrina/Demetri, Alec/maggie… Joachim (comment les volturi vont le retrouver ?), Nahuel, Maria, Charlotte/Peter…

Avouez qu'il y beaucoup de possibilités alors pourquoi vous restreindre seulement aux personnages principaux. Sachez que vos fics manquent de profondeurs à force de vous copier entre vous, elles sont vides et surtout très LASSANTES !

Nous espérons que vous ne le prendrez pas mal, nous ne voulons en aucun cas blesser des auteurs, nous voulions juste vous ouvrir les yeux sur le nombre beaucoup trop nombreux de ses fanfic et c'est de notre devoir en tant que lecteur de donner notre avis !"

* * *

Ceci est un message qui a été publié hier à l'adresse de toutes les auteures de fics Twilight ayant pour héros Edward et Bella.

Alors, comme moi, contrairement à cette chieuse, j'ai pas peur de dire qui je suis vraiment, je vais répondre directement ici:

1: T'es pas contente de trouver du Edward/ Bella? Suffit de faire une recherche. La barre d'outils est là pour aider et non pour faire tout beau.

2: J'ai regardé un peu les reviews et y en a qui sont d'accord avec ça. Je cite une fille " ce serait atteindre le fond si les lecteurs devaient écrire pour être contents".

Ben, non, je suis totalement pas d'accord avec ça. On est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, c'est ce que je pense. Alors, je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qui empêcherait une lectrice d'écrire. Chacun est libre de faire sa propre histoire (moi, je fais la mienne. Merci Marek.) et puis, je vais pas me faire chier à ecrire des histoires sur Ben/Tia alors que personnellement, je n'irais pas la lire si quelqu'un d'autre écrivait sur eux. Je veux dire, la majorité d'entre nous préfèrent largement les couples principaux et qui... Oui, qui peut se vanter de lire des histoires sur Maggie ou Siobhan? Hum? On écrit pour nous, premièrement et non pour satisfaire des personnes qui se foutent totalement de notre travail et le dénigrent sans être foutues d'écrire elles-mêmes. Fuck, j'aime pas une histoire, je passe mon chemin. Je vais pas laisser un message incendiaire à l'auteure pour dire que c'est de la daube!

3: Ici, on est sur un site de fanfictions. On est libre de reprendre l'univers de SM dans son intégralité ou pas. Par respect pour l'auteure, je ne m'essayerais pas à écrire une fiction avec des vampires ou loups-garous si je ne suis pas sûre de lui faire honneur. Y a quand même une ligne à respecter. D'autres le font très bien, d'autres non et je crains d'être plus douée dans les All Human. C'est vrai, ça dénature les livres mais les fanfics, justement, ça fait partie de leur définition. On reprend ce qu'on veut et les éléments des livres de SM servent de base à notre histoire.

4: "Sachez que vos fics manquent de profondeurs à force de vous copier entre vous, elles sont vides et surtout très LASSANTES !"

Peut-être mais surtout et ça arrive de plus en plus souvent ici: ARRETEZ LE PLAGIAT!

C'est sûr qu'il y a des pures daubes mais faut savoir faire le tri. Je pense que le style de l'auteur se voit dès les premières lignes, que ce soit dans la mise en forme ou autre alors, faut arrêter de mettre tous les auteurs dans le même panier.

5: "Pour finir nous vous donnons quelque idée de couples ou de personnage secondaire à mettre en scène :

Benjamin/Tia, Aro/Jane, Maggie/Liam, Eléazard/Carmen, Caius/Athenodora, Alec/Heidi, Zafrina/Demetri, Alec/maggie… Joachim (comment les volturi vont le retrouver ?), Nahuel, Maria, Charlotte/Peter…"

Vous liriez ça, vous? Personnellement, Caius/Athenadora, par exemple, je m'en fiche totalement. Evidemment, ça peut en intéresser certaines mais les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se discute pas. Moi, j'ai pas envie d'écrire sur eux mais chacun est libre de le faire. A vous de trouver les lecteurs et lectrices.

C'est bien beau d'être original mais soyez bonnes alors, pour écrire mieux que nous autres, pauvres greluches amoureuses du couple Ed/Bella parce que je rirais bien quand vous vous rendrez compte que dénigrer le travail des autres est facile quand on n'écrit pas soi-même. Moi, je dis, il en faut du courage pour publier et accepter les critiques des autres et je dis bravo à celles qui émettent des critiques constructives en se connectant à leur compte et non en restant anonymes...


	10. Note d'auteure 2

**NOTE D'AUTEURE 2**

**Je suis désolée pour cette nouvelle note d'auteure qui vous donne de faux espoirs (même si j'ai prévenu la majorité d'entre vous que le prochain chapitre arrive lundi soir) mais je viens tout juste de recevoir une review qui se trouve comme par hasard également dans l'historique des reviews du message dont je vous ai fait part il y a quelques jours et ça me révolte, ça me dégoûte… Tout ce que vous voulez.**

* * *

1)Vous manquez terriblement d'ouverture d'esprit et c'est déplorable!En plus, en réunissant la plupart de vos profil de vos profil je m'aperçoit que vous avez une moyenne d'âge de 25ans, que des gamines de 12ans soient pas d'accord et en colère contre cette critique je peux comprendre! Mais à partir de 18ans ça devient grave!  
2)Vous faites de longues reviews ou vous mettez une argumentation complètement idiote! "un auteur écrit sur ce qui l'inspire le plus", c'est n'importe quoi! Un auteur doit-être capable d'écrire sur n'importe quoi, car il déborde d'imagination!Ainsi s'il est vraiment doué il doit-être capable de mettre en place le caractère d'un personnage secondaire peu développé sans que ça lui pose de problème!Car ça c'est un défi pour un VRAI écrivain! C'est trop facile de reprendre les personnages principaux, tout le monde l'a déjà fait!  
3)Toutes les fic sur Edward et Bella me donne envie de VOMIR! Vous ne faites que des histoire d'amour sans intrigue réelle en reprenant comme lectrice0en l'a si bien souligné des scénario d'Arlequin, et encore même dans les Arlequins il y a quand même de l'action! C'est d'un pathétique!  
4)Vous passez toutes pour des hystériques (de 25ans) du couple Edward/Bella!  
5)"comment osez-vous", "mais quel culot", "mais quel prétention" "pour qui vous prenez-vous!" Voilà le début de la plupart de vos review et vous pour qui vous prenez-vous? Pour des écrivains? Parce que là permettez-moi de vous ramenez à la réalité: Vous ne serez jamais écrivain! Et vous savez pourquoi? Parce que vous n'avez même pas été capable de vous apercevoir que Lectrice0en avez un certain talent pour la rédaction. Et de plus si un jour (qui sait) vous publiez un livre, il faudra vous attendre à des critiques qu'elles soient bonne ou mauvaise! Et oui c'est la vie, les lecteurs on le droit de dire ce qu'ils pensent et même si ça vous plaît pas!  
6)Avec vos fanfic dégoulinantes de bon sentiment et d'amour vous m'avez écoeuré de SM, qui bien qu'elle ait écrit une histoire d'amour l'a mettez en scène avec beaucoup de talent... ce qui n'est pas votre cas!  
7)Au lieu de vous braquez parce que Lectrice0en a osé critiqué vos "oeuvres", montrez-nous que votre esprit déborde d'imagination et que vous êtes capable de mettre en place des histoires indépendante de ce fichu couple  
Message à Lo':  
Tu n'es qu'une idiote n'ayant aucune ouverture d'esprit et tu me fais pitié!  
Message à Math:  
J'adore Eric Zemmour, pas toi ? Tant pis, ça veut dire que tu manques de tolérance, les critiques que fait Eric Zemmour ne sont pas à prendre au pied de la lettre!

Avis aux auteurs: les lecteurs on parfaitement le droit de critiquer et de juger une histoire!

Conclusion: Lectrice0en a été trop gentille  
Oui... vos histoires c'est de la m*  
oui... vous n'avez aucune imagination  
Oui... le couple Edward/Bella est pathétique  
Oui... c'est incompréhensible que vos fanfic aient autant de succés ( surement des lectrices croyant au grand amour!mdr)

- Vous êtes intolérantes et refusée de prendre en compte un avis opposé au votre! Ce qui fait que vous êtes étroites d'esprit!  
-Si un jour vous écrivez un livre, ne passait jamais dans "on n'est pas couché" car la critique est justement le but de cette émission!  
-Une critique n'est pas faite pour respecter l'auteur mais pour dire la vérité, vous connaissez le définition de ce mot j'imagine? Et comme on dit il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse!

-Au faite pour ma part, j'écris aussi des fanfictions et je sais que je suis capable d'écrire sur n'importe quel personnages de Stephenie Meyer et oui c'est peut-être un manque de modestie de ma part mais c'est la vérité! Moi je ne fais pas un copier/coller de l'histoire d'amour d'Edward et Bella!  
Enfin bref vous êtes toutes des hystérique sans aucun talents et ça fait vraiment pitié!

* * *

1 : Et toi, t'as quel âge? Non, parce que c'est pas parce qu'on n'est pas d'accord avec toi que ça veut dire que c'est grave. Ce qui est grave, c'est de ne pas accepter que les autres aient une opinion différente de la tienne! Donc quoi? J'ai 12 ans, j'ai le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec cette plainte mais j'ai 25 ans ( pour ne pas dire mon vrai âge) et ça y est, faut que je me conforme à cet avis? CA, c'est grave!

2 : _"un auteur écrit sur ce qui l'inspire le plus", c'est n'importe quoi! Un auteur doit-être capable d'écrire sur n'importe quoi, car il déborde d'imagination!Ainsi s'il est vraiment doué il doit-être capable de mettre en place le caractère d'un personnage secondaire peu développé sans que ça lui pose de problème!Car ça c'est un défi pour un VRAI écrivain! C'est trop facile de reprendre les personnages principaux, tout le monde l'a déjà fait!_

L'imagination ne se commande pas. Elle va, elle vient, au gré des humeurs mais JAMAIS, elle ne se laisse dominer. Alors, toi et tes idées à la con, retourne dans ton vestiaire. Non mais, je n'y crois pas. Un peu plus et faut qu'on se soumette à vos envies? Tu vas devoir apprendre une chose: on écrit pour soi. Pas pour toi. T'es pas content? C'est pareil, y aura d'autres gens pour aimer ce que je fais et franchement, je me fiche totalement que tu n'apprécies pas mon travail. J'ai confiance en moi pour savoir ce que je vaux!

3 : _Toutes les fic sur Edward et Bella me donne envie de VOMIR! Vous ne faites que des histoire d'amour sans intrigue réelle en reprenant comme lectrice0en l'a si bien souligné des scénario d'Arlequin, et encore même dans les Arlequins il y a quand même de l'action! C'est d'un pathétique!_

Déjà c'est Harlequin avec un H. Ensuite, rien ne t'oblige à rester dans le fandom de Twilight. Des autoritaristes irrespectueux comme toi, on s'en passe facilement.

Enfin, t'es peut-être tombée sur des daubes mais sans citer de nom, il existe des histoires très bien ficelées. C'est pas de notre faute si t'es incapable de faire le tri. Ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même sur ça.

4 : Personnellement, je ne suis pas une hystérique du couple Ed/ Bella. Je suis plusieurs fictions Jake/Leah, Jake/Edward ou Jazz/Bella, même des Emmett/Bella ou Jazz/ Edward… Tout ça pour dire qu'il y a ici tous les couples possibles représentés dans les histoires alors le fait de se plaindre qu'il y a trop de Bella/Edward est infondé. Comme je disais, fais une recherche.

5 : _"comment osez-vous", "mais quel culot", "mais quel prétention" "pour qui vous prenez-vous!" Voilà le début de la plupart de vos review et vous pour qui vous prenez-vous? Pour des écrivains? Parce que là permettez-moi de vous ramenez à la réalité: Vous ne serez jamais écrivain! Et vous savez pourquoi? Parce que vous n'avez même pas été capable de vous apercevoir que Lectrice0en avez un certain talent pour la rédaction. Et de plus si un jour (qui sait) vous publiez un livre, il faudra vous attendre à des critiques qu'elles soient bonne ou mauvaise! Et oui c'est la vie, les lecteurs on le droit de dire ce qu'ils pensent et même si ça vous plaît pas!_

Alors là, une chose : tape mon nom sur Amazon ou n'importe quel site marchand. Tu verras que oui, je suis écrivaine et qu'en plus mes livres sont publiés et se vendent. Alors, tes clichés à la noix, tu peux te les mettre là où je pense.

Tu défends Lectrice0en0 sur ses qualités de rédaction? Tu plaisantes, j'espère car c'est bourré de fautes d'orthographe et ça vaut aussi pour toi. Mais ta prétention t'empêche de voir que finalement, tu es dénuée de talent…

6 _: « Avec vos fanfic dégoulinantes de bon sentiment et d'amour vous m'avez écoeuré de SM, qui bien qu'elle ait écrit une histoire d'amour l'a mettez en scène avec beaucoup de talent... ce qui n'est pas votre cas! »_

Ben alors, pourquoi tu te décarcasses à les lire?

7 : _« Au lieu de vous braquez parce que Lectrice0en a osé critiqué vos "oeuvres", montrez-nous que votre esprit déborde d'imagination et que vous êtes capable de mettre en place des histoires indépendante de ce fichu couple »_

Lis un de mes livres. On en reparlera…

Et… fuck you! J'écris pas pour ton bon vouloir alors t'as pas d'ordre à me donner. J'écris pour moi. C'est un plaisir de partager mes écrits mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu as tous les droits en étant lectrice. Je suis auteure, j'ai envie de tuer mes personnages, je le fais. J'ai envie de ne pas partager la fin avec vous, je le fais pas. Pourquoi? Parce que je suis seule maîtresse de ce que je fais et toi, t'as pas ton mot à dire.

« Oui... vos histoires c'est de la m*  
oui... vous n'avez aucune imagination  
Oui... le couple Edward/Bella est pathétique  
Oui... c'est incompréhensible que vos fanfic aient autant de succés ( surement des lectrices croyant au grand amour!mdr) »

T'aimes pas? Passes ton chemin et arrête de nous piquer ta crise de jalousie. Yep, ça se voit que t'es jalouse.

_« - Vous êtes intolérantes et refusée de prendre en compte un avis opposé au votre! Ce qui fait que vous êtes étroites d'esprit!  
-Si un jour vous écrivez un livre, ne passait jamais dans "on n'est pas couché" car la critique est justement le but de cette émission!  
-Une critique n'est pas faite pour respecter l'auteur mais pour dire la vérité, vous connaissez le définition de ce mot j'imagine? Et comme on dit il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse! »_

Etroitesse d'esprit ? C'est qui qui martèle son opinion à tout –va sans accepter justement les avis contraires ?

La vérité blesse? Ben, je vais t'apprendre une chose. La vérité est un constat. Toi, ce que tu fais, c'est un jugement. Nuance.

_« -Au faite pour ma part, j'écris aussi des fanfictions et je sais que je suis capable d'écrire sur n'importe quel personnages de Stephenie Meyer et oui c'est peut-être un manque de modestie de ma part mais c'est la vérité! Moi je ne fais pas un copier/coller de l'histoire d'amour d'Edward et Bella!  
Enfin bref vous êtes toutes des hystérique sans aucun talents et ça fait vraiment pitié! »_

Alors, pourquoi es-tu lâche et ne te connectes-tu pas à ton compte au lieu de poster en anonyme? Arrêtons cette mascarade. Nous savons très bien que tu n'es autre que l'auteur du message que j'avais posé la dernière fois. Alors, qui se cache et n'assume pas ses propos? Tu te prétends écrivain? Alors, le premier pas pour ça, c'est l'humilité et à mon avis, tu en manques cruellement. Tu dois être une de ces personnes imbues d'elles-mêmes et puant la pédanterie à des kilomètres à la ronde, qui pensent que tout leur est acquis…. Le deuxième pas, c'est l'orthographe et la syntaxe et c'est pour ça que j'affirme que jamais tu ne trouveras d'éditeur, toi.

Maintenant, tu sais quoi? Tu peux aller te faire voir ailleurs parce que désormais, je sais qu'il y aura toujours des gens prétentieux et arrogants pour se croire les maîtres du monde.

Au (non) plaisir de te lire.

* * *

**Désolée de vous infliger ça mais fallait que je règle cette histoire avant de passer au chapitre 9.**


	11. Chapter 9: Je te retrouverai 1

**Plot**: Bella est la patiente d'Edward et ils fantasment l'un sur l'autre depuis des années mais tout change le jour où Bella se décide à mettre le grappin sur Edward et elle obtiendra plus que ce qu'elle voulait. ****Langage cru et lemon poussés. Vous êtes prévenus!****

**Eh non! Désolée pour l'update. J'avais dit que je posterais avant Noel mais là où j'ai coupé, ça faisait un trop méchant cliffhanger pour vos petits coeurs donc comme je suis toujours en écriture, pas de nouveau chapitre avant la rentrée. C'est loin, je sais, mais entre la famille et les vacances, je n'ai plus de temps à moi. Bref, je vous souhaite à toutes de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**

* * *

**Ch9 :****Je te retrouverai (1)**

**BPOV**

Je ne veux pas en voir plus. Je referme brusquement le clapet de mon ordinateur. Les larmes inondent mon visage. Je sens mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux dans ma poitrine; je me sens oppressée. Comment j'ai pu me tromper à ce point? L'amour que je lisais dans ses yeux était faux! Qu'est-ce que j'ai été bête! J'ai envie de me frapper la tête contre les murs, de dormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller, de fuir et partir loin d'ici. Loin de lui, loin de la douleur.

Je prends alors ma décision. Je me rhabille à la hâte, rassemble quelques affaires dans un sac et je sors de la chambre pour dévaler l'escalier vers le rez-de-chaussée. C'est un miracle que je ne me ramasse pas d'ailleurs.

« Maman, Phil, je m'absente quelques jours. »

Je cours et referme la porte vivement après que ma mère a commencé à crier:

« Pas si vite jeune fille, où… »

Je n'ai pas envie de parler, encore moins de bouger alors je me force. Tremblante, je peine à sortir mes clefs de mon sac et lorsque j'arrive enfin à démarrer, j'ai la vue tellement brouillée que je ne vois plus rien.

Je roule au hasard des rues et très vite, je me retrouve sur l'autoroute. Je roule toujours et sans but. Mes pleurs gagnent en intensité alors que les souvenirs affluent dans mon esprit.

La première fois que j'ai vu Edward. Je suis tombée instantanément sous son charme. Pendant des mois, son visage m'a obsédée mais j'étais trop jeune. Alice m'a conseillé de considérer Edward comme un modèle pour mes petits-amis, ce que j'ai fait. La première fois qu'il m'a touchée. C'était pour un rappel de vaccin et alors qu'il me plantait l'aiguille dans le bras, je ne faisais que repenser à ses doigts froids qui m'avaient électrisée. Je n'ai même pas senti la douleur et lorsqu'il a fini, il a dû passer sa main devant mes yeux pour me faire revenir à la réalité. La première fois que j'ai rêvé de lui. J'étais tellement dans les nuages le lendemain, en cours de physique, que je me suis trompée dans un dosage, ai renversé de l'acide sur moi et ai fini à l'hôpital en urgence. Mais j'ai été bénie alors car Edward a déboulé à mes côtés et m'a passé un savon. Au fond de moi, j'étais heureuse qu'il s'inquiète ainsi pour moi. La première fois que nous avons fait l'amour. Pour certains, ce moment serait dénué de romantisme mais pour moi, c'était la libération de mes sentiments pour lui. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir et ce jour-là, ce n'est pas que mon corps que je lui ai donné mais mon cœur, mon âme.

Je me souviens de nos moments heureux. Le jour où j'ai rencontré ses parents officiellement comme la petite-amie d'Edward, j'étais tellement stressée que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Le jour où nous avons fait notre première sortie collective avec nos amis et notre famille, je n'en ai rien montré mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis sentie entière et à ma place. Le jour où Rose nous a annoncé être enceinte alors qu'Emmett lui tenait tendrement la main, tout le monde a éclaté de joie et s'est précipité autour d'eux mais moi, ce qui m'a marquée, c'est quand Rose s'est avancée vers moi et d'une voix tremblante, a déclaré: "Je sais qu'Emmett est comme un grand frère pour toi alors je suis sûre que tu sauras être une super tata et réfréner les ardeurs d'Alice."

Tous ces moments, tous ces instants de joie me paraissent maintenant si idéaux, si lointains que je redouble de pleurs. J'accélère mon allure, éblouie par les phares derrière moi. Je crois que je me suis dirigée vers les falaises qui mènent au chalet de Charlie.

Je rebondis violemment me tapant la tête contre le toit de ma Chevrolet; le sol se fait caillouteux et cela n'arrange pas mes affaires que ce soit en pente montante et escarpé. Cependant, je ne fais que penser encore et encore à Edward. Pourquoi? Pourtant, je pensais qu'on était heureux!

Je n'ai plus envie de penser. Je voudrais juste… ne plus souffrir. Mais… A quoi bon fuir?

Je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Je dois voir Edward. Je suis certaine qu'il a une explication à me fournir. Logique Bella revient au galop. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je suis partie comme ça en pleine nuit. Cela fait un an que je fréquente Edward et le connaissant, sachant qu'il exècre Jane, il ne me tromperait pas. Encore moins avec elle. J'aurais dû aller le voir. Mais il n'est pas trop tard.

Je cherche la pédale de frein pour faire demi-tour mais je m'aperçois avec horreur que je ne vois plus rien autour de moi. Il fait noir partout. Où sont les lampadaires? J'allume mes feux et débraye. Cependant… Il est trop tard.

Je rate le virage et continue mon chemin tout droit mais… il n'y a rien. Que du vide. Je suis sortir de la route et suis en chute libre. Après avoir crié par réflexe, Je n'ai le temps de penser qu'à une chose.

« Edward… »

Je l'aime tellement…

J'entends très vite un bruit lourd mais je ne relève pas. Je ne peux plus bouger et mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. Je ne vois plus rien, n'entends plus rien, ne sens plus rien. Silence complet.

Alors, c'est ça de mourir…

[**A celles qui me trouvaient cruelles de couper là où j'ai coupé la dernière fois, ça n'aurait pas été encore plus cruel de couper là? Hum?**]

**EPOV**

« Ne bouge pas ma belle. Je me débarrasse de cet intrus et je suis tout à toi. »

Je me lève à contrecœur et détache mes yeux de la femme de ma vie pour enfiler mon peignoir. Etait-ce trop demander que de me laisser passer la soirée tranquille avec ma Bella, même si ce n'est que virtuel? Fuck, la journée a été un vrai enfer alors ce n'était pas trop vouloir que de me reposer, si?

Je suis fatigué, je n'ai jamais été aussi épuisé et je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de faire ma demande à Bella. Dieu sait que je ne fais que chercher cette occasion mais il semble bien que le moment n'est jamais romantique ou alors, quand il l'est, je n'ai pas ma bague avec moi. J'étais déjà stressé avant mais plus le temps passe, plus j'ai peur que Bella refuse de m'épouser ou de ne jamais pourvoir au moins le lui demander.

Soupirant et maugréant, je me dirige en traînant des pieds vers la porte. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Dix heures du soir. Qui est l'abruti qui ose venir comme ça à cette heure-ci? Si jamais c'est encore un de ces vieux arrogants bourrés, je jure de le prendre par le col et de le balancer moi-même par la fenêtre. J'ouvre la porte.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient encore faire là? J'aurais dû ignorer ses coups et rester assis avec ma belle. Elle m'a déjà bien assez collé pour tout le weekend. Fichtre, tous les croûtons s'intéressaient à elle et elle, il fallait que ce soit moi qu'elle veuille et du coup, toute la journée, alors que je faisais de mon mieux pour me dépêtrer de Jane, les autres vieux accouraient comme des toutous autour d'elle et de moi par la même occasion. Moi qui ne pensais qu'à ma chérie…

« Alors Edward, tu oserais laisser une demoiselle sur le pallier? », interroge Jane de sa voix la plus séductrice.

L'effet escompté n'est pas obtenu. Au lieu de ça, je grimace de dégoût et j'inspire lentement. Même Sexy Eddie soutient Gentil Eddie. "Du calme, Edward. Ca ne se fait pas de frapper une femme… Même si elle te prend la tête. "

« Oui. Sans remords. »

J'espère qu'elle comprendra que sa présence n'est pas désirée et alors que je m'apprête à refermer la porte, elle force le passage et se fraye un chemin dans ma chambre en faisant descendre son imperméable. Je suis tellement estomaqué que je ne réagis pas lorsque je comprends qu'elle se trouve en porte-jarretelle devant moi. Je suis stupéfait et complètement abasourdi. J'ai l'impression de me trouver dans un mauvais film et de ne pas pouvoir bouger.

« Voyons, Edward. Ta petite-amie n'est pas là. Tu es seul, je suis seule. Tu te rappelles le pied qu'on prenait ensemble? Ose me dire que ta Bella m'égalise. »

Quoi? Mais que? FUCK! QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FOUT AVEC SA MAIN DANS MON PANTALON???

« Je constate que Dr Cul' n'est pas insensible, lui! »

Et là, je réalise avec horreur qu'elle pense être responsable de mon état! FUCK! Mon sang afflue lentement dans mon cerveau énervé. Enragé, je la repousse sans la ménager et elle tombe lourdement sur le sol. Elle s'est peut-être blessée mais là, qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche! Qu'elle aille au diable. Je l'ai assez supportée comme ça!

« Jane, j'ai essayé d'être courtois avec toi mais comme tu es trop idiote ou folle pour t'en rendre compte, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins: tu me rebutes. Quand j'entends ta voix ou que je te vois, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de détaler loin de toi et de ta pauvre carcasse. Fuck, tu m'as interrompu alors que je discutais avec ma fiancée et tu sais quoi? C'est pour elle que je bande! Tu me laisses complètement insensible. Je m'en moque d'être gentil avec toi ou de te respecter maintenant, tu m'as assez pourri la vie comme ça. Et maintenant, disparais ou je te jure que… »

« Que quoi?», me provoque-t-elle. « Tu crois t'en sortir comme ça? Sache qu'on ne refuse rien à Jane Volturi et tu t'en mordras les doigts alors vas-y, frappe-moi. Tu le paieras très cher! »

Je ne souhaite rien d'autre que d'exaucer ce vœu en cet instant mais péniblement, je me contiens. Si je le fais, rien n'empêchera Jane de courir au poste de police le plus proche et de porter plainte contre moi pour coups et blessures ou que sais-je, pire. Je tremble de colère mais la contenant, d'une voix calme à faire trembler le pire des monstres, je lui intime seulement:

« Sors d'ici. »

Heureusement pour elle, elle prend ses cliques et ses claques et m'obéit non sans crier, voire hurler:

« Tu me le paieras Cullen! Tu regretteras de m'avoir rejetée comme ça! »

Elle disparaît enfin de ma vue avec perte et fracas et je soupire. Je suis soulagé d'avoir ôté cette épine de mon pied qui me gâchait la vie. Je referme enfin la porte et me dirige vers mon ordinateur.

« Désolé mon bébé mais, comme tu v… »

Je m'interromps lorsque je réalise que l'écran est devenu noir. Que? Je bouge la souris, tapote sur le clavier mais il reste obstinément sombre. Alors je comprends…. Et si? NON! FUCK! Il faut que je lui parle!

Je prends mon téléphone fébrilement et attends qu'elle décroche. Deux, trois, quatre essais plus tard, le résultat est toujours le même. Son mobile sonne dans le vide. FUCK! Je panique. Et si elle avait mal interprété ce qu'elle a pu voir? Et si elle me détestait maintenant? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Dans un éclair de lucidité, j'appelle James car je sais qu'il sera plus à même pour me conseiller vis-à-vis de la situation.

« Allô? », me répond la voix endormie de James.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il se fait tard mais peu importe, le temps presse.

« James! C'est Edward! Tu dois absolument m'aider! Je me suis foutu dans des ennuis pas possibles! »

« Edward? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ca ne peut pas attendre? »

« Non. »

A partir de là, je raconte par le plus menu détail les trente dernières minutes et James m'écoute sans jamais m'interrompre. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai peur qu'il ne se soit rendormi mais il me pose une question et je rebondis sur ce que j'étais en train de faire. Enfin, j'achève mon récit et j'attends ses conseils.

« Fuck, Edward. Tu es confronté à deux problèmes si je comprends bien. »

« Quoi, deux? Je ne pensais qu'à Bella mais toi, à quoi tu penses? »

« Edward, Jane Volturi est connue dans le milieu pour être un vrai rapace. C'est la spécialiste des procès bidons. Je crains que ses menaces ne soient à prendre au sérieux… »

Totalement sous le choc, je m'assieds lourdement sur le lit. Mes jambes ne me portent plus et j'ai l'impression que ma tête tourbillonne. Je viens de prendre conscience que Jane est un sérieux problème.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? », répète-je sans cesse.

James ne me laisse pas le temps de m'appesantir. L'avantage d'être presque dans la famille d'un avocat – enfin, j'espère, si j'arrive à joindre Bella – c'est qu'il connaît toutes les ficelles du métier et donc, se retrouve rarement au dépourvu.

« EDWARD! »

« Quoi? »

« Ca fait trois minutes que j'essaye d'avoir ton attention! »

« Excuse-moi James. Je… »

« Je sais », m'interrompt-il. « Nous n'avons pas à perdre de temps. Déjà, parons le problème le plus urgent. Tu m'as bien dit que la porte est restée ouverte tout le temps que Jane te harcelait?»

J'acquiesce puis me rappelle qu'il ne peut pas me voir.

« Oui. »

« Regarde dans le couloir s'il n'y a pas, par chance, une caméra. Par expérience, je sais qu'il y en a toujours au moins une dans les coins. »

Je m'exécute et je constate qu'il n'y a pas une, mais trois caméras qui ont toutes vue sur ma chambre. Je m'empresse de le rapporter à James.

« Bien, très bien même. Ca arrange nos affaires. Dès demain matin, à la première heure, tu te rendras à la direction de l'hôtel. Tu affirmeras venir de ma part et tu précises "Procureur James Swan", tu demanderas à t'entretenir avec le chef de la sécurité de l'hôtel et tu exigeras qu'on te remette une copie des enregistrements pris par les caméras. Tu as compris? »

Je sens les nuages au-dessus de moi s'éclaircir et je souris pauvrement.

« Oui, James. »

« S'ils ne t'obéissent pas, tu leur communiques le numéro que je vais te dicter, tu prends en note? »

Je fouille dans le tiroir de la commande et en extrait… un style et la Bible. Tant pis, à situations urgente, remède convenable. Mon Dieu, pardonnez-moi!

« Vas-y! »

« 156-843-9835. C'est la ligne directe du juge du comté. Ne t'inquiète pas si ce n'est pas notre juridiction. Je l'appellerai et lui expliquerai toute l'affaire pour qu'il fasse délivrer un mandat qui sera déposé à ton hôtel, à la réception. Ensuite, tu prendras ces cassettes et avec elles, tu te rendras au commissariat le plus proche et tu porteras plainte contre Jane Volturi pour menaces et voies de fait. Tu me suis?»

Je suis sidéré par la rapidité de réflexion de James alors que je l'ai tiré du lit. Je frissonne. James est réellement un excellent avocat. Je n'aimerais pas l'avoir dans le camp adverse.

« Oui, James. »

« Et maintenant, Bella. Tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas joignable? Si ça se trouve, elle a sûrement un problème de PC, ça fait des lustres qu'il ne tient plus la route. »

« James, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Son portable sonne dans le vide et ça, ce n'est pas normal. »

« Ecoute, je vais essayer de l'appeler. On ne sait jamais si elle n'est pas en train de filtrer tes appels. Je la joins, je lui explique la situation et je suis sûr qu'elle te rappellera pour rire avec toi.»

« D'accord, James. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Il rit avec moi puis réplique:

« Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai pu entendre ça… Bon, je suis sûr que dans dix minutes, elle te rappelle. Bonne nuit Edward. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Je raccroche le téléphone puis je me mets à arpenter la chambre en long, en large et en travers en priant pour qu'elle écoute son frère. Une heure après, toujours pas d'appel.

Je me force péniblement à me coucher. "Elle a décidé d'attendre demain matin", tente-je de me raisonner. En vain. J'ai toujours ce mauvais pressentiment.

****

Je suis réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone de l'hôtel. Finalement, j'ai bien fait de demander ce service pour être tiré du sommeil à l'aube. Je me lève prestement et même si je pense toujours à Bella, je dois d'abord m'occuper du cas de Jane. Je suis les directives de James à la lettre et à neuf heures précises, je suis de retour dans ma chambre, dans l'expectative de l'appel de ma bien-aimée.

Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring.

Je saute littéralement sur l'appareil, fou de joie.

« Bella, je suis si content de… »

« Edward, c'est James», me coupe-t-il.

Sa voix est plus grave que d'habitude. Je sens y poindre de l'inquiétude et ce fait m'angoisse sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

« Bella a disparu. »

« QUOI? MAIS COMMENT…? »

« J'ai composé son numéro mais comme toi, je n'ai pas eu de réponse. J'ai réessayé une dizaine de fois jusqu'à ce que finalement, ma mère décroche. Elle était énervée et en pleine panique. Elle m'a raconté que Bella est sorti en trombe de la maison en disant seulement qu'elle s'absentait pour plusieurs jours. J'ai pensé qu'elle partait te rejoindre donc pour en être sûr, j'ai demandé à Vic de téléphoner à l'aéroport en se faisant passer pour ma sœur pour, soi-disant, confirmer son numéro de vol. Il s'avère qu'aucune Isabella Swan n'a pris de billet. Donc, nous avons téléphoné à tout le monde, Jacob, Mike, Jazz, Alice, Rose, Emmet mais aucune trace de Bella. Nous avons passé toute la nuit et quand je dis nous, ce n'est pas que Vic et moi mais également tous les autres, avec l'aide de mon père, à chercher Bella dans tous les endroits plausibles de Forks mais sans aucun résultat. Fuck! La ville ne fait même pas 10 km² et on n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où ma sœur est allée! »

« Je reviens, James. Je serai là dans l'après-midi. »

Ce faisant, je range hâtivement mes affaires dans ma valise. Alice a insisté pour me la préparer mais j'ai bien fait de repasser en cachette derrière elle car qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire avec un maillot de bain? Mon sac est prêt, j'enfile mes chaussures et vérifie d'un coup d'œil circulaire que je n'ai rien oublié.

« Mais, Edward, ta convention? »

« Qu'ils aillent se faire voir, Bella compte plus pour moi! »

Je lui raccroche au nez et démarre au quart de tour pour revenir à Forks le plus rapidement possible. "Mon Dieu, je sais que je ne suis pas un bon chrétien mais faites qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Bella", prie-je avec ferveur.

**Charlie POV**

Je suis resté debout toute la nuit à la recherche de ma petite fille mais j'ai échoué. J'ignore où elle se trouve ou si elle va bien… Je me sens tellement impuissant! De mes deux enfants, Bella a toujours été la plus fragile et la plus secrète. Lorsque Renée et moi avons divorcé, Bella était toute petite mais elle a grandi en silence. Même lorsque je lui ai appris à faire du vélo sans les petites roues, quand elle est tombée, ce qui devait arriver inévitablement avec elle, elle n'a pas pleuré. Non. A la place, elle s'est relevée et le regard fier, est remontée en selle. Elle n'a jamais rien demandé à personne. Même à Noël ou à ses anniversaires, elle n'exigeait pas de cadeaux. Elle se contentait de très peu. Un seul livre pouvait amener un sourire sans précédent sur son charmant visage.

James se montrait excessivement protecteur avec elle. Comme il le disait souvent, il devait occuper la place pour moi. J'ai souvent culpabilisé de ne pas être assez présent pour elle mais James et Bella s'en sont sortis comme des chefs. Ils ne m'ont jamais blâmé. Ni moi, ni leur mère. D'où tenaient-ils leur maturité? Je ne sais pas mais ils ont accepté avec sérénité que je me remarie avec Sue. Ils savaient que leur mère ne pouvait pas être remplacée comme Phil ne prendrait jamais ma place.

Lorsque Bella m'a présenté Edward comme son petit-ami, j'ai eu le cœur brisé. Je venais de comprendre que ma petite-fille n'était plus si petite que ça. Elle est devenue une femme. Je n'étais plus le seul homme de sa vie. Néanmoins, j'ai dû faire avec. Après tout, je savais depuis sa naissance qu'un jour, elle finirait par tomber amoureuse et que je devrais la partager. Cependant, ça a été dur mais si elle a accepté Sue et Phil, pourquoi n'en ferais-je pas de même?

Paradoxalement, ça a été différent avec James et Victoria. James a toujours été un grand coureur de jupons. Son poste de capitaine de l'équipe de football au lycée a facilité les choses pour lui; James n'est jamais resté célibataire longtemps. Mais je savais et je suis certain qu'il en avait conscience, qu'il attendait la bonne. Toutes ces filles étaient pour lui un pas de plus vers Elle. Quand il est entré à l'université, il a arrêté de flirter à gauche et à droite. Il est devenu plus posé et s'évertuait à réussir dans ses études. Il a mis sa vie sentimentale entre parenthèses pour atteindre son rêve. "Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai confiance. Je sais que je finirais par rencontrer la femme de ma vie", m'a-t-il confié un jour. Il avait raison. Victoria est la première et unique femme qu'il a présentée à nous, ses parents. Un signe de plus et aujourd'hui, il s'apprête à l'épouser. Malgré cela, il reste toujours le grand-frère protecteur de Bella.

Mais Bella, où peut-elle être allée?

Je suis en train de patrouiller dans la forêt domaniale lorsque mon talkie-walkie grésille:

« Véhicule accidenté a été retrouvé au bas de la falaise de Eastern Way. Correspond au signalement d'une Chevrolet rouge. Il semble qu'il y ait une personne à l'intérieur. »

Je me fige. _Falaise, Chevrolet, accidenté… _Ces mots résonnent longuement à mes oreilles. NON! BELLA! Je me précipite vers mon cruiser et me mets en route. Pas ma fille, non, pas ma fille….

* * *

**AN : Vous vous rappelez quand je vous demandais si vous vouliez des publications régulières au risque d'avoir des chapitres courts ou si vous vouliez des chapitres longs mais à des intervalles de temps longs? Ben voilà, remerciez celles qui ont répondu la première solution!**

**Je voudrais dire aussi bienvenue à mes nouvelles lectrices et petits canards. Vous saurez que je réponds toujours aux reviews, mais avec du retard, le temps d'avoir un teaser à proposer ;)**

**Review = teaser.**


	12. Chapter 10: Je te retrouverai 2

**Plot**: Bella est la patiente d'Edward et ils fantasment l'un sur l'autre depuis des années mais tout change le jour où Bella se décide à mettre le grappin sur Edward et elle obtiendra plus que ce qu'elle voulait. ****Langage cru et lemon poussés. Vous êtes prévenus!****

**Evelyne-raconte: « **C'est un chapitre que j'ai grandement apprécié. Comme quoi, il n'y a pas forcément besoin de lemon pour que ce soit bon. »

**C'est un des plus beaux compliments qu'on pouvait me faire. Surtout après la note de l'autre disant que "les lemons, c'est nul." **

**Merci de me faire savoir que j'arrive à vous émouvoir, toutes, même sans sexe.**

* * *

**Ch10 :****Je te retrouverai (2)**

**EPOV**

« Edward, ce n'est qu'un anniversaire. Rien de spécial», maugrée-t-elle.

« Non, ne dis pas ça, mon amour. Avec toi, tout est toujours spécial, Bella», réplique-je, narquois.

Elle garde le silence, boudeuse. Je pose mon front contre elle. Comment fait-elle pour vouloir toujours demeurer dans l'obscurité alors qu'elle mérite qu'on lui fasse plaisir, qu'on la gâte? Surtout le jour de son anniversaire?

« Bella, chérie. Accepte-le. Pour moi. »

Ses prunelles chocolat m'ensorcèlent comme toujours. Je me retrouve happé par la profondeur de son regard et je ne voudrais me détacher d'elle pour rien au monde. Elle cligne des yeux. Plusieurs fois de suite. Je constate avec un plaisir évident que je l'ai éblouie, pour une fois. D'habitude, c'est toujours elle qui me rend bouche bée.

« D'accord », souffle-t-elle, vaincue. « Mais pas de folies! », reprend-elle. « Tu sais que t'avoir à mes côtés me rend amplement heureuse. »

Je lui fais mon sourire en coin. Elle se contente toujours de peu. Elle n'a pas besoin de vêtements ou de chaussures pour être heureuse. Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'elle mérite toutes ces choses-là! C'est ce soir que je fais ma demande. Elle ne se doute pas de la surprise que je lui réserve. _Pas de folies_… au moins, je ne mentirai pas quand j'affirmerai que sa bague ne m'a rien coûtée…. Même si sa valeur est inestimable pour moi et les Cullen.

« Et je partage ton sentiment, mais ce soir sera spécial, mon amour. »

****

« Bella, avant qu'on ne prenne le dessert, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose. »

J'ai la gorge nouée, mon cœur bat la chamade et je crois que je n'ai jamais transpiré autant de ma vie. Je tire discrètement sur ma cravate. J'ai l'impression d'avoir ma gorge oppressée. Et ma voix! Mon Dieu, faites que ma voix ne me trahisse pas, surtout pas ce soir!

« Edward, chéri. Je sais à quoi tu penses », chantonne-t-elle.

« Ah oui? »

Fuck! Suis-je aussi transparent? Suis-je aussi facile à décrypter que ça? Ma surprise est fichue! Moi qui voulais faire de cette soirée un…

« Oui. Tu n'en as pas eu assez tout à l'heure et tu as envie de me culbuter dans les toilettes. »

…

Je me tais. J'ai envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Fuck, la situation est tellement risible que c'en est frustrant. Mon premier essai de demande a joliment capoté. Cependant, je ne peux pas en vouloir à Bella. Elle me fait ses yeux de braise et son pied remonte lentement le long de ma jambe. Ralentissant lorsqu'elle a passé le haut de mon genou, elle arrive enfin sur ma bosse et pose son pied nu dessus. Ouf! Elle a pensé à enlever sa sandale. Je craignais de me prendre son talon aiguille sur les boules.

Je soupire alors qu'elle entame un massage de mes nounours. Tant pis, je trouverai une autre occasion de la demander en mariage. Pour l'heure, je me concentre sur la sensation de ses caresses et très vite, je me rends compte que je ne vais pas pouvoir me lever avant un bout de temps.

Bella le réalise également mais cette petite chipie n'arrête pas pour autant. Non. Après avoir écarquillé délicieusement ses petits yeux coquins, elle se passe la langue sur les babines et me sourit étrangement. Non! Ne me dites pas que…?

Nonchalamment, elle retire sa jambe et le massage s'arrête. Immédiatement, je ressens un manque et je me languis de son contact. Normal Eddie ne fait que me répéter qu'il le faut, que je ne peux pas vouloir plus, que c'est mal, mais Sexy Eddie, lui, ne l'écoute pas. Il veut plus.

Bella doit sentir mon dilemme car elle prend la décision pour nous trois. Elle fait tomber sa serviette par-terre et lâche un délicieux petit Oups! Ses joues rosissent et je sais qu'elle l'a fait exprès. Que mijote-t-elle? Sexy Eddie saute comme un gamin le matin de Noël. Il a bien une petite idée mais il me la cache. Cependant, je sens bien qu'il trépigne d'impatience dans l'expectative.

Lentement, si lentement que le temps semble s'arrêter, Bella se baisse et, après avoir vérifié que personne ne nous observe, elle ricane et s'engouffre sous la table.

Fuck.

Je serre les poings, j'espère qu'on ne m'a pas entendu sinon, je suis sûr que l'on se fera expulser du restaurant à vie. Je tente de rester stoïque mais comment réussir alors que je sens les petites mains de Bella remonter le long de mes jambes? Sexy Eddie me susurre de ne plus bouger et ne me laisser faire car lorsque ma Vilaine Bella a une idée en tête, rien ne peut l'en faire décrocher. Je me retiens de rire lorsque je constate qu'elle se débat avec mon bouton mais après avoir senti ma braguette se dézipper et l'air s'engouffrer dans mon pantalon, je ne suis plus aussi insouciant.

« Puis-je vous donner la carte des desserts?», m'interroge le serveur qui s'est arrêté en face de moi.

Je prie intérieurement pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué ce qui se passait en-dessous de la table et apparemment, le bon Dieu m'a écouté. Je souris. Enfin, j'essaye mais le résultat doit ressembler à une grimace.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

Pourquoi c'est sorti comme ça? Fuck, il va croire que je le supplie. Les doigts de Bella me chatouillent. J'espère qu'elle est fière d'elle; elle me fait passer pour un idiot affamé.

Le serveur s'éloigne puis sans que je ne m'y attende, mon pantalon est grand ouvert et de l'air chaud entoure mon engin. Fuck, elle a osé le prendre dans sa bouche! Sexy Eddie éclate de joie alors que Normal Eddie jette des regards circulaires furtifs autour de nous. Pourvu que personne ne nous voit!

Je crispe mes doigts sur le rebord de la table. Elle a entrepris de faire des va-et-vient et je me mords l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas… Je l'ignore: jurer, crier, râler, grogner, gémir… Au choix.

Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls et je dois lutter contre cela car sinon, les clients et le personnel autour de moi s'apercevraient de mon état. Dans un éclair de lucidité, sous l'impulsion de Normal Eddie, je prends la carte des vins et fais semblant de la lire mais comment se comporter comme si de rien n'était alors que la douce langue de ma belle parcourt mon gland et que ses lèvres m'aspirent?

Je sens ma raison vaciller mais dans un ultime effort, je reprends mes esprits. Je ne peux pas me permettre de nous faire remarquer alors que restaurant est tenu par un ami proche de Carlisle. Je n'oserais plus me présenter devant Caïus.

Je soupire fortement. Un brouhaha de fond m'entoure et il ne semble pas faiblir. Je remarque que je n'ai pas attiré l'attention des autres et je suis sur le point de me baisser pour supplier Bella d'arrêter son manège quand le serveur revient.

« Votre carte, Monsieur. »

« Merci…. Demetri », fais-je après avoir lu brièvement son badge.

« Monsieur souhaite-t-il commander un café pour accompagner son dessert? »

Je peste mentalement. Décidément, le monde s'est ligué contre moi pour me faire tourner en bourrique. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille et pouvoir tirer ma douce dans des toilettes! Euh non… tout ce que je veux, c'est que Dr Cul' arrête de penser à ma place mais en cet instant, c'est trop lui demander car il s'étire en signe de mécontentement contre Normal Eddie et se retrouve vite happé au fond de la gorge de ma belle.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

Fuck, j'espère que je n'ai pas paru trop désespéré. Bella me rend complètement fou en aspirant ainsi ma verge et en massant mes boules. J'essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit cesser mais au lieu de ça, je ne fais que l'encourager en ayant l'air de draguer Demetri. Je ne sais pas si je dois être honteux ou bien vouloir plus de Bella.

« Et Madame? Dois-je lui servir la même chose? »

C'est à peine si je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne me laissera jamais tranquille ou quoi? Bella stoppe ses mouvements de succion tout en maintenant ma trompette entre ses lèvres. Je comprends qu'elle veut me faire comprendre quelque chose.

« Pardon? »

Sans réfléchir, je lui ai posé ma question à voix haute mais heureusement, Démétri le prend pour lui et répète sa question.

« Non? »

Ca sonnait comme une question mais immédiatement, Bella réagit en tapotant ma cuisse.

« Tout compte fait, si. Elle voudra certainement se rassasier après son… banana split », reprends-je en vérifiant qu'ils ont bien cela dans leur carte.

Même Normal Eddie a remarqué le double sens de ma phrase. Bella semble amusée par mon affirmation car sans prévenir, elle recommence à me pomper en y mettant plus de vigueur et j'étouffe mon juron en toussant.

Démétri s'éloigne enfin à mon grand soulagement et sous ma barbe, je m'adresse à Bella.

« Attends un peu que je puisse te rendre la pareille. Je promets que je te sauterai comme un forçat. »

Je perçois des petits rires sous la table puis Bella me suce toujours plus goulûment, toujours plus fortement et moins de deux minutes plus tard, Normal Eddie menace de disparaître, enseveli sous les derniers gravats de ma raison. J'ai du mal à respirer, ma vue se fait floue, je transpire et j'ai incroyablement chaud. Je desserre le nœud de ma cravate et dans un dernier sursaut, Normal Eddie pense que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'était supposée se passer ma demande en mariage.

Les paumes de Bella m'enserrent la queue. Elles alternent les massages de boules avec les mouvements haut/bas et elle aspire toujours plus profondément mon engin. Mon gland bute contre le fond de sa gorge et ses dents se referment doucement sur moi.

Fuck!

Il n'en a pas fallu longtemps avant que je ne déverse ma semence en elle. Elle continue néanmoins ses massages en avalant mon liquide. Même sans la voir, je sais qu'elle n'en laisse pas une miette car sa langue passe sur le moindre recoin de ma machine. Dans un dernier plop, elle relâche ma verge et la range dans son étui. Se rend-elle compte de ce qu'elle vient de faire? Elle vient de réaliser un de mes fantasmes. Elle reboutonne avec difficulté mon pantalon puis rien. Plus rien ne se passe.

« Chérie, tu peux sortir», lui chuchote-je, rieur.

Dans l'agitation du moment, j'ai renversé mon verre de vin sur la nappe blanche et la bouteille s'est cassée sur le sol. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'on m'a entendu crier mais lorsque Bella repointe le bout de son petit nez, personne ne lui prête attention. Je soupire, soulagé. Mon râle a été perçu comme de l'énervement suite à ma maladresse et Démétri revient avec un seau et une serpillère.

Lorsque les desserts arrivent, Bella se penche sur la table et son regard étincelle. J'en fais de même pour mieux l'entendre dans ce brouhaha et elle chuchote:

« Tu avais raison tout à l'heure. J'ai soif! Il faut dire que mon banana-split m'a bien occupée.»

Elle badine mais la fierté qui se lit sur son visage ne me laisse pas insensible.

« Bella, Bella, Bella… Tu ne devrais pas présumer aussi vite de que l'on va te dire. Ca joue des sales tours! »

Bien sûr, je suis sérieux mais elle ne perçoit pas mon changement de ton. Toute son attention est focalisée sur nos mains qui se lient. Je secoue la tête, mi-amusé, mi-dépité. La prochaine fois, ce sera la bonne.

****

Je me réveille, les muscles endoloris et engourdis. Cela fait trois et demie que j'ai pris la route depuis Washington et je suis exténué. Je me souviens du rêve que j'ai fait et malgré moi, je souris. C'était ma première tentative de demande en mariage avortée. Elle se passait il y a trois semaines. Depuis, trois autres essais sont venus compléter le tableau des échecs mais je n'ai pas perdu espoir. Cependant, comment je peux contrer la maladresse ou l'esprit vicieux de Vilaine Bella?

J'ai fait une pause pour faire une rapide sieste mais finalement, en regardant l'heure, je me rends compte que j'ai dormi près de deux heures. Je m'étire douloureusement et après avoir siroté un café à la hâte et fait le plein, je me remets en route.

Mes seules pensées sont pour Bella. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas perdue. Elle est toute ma vie, je ne m'en remettrai pas si elle me quittait.

**James POV**

« Je reviens, James. Je serai là dans l'après-midi. »

Je secoue la tête négativement. Je sais qu'Edward ne veut qu'une chose: retrouver et s'expliquer avec ma sœur mais il doit penser à sa carrière. Enfin, le James d'il y a un an aurait pensé ainsi mais aujourd'hui, avec Vic, je sais que comme lui, je la ferais passer avant tout. Victoria est la femme de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais fait dans la guimauve, j'étais toujours celui qui pensait que "des femmes, y en a à foison mais une carrière, c'est long et fastidieux à construire." Mais, depuis que Vic est entrée dans ma vie, je me rends compte qu'une carrière n'est rien si on n'a personne à chérir.

« Mais, Edward, ta convention? »

« Qu'ils aillent se faire voir, Bella compte plus pour moi! »

Il a lâché cela avec une telle évidence que je ne réagis pas lorsqu'il me raccroche au nez. Bella compte plus pour lui… Il quitte un congrès nécessaire pour son métier mais il n'en a cure car Bella éclipse jusqu'à ses patients. Mon côté avocat pense que sa réaction est folle et disproportionnée – après tout, je suis convaincu que Bella est partie se changer les idées en faisant comme d'habitude, de la randonnée – mais mon côté grand frère protecteur est heureux. Je ne voudrais pas d'un beau-frère qui privilégie son métier au détriment de ma petite sœur. Bella a besoin d'un homme qui l'épaule, la soutient et l'aime comme elle, elle se dévoue aux personnes qu'elle aime. Bella est généreuse et je n'accepterais pas qu'elle ne récolte pas ce qu'elle mérite.

Lorsqu'Edward nous a fait part à papa et moi qu'il allait demander la main de Bella, je n'ai pas été surpris. Pour moi, c'était inconcevable qu'il en soit autrement. Jamais, depuis notre petite enfance, je n'avais vu Bella rayonner de bonheur ainsi et lorsqu'ils s'échangeaient un regard, il était impossible de louper cette étincelle entre eux deux. Edward et Bella, c'est aussi évident que Vic et moi.

« Chéri? Tu sembles exténué, repose-toi un peu. Tu ne devrais pas te surmener comme ça. »

Je caresse délicatement la chevelure de ma bien-aimée. Je songe à quel point elle a changé ma vie et je luis souris tendrement.

« Seulement, si tu restes à mes côtés. »

Elle se niche au creux de mon épaule et après avoir échangé un baiser chaste et doux, elle passe son bras autour de moi.

« Toujours», souffle-t-elle.

Son diamant étincelle et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me réjouir car je sais qu'elle restera toujours à mes côtés. Nous nous marierons la semaine prochaine. Je devrais flipper mais non. Je compte les heures avant le oui fatidique.

« Je t'aime Victoria. »

« Pas autant que je t'aime James. »

Le silence serein autour de nous m'emporte dans un tourbillon et je m'endors aussi vite qu'une brise. Je souris une énième fois en réalisant que décidément, je me fais bien vieux pour ne plus supporter les nuits blanches comme dans mes folles années.

****

Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring.

Hébété, je me lève, groggy et constate que j'ai dormi toute la matinée. Je râle en constatant que mon portable est resté dans le hall d'entrée et pendant une seconde, j'hésite entre rester au lit avec Vic ou bien répondre. Finalement, c'est la deuxième option qui gagne car cela pourrait être Bella. Soupirant et maugréant tout de même, je me dirige lourdement dans le couloir et juste au moment où j'atteins enfin mon téléphone, il arrête de sonner.

« SHIT! »

Pourquoi il fait toujours que ça m'arrive? Cependant, espérant qu'il recommencera à sonner, je le prends avec moi et rejoins ma fiancée.

« C'était qui? », interroge-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

« Je ne sais pas, mon cœur. Rendors-toi», la renseigne-je en déposant un bisou sur son front.

Je me couche sur le lit et elle se blottit dans mes bras. Depuis notre première nuit, je sais que c'est sa place naturelle. Je suis en train de re-sombrer dans le sommeil quand…

Dring….

Automatiquement, je réponds sans attendre la deuxième sonnerie.

« James Swan à l'appareil, j'écoute. »

Je perçois clairement dans le combiné des éclats de voix alliés à des bruits de sirènes et de gyrophares. J'ai immédiatement un mauvais pressentiment et je me redresse dans l'expectative.

« James, c'est papa… »

La voix de Charlie me semble hésitante et… faible. Bon sang, que se passe-t-il? Bella a vraiment fugué ou quoi?

« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu as retrouvé Bella? »

« Oui… »

« C'est génial, je vais pouvoir rappeler Edward. Il se fait un tel sang d'encre qu'il… »

« James, Bella a eu un accident », débite-t-il sans prendre le temps de respirer. « Un grave accident. Sa Chevrolet est sortie d'un virage sur la falaise d'Eastern Way et elle a fini dans le ravin. James, Bella est gravement blessée. Elle oscille entre la vie et la mort. Les ambulanciers disent que ses jours sont en danger.»

Charlie n'a plus la force de parler. A l'autre bout de la ligne, mon cœur se serre en entendant mon père pleurer pour la première fois de ma vie. Lui qui est toujours si pudique sur ses sentiments… Et ma Bella! Ma petite sœur! _Ses jours sont en danger_… Non… Ce n'est pas possible….

« Non, non, non, non », répète-je sans cesse. « Non, ce n'est pas possible. Pas Bella… »

Mes paroles se font incohérentes et je sens qu'on me secoue par les épaules. Je…

CLAC.

« Vic! Pourquoi tu m'as giflé? », couine-je en massant ma joue rougie.

« Désolée mon amour, mais il le fallait. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.»

Maintenant que mes esprits sont recouvrés, je me rappelle que Charlie est toujours en ligne alors je reporte le combiné à l'oreille:

« Papa, je te rejoins à l'hôpital. »

Après ça, je lui raccroche au nez et me prépare. Ce faisant, je mets Vic au courant de l'accident et de l'état de Bella. Elle saute sur ses pieds.

« Je viens avec toi! »

« Vic, tu n'es pas obligée… »

« James», me coupe-t-elle. « Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais Bella, en plus d'être ma future belle-sœur, est mon amie. Alors, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça. »

Touché, je me rapproche d'elle et l'enlace.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi? », souffle-je, à bout de nerfs.

**EPOV**

Enfin, je suis arrivé! Je referme ma portière avec fracas et entre chez moi. Curieusement, personne n'est là sauf Alice. Celle-ci se précipite dans mes bras en pleurant:

« Oh Edward! »

Je me laisse enlacer alors qu'elle s'effondre complètement contre moi. Pourquoi sommes-nous seuls? Où sont Jazz et les autres? Et Bella?

« Alice, du nouveau? Vous avez retrouvé Bella? Elle va bien? »

« Oui, on l'a retrouvée. Edward… Les autres m'ont dit de rester ici au cas où tu reviendrais par ici mais je voulais tant aller avec eux! Elle a besoin de moi. Non, de nous tous. Edward, il faut que tu me suives! »

Elle ne s'arrête jamais de parler mais je ne comprends rien. Que se passe-t-il?

« Alice, je ne te comprends pas. Qu'est-il arrivé à Bella? »

« Edward, elle a eu un accident de voiture. Sa voiture a fait une chute d'une centaine de mètres sur la falaise d'Eastern Way. Elle… elle ne se réveille plus! », finit-elle en pleurant.

Je reste pétrifié. Je suis éveillé mais je ne comprends pas. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un brouillard. Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Non. Pas Bella. Moi s'il le faut mais pas elle. Je ne comprends pas, je ne le veux pas. Non.

« Calme-toi, Alice. Viens, on va à l'hôpital. »

Alice est tellement déboussolée qu'elle m'écoute sans rien dire et se laisse faire. Je la prends par le bras et l'emmène à ma voiture. Elle sort enfin de sa léthargie:

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes vitres? »

Je ris brièvement. Je suis sûr que j'aurais eu le même résultat avec ma garde-robe.

« Longue histoire. »

Nous arrivons aux urgences en moins de cinq minutes chrono. Nous nous précipitons dans le couloir où attendent nos amis et Charlie. Jazz répond à mon interrogation silencieuse:

« On a prévenu Renée et Phil mais ils ne peuvent pas être là avant demain. »

Je secoue la tête. Bella a plus que jamais besoin de sa mère et elle n'est pas là! Je suis plus qu'indigné, je suis en colère. Contre eux mais surtout contre moi. C'est de ma faute si Bella a eu cet accident, c'est de ma faute si elle est en danger, si elle…

« Petit frère, arrête de te fustiger comme ça. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé, ok? »

« Elle a raison, Edward. Tout le monde sait que quand Bella a une idée en tête, rien ne peut l'en détourner », appuie Charlie.

Je me tais. A quoi bon leur répondre? Je sens au plus profond de moi que je suis coupable, que tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si je n'avais pas ouvert à Jane. Coupable. Je suis coupable.

« Edward, je ne voudrais pas paraître insensible mais tout va bien? Tu t'es occupé de Jane? », intervient Vic.

« Oui. Je m'en suis chargé dès l'aube», réponds-je, cassé.

« Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que cette peste a encore fait? », s'énerve Emmett.

Emmett, au même titre que James avec Alice, considère Bella comme sa petite sœur et sous ses abords d'ours, est protecteur envers ses proches. Lorsqu'il sort ses griffes, il peut même se vanter d'être plus effrayant que James.

Je réalise alors qu'hier, mon plus gros problème était de gérer cette folle de Jane mais aujourd'hui, cela me semble bien futile comparé à la vie de Bella. Bella… Pourquoi? Pourquoi il faut que ce soit elle? J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû la forcer à accepter la voiture que je lui ai offerte pour son anniversaire. J'aurais dû m'assurer que sa Chevrolet était en parfait état de fonctionnement. J'aurais dû harceler Jake pour qu'il s'assure qu'elle tenait la route… J'aurais dû… faire tellement de choses que je n'ai plus la force de tenir debout.

Je m'assois en prenant la tête dans mes bras. J'entends vaguement James expliquer aux autres la situation avec Jane et leurs protestations mais en ce moment, mon esprit est entièrement tourné vers Bella. "Mon Dieu, je sais que je ne suis pas un bon croyant mais épargnez la vie de Bella." Je prie encore et encore et je ne me rends pas compte que le silence m'entoure.

Lorsque je sors de ma transe, les autres m'observent avec détermination et m'encouragent.

« Tiens bon, Edward. Notre Bella est une battante. Elle ne partira pas sans que tu ne l'épouses », affirme James.

J'hoche la tête en espérant de tout cœur qu'il a raison. Et alors, ce qu'il vient de dire tilte dans mon esprit embrumé: si Bella s'en sort, je n'attendrai pas une minute de plus et je la demanderai en mariage. La vie est si courte. Je ne veux pas en perdre une miette avec elle.

Seulement, les autres aussi ont entendu car alors les cris fusent à l'unisson:

« Quoi, tu vas demander à Bella de t'épouser? »

« Oui. Ca fait presque deux mois que j'essaye mais il faut croire que je n'ai jamais su avoir le bon timing.»

« Oh Edward… », s'apitoient-ils.

Non. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié. Je ne la mérite pas. Le plus important en ce moment, c'est la vie de Bella.

****

Cela fait trois heures que nous attendons que le chirurgien sorte du bloc. La fatigue se fait sentir mais tous refusent de partir. On dit que c'est dans ces moments-là qu'on réalise qui sont ses amis… Eh bien, Bella peut se vanter de compter pour chacun d'entre nous. Amis, frères, père… C'est un doux sentiment de sentir qu'on appartient à une tribu.

Enfin, les portes du bloc s'ouvrent pour laisser passage à…

« Garrett? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? », nous écrions-nous Jazz, Rose et moi en même temps.

« Et vous alors? », réplique-t-il.

Il semble exténué et sa blouse est couverte de sang. Mon cœur se serre en réalisant que c'est celui de ma Bella.

« Nous sommes là pour Bella Swan. C'est ma fille », survient Charlie.

« Et notre amie », finissent Alice et les autres.

« Je vous présente Garrett, notre oncle. C'est le frère de Carlisle », déclare Jazz.

« Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles? »

« Bella est morte… »

[**Mon côté sadique a envie de couper là… mais j'écoute Gentille Kaori et je vais m'abstenir.]**

**BPOV**

Je n'aurais jamais cru que mourir pouvait être aussi doux. J'ai toujours pensé que la conscience disparaissait simplement mais il semble que je me sois trompée. Je sens. J'ai conscience de mes bras, de mes jambes; j'ai conscience de penser. Je sais que je suis là.

Seulement…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'en pensant à Edward, je ne suis pas en paix? Pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer? Pourquoi je veux être dans ses bras et ne plus sentir cette douleur?

Une minute…

C'est possible de pleurer quand on est mort? D'avoir mal? Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas. Je réalise que la douleur n'est pas que dans mon cœur. Elle est partout en moi. Mes bras, mes jambes, tout… Je ne suis plus que douleur. Est-ce possible de souffrir autant?

J'ouvre ma bouche mais aucun cri ne sort. J'ai la gorge sèche. J'essaye de bouger mais lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux, je suis éblouie. Je ne vois rien d'autre qu'une lumière blanche. Mes bras me lancent comme si des millions d'aiguilles traversaient ma chair. Je tente de les arracher mais on m'immobilise.

Quoi? Que se passe-t-il?

« J'ai besoin d'aide! La patiente s'est réveillée et nous fait une réaction! Edward, aide-moi à tenir Bella!»

Edward? Je me tranquillise. Alors, je ne suis pas morte… Et Edward est là. Pour moi.

« Mais elle s'est réveillée! Enfin! Pourquoi…? »

« Edward! Fais-moi confiance et obéis-moi! Pour Bella! »

« Oui, Garrett. »

Quoi? Mais que? Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, j'ai juste le temps de penser: "Edward, je t'aime".

****

Bip. Bip…. Bip….

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce son qui n'arrête pas de me poursuivre?

Bip... Bip….

« Infirmière, allez chercher Garrett. Bella se réveille. »

Cette voix… Je la reconnais. Edward…

Bruits de pas qui se rapprochent et vaillamment, j'ouvre mes yeux. C'est douloureux mais il le faut. Je veux voir Edward.

« Edward! »

C'est ma voix, ça? Elle semble sortir d'outre-tombe…

« Je suis là ma puce. Ne t'agite pas. »

Il prend ma main pour appuyer ses dires et tout de suite, je me sens sereine mais il faut que j'arrive à bouger! Enfin, mes paupières m'obéissent et après m'être habituée à la lumière, je distingue enfin le visage de mon bienaimé. Bon sang, il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs.

« Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Où je suis? »

Une expression étrange passe fugitivement sur ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Ses lèvres se crispent et il semble réfléchir. Finalement il soupire et se penche sur moi en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

**EPOV**

Comment lui annoncer qu'elle a frôlé la mort par ma faute? Comment lui faire savoir qu'elle est restée une semaine dans le coma? Qu'on a dû la bourrer de morphine et de sédatifs à son réveil à cause de l'étendue des dégâts? Qu'à cause de son accident, elle ne pourra probablement jamais avoir d'enfant? Elle n'a pas mérité ce qui lui est arrivé, c'est moi le coupable.

« Tu es à l'hôpital, mon amour. Tu as eu un accident et tu es ici depuis maintenant une semaine et demie. »

Même sous ses paupières tuméfiées et gonflées, je devine qu'elle fronce ses sourcils. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste.

« Je me souviens de l'accident», chuchote-t-elle.

Par réflexe, je serre sa main. Que puis-je dire? Elle lève ses yeux vers moi et continue d'un air suppliant:

« Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jane? », sanglote-t-elle.

Je ne supporte pas de la voir et l'entendre pleurer. Cela m'étreint le cœur. J'ai eu tellement peur ces derniers jours que j'ai l'impression de sentir mes larmes affluer toutes seules. Je serre sa petite forme contre moi, lui répétant sans cesse à quel point je l'aime. Au bout d'un moment, elle se calme enfin et attend que je lui réponde.

« Bella, je ne t'ai jamais trompée et ne te tromperai jamais. Ce que tu as vu ce soir-là, c'est une folle me faire du rentre-dedans pour la dernière fois. Je l'ai jetée dehors dès que j'ai retrouvé mes moyens et comme elle m'a menacé, j'ai demandé conseil à ton frère. Je la poursuis en justice. Bella… Ce soir-là, je pensais que ma carrière était fichue mais j'ai été puni. Tu es largement plus importante que ma carrière et je préfèrerais mille fois être déchu de mes droits que te perdre. Tu comprends?»

Elle ne répond pas. Elle me sourit faiblement à travers ses lèvres cicatrisées. Garrett a vraiment fait du bon travail pour "réparer" Bella. Il a dû lui raser le crâne mais sa fragilité n'en est que mise en valeur. Son corps est recouvert de bleus, elle a des côtes fêlées, la jambe droite cassée, le bras dans le plâtre, ses arcades sourcilières ont été complètement touchées par l'impact. Ses lèvres ont dû être cousues ainsi que ses paupières qui ont gagné le triple de leur volume normal à cause des médicaments et de multiples endroits de son corps. Certains diraient qu'elle est horrible à voir mais pour moi, elle reste la plus belle des créatures sur lesquelles il m'ait été donné de poser mon regard. Dieu que je l'aime! Et dire que j'ai cru la perdre! Je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur.

« Bella, lorsqu'Alice m'a appris ton accident, c'est une partie de moi qui est partie avec toi. J'ai cru que mon cœur éclatait en mille morceaux mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce que j'ai ressenti quand Garrett est ressorti du bloc pour nous annoncer que tu es morte pendant une minute. J'ai cru que le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds et m'engloutissait tout entier. Bella, je n'ai jamais pu te dire à quel point je suis heureux depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie. J'ai toujours senti au fond de moi ce vide qui m'habitait et toi, tu le remplis. Tu fais plus que le remplir, même car tu es devenu littéralement ma raison de vivre. Tu es ma vie! Quand tu souris, je me prends à rêver, lorsque tu chantes, j'ai envie de danser. Quand tu pleures, je veux te prendre dans mes bras et te dorloter pour faire partir ton chagrin mais surtout, je veux être celui qui partage tout cela avec toi. Je veux qu'on rit ensemble, qu'on chante ensemble, qu'on danse ensemble… Je veux t'aimer et te chérir toute ma vie. Bella, épouse-moi. »

Ca y est, je l'ai fait! Je retiens mon souffle. Le silence nous entoure, entrecoupé de temps à autre par des bruits de pas dans le couloir et les bips de son moniteur cardiaque. Celui-ci s'est affolé durant tout le temps de mon monologue et se calme petit à petit. Elle serre faiblement ma main et sourit bravement.

« Non. »

* * *

**AN : **Evidemment que je n'allais pas faire mourir Bella… longtemps! Comme l'ont remarqué si bien certaines, on n'en est qu'au chapitre 9. En plus, comme Alice le dit si bien, ma fic est cotée "Romande/Humour" et pas "Romance/Drama" donc, personne ne mourra et il y aura forcément un happy end. Bon d'accord, ce chapitre n'était pas forcément drôle mais pour prendre un exemple, la série Friends, cotée comme comédie, a du vous faire pleurer à certains moments aussi, non? Comme on dit, c'est dans l'adversité que l'amour se renforce.

**2**: A la base, le chapitre se finissait là où vous devinez toutes et j'avais prévu de raconter dans le chapitre d'après, la longue semaine de coma de Bella du POV d'Edward et des autres, de raconter leur ressenti mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'infliger toute cette tristesse et ces larmes donc je suis passée directement au réveil. Merci qui pour pas vous faire flipper, hum? Bon, d'accord le chapitre devait être livré avant les vacances mais ça aurait été horrible de commencer les vacances avec la croyance que Bella est morte, hum? D'ailleurs, je souhaite à toutes une bonne année 2010! J'espère que vos fêtes de fin d'année se sont bien passées et que vous vous êtes bien reposées pour attaquer l'année fraîche et dispose.

**3**: J'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de vous annoncer que Docteur Cullen et Miss Bella est publié en livre sous le titre LIFE- Naissance d'un amour. (You can Google me pour les intéressées.)

**Review = teaser parce que les reviews, c'est comme une séance de shopping avec Sexy Eddie, on en redemande.**


	13. Chapter 11: Ensemble, c'est tout

**Plot**: Bella est la patiente d'Edward et ils fantasment l'un sur l'autre depuis des années mais tout change le jour où Bella se décide à mettre le grappin sur Edward et elle obtiendra plus que ce qu'elle voulait. ****Langage cru et lemon poussés. Vous êtes prévenus!****

* * *

**Ch11 :****Ensemble, c'est tout**

_« … Je veux t'aimer et te chérir toute ma vie. Bella, épouse-moi. »_

_« Non. »_

**EPOV**

« Non. Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Edward. Mais… Enfin, je ne me suis pas vue mais regarde-moi! Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser mais je ne peux pas te faire subir ça», sanglote-t-elle.

Je crispe les poings en la voyant s'effondrer ainsi. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de se marier avec moi? Rapidement, elle grimace et je resserre ma prise autour de ses épaules pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler. La morphine n'est pas suffisante pour calmer sa douleur et je culpabilise qu'elle vive tout ceci.

« Bella, mon amour, que veux-tu dire par là? Explique-moi! », la supplie-je.

Si Rose se trouvait ici, elle se moquerait sûrement de moi en me demandant où sont passées mes bourses mais je m'en moque. Ce qui compte, c'est Bella. J'ai besoin de l'entendre et elle a besoin de me parler. De partager sa souffrance et ses doutes. Je suis là pour ça et peu importe ce qu'elle pense, je sais que nous sommes destinés à passer notre vie ensemble.

« Enfin, Edward, regarde-moi! », lève-t-elle ses yeux bouffis de chagrin vers moi.

« Je ne fais que ça, Bella. »

« Et tu ne vois pas que je ne te vaux pas? Tu es tellement parfait et moi, je… »

Elle est interrompue par des coups frappés à sa porte et par l'entrée de Garrett. Celui-ci est radieux. Sa patiente se réveille enfin et c'est d'autant mieux qu'il a appris la nouvelle que je comptais la demander en mariage. Cependant, alors que lui rayonne de joie, c'est à peine si je me retiens de lui grogner dessus. Je donnerais tout pour savoir ce que Bella s'apprêtait à déclarer. Quant à elle, son visage reflète de la surprise. Il est vrai qu'elle ignore qui est Garrett. Je l'examine à la dérobée. Comment peut-elle affirmer qu'elle ne me vaut pas? Cette femme vaut toutes les merveilles du monde. Avec un seul sourire, elle peut me transporter d'émerveillement. Avec une seule parole, elle peut m'apaiser, me réconforter ou me rendre anxieux. Si elle se réjouit car elle a eu un excellent gâteau, c'est tout mon monde qui s'en porte bien car elle, elle est heureuse. Le fait qu'elle soit comblée, même un infime instant suffit à me rendre extatique car c'est mon but: lui faire vivre et ressentir tout ce que je ressens avec elle au quotidien. Alors, peu importent ses craintes et ses interrogations car je sais qu'elle est la femme de ma vie et je ferais tout pour éclaircir et faire partir le nuage au-dessus de sa tête. J'aime Isabella Swan. C'est un fait immuable et éternel.

« Bonjour, Bella. Je me présente. Je suis votre médecin Garrett Cullen et je suis heureux que vous vous soyez réveillée. Tout d'abord, je vais devoir prendre vos paramètres et ensuite, je pourrais juger de votre état. »

Elle ne répond pas et esquisse subrepticement un mouvement de hochement de tête tout en toussant. Alors que je vais l'aider, Garrett m'arrête en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je me tourne vers lui, interrogatif.

« Edward, comme tu le sais, je dois la voir, seule et… »

« Mais je suis sa personne de confiance! », le coupe-je.

« Edward… S'il te plaît. »

Je soutiens son regard et le jauge. Toute trace de mon oncle a disparu au profit du professionnel. Ses traits sont détendus mais je sens qu'il est sérieux.

Soupirant bon gré mal gré, je m'éloigne vers la porte et la referme sur eux. C'est décidé. Lorsque je reviendrai voir ma belle, je ferai tout pour la convaincre d'accepter ma demande. Il ne peut pas en être autrement.

**BPOV**

« Bien, maintenant qu'Edward est parti, je vais pouvoir vous poser quelques questions. D'accord? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais j'ai la gorge sèche. Plus le temps passe et plus ça me fait mal de parler. Garrett remarque mon état et comprend ce qu'il faut faire. Il prend la carafe d'eau sur ma table de chevet et au lieu de remplir un verre, il l'approche de moi et à l'aide d'une paille, m'aide à boire mon soûl.

Après cela, il me pose toute une série de questions d'ordre médical et tant bien que mal, je tente d'y répondre. De temps à autre, une douleur lancinante se fait sentir mais j'en fais abstraction bravement. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps à parler alors que tout ce dont à quoi je pense là, c'est me retrouver seule pour réfléchir à loisir.

Enfin, je devine qu'il m'a demandé tout ce qu'il voulait alors… Pourquoi ne s'en va-t-il pas? Pourquoi prend-il une chaise et s'assit-il à mon chevet?

« Bella… Il y a d'autres choses dont nous devons discuter… »

Pourquoi ce ton grave tout à coup?

« Avez-vous attenté à votre vie? »

Quoi?

« NON! Bien sûr que non! Jamais je ne ferais une chose aussi lâche, aussi stup… »

Une quinte de toux me prend, m'obligeant à porter ma main devant la bouche. Je réalise alors que des milliers d'aiguilles reliées à des câbles sont plantées dans mes bras. Je sens la cadence de mon cœur s'accélérer exponentiellement et j'ai du mal à respirer. Pourquoi ai-je autant mal dans la poitrine? Pourquoi j'ai…?

« Du calme, Bella. Prenez le temps de respirer, ne paniquez pas», me répète Garrett sans cesse.

J'aimerais bien l'y voir, lui! Ce n'est pas lui qui est retenu pour tous ces fils! Lentement, on rythme cardiaque ralentit et la douleur qui m'oppresse la poitrine diminue pour rester lancinante.

« Ecoutez, Bella. Je vous crois mais je suis obligé de vous demander ça, par rapport aux circonstances de votre accident… »

« Je comprends. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées et… j'aurais dû écouter Jake et faire réviser mes freins plus tôt », lâche dans un soupir.

Comment puis-je attirer autant la poisse? Pourquoi suis-je un tel "aimant à problèmes" comme le dit James? Pourquoi suis-je la seule dans la famille Swan à jouer autant de malchance?

Garrett m'observe attentivement puis son regard se détache enfin de moi. Il esquisse un petit sourire puis son visage redevient sérieux. Je vais finir par croire que tous les Cullen sont lunatiques à ce rythme-là. Il éclate de rire:

« Edward a sûrement hérité ça de son père et moi mais non, nous ne sommes pas lunatiques. Nous pensons juste à des milliers de choses à la fois et ça s'en ressent. »

Je suis bouche bée. Ai-je pensé à voix haute? Il acquiesce puis reprend son ton professionnel.

« Bella, votre accident a eu des conséquences… Vous le savez sûrement vu la chute que vous avez faite mais je dois vous informer de tout. Mais peut-être préférez-vous vous reposer avant? »

Les rouages de mon cerveau embrumé fonctionnent à plein régime. Est-ce que je veux tout savoir maintenant ou bien reporter cela à plus tard et prendre le risque de moins bien le supporter par la suite? La morphine prend la décision pour moi.

« Non. Dites-moi tout maintenant! »

« Très bien. »

Il prend une pause. Je plisse les yeux. Il semble chercher ses mots, les peser… Une alarme crie dans ma tête: "Pas bon! Pas bon!" mais je l'ignore. Je dois savoir.

« Bella, votre voiture a fait une chute de 105 mètres exactement et les dégâts sur votre Chevrolet en disent long pour vous. Si vous vous regardez dans un miroir, vous saurez immédiatement de quoi il retourne. Jambe cassée, bras dans le plâtre, hémorragies, contusions, hématomes… Je suis désolé de vous énumérer tout cela comme ça mais il y a encore autre chose. Mais… vous tenez le coup? »

Il se penche sur moi, soucieux. Mes larmes ont afflué toutes seules et descendent le long de mes joues. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure. Sans doute parce que je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai survécu à cette chute avec tout cela. Quelque part, je suis chanceuse d'être encore en vie.

« Oui, Docteur Cullen. Continuez, s'il vous plaît. J'ai besoin de savoir la suite. »

Il opine du chef et se rassoit. Il garde le silence quelques temps avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ce que vous ne verrez pas dans le miroir… eh bien… pour vous éviter un charabia scientifique que vous ne comprendrez pas, une de vos côtes fêlées vous a rendu… enfin… elle ne vous a pas rendu mais… En fait… Disons que vous n'avez plus d'environnement propice pour concevoir et enfanter.»

Je le fixe. Quoi? Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois avoir compris? Non, ce n'est pas possible…

« Que voulez-vous dire par environnement? »

Il se gratte la tête et se passe la tête dans les cheveux. Si je ne connaissais pas Carlisle, je jurerais qu'il est le père d'Edward.

« Pour parler clairement, même si les nageurs arrivent à votre ovule, vous possédez une armée spéciale qui se chargera d'éliminer les nageurs. »

« En gros, je suis stérile alors?, questionne-je, incrédule.

« Non. Mais c'est tout comme. »

Une chape de plomb s'abat sur mes épaules. Je n'ai jamais rêvé d'avoir d'enfant mais avec Edward, lorsque j'imaginais ma vie avec lui, c'était si évident! Nous avions un chiot et une petite fille, une maison en campagne avec un jardin et nous formions une famille heureuse. Tout à coup, cette vision s'est évanouie. Nous n'aurons jamais notre petite Lizzy alors comment Edward pourrait être heureux sans enfant? Je n'ai pas le droit de lui imposer cette vie. Il mérite une femme qui puisse lui donner ce qu'il mérite, une femme qui puisse lui offrir tout ce que je n'ai pas. Je ne peux pas l'épouser…

Je ne peux pas contenir mes larmes. Elles coulent toutes seules et c'est à cet instant si douloureux, que ce soit physique ou mental, que j'ai l'impression de mourir à petit feu.

« Bella, qu'avez-vous? », s'inquiète Garrett.

Je suis tellement submergée par mes émotions que je hoquette, incapable de respirer une fois encore. Je tente de me calmer mais il semble que c'est impossible. Je ne mérite pas Edward.

« Edward… Peux pas me marier avec lui… impossible… »

« Pourquoi donc, Bella? », reprend-il.

« Il… Il voudra…. Un jour … et je ne peux pas lui en donner. »

Je suis tellement occupée à m'appesantir sur mon sort que je n'ai pas entendu Garrett se lever et s'approcher de moi pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Bella, vous n'avez pas conscience à quel point Edward vous aime. Lorsqu'il s'est aperçu que vous aviez coupé la conversation, il a paniqué à tel point qu'il est passé par tous les stades après avoir appelé votre frère pour des conseils. Il m'a dit avoir très mal ou peu dormi et je le crois. Il fallait voir sa tête: il était dans un état piteux. Jane Volturi l'a menacé mais même après s'être occupée de ce problème, lui ne pensait qu'à vous. Quand il a su de James que vous aviez disparu, la première chose qu'il a faite, ce n'est pas de s'occuper des formalités de son départ. Non. Il a conduit toute la journée pour revenir à Forks et dès qu'il a su que vous étiez ici, ni une ni deux, il s'est rendu à l'hôpital. Il a attendu des heures et des heures avant d'apprendre votre mort – car vous êtes décédée pendant une minute – et votre coma. Là où il m'a surpris, c'est qu'il a gardé confiance dans le fait que vous nous reviendriez et il a veillé sur vous, jour et nuit. Il n'a jamais quitté votre chevet. Votre père, votre frère et vos amis sont retournés à leur travail mais Edward, lui, a décrété haut et fort, qu'il ne trouverait jamais le repos tant que vous ne seriez pas réveillée. Cela fait près de deux semaines qu'il dort à peine, mange seulement le minimum et ne rentre pas chez lui. Bella, de ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu un tel dévouement même chez les infirmières. Edward est au courant de votre état. Il sait qu'à moins d'un miracle, il n'aura jamais d'enfant de vous mais il vous aime. Et encore, ce mot est faible. Vous êtes sa vie. Alors, ne prenez pas votre décision en pensant à lui car il est le seul juge pour savoir ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il veut, c'est vous. Pensez à vous, plutôt. Seriez-vous prête à renoncer à lui? »

Il se tait et me laisse méditer sur ses paroles.

Une infirmière entre et à travers ma confusion, je l'entends vaguement allumer ma télévision.

« Vous ne le regretterez pas. Ce film est génial. Vous vous rendez compte? Ils s'aiment comme des fous mais lui, torturé par son passé la quitte pour s'engager dans l'armée de mer sans savoir qu'elle attend un enfant de lui. L'histoire serait extrêmement triste si elle s'arrêtait là mais par un heureux hasard, ils se retrouvent et ont leur happy end. Vraiment, vous allez adorer ce film… »

[**AN: Clin d'œil à EstL**.]

Elle babille encore un moment en furetant dans la chambre puis elle finit par disparaître.

Mon regard se porte au-dehors, sur ma droite. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour pouvoir marcher à l'air libre! Cette chambre m'oppresse. Tous ces fils et ces aiguilles me donnent la nausée. Je… Je veux être seule. Pourquoi personne ne me comprend?

Toute à ma mélancolie, je ne remarque pas que Garrett est sorti de la chambre, remplacé à mon chevet par Edward. Celui-ci a repris le siège laissé vacant et se contente de me tenir la main.

Je reporte mon attention vers lui et le contemple. Plus qu'un bel homme, je me rends compte qu'il a littéralement bouleversé ma vie. Comment pourrais-je arriver à vivre sans lui? Moi qui pensais être assez forte pour supporter le vide qu'il laisserait… Je réalise que je ne serais jamais forte pour survivre sans lui. Depuis quand est-il devenu mon oxygène? Les jours et les nuits sans lui seraient… Non, ils ne seraient plus différenciés. Je subirais le temps qui passe comme Sisyphe et son fardeau. Non. Je ne peux pas me séparer de lui. Ce serait contraire à un ordre établi: il m'est destiné. Je l'aime trop pour le quitter. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une égoïste?

« Bella… »

Il prononce mon prénom avec tellement d'amour que mon cœur se serre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Si je n'avais pas été aussi impulsive, je n'aurais pas eu cet accident et je n'aurais pas fait souffrir Edward ainsi. Il aurait pu finir d'assister à son congrès. Je n'aurais pas causé autant d'inquiétude pour lui et mes proches. Tout est de ma faute.

« Non, Bella. Je t'interdis de te blâmer. Tu m'entends? »

D'où me vient cette tendance à penser tout haut? Pourquoi mon "bouclier" s'est cassé? Ne puis-je plus réfléchir tranquillement?

« Edward. Je suis tellement désolée! »

« Non, Bella. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. J'aurais dû régler cette histoire avec Jane depuis longtemps. J'aurais dû l'envoyer paître depuis des lustres mais naïvement, je pensais que cela se tasserait tout seul. Bella, c'est moi qui dois te supplier. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger…»

Il commence à se triturer les doigts nerveusement. Sa figure se tord dans une grimace et j'en fais de même. Comment peut-il penser tout cela? Comment arrive-t-il à se culpabiliser alors qu'il n'est en rien fautif? Je ne peux pas le laisser souffrir sans réagir. Je le coupe dans son élan. Il doit savoir qu'il n'a pas à prendre sur lui. C'est mon fardeau.

**EPOV**

« Edward, stoppe ça. Ecoute… Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aveugler ainsi par la jalousie. Ca n'a fait que m'induire en doute et regarde où ça m'a menée. Lorsque je conduisais, tout ce dont à quoi je pensais, c'était toi. J'analysais encore et encore ce que j'avais vu et quand je me suis rendue compte que je devais te voir, que je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps sans toi, c'était trop tard. J'ai cru mourir et quand mes yeux se sont fermés, c'est à toi que je pensais, au fait que je t'aime. Toute cette histoire avec Jane… Je m'en fichais. Je m'en fiche toujours car je sais que tu ne me tromperais jamais avec elle. Que tu ne me tromperas jamais tout court, même. »

Je lui serre la main tendrement. Je suis ému par ses paroles. J'ai pensé si longtemps qu'elle croyait à une trahison que j'aurais pu mourir de béatitude quand j'ai compris qu'elle me faisait confiance. N'importe qui aurait douté de moi et elle, elle n'est pas comme n'importe qui. Non. Elle, elle voit toujours le meilleur de chacun et c'est ce qui nous pousse à mieux nous comporter, pour ne pas la décevoir. Bella est un ange au milieu des requins, nous, les hommes. La côtoyer, c'est goûter une parcelle de paradis. Je ne peux pas la laisser aux autres. Elle est mienne.

« Bella, je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Cependant, cela fait plus de deux mois que je tente de trouver une occasion de te demander en mariage. Plus de deux mois que mes tentatives sont déjouées les unes après les autres, que je suis dévoré par l'angoisse que tu ne veuilles pas de moi. En vain ai-je lutté mais je ne peux plus réfréner mes sentiments. [**AN: Wink**] Bella, nous sentons tous les deux cette connexion qui nous relie, non? Ce lien fort et indéfectible nous unit et en plus de cela, pour moi, tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Peu importe le temps qui passe, tu fais toujours battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure lorsque tu t'approches de moi. Tu me fais toujours glousser comme une collégienne lorsque tu m'honores de tes caresses. Tu me fais toujours rêver avec tes rires et tu me donnes toujours envie de courir un marathon lorsque tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Isabella Marie Swan, fais moi l'honneur de m'accepter comme époux. »

Que dire de plus? C'est la deuxième fois que je lui demande de m'épouser. J'ai encore tellement de choses à lui déclamer, tellement de choses à lui faire comprendre… Mais tout ce que je peux faire, c'est attendre sa réponse en espérant avoir le même destin que Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Un sanglot vient couper le silence quasi-religieux qui s'est installé. Puis, ce sanglot s'ensuit d'autres. Je me précipite et entoure ma belle de mes bras en veillant à ne pas lui causer d'autres douleurs.

« Bella, chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as? »

Elle est saisie de tremblements compulsifs et au prix d'un énorme effort sur elle-même, parvient enfin à articuler:

« Je ne pourrais jamais te donner d'enfant! »

Je couvre son front trempé de sueur de baisers enflammés. Comment pourrais-je m'habituer à ce qu'elle ne réagisse pas comme les autres? Je souris et soutiens son regard.

« Epouse-moi d'abord et nous verrons ensuite, qu'en dis-tu? »

Elle se calme enfin et serre ma main. Son front se colle contre le mien et je me noie dans ses yeux bouffis.

« D'accord. »

**FIN…**

… **DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**

* * *

**AN : **J'ai pris la résolution de faire faire à chaque parution la pub de quelques fics choisies au hasard parmi celles que je lis donc, pour ma 1ere pub, j'aimerais vous parler de deux fics, celle de Caro30 (My best friend's son) et EstL (USS California). De quoi ça parle? Ce sont deux histoires All Human où Edward et Bella partagent une histoire avant qu'Edward ne la quitte pour l'armée. De terre pour **EstL** et de mer pour **Caro30**. Bella élève donc leur fils, seule et puis au bout de quelques années, elle retrouve Edward. Pourquoi il faut les lire? Parce que je vous l'ordonne, mouhahaha! Sérieusement? Ce sont les deux seules histoires que je lis où le couple a eu un enfant, ce qui démontre leur intérêt. Elles sont très bien écrites et le cheminement de l'histoire est cohérent. Ca ne tombe jamais dans le pathos ou dans l'eau de rose et l'émotion est au rendez-vous. Lisez-les, vous ne le regretterez pas.

**2**: Depuis que j'ai fait la pub de mon livre, j'ai remarqué que le nombre de mes ventes avait augmenté alors merci mille fois! (Enlevez les espaces):

http : //www . thebookedition . com/ life---naissance-d-un-amour-t1-kaori-solaris-p-30891 . html

**3:** De quoi va traiter la seconde partie? La première servait à mettre en place les relations entre les personnages ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent et leur vision de ce monde. La dernière partie pourrait avoir comme titre: "Un bébé pour Bella" (Titre directement donné par **EstL**^^). Pourquoi? Bon, celles qui s'en fichent de ma vie, peuvent me reprocher de l'étaler mais je pense que c'est un élément de compréhension pour la suite. Lorsque j'avais 10 ans, on m'a diagnostiquée un cancer. A 15 ans, j'ai été opérée pour l'endiguer mais il a fallu me réopérer par la suite deux fois. Je suis tenue de suivre un traitement lourd à vie mais malgré ça, je reste optimiste. Cependant, des complications et interactions ont rendu mon environnement incapable de procréer. L'histoire de Bella, son combat, ses sentiments, ce sont les miens. Bella aura comme moi un happy end, ne vous en faites pas et je vous le dis en bref, je ne veux pas de pitié. Cette histoire, c'est un hymne à la vie et à l'amour car sans ça, tout ce que vous faites ne sert à rien. C'est un hommage à toutes celles qui, comme moi ont dû se battre pour avoir un jour cette petite main qui vous prend le pouce et vous fait fondre par son contact.

Sinon, il y aura toujours des rires et de l'émotion mais surtout, de l'amour (et donc du lemon. Oui, on sait toutes que c'est ce que vous voulez! *clin d'œil*)

**Review = teaser.**


	14. Chapter 12: Le grand saut

**Plot**: Bella est la patiente d'Edward et ils fantasment l'un sur l'autre depuis des années mais tout change le jour où Bella se décide à mettre le grappin sur Edward et elle obtiendra plus que ce qu'elle voulait. ****Langage cru et lemon poussés. Vous êtes prévenus!****

**Bienvenue à la deuxième partie de l'histoire! Merci à toutes pour vos messages!**

Je voudrais quand même réagir à une double review anonyme qui m'a fait sortir de mes gongs. Alors, Tokyo Hots rules: Premièrement, je saistrès bien que médicalement une côte ne peut pas rendre stérile. Grande nouvelle: Figure-toi que ceci est une fiction! Tu connais le sens de ce mot quand même? Ensuite, tu veux qu'on te prenne au sérieux? Alors assume tes propos au lieu de reviewer en anonyme et franchement, Tokyo Hotel? Tsss…. Et dernièrement, en plus d'avoir une orthographe à se jeter par la fenêtre, tu me sors que mon histoire est à chier? Je veux bien admettre qu'elle ne puisse pas plaire à tout le monde mais si tu n'aimes pas, va falloir expliquer comment ça se fait que tu t'es quand même enfilée les 10 chapitres avant de me laisser cette review? WTF.

**Précision**: Je ne m'y connais absolument pas en sciences. Tout ce que je connais de la médecine, c'est comment soigner un cancer et les chimios. C'est tout (et déjà pas mal). Alors, ne prenez pas au premier degré cette foutue côte car franchement, ce n'est pas comme si c'était le plus important dans cette histoire. Mais tout ce qui se rapporte au droit est véridique alors là, ce sera plus réaliste.

* * *

**Ch12 :****Le grand saut**

_« Epouse-moi d'abord et nous verrons ensuite, qu'en dis-tu? »_

_« D'accord. »_

**BPOV**

Un sourire contagieux s'étire sur ses lèvres et j'ai l'impression qu'à tout moment, Edward va courir autour de la chambre en sautant et en faisant des cabrioles comme un capri. J'aimerais en faire autant mais quand je me souviens de mon état, s'il m'arrive de l'oublier, mes yeux s'embuent d'eux-mêmes.

Sans cesser de tenir mes mains dans les siennes, il se lève et en se penchant sur moi, me souffle:

« Ne bouge pas, Isabella. »

Je lui obéis. Comme si je pouvais faire autrement alors que toutes ces aiguilles me piquent de part en part? Il dépose un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres gonflées et alors que mes larmes coulent librement, il caresse délicatement mon visage.

« Je t'aime Bella. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Edward. »

Pendant quelques secondes, nos regards se croisent et je reste époustouflée de tout ce que je peux lire dans le sien. Amour, dévotion, adoration… Tout ça pour moi, m'émerveille-je sans oser y croire complètement.

Des chuchotements se font entendre dans le couloir et tout de suite après, une Alice en larmes déboule dans la chambre.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies fait ta demande comme ça! Tu n'as pas honte Edward! »

Je cligne de mon œil valide plusieurs fois avant de comprendre que je n'hallucine pas: Alice est bien en train de marteler le torse de mon bien-aimé à coups de poings rageurs. Edward ne l'arrête même pas; il se contente de l'observer en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite avec dépit.

« Mais Alice, tu te rends pas compte du nombre de fois supposées parfaites qui n'ont rien donné! A force, j'allais me consumer, moi», rétorque-t-il.

« Une seconde », interviens-je.

Mes pauvres rouages dans mon cerveau s'ébrouent doucement pour fonctionner. _Tu ne te rends pas compte du nombre de fois_… Cette phrase tourne en boucle jusqu'à ce que je comprenne:

« Tu as déjà essayé de me demander de t'épouser? »

Edward et Alice se figent pendant que les autres nous rejoignent à leur tour dans un silence quasi-religieux. Lentement, comme dans un film au ralenti, ils se tournent vers moi. Alice baisse sa tête, rouge de honte et essoufflée et Edward soutient mon regard en me lançant un de ses fameux sourires en coin dont il a le secret.

« Oui, la première fois, c'était pour ton anniversaire, tu te rappelles? »

Là, c'est à mon tour de devenir une pivoine. Pour m'en souvenir, je m'en souviens! Un éclair d'illumination se fait dans mon esprit et je ne peux que hoqueter de surprise:

« Oh! »

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors», interroge mon frère.

Est-ce qu'il est possible d'être plus cramoisie que je ne le suis déjà? Je sens même mes oreilles surchauffer et siffler.

« Elle m'a interrompu et a préféré s'enfiler un banana split», répond Edward le plus tranquillement du monde.

« Je la comprends. Une demande, tu peux la recommencer des dizaines de fois mais un banana split de chez Caïus, c'est impardonnable de laisser passer ça», rit Rose.

« C'est bon à savoir. Je me souviendrai de ne pas t'emmener chez lui pour te faire ma demande», pleurniche Emmett.

Rose lui tape le bras, joueuse.

« Je ne veux pas jouer le rabat-joie mais vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose là-dedans? », survient Jazz.

Le silence se fait. Enfin. Ma tête tourne et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de dormir comme un bébé et de ne me réveiller que pour la fin du monde.

« Quoi? » demande Alice.

« Eh bien, par exemple, qu'on est à l'hôpital, que Bella sort du coma et qu'on est tous très content qu'elle soit parmi nous? »

Son ton ironique a fait sonner sa sentence comme une question. Un ange passe. Je sens que ce n'est pas encore maintenant que je vais pouvoir me reposer mais Gentille Bella me dit que de toute façon, j'ai bien assez dormi comme ça. Elle veut rester consciente pour savourer le fait que très bientôt, on l'appellera Madame Cullen et je dois avouer que cette perspective m'enchante autant qu'elle.

« Oh ma petite sœur adorée, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point on a eu peur pour toi! », s'exclame James en se jetant à mon cou.

Tout le monde le rejoint dans cette embrassade collective et Garrett est obligé d'intervenir pour m'éviter de m'étouffer.

« Du calme, laissez Bella respirer. N'oubliez pas qu'elle est blessée! »

« Désolé, Bella mais tu nous as flanqué une sacrée trousse! Heureusement que t'es une battante! », déclare Charlie, ému jusqu'aux larmes.

Je n'ai jamais vu Charlie dans un tel état. Même lorsque Renée l'a quitté, il n'a jamais versé une larme. Il s'est plongé à corps perdu dans son travail mais à la maison, il demeurait toujours calme en apparence. Alors… Voir mon père dans cet état aujourd'hui ne peut que m'émouvoir. Mes larmes rejoignent les siennes et nous nous étreignons, père et fille.

« Comme les Swan, hein, papa? », murmure-je.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça, hein, ma puce? »

« Oui, papa. Plus jamais. »

James émet un raclement. Comme moi, il n'est pas très à l'aise quand il s'agit d'exprimer nos sentiments en public. Pour détendre l'atmosphère et changer de sujet de conversations, il s'amuse à titiller Edward.

« Alors, ça y est, hein? Vous êtes fiancés. Notre petite Bella va quitter le nid.»

Il s'efforce de le cacher au mieux mais le ton nostalgique dans sa voix n'a échappé à personne. Je lui souris vaillamment.

« James, tu l'as quitté avant moi, tu sais? »

Il s'approche de moi et s'agenouille à mes côtés en posant sa tête près de mon épaule.

« Je sais. Mais ça reste dur de ne plus être celui qui te protégera des brutes. On aimait bien, Emmett et moi, faire peur à tes prétendants. »

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et appuie ma joue contre son crâne. Les médecins peuvent dire tout ce qu'ils veulent mais moi, je suis convaincue que j'ai un ange gardien, là-haut. Je ne me suis pas battue que pour Edward, je l'ai fait pour tous ceux qui m'entourent.

« Mon petit Mowgli, tu resteras toujours mon grand frère adoré et puis, tu oublies quelque chose. Le jour où Edward me fera du mal, tu pourras le frapper autant que tu veux. »

« Hé! », proteste l'intéressé.

« Ne râle pas. Il paraît que ça vaut pour moi aussi! », se rebiffe Jasper.

« Quand même, j'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses ta demande en mariage à l'hôpital. T'aurais pu le faire sur la plage au coucher de soleil, ou encore au restaurant en mettant la bague dans la coupe de champagne, ou encore avec un dirigeable qui déroulerait ton message à un feu d'artifice… »

« Alice, s'il te plaît», grommelle-je. « Quand j'y réfléchis, Edward l'a fait tout ça mais j'ai toujours eu le chic pour gâcher ses moments. A la plage, je l'ai interrompu parce que des enfants construisaient un château de sable et que je voulais les rejoindre… Rien que parce qu'il a enduré toutes mes gaffes, je ne peux qu'aimer Edward encore plus. Alors, même si sa demande ne correspond pas à tes rêves, moi, je l'épouserai mille fois…Et Jasper? »

Je me tourne vers lui ainsi que tous les autres.

« Oui? »

« Prends bien en note tout ce qu'Alice vient de dire. C'est comme ça qu'elle veut être demandée en mariage. T'es intérêt à assurer! »

Eclats de rires. Pourquoi ceux-ci me semblent lointains?

« Hé mais vous n'êtes pas sensés travailler? », me souviens-je dans un éclair de lucidité.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait rater ton réveil! Ce serait mal nous connaître! », plaisante Jacob.

« Et puis c'est surtout un jour de congé en plus», renchérit Victoria en faisant un clin d'œil à Alice et Mike.

« Ma petite Vic ne perd pas le nord, hein? C'est pour ça que… »

L'atmosphère change subtilement pour devenir plus… Je ne sais pas… Le vide se fait dans ma tête et mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. Juste avant que je ne sombre dans un sommeil bienfaiteur, j'entends clairement Garrett exhorter mes proches à sortir.

« Il est temps de laisser Bella dormir maintenant. Vous pourrez revenir dès demain. »

Chacun me dépose un bisou à tour de rôle avant d'obéir à Garrett mais il n'y a qu'Edward qui me fasse sourire:

« Repose-toi bien, future Madame Cullen. Je suis juste à côté de toi et veille sur toi. »

Mais toi, qui veille sur toi, pense-je avant de tomber définitivement. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, le rire joyeux d'Edward résonne comme un doux chant à mes oreilles.

****

**** **_**Une semaine plus tard **_******

**EPOV**

« Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait, James», bredouille-je en tentant tant bien que mal de rajuster ma cravate.

Il sent mon désarroi et après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, s'emploie à m'aider. Je remarque que lorsqu'il est concentré, une ride se forme entre ses yeux, exactement comme sa sœur. Alors, comme lorsque je pense à Bella, je souris béatement. Bella…

« Arrête déjà de bouger comme une anguille et tiens-toi tranquille. Et puis… C'est normal! Je ferais tout pour que ma petite sœur soit heureuse! »

« Ours au cœur d'or », soupire-je, joueur.

« Médecin playboy », répond-il sur le même ton.

« A croire que c'est de famille », tonitruent Carlisle et Garrett en riant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. J'ai l'impression que ça va me poursuivre toute la vie, ça.

« N'aie pas honte, fils. C'est bien comme ça que j'ai rencontré ta mère. »

« Et toi Garrett? T'as toujours l'intention de finir tes jours en célibataire grognon et avec mille chats? »

« Déjà, je ne suis pas grognon et ensuite, je n'ai que deux chats pour l'instant! », se défend-il.

« Pour l'instant », reprenons-nous tous en chœur alors que mon oncle croise les bras, boudeur.

Des coups sont frappés à la porte. Une infirmière entre avec un dossier dans les bras et se dirige vers Garrett qui se lève en homme galant qu'il est.

« Docteur, voici le dossier de Miss Swan comme vous me l'avez demandé », débite-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

De là où je suis, je crois rêver car ses oreilles sont aussi rouges qu'une tomate. Garrett a encore une victime à son actif.

« Merci Kate. Vous êtes gentille. »

…

Je retire ce que j'ai dit car il semble que mon oncle soit autant victime qu'elle. C'est la première fois que je le vois bredouiller ainsi. J'espère que je n'étais pas pareil avec Bella avant. Kate referme la porte derrière elle et nous le fixons, médusés.

« Quoi? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent frérot. Je sens que quelqu'un est amoureux! », taquine Carlisle.

Le quelqu'un en question se tait, son visage virant au rouge cramoisi. Il triture nerveusement ses doigts.

« Et si elle ne me voulait que parce que je suis médecin? », angoisse-t-il.

« Crois-moi, tonton, je l'ai bien observée et cette Kate craque complètement pour toi. Ca saute aux yeux. »

Il reste pensif. Cependant un timide sourire heureux se forme sur ses lèvres et je peux même voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute allure au-dessus de sa tête. Si je lisais dans les pensées, j'oserais même affirmer qu'il est en train de réfléchir à un plan pour conquérir Kate.

« Bon, c'est pas le tout mais on a un mariage à faire, n'est-ce pas, Edward? », relance James.

J'opine du chef.

« Comment t'as fait pour convaincre Victoria de le faire à l'hôpital? », s'enquiert Carlisle.

« Ce n'était pas dur. Nous avions déjà décidé de nous marier ici pour que Bella, au cas où elle ne se réveillait pas, puisse quand même être présente pour notre union. Alors, on s'est occupé des préparatifs bien avant, rassurez-vous. Aujourd'hui, ça ne change pas grand-chose.»

« A part qu'au lieu d'un mariage, on en aura deux à vivre », renchéris-je nerveusement.

« Le bon côté, c'est que vous pourrez compter l'un sur l'autre pour vous rappeler de votre anniversaire de mariage » déclare Garrett, mi figue-mi raison.

Bzzzzz.

Carlisle sort son portable de sa veste et après avoir lu rapidement son texto, se tourne vers nous.

« Esmé me fait dire que c'est l'heure alors allons-y. Vous ne voudriez pas être en retard à votre propre mariage, n'est-ce pas James et Edward? »

* * *

**AN : **Cap sur une auteure du fandom Harry Potter aujourd'hui. (Je m'excuse auprès de Caro30 et EstL pour mon erreur sur le résumé de leur fiction. C'est hilarant parce que 7 fans ont tilté dessus mais pas vous^^). Cette auteure, **Malefoy Heartless** est un véritable génie. Je dis souvent que certaines sont talentueuses ou douées mais elle, son talent est un diamant. Honnêtement, vous savez les défauts que je peux trouver aux couples improbables (à part le fait d'être improbables). Pour moi, c'est anti-naturel. Mais elle! Mon Dieu, elle écrit sur le couple Hermione/Drago mais c'est tellement bien écrit, tellement recherché que c'est simple: sa fiction "Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux Malefoy" est, pour moi, une alternative au livre 7 de JK Rowling qui m'a déçue par certaines incohérences. Je dirais même que la fic de cette auteure est meilleure que le livre. J'ai attendu plus de six mois pour lire le tout dernier chapitre et je ne regrette pas. Bref, lisez-la! Elle est dans mes favoris. Pour celles qui ne veulent pas se taper une fic longue de 34 chapitres, elle a un two-shot qui vaut lui aussi le coup. Après l'avoir lue, je n'ai plus jamais été capable d'accrocher à une autre fic. C'est comme boire de l'eau après avoir goûté à un Edward.

**Review = teaser.**


	15. Chapter 13: Promesses pour l'éternité

**Plot**: Bella est la patiente d'Edward et ils fantasment l'un sur l'autre depuis des années mais tout change le jour où Bella se décide à mettre le grappin sur Edward et elle obtiendra plus que ce qu'elle voulait. ****Langage cru et lemon poussés. Vous êtes prévenus!****

* * *

**Ch13 :****Promesses pour l'éternité**

**BPOV**

Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Alice être ma demoiselle d'honneur. J'aurais dû choisir Rose. Elle, elle ne me ferait pas vivre cet enfer, j'en suis sûre.

« Isabella Marie Swan, veux-tu bien arrêter de râler comme ça? Je fais de mon mieux pour que ce jour soit le plus mémorable possible! »

Fuck, j'ai encore pensé tout haut.

« Alice, pour moi, ce qui compte, c'est que je vais épouser l'homme de ma vie. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Tu sais très bien que si j'avais pu, je serais allée me marier à Las Vegas! »

« Bella, Bella, Bella… Crois-moi, quand tu seras mère ou grand-mère, tu seras bien contente de m'avoir laissé faire et d'avoir des photos à montrer où tu n'auras pas honte d'être toute belle », réplique-t-elle en nouant ma robe.

« Mais enfin, Alice, regarde-moi! Comment tu veux que je sois jolie comme ça? Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Edward veut encore faire de moi sa femme », tente-je tant bien que mal de dire riposter malgré les sanglots qui m'étranglent.

Rien à faire. Je me sens si mal! J'ai l'impression d'être un énorme sac à patates et d'être la plus horrible des femmes. Je suis couverte de bleus et d'hématomes. J'ai toujours les yeux tuméfiés. Je ne me déplace qu'avec une extrême difficulté lors de mes séances de rééducation. J'ai les lèvres complètement sèches et je ne peux même pas manger normalement car je ne peux me servir que d'un bras… Je ne me sens même plus femme. Je suis affreuse…

Dans mon chagrin, je ne sens pas qu'on m'entoure de bras et les larmes continuent d'affluer. Si je n'avais pas été aussi idiote, je serais en train de me marier dans une robe magnifique qui m'aura coûté presque un an de salaire. Je serais debout en train de stresser et de crier parce que les fleurs ne seraient pas celles que j'avais commandées. Je m'échinerais à porter des talons hauts et à m'inquiéter de ne pas tomber dans l'allée fleurie. En tout cas, je ne serais pas en train de me faire apprêter comme une handicapée pour me marier dans un foutu hôpital que je ne peux pas quitter avant au moins deux semaines.

« Chut, ma fille. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets », tente de me réconforter ma mère.

« Maman! Tu ne m'en veux pas? », pleure-je en me serrant contre son odeur sécurisante.

« Bella, mon sucre d'orge, pourquoi tu voudrais que je t'en veuille? », chantonne-t-elle en repoussant quelques mèches de mon visage vers mon oreille.

« Parce que… Parce que je ne suis pas une vraie femme… Parce que je ne te rendrai pas grand-mère… »

Mes sanglots reprennent de plus belle. Je n'ai jamais été de celles qui se plaignent ou qui se lamentent sur elles-mêmes. Au contraire, je suis plutôt de celles qui se reprennent et qui agissent pour influer sur leur vie et en être une actrice. Mais là… Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi depuis l'accident. Et c'est de ma faute.

« Bella, tu sais que je t'adore », intervient Rose. « Tu es une de mes meilleures amies en plus d'être ma belle-sœur mais tu dois arrêter de te prendre la tête pour ça. C'est toi qui me répètes toujours que "tout vient à qui sait attendre", non? Et qu'on a toujours ce qu'on mérite? »

« Oui mais… »

« Non, pas de mais. Je suis sûre que si cela t'est arrivé, c'est pour une bonne raison. Peut-être pour renforcer l'amour entre toi et mon frère… Je ne sais pas mais concentre-toi d'abord sur aujourd'hui. Le futur a bien le temps d'arriver, crois-moi. »

« Rose a raison, Bella. Tu dois profiter à fond de cette journée. N'oublie pas que tu ne te maries qu'une fois, normalement », badine Vic.

J'esquisse un sourire timide mais franc. Impossible de continuer à broyer du noir avec des amies pareilles!

« Au pire, si Junior nous mène trop la vie dure, tu peux être sûre qu'on te l'amènera pour faire du baby-sitting autant que tu veux!»

J'éclate de rire en voyant la mine déconfite d'Alice qui proteste en tenant ses poings sur les hanches.

« Et moi alors? Moi aussi, je veux garder Junior, je serai une super tata et… hé mais attendez!... Ca veut dire que c'est sûr? C'est un garçon? », sautille-t-elle en frappant des mains comme une petite file. « C'est un garçon? Un petit garçon? »

Rose rougit et baisse les yeux en souriant d'attendrissement. Finalement, elle les relève vers nous et une lueur d'excitation danse au fond de ses prunelles.

« Oui. Nous voulions attendre pour vous l'annoncer mais c'est bien un garçon. Lorsque nous avons fait l'échographie, Emmett était si impatient et fébrile qu'il a pris le cordon ombilical pour le pénis et a sorti "mon petit garçon tient bien de son père, ça se voit!" Je ne vous raconte pas la tête du gynéco!»

Je me joins aux autres dans leurs rires mais au fond de moi, une petite partie de mon être est brisée. C'est quelque chose que je ne vivrais jamais…. Mais je dois arrêter d'y penser sans cesse et profiter de mon mariage. Je redresse les épaules et respire un grand coup. Je peux le faire, je peux le faire…

« Bella, dis… Pourquoi vous vous mariez aussi vite? Vous n'auriez pas pu attendre que tu sois sur pieds? », interroge tout de même Alice.

« Bien sûr que si, Alice. Mais… C'est peut-être idiot mais après avoir dit oui à Edward, même si je me disais que je me marierais après avoir fini mes études et obtenu un métier viable, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas envie d'attendre encore avant d'être enfin Madame Edward Cullen. C'est plus que de la hâte de l'épouser: c'est une évidence ! Vous comprenez? »

Un ange passe. Moment durant lequel même moi, je me traite de grande gourde romantique.

« Oh, c'est trop mignon! », se pâment-elles.

Alice est la première à se reprendre et avec un air nouvellement résolu, elle s'avance vers moi. Elle est petite mais ça n'empêche pas qu'en cet instant, elle me fait peur.

« Bon, assez perdu de temps. Je vais faire de toi une magnifique mariée même s'il faut que je t'immobilise pour ça! »

« C'est pas comme si c'était difficile. Je suis pratiquement collée au lit », marmonne-je.

« Quoi? »

« Non, non. Rien… », soupire-je, résignée.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Renée, aidez votre fille à se soulever que je puisse lui passer cette robe. Rose, tu t'assures qu'elle ne bouge pas. Et toi, Bella…. Tu restes sage et tout ira bien. »

Une demi-heure après, même moi, je me trouve à peu près potable en me regardant dans une glace.

Alice m'a fait revêtir une robe simple qu'elle a complètement retouchée pour qu'elle puisse s'ouvrir sans difficulté sur le côté. Avec seulement un peu de fond de teint, elle a réussi à dissimuler mes bleus et à mettre en valeur mes yeux pourtant bien amochés. "Tu ne sors peut-être pas mais tu seras magnifique sur les photos et on se rappellera de ce jour", m'a-t-elle garanti en tâchant de faire attention aux points de couture. Après avoir grogné, même Gentille Bella est obligée d'avouer qu'elle se sent déjà nettement mieux avec son accoutrement et nous avons hâte d'entendre le pasteur Weber déclarer la fatidique phrase "Par les pouvoirs qui me sont confédérés par l'état de Washington, je vous déclare mari et femme". Le seul bémol, c'est que Vilaine Bella devra attendre longtemps avant d'avoir enfin sa nuit de noces…

« Victoria, tu es magnifique! Tu es éblouissante! », l'admire-je.

Elle fait un de ces sourires dignes d'une publicité pour un dentifrice et tourne sur elle gracieusement. Une part de moi l'envie mais est remplacée rapidement par une joie pure et simple. Le bonheur qui irradie d'elle me contamine et c'est impossible de ruminer plus longtemps.

« Merci Bella mais toi, tu es carrément sublime! »

« Pffiuu… »

« Non, Bella. Je suis sincère. Toi, tu es déjà magnifique naturellement. Tu n'as pas besoin d'artifices pour t'embellir. Avec toi, ce ne sont que des révélateurs, des sublimateurs. Je vendrais corps et âme pour être comme toi. »

Je souris, heureuse que mon frère ait choisi une femme aussi merveilleuse qu'elle pour partager sa vie avec et pour devenir une sœur.

« Merci Vic. »

« De rien, Bella. Maintenant, marions-nous, d'accord?», s'enquiert-elle en me tendant son bras pour m'aider à me relever.

« Oui. Allons-y. Je suis prête maintenant. »

**EPOV**

« Mes biens chers frères et sœurs, nous sommes réunis ici en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de James Julius Swan et Victoria Rachelle Lefevre ainsi que celle d'Edward Anthony Cullen et d'Isabella Marie Swan. Que celui qui s'oppose à leur union parle ou se taise à jamais. »

Le pasteur a débité son discours avec une telle monotonie que je me retiens de lui crier "arrêtez d'être aussi ennuyeux et animez-vous, bon sang! On se croirait à un enterrement!".

James semble penser la même chose que moi car il tape du pied droit tandis que Vic lui tient les mains pour le calmer en lui souriant doucement.

Bella attrape ma paume et la lie avec la sienne. Assise dans son fauteuil roulant, elle me semble plus vulnérable et fragile que jamais. Même si Alice s'est appliquée à maquiller ma belle pour cacher ses blessures, mon œil expert les décèle et plutôt que d'en être dégoûté comme elle l'est, moi, je ne peux que l'en aimer plus. Ma Bella est plus forte et plus courageuse qu'elle ne le pense. Si seulement je pouvais lui faire comprendre comme moi, je la vois!

Comme personne ne s'est opposé à notre union – de toute façon, si ça avait été le cas, Furious Eddie en aurait fait son quatre heures – le prêtre continue son monologue.

« Le mariage est une institution… »

Fuck. Comment je vais tenir une heure avec un phénomène pareil? Je tourne mes yeux vers ma dulcinée qui écoute patiemment les boniments du curé. Elle croise mon regard et Sexy Eddie ne peut s'empêcher de trépigner d'impatience pour se baisser et embrasser sa femme.

****

« Edward Anthony Cullen, voulez-vous prendre Isabella Marie Swan, ici présente pour épouse légitime, et vivre avec elle selon la loi de Dieu, dans le saint état du mariage? L'aimerez-vous, la consolerez-vous, l'honorerez-vous dans la maladie comme dans la santé, et renonçant à toute autre union, lui resterez-vous fidèle jusqu'à la mort? »

« Je le veux. »

Il opine du chef, l'air satisfait de lui-même. Sexy Eddie râle: "Pourquoi il est content de lui? C'est de nous qu'il devrait être fier!" mais Gentil Eddie le ramène à la raison. L'important, c'est Bella.

« Isabella.. »

« Oui, je le veux! », proclame-t-elle.

Je suis attendri par son élan enthousiaste et craque devant son rosissement. Autour de nous, quelques rires se font attendre alors que Bella s'excuse.

« Pardonnez-moi mon père, continuez. »

Celui-ci s'exécute, inflexible. Il doit avoir l'habitude de ce genre de choses…

****

« Alors, Madame Cullen, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être la femme de Sexy Eddie? », lui demande-je alors que la réception a cours.

Elle prend péniblement une part de gâteau et retrousse ses petites lèvres dans une moue songeuse. Enfin, elle lève ses prunelles vers moi, où brille une étincelle de bonheur.

« C'est la chose la plus belle qui m'ait été donné de vivre. »

Trop ému pour réfléchir convenablement, je me baisse sur elle et en nouant nos mains, je dépose un baiser chaste sur son front.

« Je vous aime Isabella Cullen. »

Espiègle, elle sourit brillamment. C'est la première fois depuis son accident qu'elle sourit ainsi, sans retenue et cela me met du baume au cœur. Je me promets de ramener le sourire sur ses lèvres définitivement.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, Edward? Mais alors, j'adore t'entendre m'appeler Madame Cullen. »

« Et je le ferai autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu y croies complètement. »

« Je ne te mérite pas », déclare-t-elle.

« Alors nous serons deux à ne pas mériter l'autre », réplique-je sur le même ton.

****

** _**Deux mois après**_ **

« Chérie, tu n'aurais pas vu les clefs? Je ne les retrouve plus», crie-je depuis le vestibule.

Tel un ange, ma femme apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Visiblement, je l'ai interrompue alors qu'elle finissait la vaisselle car elle porte encore une louche dans une main et une éponge dans l'autre. Je lui souris, penaud.

Cela fait un mois qu'elle a enfin pu sortir de l'hôpital. Cela n'a pas été toujours facile pour elle de réapprendre des gestes simples comme monter des escaliers ou seulement se laver toute seule, sans aide, mais à force de persévérance et de volonté, Bella a enfin recouvré toute sa mobilité. Lorsque je contemple ma dulcinée, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver de la fierté à son encontre car malgré tout ce qu'elle a traversé, elle reste égale à elle-même. Elle est toujours aussi drôle ou émouvante, elle me touche toujours autant mais surtout elle reste toujours aussi désirable. Oui… Désirable… Et moi qui tente en gentleman de ménager Bella, ce n'est pas gagné car Vilaine Bella a fait son retour en même temps qu'elle revenait à la maison et qu'elle tente par tous les moyens de m'inciter à lui faire l'amour. Sexy Eddie en prend pour son grade mais Gentil Eddie, lui, n'oublie pas que Bella est encore vulnérable. Cependant, Sexy Eddie est en train de gagner du terrain car il me rappelle constamment que ça fait deux mois que nous sommes mariés et n'avons rien fait ni eu de nuit de noces. Mais… Dans deux semaines, je serai sûr de pouvoir me lier à nouveau à elle et dans cette perspective, j'ai pris deux semaines de vacances afin d'emmener ma femme en voyages. A Paris car c'est son rêve de monter sur la Tour Eiffel.

« Elles sont dans le meuble à clefs, comme elles sont toujours », m'éclaire-t-elle, amusée.

Je me dirige droit vers elle, la prends dans mes bras et la fais tournoyer dans les airs.

« Petite taquine! T'as de la chance qu'on aille dîner sinon… », la menace-je.

« Sinon, quoi? », reprend-elle.

Je ne réponds pas. Au lieu de ça, je me jette sur ses lèvres et goûte sa saveur sucrée comme jamais je ne l'ai fait. Elle répond avec ferveur à mon baiser et nos langues se mélangent dans une danse sensuelle et érotique. Elle laisse tomber ses ustensiles et pose ses mains sur le bas de mon dos, le caressant et descendant petit à petit vers mes fesses. Elle gémit et son souffle se fait erratique. J'approfondis notre échange. Gentil Eddie est à deux doigts de laisser Sexy Eddie prendre le relais. Doucement, je frôle son corps arqué contre le mien. Elle se frotte indécemment contre mon érection douloureuse et je retiens un grognement. Elle quitte ma bouche et dépose des milliers de baisers mouillés sur mon cou. Arrivé à mon point sensible, elle s'arrête et me chuchote de sa voix rauque:

« Prends-moi Edward. »

Ce sont ces derniers mots qui font disparaitre la volonté de Gentil Eddie. Sexy Eddie se libère et se jette sur sa proie. Je prends son visage en mains, la jaugeant pour être sûr de ne pas profiter d'elle. Je veux que notre première nuit comme mari et femme soit spéciale.

Avec ébahissement, je lis dans ses yeux un amour absolu et une totale confiance en moi. Je suis éberlué. Elle se donne complètement à moi.

Je me retiens de justesse de commettre la gaffe de demander si elle a repris sa pilule. Elle n'en a plus besoin désormais, pense-je tristement pendant une seconde jusqu'à ce que ma femme me rappelle ce que nous faisons.

Avec délectation, je la porte à la chambre pendant qu'elle butine mon cou. Je pousse la porte avec mon pied et enfin je pose ma dulcinée sur le matelas. Sexy Eddie a beau avoir les commandes, Gentil Eddie est encore là pour lui rappeler de prendre soin de ma Bella.

Elle frémit d'anticipation et je caresse du bout des doigts ses lèvres étirées dans un sourire ravageur.

« Je t'aime Bella. »

Je savoure cette lueur dansante au fond de ses prunelles chocolat. Celle qui me dit qu'enfin, elle ne doute plus. Qu'enfin, elle sait au plus profond d'elle-même à quel point je la considère comme mon monde car elle est ma vie.

« Je t'aime aussi Edward. »

« Merci », souffle-je de ma voix rauque.

Elle secoue la tête, blasée. Elle ne comprendra jamais à quel point je lui suis reconnaissant de m'avoir choisi, moi, parmi tous les autres. Ce n'est pas elle la chanceuse, c'est moi car sans elle, je ne me sentirais pas entier.

Nos bouches se rejoignent une nouvelle fois et c'est comme si un feu d'artifice éclatait autour de nous. C'est pur et brut à la fois. Animal et sensuel.

Comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait, j'explore l'intérieur de ses babines, nos langues se lient et se délient. Poussé par un instinct bestial et un désir incontrôlable, je mordille sa lèvre inférieure et elle s'arque contre moi en gémissant. La voir et l'entendre ainsi achèvent de me rendre fou.

« Edward… », soupire-t-elle tandis que sa main me parcourt délicieusement l'échine pour se poser sur mon arrière-train.

Millimètre par millimètre, je savoure la redécouverte de son corps alors que je lui ôte sa robe en m'assurant que mes mains glissent bien le long de ses côtes. Elle respire erratiquement et lève ses bras pour m'aider à faire passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête.

Elle ne porte pas de soutien-gorge. Jamais lorsque nous sommes à la maison pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je la contemple amoureusement et effleurant chacune de ses cicatrices présentes à jamais.

Elle rougit. Elle a honte de son corps mais je m'emploie comme tous les jours à lui faire comprendre que moi, je la trouve extraordinaire.

« Tu es magnifique… Tu es tellement belle… », lui susurre-je en tentant de retrouver mon souffle.

Ce faisant, mes paumes frôlent le galbe de ses seins et elle s'arque automatiquement contre moi, bassin contre bassin. Dans cette position, elle doit forcément sentir la bosse dans mon pantalon.

« Edward, s'il te plaît… »

« Oui? », la taquine-je.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Je ne peux pas lui résister plus longtemps. Surtout pas quand elle me dit une telle chose en plongeant ses yeux enflammés dans les miens.

Je caresse son abdomen, puis son adorable nombril avant de prendre fermement sa poitrine en mains. Elle m'emplit parfaitement les poignes comme si elle avait été taillée spécifiquement pour moi.

« Bella…», grogne-je avant de refermer mes mâchoires autour de ses tétons.

« OUI! », crie-t-elle en ondulant contre moi.

Ses mouvements me font encore plus bander si c'est possible et j'ai l'impression que je vais jouir d'un moment à l'autre si elle continue comme ça. Sexy Eddie en veut plus; ca fait plus de deux mois que nous n'avons pas lâché la sauce mais Gentil Eddie, lui, veut tenir et résister le plus longtemps possible. Ne pas jouir avant Bella, c'est son credo. Cette nuit, c'est celle de ma femme, pas la mienne.

Ses mains descendent pour se retrouver sur ma braguette. En un geste précis et rapide, elle la dézippe et je me soulève pour l'aider à m'enlever mon pantalon. Sa peau contre la mienne envoie des ondes de feu dans mon corps qu'elle sent également car plus les secondes passent, plus elle en veut plus.

« PRENDS-MOI », m'intime-t-elle.

Je passe ma tête dans la vallée entre ses seins et une de mes mains caresse l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

« Pas encore ma chérie. Je veux t'aimer lentement et comme tu le mérites. »

Un couinement lui échappe alors que mes lèvres descendent le long de sa poitrine pour se retrouver sur son ventre puis à la limite de…

« Mon caleçon? »

Elle rougit puis détourne son regard.

« J'aime porter tes vêtements », avoue-t-elle.

Fuck, c'est la chose la plus excitante que j'ai jamais vue et entendue. A cet instant, j'ai envie de la prendre sauvagement et de l'assommer à coups de burin jusqu'à l'entendre hurler mon prénom.

« Non, n'aie pas honte. J'aime ça », souffle-je.

Je reprends là où je m'étais arrêté. Mon nez se colle à sa peau puis je lui fais écarter ses jambes en les posant sur mes épaules. J'englobe son clitoris dans ma bouche grande ouverte et je la goûte, la dévore, ne perds pas une miette de sa saveur. Elle guide ma tête et ses hanches dansent contre moi. J'aspire son suc et la douceur de ses cuisses m'éblouit.

« OUI, OUI, OUI, ENCORE… », m'encourage-t-elle.

« Patience », lui chuchote-je. « Je vais prendre soin de toi. »

Je sais que je joue avec elle en la faisant mariner ainsi mais c'est ma manière de la punir pour m'avoir allumé comme ça durant tout le mois dernier. Je lui rends la monnaie de sa pièce car lui résister est mon véritable enfer personnel.

Toujours en la caressant, mes baisers se concentrent petit à petit sur son endroit sensible et je me retiens de sourire en l'entendant jurer à voix haute. Je suce ce petit bouton qui lui fait tant d'effet et l'aspire. En même temps, mes doigts viennent s'ajouter à mon traitement et j'en engage un en elle, délicieusement lentement. Ses parois m'accueillent chaudement et elle mouille tellement que ma main entière est rapidement trempée.

« Fuck, tu es grande ouverte », m'extasie-je en aspirant encore plus fort son clitoris et en enfonçant trois doigts en elle.

« Pour toi», me provoque-t-elle.

J'entame des mouvements de pompe en elle. Ma langue alterne avec ma main, plongeant avec allégresse dans son nectar. Je trouve son centre nerveux et joue avec. Ses cris se mêlent aux bruits de succion, devenant de plus en plus forts et avec un dernier mouvement de va-et-vient, elle redresse son bassin tout en collant ma tête contre lui.

« PUTAIN OUI! », s'exclame-t-elle avant de retomber sur le lit en essayant de retrouver son rythme cardiaque.

Au lieu d'être fatiguée et repue, elle me prend par les épaules et m'amène à sa hauteur.

« Maintenant, je veux ta queue », m'intime-t-elle.

« A tes ordres », me délecte-je.

A une vitesse vampirique, le reste de mes vêtements rejoignent le sol et je me place entre ses jambes. Mon engin se colle contre son entrée, chaude et invitante. Elle m'appelle incontestablement et ma machine se bande, toute prête à y s'enfoncer.

Je me baisse sur elle et cherche sa bouche. Elle me comprend et l'ouvre, laissant nos langues s'entremêler. Elle hume et découvrant sa saveur et c'est trop pour moi, je n'en peux plus.

Lentement, je me glisse en elle.

« PUTAIN! », crie-je.

J'avais complètement oublié à quel point nous nous complétions tous les deux. Je suis elle. Elle est moi. Je l'emplis entièrement.

Je reste immobile, savourant le bonheur qui m'habite. Ces trois mois d'abstinence l'ont rendue plus étroite et ses parois m'enserrent tellement que je suis sûr d'avoir déjà libéré du pré-sperme en elle. Un peu plus et je sais que je ne ferai pas long feu.

Impatiente, Bella bouge en-dessous de moi.

« Chérie, attends. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me fais », lui avoue-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de compréhension et appuie ses mains dans mon dos, me faisant m'appuyer plus sur elle.

« Baise-moi mon amour.»

Qui suis-je pour lui refuser ce plaisir?

Après quelques secondes, je commence à aller et venir. Ses jambes viennent raffermir leur emprise autour de ma taille et ses râles me font toujours aller plus vite, plus fort. Je m'enfonce en elle encore et encore.

« Bella… Ma Bella… », bredouille-je confusément.

« Edward… », gémit-elle.

Elle calque ses ondulations sur les miens et je sens qu'elle est au bord de l'extase. Et je veux qu'elle tombe. Je vais encore plus vite, plus profondément.

« Edward, je t'aime tellement», pleure-t-elle de joie.

Je ne peux pas répondre. Je ne fais pas confiance à ma voix pour ça. Je l'embrasse sans cesser d'accentuer mes coups de rein et je prends ses seins en coupe, les malaxant fermement et durement. Elle me serre contre elle et enfin, ses murs se referment sur ma bite dans des tremblements convulsifs.

« OH MON DIEU! EDWARD… », répète-t-elle jusqu'à la fin de son implosion.

Enfin je libère ma semence en elle dans un dernier coup et dans un dernier râle. Elle me sourit, heureuse et lui répète à quel point je l'aime et l'adore.

Je me couche à côté d'elle et elle vient se blottir contre moi. Je me rends compte à quel point la chaleur de son corps nu contre le mien m'avait manqué et un éclair de lucidité me fait sursauter:

« Je suis désolé, Bella. Je t'ai fait mal? »

Elle se redresse et un air courroucé se forme sur son visage angélique.

« Non! Pas du tout. Au cas où tu ne l'as pas remarqué, j'appréciais complètement ce que tu me faisais. »

Sexy Eddie refait son apparition.

« Apprécier, seulement? »

Vilaine Bella démarre au quart de tour.

« Oui. Je réviserai mes propos si tu te penses capable de faire mieux que ça », me défie-t-elle en se pourléchant les babines.

Je lui lance mon sourire carnassier et elle rit allégrement en passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Je t'aime Bella. »

« Je t'aime aussi Edward. »

Nos bouches se rejoignent pour entamer un nouveau ballet. Cette fois, le baiser se fait plus lent, plus sensuel. Je réalise que même si de nombreuses années passeront, je ne me lasserai jamais de son goût sucré si particulier.

Nous nous frottons l'un à l'autre. Peu à peu, le désir renaît et nos caresses se font plus ardues et moins tendres. Elle grimpe sur moi et ses jambes s'écartent autour de ma taille en feu.

Elle se cambre. Sa langue passe sur mon torse par touches et descend indubitablement toujours plus bas. Elle se trouve au niveau de la ceinture quand ses petits doigts se posent sur mes abdominaux.

Fuck, je vais devenir fou.

Toujours en descendant, innocemment, elle lève ses prunelles vers moi par-dessous ses cils et la vue achève de me faire bander. Sexy Eddie trépigne d'impatience. Il veut… Il veut plus!

DRING! DRING!

Elle s'immobilise juste quand sa bouche est à hauteur de mon gland. Je peux même sentir son souffle chaud sur mon frein et ma verge s'étire dans l'expectative.

« Tu devrais peut-être répondre, non? », interroge ma femme.

C'est Sexy Eddie qui répond à ma place.

« Non, laissons le répondeur faire son boulot », pleurniche-je.

Elle ne discute pas plus. Les sonneries s'interrompent et alors sans prévenir, elle enfourne mon engin dans sa bouche.

« PUTAIN! »

Cette sensation… Elle est indescriptible. Un mélange de paradis et de feu. Je me retiens à grand peine pour ne pas bouger et m'enfoncer tout entier dans sa gorge.

Ses paumes agrippent mes bourses et les massent galamment. Elle va et vient en me branlant et je vois des milliers d'étoiles autour de moi. Je n'ai plus conscience de ce qui m'entoure. Tout ce qui compte, c'est sa langue sur mon gland et sur mon frein et ses lèvres qui aspirent ma queue dans un gouffre orgasmique.

« OUI! OUI! », l'encourage-je.

DRING. DRING.

« NOOOON! », me désespère-je.

Bella ricane sous cape et se relève. Docteur Cul' est définitivement parti. Frustré, je m'enfouis sous l'oreiller tandis que ma femme décroche le combiné sur la table de chevet.

« Allô? »

Je passe ma main sur son dos alors qu'elle m'envoie un baiser en l'air. Je fais mine de l'attraper et de le coller contre mon cœur pendant qu'elle sourit, bienheureuse.

« Oui mais… »

Son visage change d'expression. Elle arbore une mine inquiète et elle blanchit. Que se passe-t-il? Elle raccroche enfin le téléphone et se lève.

« Chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Nous devons tout de suite nous rendre à l'hôpital!»

* * *

**AN : **Et voilà! Le grand retour du lemon! Ne rougissez pas! On sait toutes que vous n'attendiez que ça!^^

**2**: Grande question: Sachant que ceci est une fic Bella/Edward, est-ce que lire du lemon entre Alice et Jazz, par exemple, vous embêterait?

**3**: Vous lisez les fics en anglais? Alors à part la trilogie de Lillie Cullen qui est incontournable (**A lesson in release, in fate, in love**), vous devez absolument lire, dans un autre registre, **Edward Wallbanger** de Feathersmmmm. Cette fiction ne compte que 13 chapitres pour le moment mais ils sont hilarants et vraiment bien écrits. Pour info, l'auteure est en train de faire publier son premier livre IRL et Lillie Cullen a publié il y a quelques temps son premier roman policier.

4: Un groupe sévit en ce moment dans les fandoms Harry Potter et Twilight. Ce groupe (**Literate Union**) est composé d'auteures frustrées et d'ados qui s'amusent à signaler au site toutes les fics qui ne respectent selon elles, pas les Terms of Service du site. C'est ainsi que par exemple, les fics de Tara Sue Me ont dû être supprimées du site ou encore les fics comme "Clipped Wings and Inked Armor", "The perfect wife" et autres… Pourquoi? Parce que les thèmes abordés dépassaient largement le rated M. Evidemment, ce fait n'est pas contesté mais le groupe Literate Union a fait virer des fics rated K car, je cite, "trop cucul" ou "trop de fautes en tout genre". Nous, auteurs français, ne sommes pas à l'abri car des fics françaises ou traductions ont disparu elles aussi. Bref, comme je sais que mes lemons sont tout sauf soft, au moins pour cette fic, je voulais vous prévenir que si jamais un jour, vous n'accédez plus à ma fic, vous comprendrez que ce ne sera pas de ma volonté mais de celle de ce groupe qui descend les autres sans assumer leurs actes car les membres de ce groupe sont également des auteurs qui ont créé un faux compte pour faire disparaître les autres fics. Si vous êtes pour le maintien des fics ou même pour la création d'une nouvelle catégorie de Rated, une pétition est signable sur FF.

http : //www . fanfiction . net/s/5734048/1/Petition

**Review = teaser.**


	16. Chapter 14: Et pourquoi pas Soleil?

**Plot**: Bella est la patiente d'Edward et ils fantasment l'un sur l'autre depuis des années mais tout change le jour où Bella se décide à mettre le grappin sur Edward et elle obtiendra plus que ce qu'elle voulait. ****Langage cru et lemon poussés. Vous êtes prévenus!****

**AN: **Vous n'êtes que 10 à avoir deviné ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre. Chapeau!

A **Porngirl** (*lève les yeux au ciel*): Que dire devant une telle grossièreté et une telle vulgarité? Tu trouves mes lemons trop soft? Pas assez hard? Alors vas regarder un porno. J'écris des histoires et à ce que je sache, ce n'est pas le cul qui les construit.

* * *

**Ch14 :****Et pourquoi pas Soleil?**

_« Chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »_

_« Nous devons tout de suite nous rendre à l'hôpital!»_

**BPOV**

**** **_**Quelques instants plus tôt**_** ****

« Allô? », fais-je en m'asseyant au bord du lit.

Vilaine Bella se demande si mon interlocuteur sent le sourire qui éclaire mon visage comme un bienheureux. Elle ne ressent aucune gêne, elle sait qu'elle devrait car elle se trouve présentement complètement nue et sans rien pour la couvrir mais rien ne peut la faire la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Après de longues semaines de combat sans répit contre la prévenance de son mari, elle a enfin réussi à le faire plier. Elle s'étire langoureusement, savourant les caresses de mon bienaimé et repensant encore aux sensations procurées par notre étreinte.

Je manque de laisser un gémissement s'échapper quand je réalise que sa main parcourt mon échine.

Je me retourne. Les yeux enflammés d'Edward me transpercent de part en part et son sourire me rend pantoise. Impulsivement, me retenant de glousser comme une lycéenne, je lui envoie un baiser et je lève les yeux au ciel en constatant qu'il fait le clown. Vilaine Bella se pâme. Il fait peut-être le pitre mais qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy avec ses lèvres retroussées!

« Allô? Bella? Edward est avec toi? », questionne une voix que je reconnais comme celle de Jasper.

Derrière lui, je perçois distinctement des éclats de voix – celle d'Alice – et des bruits de mouvements hâtifs. Je fronce les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

« Oui mais… »

Jasper m'interrompt en reprenant de sitôt:

« Vous ne deviez pas aller au restaurant?… Oh et puis, c'est tant mieux. Vous ne serez pas trop loin pour nous rejoindre. Le travail de Rose a commencé. Emmett la transporte à la maternité en ce moment-même alors grouillez-vous de venir! »

Sur cet ordre, il me raccroche abruptement au nez et le silence se fait enfin. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Rose et Emmett vont être parents. Leur bébé arrive!

Pendant une seconde, un gouffre s'ouvre en moi où je ressens toute l'intensité de ce que je tente d'enfouir au plus profond de moi depuis mon réveil. Tristesse, injustice, révolte et colère contre moi-même… Tous ces sentiments me submergent et un poids comprime mon cœur. J'ai mal. Terriblement mal. Instinctivement, je ramène la couverture sur moi. J'ai honte de ce que je suis: une moitié de femme.

Je ne suis pas jalouse de Rose, non. Au contraire, je partage leur bonheur et suis heureuse pour eux. C'est pour moi que je ne le suis pas…

Mais je ne peux pas m'apitoyer plus longtemps sur moi-même. Edward compte sur moi ainsi que Rose. Edward… Sa patience, sa dévotion et son amour ne pourront jamais panser complètement mes blessures mais pour lui, je tiendrai le coup. Il est mon point d'ancrage dans cette vie, mon nuage personnel.

Je réalise que je tiens toujours le combiné en mains et j'adopte une résolution. Je ne flancherai pas.

« Chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Je me tourne vers mon mari en veillant à ne pas laisser filtrer mon chagrin. Je ne veux pas le faire culpabiliser une nouvelle fois. Il l'a assez fait pour toute une vie. Il mérite mieux que ça.

« Nous devons tout de suite nous rendre à l'hôpital!»

Il se lève à son tour, paniquant et s'imaginant sûrement toutes les mauvaises choses possibles car il paraît catastrophé. Je m'empresse de le rassurer avant qu'il ne fasse une syncope.

« Rose est en train d'accoucher. On doit rejoindre les autres à la maternité. »

Il soupire, visiblement soulagé et se lève à son tour. Vilaine Bella observe à la dérobée le corps nu et musclé d'Edward et soupire d'extase. Nous piétinons dans la chambre à la recherche de nos vêtements perdus.

« Mais où est passée ma culotte? », peste-je.

« Celle-là? », nargue Edward en la balançant devant moi.

Je tends ma main pour l'attraper mais il s'amuse à l'éloigner et à la tendre au-dessus de sa tête.

« Chéri… », le sermonne-je, narquoise.

« Tu vas devoir faire sans, mon adorable femme. Finis de t'habiller, je vais faire chauffer la voiture », se sauve-t-il en s'esclaffant avant que je ne puisse riposter.

Me retrouvant seule dans la chambre, un sourire sadique se dessine sur mes lèvres après avoir levé mes yeux au ciel et je me frotte les mains.

« Tu veux jouer mon amour? Eh bien, on va jouer! »

Mais avant, me souffle Vilaine Bella, il va falloir que je m'habille… La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

**EPOV**

Ma femme me retrouve enfin et je remarque qu'elle n'a pas la même tenue que tout à l'heure. Sexy Eddie se réveille pendant que Jaloux Eddie part se rendormir. Il n'aurait jamais supporté que sa femme porte cette robe généreuse dans un endroit où fourmillent de nombreux hommes en uniforme. Je suis le seul médecin qui ai le droit de la toucher, me rengorge de fierté.

Lorsque je sors de mes pensées quelque peu perverses, je réalise que Bella me fixe en souriant étrangement. Une lueur espiègle danse au fond de ses prunelles chocolat.

« As-tu oublié que nous sommes attendus?»

Sa voix grave éveille l'attention de Docteur Cul' et il se redresse.

Fuck.

Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle a sa main sur mon entrejambe?

« Tu devrais démarrer, tu sais», s'amuse-t-elle.

Mon Dieu, sauvez-moi. Ma femme veut ma mort!

** _**Cinq minutes après le démarrage**_ **

« Chérie? », gronde-je.

Je fais de mon mieux pour retenir mon attention sur la route mais Vilaine Bella et Docteur Cul' ont d'autres idées en tête.

« Oui? », minaude-t-elle avec malice.

Elle ne paye pas pour attendre, me promets-je.

« Si tu n'es pas sage, il faudra que j'explique à ma sœur et à nos amis pourquoi je me suis arrêté sur le bas-côté pour te culbuter plutôt que d'assister à la naissance de mon neveu. Tu ne voudrais pas ça, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle rosit adorablement et en faisant sa moue qui me fait tellement craquer, elle retire sa main de mon pantalon et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Petit joueur », se plaint-elle.

Je jette un coup d'œil sur le tableau de bord. Faisant un rapide calcul mental, sachant qu'il reste cinq minutes à parcourir pour arriver à la maternité, je ne tergiverse pas plus et me gare brusquement sur une aire de pique-nique. Bella lève son visage et écarquille ses yeux, sa bouche forme un délicieux O et elle se redresse.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Je déboucle ma ceinture et tel un prédateur, je fonds sur elle.

« Je vais te prouver quel grand joueur je suis », murmure-je sous ses baisers voraces.

Ni une ni deux, elle déboutonne ma chemise et la balance avant de plonger ses prunelles en feu dans les miennes et de se passer la langue sur les lèvres, achevant de réveiller Docteur Cul'. Elle ondule son bassin contre moi et ses jambes s'enroulent autour de moi mais Master Eddie a l'intention de punir Bella pour sa mauvaise conduite.

« Pas si vite Isabella, penses-tu vraiment le mériter alors que tu as été une très vilaine fille? », fais-je en immobilisant ses hanches contre mon bas-ventre.

D'abord frustrée, elle comprend où je veux en venir et avec un éclair de malice, elle murmure:

« Non. Je dois d'abord être punie, Maître. »

« Exactement Isabella. Tu ne peux pas t'amuser avec le feu impunément. Tu dois en subir les conséquences maintenant», me délecte-je en caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses et en prenant garde à seulement effleurer ses points sensibles.

Un gémissement lui échappe et je cesse mon traitement avant de le reprendre non sans l'avoir prévenue:

« Pas un bruit Isabella ou j'arrête immédiatement, comprends-tu? »

Sexy Eddie se rebiffe car il ne veut pas avoir à se retenir mais il est écrasé par la présence de Master Eddie qui veut être obéi au doigt et à la lettre même si ça doit lui faire avoir les boules bleues.

« Oui, Maître. »

Est-ce qu'elle sait l'effet que ça produit sur moi d'entendre ce mot, Maître? Fuck, à chaque fois, ça me donne cette envie irrépressible de la retourner et de la chevaucher comme une bête, de la dominer entièrement de toute ma hauteur et de l'avoir sous mon pouvoir.

« Que veux-tu Isabella? », lui demande-je, la voix enrouée par l'anticipation de ce que ses lèvres pulpeuses et en apparence innocentes vont produire.

Elle ne répond pas. Les yeux fermés, elle me provoque exprès.

« Réponds Isabella », lui intime-je.

Je devine qu'elle n'attend qu'un signe, un encouragement alors je le lui donne. Je prends sa main et la guide jusque dans mon pantalon où sa paume se referme autour de ma verge tendue à l'excès. Un grognement naît au fond de sa gorge et elle rouvre enfin ses délicieuses prunelles sur moi.

« Ta queue. C'est ce que je veux. »

« Voyons, Isabella, ce n'est pas bien pour une jeune fille d'utiliser un tel langage», la sermonne-je en ponctuant mes mots de fessées savamment dosées.

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier et l'espace d'un instant, Gentil Eddie prend le dessus, soucieux qu'elle ne se fasse pas de mal. Je l'examine brièvement en parcourant ses formes doucement. Elle pose sa main libre sur mon torse et le seul contact de sa peau chaude suffit à me faire perdre mes moyens. Comment fait-elle cela? Par quelle magie arrive-t-elle à me donner un pass vers le paradis rien qu'avec une caresse?

Bientôt, sa bouche rejoint à son tour mon abdomen et le butine. Ce faisant, elle me masse les bourses en branlant mon engin et je bande tellement que ça m'en fait mal. Je dois impérativement la prendre ou je vais imploser.

Je la bascule sur la banquette et me frotte contre son entrée en prenant en main ses hanches fines. Elle me semble si fragile lorsque je la tiens ainsi! Comme toujours, je m'émerveille de sa perfection et le souffle me manque. A moi! Elle est à moi! Elle m'appartient.

« Oui. A toi seul », souffle-t-elle.

Je me fige. Fuck. J'ai pensé à voix haute!

Bella se tortille en-dessous de moi et je reviens à la réalité. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Bella est mienne, c'est une vérité immuable.

Master Eddie en a marre de jouer. Il laisse la place à Sexy Eddie qui se libère enfin de son joug et fond tel un rapace sur sa prisonnière.

« Tu es mienne à jamais», affirme-je calmement.

Elle ne répond pas. Ses yeux brillent de mille feux et des larmes menacent de perler. Je ne peux que m'attendrir dessus même si elle, de son côté, se trouve pitoyable.

« Je t'aime Bella », lui déclame-je en la pénétrant d'un coup de rein.

Ses prunelles s'ouvrent en grand pour former un O parfait et elle serre son étreinte sur moi.

Commençant à m'habituer à l'étroitesse et à l'humidité de mon nouveau milieu, j'exhale un râle et entame des va-et-vient en elle.

Je ne pourrai jamais me lasser d'elle ou de son corps. Ses parois, ses lèvres… tout en elle a été pensé pour m'appâter dans ses filets et me piéger. Elle se cambre sous mon bas-ventre en feu et dans l'excitation du moment, plante ses ongles dans mon dos. Au lieu d'être submergé par la douleur, j'en veux plus. Toujours plus.

Mes coups se font plus violents, plus marqués et ses soupirs de plus en plus forts.

Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, je sens mon gland se décalotter et je sais que je ne vais plus tarder à jouir si je continue à ce rythme-là.

Sans ralentir la cadence, je fais quelque chose que je ne ferais jamais en temps normal mais comment rester gentleman alors que ma belle me mordille le lobe de l'oreille en me faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle veut encore plus?

Je descends lentement mes mains le long de ses reins, de ses hanches, de ses fesses et abruptement, sans vérifier si elle est prête, je plonge un doigt dans son cul.

« PUTAIN! », jure-t-elle.

Je crains de lui avoir fait mal alors je ne bouge plus, attendant sa réaction, honteux.

Elle ondule contre moi et m'embrasse langoureusement.

« Continue », chuchote-t-elle.

Rassuré, je reprends le cours là où j'en étais et calque les mouvements de mon doigt sur ceux de mon engin profondément enfoncé en elle.

Sa respiration se fait plus saccadée; elle est proche. Tellement proche.

Nos langues se mêlent et nos corps ne font plus qu'un. Nous bougeons, synchrones et j'accentue le rythme. J'y vais tellement fortement que l'espace d'une seconde, je me dis que je dois la ménager avant d'y aller de plus belle, encouragé par ma compagne.

Enfin, je la sens partir dans les étoiles et je l'y rejoins avant de retomber sur elle.

Nous retrouvons peu à peu notre respiration et j'ai l'impression que je pourrais m'endormir ainsi, dans les bras de ma belle. En cet instant, je me sens complet et heureux.

Elle se redresse et se penche sur moi :

« Pardonne-moi mon amour, tu dois souffrir atrocement… », se fustige-t-elle.

« Que veux-tu dire ma puce? Je ne comprends pas », la raisonne-je.

« Je t'ai griffé jusqu'au sang », explique-t-elle, presque hystérique.

Je passe mes doigts sur mon dos et constate qu'effectivement, elle n'y est pas allée de main morte. Cependant…

« Chérie, regarde-moi et arrête de pleurer. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir mal? Non. Je ne ressens absolument rien du tout, Bella. »

Ses pleurs diminuent et elle me fixe, sceptique.

« Tu vas devoir acquérir plus de force si tu veux me voir te supplier de m'épargner », finis-je en la taquinant.

Enfin, elle éclate de rire et se blottit contre moi.

« Masochiste », m'interpelle-t-elle.

« Oui », me rengorge, joueur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je l'aime mon masochiste… »

** _**Une heure après**_ **

« Ah, enfin vous voilà! Vous en avez mis du temps!», nous accueille Jazz.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu comme ça? », suspecte Alice.

Bella ne répond pas. Au lieu de ça, elle se contente de se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre en jouant avec une de ses mèches. Fuck. Ma femme respire le sexe à plein nez et ça me plaît beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.

« C'est bon, on a compris. Dis, Edward, tu n'étais pas sensé prendre soin de ma soeur plutôt que de la bousculer? », ironise James.

« Mowgli… » menace Bella sous mes yeux amusés.

« James, mon amour… Ce n'est pas le moment. N'oublie pas que notre filleul est en train de voir le jour», chantonne Victoria.

James lui adresse un sourire radieux et entoure les épaules de sa femme avec son bras.

« C'est vrai, excuse-moi mon trésor. »

Elle secoue sa tête, faussement blasée et lui colle une pitchenette sur le nez. Une sorte de conversation se fait entre eux par leur seul regard et il finit par baisser ses yeux, penaud.

« Excuse-moi petite sœur. Je suis ravi que tu te portes physiquement mieux pour te permettre ces cabrioles mais ça me fait tout de même bizarre que tu aies une vie sexuelle active», débite-t-il sans prendre le temps de respirer.

« Pitié… pas ça… », se lamente Bella en se cachant contre mon torse.

Alice saute sur ses pieds en clapant des mains et elle se dirige droit sur Bella, la mine résolue.

« Bella, faut absolument que je te parle! », déclare-t-elle en prenant sa main et en l'entraînant à l'écart.

Je suis impuissant face à cette tornade et je me retrouve seul avec les autres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle sait comment faire face à Alice », me rassure Jazz.

« Je sais mais ce n'est pas à ça que je pense», réplique-je en louchant vers elles.

Bella et Alice se trouvent dans une discussion animée à en voir les grands gestes qu'Alice décrit avec ses bras et je me retiens pour ne pas les rejoindre.

« Bella est une femme forte. Elle saura gérer les choses avec Rosalie et le bébé», affirme James.

Je viens m'asseoir à côté de lui en prenant la tête entre les bras.

« Tu es sûr? »

Je me sens tellement impuissant! L'expression de chagrin qu'arborait tout à l'heure ma dulcinée ne m'a pas échappé. Elle fait tout pour me le cacher mais je la connais par cœur. Je peux discerner un vrai sourire, radieux et impulsif d'un faux, calculé et destiné à se dissimuler. Deux mois sont passés mais je sais qu'il y a un vide que je ne pourrai jamais combler et qui restera toujours béant. J'ai promis de tout faire pour assurer son bonheur mais quelquefois, j'ai l'impression de me battre contre du vent.

Je soupire. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Alice prendre Bella dans ses bras en sautillant et je souris devant son ahurissement. Elle m'attendrit. Je redresse les épaules. Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, je ne peux qu'admirer ma femme pour le courage dont elle fait preuve et la volonté qu'elle met à partager le bonheur de ses proches. Oui. Même si une part d'elle hurle de désespoir à l'idée de n'avoir jamais d'enfant, elle reste elle-même et ne garde aucune rancune contre la vie.

« Un jour, je ne sais pas comment, mais nous aurons un enfant », jure-je solennellement en contemplant ma merveilleuse moitié.

« Je te le souhaite de tout mon cœur, Edward. »

Je sursaute en réalisant que j'ai pensé à voix haute. Je grommelle. Depuis quand je suis atteint par les tics de ma femme? Finalement, je me ressaisis et comprend les mots de mon beau-frère.

« Merci James », souffle-je, ému.

« C'est sincère. »

Nous nous échangeons un regard de connivence et rien de plus n'a besoin d'être ajouté. Nous nous comprenons.

Ma bienaimée s'assit à côté de moi et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Nos mains se nouent et délicatement, je hume le parfum exquis qui se dégage de sa chevelure en souriant béatement.

« Ca va ma puce? », m'enquiers-je en caressant ses douces mèches.

« Autant que faire se peut. Tu connais Alice! », soupire-t-elle.

« Je compatis. »

Elle lève son regard vers moi et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes dans un baiser tendre.

« Je t'aime Edward », chuchote-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi », lui réponds-je sur le même ton.

****

Les portes de la salle de travail s'ouvrent enfin et un Emmett exténué mais heureux en sort.

Il s'avance vers nous en titubant et nous annonce fièrement que c'est un garçon – ce qu'on savait déjà – … avant de s'évanouir sous nos yeux hébétés.

****

« Il est magnifique votre fils, Rosalie», s'extasie Alice.

Celle-ci joue avec les petites paluches de mon neveu et je devine qu'elle sera une tata poule. Je suis prêt à parier mon salaire qu'elle pense déjà à aller faire du shopping pour lui si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

« Elle a raison, grande sœur. Tu as fait du bon boulot », la congratule-je à mon tour en déposant un bisou sur le front trempé de sueur de Rose.

Je la détaille brièvement pendant qu'elle contemple amoureusement son fils. Elle a passé deux heures dans cette salle et malgré la fatigue qui se lit sur ses traits, elle n'a jamais été aussi resplendissante.

Jasper prend la main de Rose dans la sienne. C'est sa manière de la féliciter. Main dans la main, James et Vic s'avancent et se joignent à Jazz.

« Rose, on ne te remerciera jamais assez de nous avoir choisis pour être le parrain et la marraine de ton fils. C'est trop d'honneur», bredouille Vic au bord des larmes.

« Vic, c'est tout à fait normal. Alice et Bella sont déjà ses tantes alors je savais déjà qu'avec elles, mon enfant aurait un foyer au cas où ils nous arriveraient quelque chose à Emmett et moi. Mais avec vous deux, eh bien, c'est une triple sécurité », riposte-t-elle sur le ton de l'humour.

Bella qui jusque là, n'a pas dit un mot me serre la main pour se donner une contenance. Je ne la brusque pas. Nous savons tous à quel point ce moment est difficile pour elle et moi. Nous ressentons la réalité de ce que nous n'aurons jamais… Mais je refuse de me laisser abattre. Non. Cette promesse… Je la tiendrai coûte que coûte. Un jour, nous serons parents! Mais pour l'heure…

« Félicitations Rose, je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux », bégaie-t-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Je passe mon bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir. Elle reste vaillante mais pas longtemps car ses larmes tombent d'elles-mêmes. Touché, je me rapproche d'elle mais elle s'obstine à vouloir parler encore.

« Je te jure que je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi Rose. C'est vrai. Tu es splendide et votre fils est le plus beau des bébés. Vraiment. Vous êtes tous magnifiques… » finit-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Mon cœur se déchire en entendant ces sanglots. Sa détresse est telle que je suis en colère contre le destin qui lui a fait avoir cet accident, contre cette falaise traitresse mais surtout contre moi-même. James pose sa paume sur mon épaule. Je tourne mon visage vers lui. Son regard intense me fait comprendre que je dois arrêter de culpabiliser mais je ne peux pas. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est ne pas y penser et avancer. Pour Bella.

Lorsque je sors de ma rêverie, Bella est dans les bras de ma sœur qui la dorlote. La vue de ce tableau m'émeut car Rosalie incarne une parfaite mère à l'image d'Esmé.

« Bella, je ne peux pas comprendre ni même appréhender ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce que tu ressens mais je voudrais que tu saches que nous sommes tous là pour toi, tu comprends? Tu n'as pas à faire semblant avec nous. Tu peux tout nous dire, Bella. »

« Je sais mais… »

« Non, pas de mais. Bella, tu es une de mes amies les plus proches et ma belle-sœur. Je sais que tu es heureuse pour nous et que tu aimes mon petit frère de tout ton être. Avec ça, tu ne peux quand même pas t'attendre à ce que personne ne voit que tu es tourmentée. »

Les paroles de Rose me frappent de plein fouet. Jamais je n'avais pensé que je n'étais pas seul à entrevoir ce que Bella cachait. Je pensais réellement que son mal-être n'apparaissait qu'à moi mais je me suis trompé. Rosalie a raison. Bella compte pour nous tous; il est logique que tous la connaissent suffisamment pour voir au-delà ce qu'elle laisse transparaître.

« Et puis, Bella, je suis sûre que ton avenir sera heureux », prédit Alice. « Fais-moi confiance! »

« Encore en train de jouer au devin, Ally!», se moque James.

Il cesse de rire lorsqu'Alice le pince au bras et lui donne un coup de talon au pied.

« Hé! »

« C'EST UN GARCON! », hurle Emmett en se réveillant en sursaut.

Il se redresse, droit comme un pic et nous observe, hébété, sous l'hilarité générale.

« Euh? Qu'est-ce que je fais là? », interroge-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

« Tu t'es évanoui Emmett. Sûrement un coup de fatigue. Alors, plutôt que de te réveiller, on a jugé plus prudent de te laisser en paix », l'informe-je.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et rejoint sa dulcinée.

« Pardonne-moi Rosie. Je suis un idiot. »

Elle soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mais je l'aime mon idiot! », lui susurre-t-elle.

« Beurk, je veux pas voir ça. Je vais te chercher à boire », s'enfuit Alice en sautillant.

Nous restons médusés par la sortie de notre petit lutin puis après avoir repris mes esprits:

« Félicitations Emmett. »

Tous se joignent à moi pour le congratuler et celui-ci, fier et joyeux comme un pape, ne fait que rougir en admirant pour la énième fois son enfant. Il finit par s'agenouiller aux pieds de sa belle et en leur tenant la main, à Rose et à son bébé:

« Rosalie Liliane Cullen…»

« Oh mon Dieu », s'exclame Bella.

« Shh… Je veux entendre la suite », l'intime Vic.

« Je sais que ce n'est sûrement pas la demande la plus romantique du monde et honnêtement, je ne m'imaginais pas la faire avec tout ce monde autour de nous mais… Eh bien, quand je te vois avec notre enfant et tous nos amis, c'est si évident que je ne peux pas le nier. Rosalie, la première fois que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, j'ai été ébloui non seulement par ta beauté époustouflante mais aussi par le magnétisme que tu émettais. Je t'aime plus qu'aucun autre homme ne pourra jamais le faire. Chaque jour qui passe, je me rends compte du bonheur que je vis grâce à toi et j'ai bien l'intention de le rendre pour le reste de mes jours alors… Rosalie Liliane Cullen, accepterais-tu de me faire l'honneur suprême de m'épouser? »

Un ange passe. Deux anges passent. Trois anges…

D'abord interloquée, Rosalie hoquette et des larmes jaillissent de ses yeux.

« Emmett Arthur Hale, tu es un idiot… », bégaie-t-elle. « Mais je vais l'épouser mon bêta. Oui, Emmett. Mille fois oui! »

Celui-ci prend Rose dans ses bras, aussi ému qu'elle.

« Merci Rosie. »

La joie se diffuse parmi nous et Jazz lance une pique:

« On dirait bien que je serai le troisième à faire ma demande à l'hôpital, hein? »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Jasper: Jamais deux sans trois », reprend Bella.

« Eh bien, on dirait qu'on arrive au bon moment! », interviennent Jake et Mike, les bras chargés de chocolat, de bonbons et de peluches.

« Jake, je suis maman et je suis fiancée! », annonce Rose qui pleure de joie.

« Fuck », se fige Emmett.

Le silence se fait puis James s'enquiert de ce qu'il se passe.

« Ne dites pas à Alice comment j'ai fait ma demande. Elle me tuerait. »

****

« Quel prénom vous avez choisi? », demande l'infirmière en prenant mon neveu pour l'emmener dans sa pouponnière.

Rougissants, Rose et Emmett ne répondent pas.

« Quoi? Vous ne savez toujours pas? », crie Alice.

« Eh bien… On a énormément parlé de ça mais nous ne sommes tombés d'accord sur rien du tout! », pleure Rosalie.

« Ne me dis pas que tes hormones te font encore ces tours», plaisante James.

La blague tombe à plat car Rosalie sanglote de plus belle dans les bras de son fiancé.

« Vous n'avez pas d'idée du tout?», reprend Jazz.

« Si! On hésitait entre Robert et Kellan», répond Emmett.

Rosalie repart dans son voyage au pays des larmes et finit par rejeter ces suggestions:

« Ah non alors! Robert, ça fait vieillard de 107 ans et je vois le truc dans la cour de récré avec tous les autres gamins qui le prendront comme tête de turc. Et puis Kellan, je vois bien le maître et ses jeux de mots douteux. "Quel âne"! Hors de question…»

« Bon… Alors, on n'a plus rien», soupire mon futur beau-frère.

Des coups sont frappés à la porte et un médecin entre pour prendre des nouvelles de ma sœur.

« Comment va notre nouvelle maman? »

« Un peu exténuée docteur et à part le fait qu'on ne trouve pas de prénom pour notre enfant, tout va très bien », s'irrite-t-elle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal. Vous avez jusqu'à trois jours pour vous décider. Je vous fais largement confiance pour trouver d'ici là », continue-t-il en ignorant le ton sarcastique de la réponse de Rose. « Ce serait dommage que votre petit ange n'ait pas de prénom, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, je vous conseille de vous reposer et je vous reverrai au petit matin. Au revoir tout le monde!»

Après un signe de la main, il disparaît derrière la porte et le visage de Rose s'éclaire.

« Et si on l'appelait Sun? »

« Quoi? », s'étrangle Emmett. « Chérie, je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on arrêtait ces idées de prénoms farfelus. Sérieusement… ce n'est pas mieux que Sequoia, ma puce. »

Je me retiens de rire mais je suis complètement de l'avis d'Emmett. Rose soupire puis abdique à notre grand soulagement.

« Tu sais Rose, si j'avais eu un fils, j'aurai voulu lui donner le prénom d'un de mes héros. Pour moi, c'était Jimmy Hendrix », suggère doucement Bella.

Rose lui adresse un sourire chaleureux et l'embrasse sur le front.

« Emmett, que penses-tu d'Henry Felix Hale? »

L'intéressé irradie littéralement de bonheur et se jette au cou de sa belle.

« Je suis absolument amoureux de notre petit Henry et mon père serait heureux et honoré que tu aies choisi son prénom comme deuxième prénom pour notre fils s'il était encore de ce monde. Merci Rosie», conclut-il la voix cassée par l'émotion.

« Je t'aime Emmett.»

* * *

**AN : **Au programme du prochain chapitre? Le voyage de noces à Paris. Et tout le monde sait que Paris, c'est la ville des amoureux. Mon cahier des charges ou brouillon si vous préférez m'indique qu'il reste 5 chapitres plus un épilogue. Le lemon Jazz/Alice sera dans le dernier chapitre^^

**2**: Bonne nouvelle! Il semble que les administrateurs du site reculent dans leur censure. La preuve? Tara Sue Me est en train de remettre ses chapitres de The Training non censurés. Par contre, c'est dommage que les auteurs qui ont vu leur histoire supprimée soient dégoûtés du site car elles ne reviendront pas.

**3: **On m'a demandée dans une review pourquoi je ne fais pas la pub des fics de Louise Malone ou Clair de Lune. La réponse? Parce que ces auteures n'ont pas besoin de pub pour connaître un grand succès. Tout simplement. Mais je fais un coucou à Louise qui fait partie de mes lectrices^^

Cap sur les fictions avec des vampires et Dieu sait que je n'en suis qu'une poignée, préférant nettement les All Human. Sélection en français. Tout d'abord, commençons par la fic "**Les aimants**" de Lily77974 qui relate la rencontre électrique d'une Bella vampire faisant partie du clan des Dénali avec notre Edward national. Soyez heureuses, la fic est complète donc vous pourrez assouvir le suspense qui tue à certains chapitres. Et enfin, parlons de la fic de Ccil "**Rédemption**" qui vient de voir le jour et dont je suis la bêta. Il y a 4 chapitres pour le moment et c'est un Edward non végétarien que nous avons comme héros.

**Review = teaser.**


	17. Chapter 15: Acceptation

**Plot**: Bella est la patiente d'Edward et ils fantasment l'un sur l'autre depuis des années mais tout change le jour où Bella se décide à mettre le grappin sur Edward et elle obtiendra plus que ce qu'elle voulait. ****Langage cru et lemon poussés. Vous êtes prévenus!****

**Arrivée de deux nouveaux personnages dans ce chapitre! Votre première pensée, c'est quoi? Méchants ou gentils?**

* * *

**Ch15 :****Acceptation**

**EPOV**

** _**Deux semaines après **_**

« Au-revoir et bon séjour en France, Monsieur Cullen. Vos bagages arrivent dans le hall B.»

« Merci », couine Bella en sautillant presque comme une puce tellement elle est excitée. Une vraie enfant!

« Mon amour, ne t'éloigne pas trop. Ce serait une mauvaise façon de commencer notre voyage de noces, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle roule des yeux et trottine vers la librairie du coin.

« Je t'attends là! », crie-t-elle en disparaissant derrière un badaud.

Me retrouvant seul, je me dirige d'un bon pas vers le hall B et surveille la venue de nos valises. Lorsqu'elles apparaissent enfin, je les empoigne fermement et les range dans notre chariot en me faisant la note mentale de demander à Bella pourquoi le poids de la sienne a fortement diminué depuis hier.

Je suis sur le point de rejoindre ma femme quand je suis bousculé:

« Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur. Ma vue ne s'arrange pas avec mon âge », babille une femme qui a pourrait littéralement être ma grand-mère.

Je lui souris chaleureusement et l'aide à récupérer le contenu de son sac à mains qui s'est étalé par-terre.

« Merci énormément Monsieur. Vous êtes de passage ici?»

« Oui, je suis en voyage de noces avec ma femme. Elle m'attend à la librairie d'ailleurs», l'informe-je obligeamment.

« Eh bien, si vous n'avez pas encore d'hôtel, ce serait un plaisir pour moi de vous accueillir dans ma maison d'hôtes. Ce n'est pas luxieux mais c'est confortable et ça me ferait de la compagnie. »

J'accepte sa proposition avec joie: Bella m'a souvent parlé de se rendre dans une de ces "maisons d'hôtes" européennes qui pour elle, sont beaucoup plus chaleureuses qu'un traditionnel Bed&Breakfast et c'est donc l'occasion de voir le pays à travers les yeux d'une habitante normale. Bella déteste les circuits où tout est organisé pour plaire aux touristes sans prendre en compte la réalité économique.

Nous nous dirigeons lentement vers l'endroit où Bella m'attend et discutons de beaucoup de choses. J'apprends notamment que notre logeuse s'appelle Maggie Buffay, qu'elle s'est installée à Paris pour suivre son mari aujourd'hui décédé et qu'elle tient avec amour son gîte depuis près de trente ans.

Maggie est une femme charmante mais je ne peux m'empêcher de déceler chez elle la même expression de tristesse que chez Bella. Je ne le pense pas ouvertement mais une partie de moi souhaite qu'elles s'apportent mutuellement une sérénité. Je ne connais pas Maggie mais si elle est comme ma Bella, alors elle mérite d'être heureuse.

« Mon amour, regarde, j'ai réussi à trouver les Hauts de Hurlevent en français! », me saute Bella au cou.

« Evidemment, vu que nous sommes en France, c'est à parier que les livres soient en français », la taquine-je tandis qu'elle me frappe le bras, joueuse.

« Bella, je te présente Maggie Buffay. Elle tient une maison d'hôtes… »

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus car immédiatement, elle saute sur ses pieds en clapant des mains et comprend où j'allais en venir. Jake se plaint toujours du fait que Bella et moi semblons communiquer par télépathie mais après plus d'un an à ses côtés, je ne peux qu'humblement riposter qu'en fait, je suis seulement prévisible alors qu'elle au contraire, me surprend chaque jour un peu plus et m'émerveille.

« Magnifique! Où se trouve-t-elle? Vous avez un jardin? C'est quand même loin des bruits de la ville? »

J'éclate de rire. Est-ce que c'est Paris qui fait cet effet à ma femme? Car j'ai plutôt l'impression de me retrouver avec une Alice hystérique.

« Bella, respire! Tu vas perdre notre pauvre Maggie… », la calme-je.

Cependant, je me sens insouciant et heureux. Le regard pétillant de Bella et ses joues rouges y sont pour quelque chose. J'ai l'impression qu'en étant ici, nous avons laissé derrière nous tout ce qui pesait sur notre moral, le stress du travail, celui du procès contre Jane, la morosité et la mélancolie liées à notre envie d'enfant qui restera toujours inassouvie… Ici, nous sommes juste Edward et Bella, un couple fraîchement marié en vacances dans la capitale de l'amour.

« Ne vous en faites pas! Ca fait du bien de voir un peu de fraîcheur et de spontanéité dans cette ville, croyez-moi! », glousse Maggie. « Suivez-moi! Normalement, mon fils m'attend à la sortie pour me conduire », continue-t-elle.

Nous lui emboîtons le pas et clopin-clopant, nous découvrons enfin le ciel gris et pluvieux de Paris.

[**AN: Comment ça "bonjour les clichés"?]**

« Maman! Tu vas bien? Tu as fait bon voyage? Attends, je te porte ton sac.»

Le jeune homme qui s'est avancé vers Maggie l'assaille de questions auxquelles elle n'a même pas le temps de répondre mais lorsqu'il nous remarque enfin, il cesse son monologue et nous tend la main:

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Alec. »

Nous faisons les présentations et après nous avoir fait monter dans sa voiture, Alec se donne pour devoir de nous faire visiter la ville.

« Tiens, c'est étrange… », murmure Bella en penchant la tête, curieuse.

« Qu'y a-t-il, mon amour? », m'enquiers-je.

« Il sert à quoi ce manche? », s'interroge-t-elle en me désignant l'objet se trouvant à droite d'Alec.

Celui-ci profite du feu rouge pour répondre à ma place.

« Cette question, j'y ai droit à chaque fois », rit-il. « C'est une boîte de vitesses, elle nous sert à changer de rapport lorsqu'on veut aller plus vite ou plus lentement. Pour vous, c'est automatique. Nous, c'est à commande manuelle.»

« Ce n'est pas trop dur à manier? », reprend-elle après un instant de réflexion.

« Non, j'ai appris comme ça. J'ai eu l'occasion d'avoir une voiture avec une boîte automatique mais je ne me suis jamais habitué. Je préfère ma bonne vieille Suzy!» tonne-t-il en caressant délicatement son tableau de bord.

« Suzy? La mienne, elle s'appelait Linda», lâche-t-elle à trac.

Je reste éberlué.

« Tu avais donné un nom à ta voiture? », m'écrie-je.

Elle hausse les épaules et rougit.

« Bien sûr. Tu ne l'as pas fait avec ta Volvo? »

Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les personnes éprouvent le besoin de nommer leur véhicule et même si j'adore ma Volvo, non, je n'ai jamais pensé à lui donner un petit nom… Plongé dans mes réflexions, Bella comprend mon silence et me sourit, amusée.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Linda? », intervient Maggie.

Le visage de Bella se crispe alors qu'elle répond:

« Elle a eu un accident. Elle est décédée des suites de ses blessures », sanglote-t-elle.

« Je suis désolée », compatit Maggie.

« Ce n'est rien. Je regrette seulement qu'elle ne soit plus de ce monde », parvient à articuler Bella.

J'examine ma femme. M'inquiétant pour elle, l'angoisse m'étreint que Bella soit toujours appesantie par sa presque stérilité. Je me fais la promesse de l'aider à penser à autre chose et de savourer notre séjour ici. On aura bien le temps d'être écrasés par nos soucis en revenant à la maison.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et reste hébété en plus d'être soulagé.

Fuck.

Elle pleure vraiment la perte de sa voiture!

****

« Voilà votre chambre. J'espère qu'elle vous convient? », s'inquiète Maggie. « Sinon, je peux vous donner une autre chambre, il n'y a aucun problème… »

« Non, Maggie. Tout est parfait. Comment pourrais-je me plaindre d'une telle vue sur la Seine? », s'extasie Bella.

« Si c'est bien pour ma femme, alors ce l'est pour moi! », renchéris-je en la prenant par les épaules avec attendrissement.

« Comme c'est mignon! », se pâme Maggie. « Gardez-le bien, Bella. C'est un trésor! »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Je le sais très bien», déclare-t-elle, émue.

Sa main cherche la mienne et le contact de sa peau tiède me rend entier. Je n'ai jamais été aussi certain de ce fait qu'aujourd'hui: Bella est ma vie. Je l'aime et l'aimerai toujours. C'est immuable. C'était écrit dans les étoiles.

« Eh bien, je vais vous laisser vous installer. Voici un double des clefs de la maison et le dîner est toujours servi à dix-neuf heures. Reposez-vous bien», recommande-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Nous nous retrouvons seuls. Bella s'affale sur le lit en baillant aux corneilles. Je la rejoins sur le matelas et elle vient se blottir dans mes bras. Pas un mot n'est échangé. Nous sommes juste bien.

[**AN: A la base, le lemon qui suit ne devait pas être là. Pour moi, le chapitre devait avoir une tendance romantique et regorger de sentiments donc si vous n'avez pas envie de casser le truc, vous pouvez le sauter**]

Elle lève ses grandes prunelles chocolat vers moi et comme toujours, mon âme y est aspirée. Je ne peux me détacher d'elle. Nos regards sont fixés l'un dans l'autre et Docteur Cul' commence à s'étirer nonchalamment. Comme s'il croyait vraiment que je n'allais pas m'en apercevoir!

Son souffle se fait erratique sans que je n'ai fait quoi que ce soit et elle se colle entièrement contre moi. J'ai chaud. J'ai très chaud. Je suis brûlant de désir pour elle. Elle le sent. Je le sais. Nous devrions nous reposer, me souffle Gentil Eddie mais Sexy Eddie suit le mouvement de Docteur Cul. Après tout, il faut bien libérer de l'endorphine, me tente-t-il avec le charme d'un serpent.

Nos lèvres se lient dans un baiser chaste. Mais Vilaine Bella a d'autres idées en tête. Elle agit de concert avec Sexy Eddie et nos bouches s'entrouvrent lentement. Nos langues se mêlent. Nos respirations s'entrechoquent. Fuck, son goût de fraise achève de me faire perdre l'esprit.

Mes mains caressent sa chevelure et l'empoignent fermement tandis que les siennes pétrissent mes fesses. Est-ce qu'elle sait que j'adore la voir agir ainsi?

Sa taille est si fine, si délicate que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais la broyer comme une poupée. Elle devrait me craindre à cet instant précis mais non, elle ondule son bassin contre moi. Ses gémissements retenus m'indiquent qu'elle en veut plus. Oui. Plus.

Je la contemple entre deux baisers. Cette femme, cet ange est à moi. J'ai hérité de la huitième merveille du monde et elle ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle m'a accordée en me choisissant, moi.

La brise s'infiltre doucement dans la chambre accompagnée des gazouillements des oiseaux. Sa chair de pêche tressaille au contact de ma bouche et elle réprime un frisson. Tandis que je butine sur son corps, j'absorbe avec délice l'expression de son visage.

Elle garde ses yeux fermés pour mieux savourer les sensations que je lui procure. Ses bras sont croisés au-dessus de sa tête dans un signe de soumission qui suffit à me rendre fou. Son corps entier m'appelle en elle. Sa bouche forme un petit O ravageur et lorsqu'elle prononce mon prénom, je dois me retenir pour ne pas la ravir toute entière.

D'un claquement de doigts, j'ai déboutonné son pantalon et le fais descendre le long de ses cuisses. Elle relève ses hanches pour m'aider dans ma tâche. Elle ne devrait pas. Au lieu de continuer ce que je faisais, je suis distrait par son odeur féminine. Délicate et discrète, elle n'en reste pas moins envoûtante.

Je ne réfléchis pas quand je plonge droit dessus et écarte sa culotte avec mes dents.

« Oh! », s'exclame-t-elle.

Je la lape tel un matou en manque de lait. Ses jus s'écoulent librement et je n'en gâche pas une seule goutte. Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres trempées et je ne peux résister au fait de l'introduire en elle. Fuck, ma femme est une gourmandise à elle toute seule. Plus je la lèche et plus j'en veux. Je la dévore littéralement.

Je l'aspire et joue avec son clitoris. Si je ne me retenais pas, je le mordrais. Quelquefois, je crains mes pulsions mais elle ne semble pas s'en plaindre. Au contraire. Elle enfouit ses ongles sur mes épaules, sur mon cou, partout où elle trouve prise.

Je devrais ressentir de la douleur. Je devrais. Mais elle exacerbe mon envie. Mon besoin croissant de l'engloutir.

Ses gémissements font place à des halètements puis à des râles de moins en moins contenus.

Elle m'encourage à continuer. Oui, oui, encore. Rien que ces petits mots suffisent pour donner l'envie à Docteur Cul' de se soulager. Mais je suis fort. J'essaye.

Edward… Je ne peux pas rester fort plus longtemps si elle soupire mon prénom de cette manière.

Edward… Je veux encore l'entendre. J'aime l'entendre le répéter à l'infini.

Edward… Ma femme. Oui, crie mon prénom ma Bella.

EDWARD!

Elle retombe avec grâce sur le matelas. Fasciné, je reste glué à son expression. Elle est si belle. Je pourrais passer toute ma vie à la contempler ainsi.

Elle me sourit, me faisant sortir de ma torpeur.

Son bras se tend vers moi. Je m'avance vers elle en prédateur. Ce faisant, j'ôte en quatrième vitesse tous mes vêtements et me retrouve nu, d'égal à égal avec elle.

Son corps chaud et en sueur se colle à moi. Fuck. Le contraste de nos températures manque de me faire gémir de bonheur. Elle replie ses jambes autour de moi et me permet l'accès à son entrée.

Comme toujours, je crains de l'écraser sous mon poids. Lentement, presque douloureusement, je m'introduis enfin en elle. Elle exhale un soupir de soulagement comme si elle avait attendu ce moment toute la vie. Un sourire mutin se dessine sur ses lèvres charnues et fines. Je dois avoir laissé s'échapper un râle.

J'entame des mouvements. Elle synchronise ses coups de rein sur les miens.

Le vent siffle à la fenêtre. Autour de nous, tout n'est que calme et sérénité mais nous, nous sommes dans notre bulle de passion et de volupté.

Nos caresses me mélangent. Nos mains se croisent sur nos peaux transpirantes. Nos doigts se lient au-dessus de sa chevelure éparse.

Un feu nous consume tous les deux par le bassin. Il nous ravage et gagne en ampleur.

Enfin, il se libère et notre baiser se fait fort, intense.

Je relâche enfin mon étreinte. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, je me retire de son nid douillet et m'étend à ses côtés.

Son visage repose contre mon torse. Je sais qu'elle écoute les battements de mon cœur qui ne vibre que pour elle.

« Je t'aime Bella », lui souffle-je inaudiblement.

« Je t'aime aussi Edward. »

C'est dans cette position que nous nous glissons dans un sommeil réparateur.

La première semaine passe aussi vite qu'une fusée. Entre les visites dans les différents musées et sites touristiques, les boutiques que nous visitons et les promenades au bord de la Seine en amoureux, je me surprends tous les jours à penser qu'il faudrait rallonger les journées car nous avons toujours une tonne de choses à faire.

Finalement, il n'y a qu'une chose que nous n'avons pas encore pu faire: monter sur la Tour Eiffel mais il y a toujours tellement de monde que nous devons rebrousser chemin.

« Chéri, je tiens absolument à voir Paris d'en haut et tu as promis qu'on grimperait les étages même si nous devions piétiner plus faibles que nous!», me supplie-t-elle en me tirant par le bras.

« Je sais mais on pourrait revenir demain, non? »

« Edward, mon amour… », ponctue-t-elle de sa moue ravageuse.

Impossible de résister lorsqu'elle me sort cette carte…

« C'est bon, t'as gagné. Allons grimper ces foutues 1665 marches», fais-je mine de râler.

« OUI! Dépêchons-nous!», s'enthousiasme-t-elle en me prenant le bras.

****

« Ca y est, nous y sommes! », exhale-je alors que j'admire la vue des lumières qui se réverbèrent dans le ciel et les airs pour former un brouillard féérique.

Seul, le silence me répond. Fronçant les sourcils, je me retourne et me retiens de rire quand je constate que ma femme est pliée en deux, se tenant les côtes pour tenter de retrouver son souffle.

« On… Ne… Se… Moque… Pas», articule-t-elle lentement.

Je m'approche d'elle et sans un mot, je lui tends la bouteille d'eau afin qu'elle se désaltère. Je manque de relever une de ses mèches mais devant son visage rouge, je me ravise. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle commence à se vexer et à bouder.

Elle boit quelques gorgées puis se précipite sur la devanture pour admirer la vue. Je me faufile derrière elle et entoure sa taille de mes bras. Elle n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour que je sache qu'elle a clos ses yeux et qu'elle sourit doucement. Elle repose sa tête contre mon torse et alors que nous sommes entourés de dizaines de touristes, c'est comme si nous nous trouvions dans une petite bulle de calme.

« Edward? », chuchote-t-elle.

J'enfouis mon visage dans le cou de ma belle et hume son délicat parfum.

« Oui, ma Bella? »

Mon duvet de deux jours doit la chatouiller ou la piquer car elle glousse en se tortillant avant de se tenir enfin tranquille:

« Merci. »

« Merci pour quoi? »

« Merci de m'avoir choisie, moi, parmi toutes tes prétendantes pour vivre de tels moments», déclare-t-elle.

Je soupire et sans desserrer notre étreinte, je la corrige.

« Je n'ai pas eu à choisir, Bella. Je ne vois que toi et il en sera toujours ainsi. Tu fais mon monde. »

« Comme tu fais le mien Edward. Tu me fais chaque jour de moi la plus heureuse des femmes. »

« Vraiment? Tu ne regrettes pas notre vie? »

C'est la question dont la réponse me fait le plus peur car je sais que même si elle ne me l'a jamais reproché, sa stérilité est de ma faute. Oui. Je suis entièrement coupable pour son accident. J'aurais dû…

« Non, Edward. Tu es l'homme de ma vie et même si j'ai encore un peu de mal à accepter que jamais je ne pourrai te donner d'enfant, je reste heureuse avec toi. Tu es ma vie! Comment veux-tu que je puisse regretter notre union? », demande-t-elle en se retournant tout à fait vers moi et en se collant contre moi.

« Pardonne-moi Bella. C'est de ma faute si… »

« Non! », m'interrompt-elle. « Cesse une bonne fois pour toutes de culpabiliser ainsi, Edward. Tu n'es responsable de rien du tout! On ne contrôle pas les évènements qui nous arrivent et tu sais, je commence à comprendre ce que m'a dit Rose un jour. Tout arrive pour une raison. »

« Mais… »

Elle me fait taire en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Non, Edward. Pas de mais. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer plus longtemps à nous morfondre sur un enfant qui n'est pas né! Nous ne pouvons pas vivre comme ça. Edward… Je t'aime plus que je ne le saurai jamais le dire. Bien sûr que je veux fonder une famille avec toi et maintenant, je commence à accepter l'idée d'une adoption. »

Je resserre mon étreinte sur elle, ému.

« Je t'aime Bella. »

Elle répond à mon baiser avec passion avant de répondre enfin:

« Je t'aime aussi Edward. »

Un bateau-mouche passe à ce moment-là en-dessous de nous et alors que tous s'agglutinent pour l'apercevoir, nous n'y prêtons aucune attention.

« Alors? », interroge-t-elle avec nervosité.

« Ca veut dire qu'on est prêt à adopter? », fais-je sur le même ton.

« Oui? », bredouille-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle a tourné sa réponse en question mais la lueur qui danse dans ses prunelles ne me trompe pas. Je laisse éclater ma joie et prends Bella dans mes bras. Elle rit allégrement et avec insouciance. Fuck que j'aime ma femme!

« Je vous aime Madame Cullen», lui déclame-je.

« Je vous aime aussi Monsieur Cullen. »

****

**BPOV**

« Je vais vous aider à faire la vaisselle Maggie», affirme-je en débarrassant la table avec elle.

« Ne vous dérangez pas Bella. Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule », refuse-t-elle.

« Je sais mais j'insiste. J'ai l'habitude d'être en cuisine à la maison et je dois avouer que ça me manque », explique-je en riant.

« Dans ce cas… »

Je la suis dans la cuisine, les bras chargés d'assiette pendant qu'Edward se rend dans le jardin pour aider Alec à arracher les mauvaises herbes qui s'attaquent aux framboisiers.

Je commence immédiatement ma tâche et sans savoir comment, Maggie se retrouve assise sur le comptoir derrière moi et me fait gaiement la conversation. Du coin de l'œil, par la fenêtre, je peux apercevoir mon bienaimé, accroupi sur le sol, en train de travailler la terre torse nu et sans m'en apercevoir, j'esquisse un sourire attendri.

Maggie me surprend et se pâme:

« Vous avez vraiment un mari merveilleux, Bella… »

Je ne peux que l'approuver et j'opine alors du chef.

« Mon mari, Jenks était également un homme formidable. Quelquefois, Edward me fait penser à lui… », rêvasse-t-elle.

Que puis-je répondre? Je ne peux que garder le silence et sentant que Maggie a besoin de parler, je me garde bien de l'interrompre.

« J'ai rencontré Jenks au restaurant de La Bonne Etoile alors que j'y dînais avec mon ex-fiancé. A l'époque, les choses étaient différentes, vous savez? Mes parents avaient décidé que je me marierais à Marcus parce qu'il possédait une affaire prospère et j'étais tenue de me conformer à leur décision. Nous avions eu un dîner fabuleux et Marcus a absolument tenu à parler au cuisinier. Devinez qui était le cuisinier? », glousse-t-elle.

« Jenks! », présume-je, captivée par le récit de Maggie.

« Oui et lorsqu'il nous a fait face, j'ai cru voir un ange. Je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre. Pour moi, c'était des fadaises mais Jenks a littéralement bouleversé tout mon monde. Pourtant, je ne lui ai pas adressé un seul mot, ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix pour parler convenablement mais au moment de partir, lorsqu'il a baisé ma main… c'était magique! Mais, parce que j'avais peur, j'ai laissé mon esprit rationnel prendre le dessus et je suis sortie avec Marcus en me martelant que je ne pouvais pas trahir ainsi mes parents. »

« Cela a dû être dur pour vous, non? »

« Oh oui. Dès que je suis arrivée à la maison, je me suis tout de suite enfermée dans ma chambre pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je me suis traitée de folle, de réagir ainsi pour un inconnu dont je ne connaissais même pas le prénom et pendant trois semaines exactement, j'ai vécu comme un zombie. Je sortais encore en société, répondais aux questions lorsqu'on me le demandait, souriais… mais je n'étais plus moi-même. Si bien que Marcus s'est aperçu de mon état et sans comprendre pourquoi, a pressenti que notre union n'apporterait rien. Il a rompu nos fiançailles… »

« Vous deviez être soulagée », tente-je de deviner.

« Oui et non. Mes parents étaient réellement déçus et se sont employés à me trouver un autre parti immédiatement. Mais les jours passaient et je me languissais de plus en plus. Il paraitrait même que je dépérissais à vue d'œil mais ça… Et puis, il y a eu cette réception. De nos jours, on appellerait ça un bal mais qu'importe. Nous avions près d'une centaine d'invités et de ce fait, comme il fallait bien les nourrir, nous avions fait appel à un traiteur. Le hasard, je ne sais pas, ou ma Bonne Etoile a voulu que ce soit Jenks. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés. »

Un sourire rêveur ne quitte plus son visage et il me contamine. J'aime les histoires qui se finissent bien.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite? », la relance-je doucement.

« Jenks s'est avancé vers moi et s'est incliné pour m'inviter à danser. Nous avons dansé encore et encore mais pour moi, c'était le paradis. Nous riions, nous tournoyions… J'étais heureuse! Lorsqu'il a fallu que nous nous séparions, ça a été un véritable déchirement mais alors ma mère m'a rendu la vie.»

« Comment ça? »

« Elle nous avait observés durant la soirée et en avait tiré une conclusion. La meilleure possible. Le surlendemain, Jenks et moi étions officiellement fiancés et le mois d'après, nous nous mariions. »

« Oh! », m'attendris-je. « C'est une superbe histoire d'amour. »

« Oh oui, notre vie a été remplie d'amour. Comme vous savez, nous nous sommes établis en France pour poursuivre le rêve de Jenks: élever nos enfants dans la capitale de l'amour et de la cuisine. Nous avons eu Alec et il est notre véritable consécration. Alec est un amour. »

Elle se tait un instant, observant par la fenêtre son fils qui travaille d'arrache-pied pour retaper la mangeoire des oiseaux avec l'aide d'Edward.

« Voyez-vous, Alec aurait dû avoir une grande sœur. Elle aurait été âgée de deux ans de plus que lui. »

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce que je vais entendre n'est plus si joyeux?

« Si elle était née, elle aurait eu pour prénom Alicia. J'étais enceinte de sept mois quand j'ai été transportée à l'hôpital après avoir senti d'horribles douleurs. Je craignais d'avoir perdu les eaux mais en réalité… Alicia s'était étranglée avec le cordon ombilical. Jenks était dévasté mais moi… Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Nous avons eu le droit de serrer notre Alicia avant de l'incinérer mais pour moi, la vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue. »

J'ai cessé tout mouvement et m'installe en face d'elle. Cette douleur… Je ne l'ai pas moi-même expérimentée mais je la comprends et la partage parfaitement. Je prends ses petites mains dans les miennes pour lui signifier mon soutien. Pendant un instant, son regard est vitreux puis elle revient à la réalité et son visage s'éclaire lorsqu'elle contemple Alec.

« Jenks et moi avons mis du temps à surmonter notre douleur et nous nous sommes décidés à retenter le coup. Nous avons réalisé que nous ne pouvions pas vivre plus longtemps dans la douleur et qu'il fallait avancer. Et Alec, notre petit miracle est survenu. Jenks et moi l'appelions notre Bonne Etoile… », s'esclaffe-t-elle doucement.

« Vous savez, Jenks et moi avons eu une vie superbe. Nous avons eu des hauts et des bas mais jamais notre amour ne nous a quittés. Jenks s'est éteint l'an dernier et je sais qu'un jour prochain, je le rejoindrai mais en attendant, grâce à vous, je me suis rappelée d'une chose. »

J'essuie les larmes qui inondent mon visage et réussis à articuler ou à bredouiller:

« Laquelle? »

« Même si Jenks est parti, ce n'est pas une raison pour oublier Alec car même s'il est grand, je reste sa mère. Bella, je vois dans vos yeux cette lueur de tristesse. Elle ne disparaîtra pas. Elle ne peut que s'atténuer avec le temps mais Bella… Vivez à fond chaque seconde avec votre mari car malgré les difficultés que vous pouvez rencontrer, à deux, rien n'est insurmontable. »

Je ne peux plus m'empêcher de pleurer sans même savoir vraiment pourquoi mais le récit et les paroles de Maggie m'ont mis du baume au cœur. Si Maggie s'en est sortie en ayant perdu son enfant, alors je le peux aussi. Oui. Nous nous sortirons même si nous adoptons, même si nous élevons un enfant qui ne sera pas fait de mon sang ni celui d'Edward. Je me sens plus sereine. Elle me sourit tendrement et me dorlote.

« Merci Maggie. Merci du fond du cœur. »

« De rien Bella. Vous méritez d'être heureuse. »

* * *

**AN : **Prochain chapitre? Un lemon à trois.

**2**: Je m'excuse pour l'attente que je vous ai fait subir. La raison est que je dispose de beaucoup moins de temps qu'avant, ayant eu une promotion au boulot et aussi que je tenais absolument à conclure le livre entier, le faire copyrighter et à le publier. C'est donc chose faite. Yes! Le livre est officiellement publié et voici le lien pour les intéressées :

http : //www . thebookedition . com/life--consecration-d-un-amour-t2-de-kaori-solaris-p-35234 . html

Forcément, les chapitres seront moins longs à arriver maintenant comme tout est déjà écrit. A part le petit bonus que je vous réserve.

**Review = teaser.**


	18. Chapter 16: Voeu d'anniversaire

**Plot**: Bella est la patiente d'Edward et ils fantasment l'un sur l'autre depuis des années mais tout change le jour où Bella se décide à mettre le grappin sur Edward et elle obtiendra plus que ce qu'elle voulait. ****Langage cru et lemon poussés. Vous êtes prévenus!****

* * *

**Ch16 :****Vœu d'anniversaire**

**BPOV**

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis la naissance d'Henry. Rose et Emmett, en plus de faire de merveilleux parents se trouvent désormais en pleins préparatifs de mariage et en tant que co-demoiselle d'honneur avec Alice, plus une minute ne passe sans qu'elle ou Rose ne m'appellent pour savoir si j'ai bien pensé à commander les bouquets de fleurs ou faire connaître les dimensions de Rose pour sa robe ou pour telle autre chose.

Heureusement, depuis que je suis retournée en cours, je dispose d'un peu de répit et je le mets à profit pour pouvoir préparer ma surprise pour Edward à l'occasion de nos quatre mois de mariage. Lorsque je repense à ces quatre mois qui ont passé aussi vite qu'une fusée, un sourire se forme sur mon visage et je réalise le bonheur que je vis malgré tout ce qui nous est arrivé.

Oui. Car non seulement, je suis mariée à un homme merveilleux mais en plus, celui-ci me fait vivre un conte de fées au quotidien. De retour à Forks, nous avons entamé une procédure d'adoption et après avoir passé notre entretien avec brio, nous sommes sur une liste d'attente. Nous savons que ça peut être long et fastidieux mais nous savons aussi que rien que pour fonder notre famille, ça en vaut le coup.

Notre voyage à Paris a permis de me réconcilier avec moi-même et cela a été un véritable déchirement de quitter Maggie. Je ne me lie pas facilement avec les gens mais Maggie est une perle et je me suis promis de ne pas perdre le contact avec elle. Nous nous écrivons régulièrement et je lui fais souvent parvenir des photos de notre petit groupe tant et si bien que Maggie aime à plaisanter en déclarant qu'avec nous, elle a acquis une nouvelle famille. Au dernier courrier, elle a même envoyé un petit pull qu'elle a tricoté elle-même pour Henry. Afin "qu'il n'attrape pas une mauvaise pneumonie", a-t-elle sermonné, pense-je avec attendrissement en scrutant le campus de la fac.

Enfin, mon œil est attiré par ce que je cherchais et je me dirige donc résolument vers l'objet de ma convoitise en priant pour que tout se déroule bien et pour ne pas passer pour…

« Bonjour », interpelle-je ma proie.

Elle se retourne et m'adresse un grand sourire chaleureux. Vilaine Bella m'encourage: "Vas-y! Fonce! Ca commence bien!"

« Bonjour », répond-elle avec son accent de l'Est.

Je prie une énième fois pour ne pas m'être trompée de personne et lâche la bombe.

« Je m'appelle Bella Cullen. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais quelqu'un m'a parlé de toi et j'aimerais te demander un service particulier… »

Jusqu'ici, tout va bien, me pousse Vilaine Bella. Gentille Bella rétorque "d'accord mais la suite ne va pas être du gâteau!"

« Oui…?», me presse-t-elle.

Je respire un coup, deux coups puis débite sans respirer.

« Je vais fêter mes quatre mois de mariage et je voudrais offrir à mon mari quelque chose de spécial alors accepterais-tu de… participer à un plan à trois… avec moi et mon mari et toi bien sûr… », finis-je en bégayant lamentablement et en me métamorphosant en une vraie pivoine.

Fuck. Je suis frustrée après moi et si j'étais seule, je me cognerais le crâne contre le sol en pestant contre ma gêne. Pourquoi ça me prend maintenant? Pourquoi ce n'est pas arrivé quand je formais ce projet dans mon esprit ou même quand je demandais à Sam Uley à qui m'adresser pour ce genre de party?

« Si je comprends bien, pour ton anniversaire de mariage, tu veux partager ton mari avec une autre femme? », répète-t-elle.

La façon dont elle roule les R n'échappe pas à Sexy Bella qui trouve cela irrésistible. Elle piétine même du pied: "Ce sera Irina ou rien!" réclame-t-elle.

J'approuve en hochant la tête et Irina le prend pour elle car elle arbore alors un air pensif.

Après m'avoir détaillée des pieds à la tête, elle finit par sortir de son mutisme.

« Est-ce que je peux voir une photo de ton mari? »

Je farfouille dans mon sac pour trouver mon portefeuille et le lui passe. Elle siffle, appréciant visiblement le physique d'Edward et se tourne vers moi.

« J'accepte. Comment s'appelle-t-il? »

« Edward », l'informe-je.

« Edward… », répète-t-elle.

Aussitôt, un sentiment de jalousie remonte en moi et veut se révéler. Gentille Bella me raisonne: "Ne sois pas possessive. C'est toi qui a eu cette idée!". Oui, c'est moi… Fuck, qu'est-ce qu'on ne fait pas par amour?

« Je dois partir en cours. Retrouve-moi à la cafétéria à six heures pour discuter des détails.»

Elle me fait un rapide salut de la main pendant que je me retiens pour ne pas lui cracher à la figure et annuler ma proposition.

**EPOV**

« Docteur Cullen? Hé oh, docteur? »

Je reviens à la réalité et m'aperçois que Lauren Mallory est en train d'agiter ses paumes devant moi.

« Pardonnez-moi, Madame Mallory… »

« Maintenant, c'est Madame Crowley! », reprend-elle avec fierté.

C'est à peine si j'arrive à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel car c'est peut-être Madame Crowley mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'exhiber ses seins devant moi en les faisant rebondir d'une façon qui se veut sexy.

« Félicitations alors! Ca fait combien de temps? »

« Cela fait un mois environ. »

_Environ_… On devine comment elle voit son mariage, se moque Sexy Eddie.

« Et sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut? », tente-je de dériver la conversation sur le terrain professionnel et en me fustigeant d'avoir utilisé cette tournure de phrase.

« Eh bien, j'ai besoin d'un conseil… », commence-t-elle.

Oh non! Quand est-ce qu'elle va comprendre que je suis médecin et non vétérinaire ou conseiller matrimonial, me lamente-je intérieurement.

« En fait, avec Tyler, mon mari, nous nous demandons quels sont les moyens sûrs et efficaces pour ne pas avoir d'enfant? Car vous voyez, nous nous trouvons trop jeunes pour cela et nous ne projetons pas de concevoir et comme Tyler refuse la vasectomie… »

Fuck. Je me force à me calmer. Je récite dans ma tête une bonne dizaine de fois le serment d'Hippocrate mais…

« Hippocrate à la noix », grince-je entre mes dents.

« Quoi? »

Je pose lourdement mes bras sur le bureau et fixe Lauren en tentant de contrôler le ton de ma voix.

« Lauren… vous avez plusieurs moyens. Vous connaissez les plus basiques? Comme les préservatifs… Ou mieux, l'abstinence! Ca, c'est cent pourcents efficace et alors, rien à craindre. Ne me faites pas ces gros yeux, Lauren. Ce que je suis en train de vous dire est universellement connu. Même le Pape les prône! Lauren, vous ne voulez pas d'enfant? Très bien alors assumez! Vous êtes mariée. Ce n'est pas avec moi que vous devez discuter de cela mais avec Tyler. Je n'ai pas de solution miracle à vous servir alors si maintenant, vous voulez le beurre et l'argent qui va avec, sachez qu'au final, vous n'obtiendrez rien du tout.»

Finalement, t'as été plutôt gentil, me félicite Sexy Eddie.

Je soupire. Vivement ce soir que je retrouve ma femme.

Lorsqu'enfin, Lauren se décide à quitter mon cabinet après m'avoir insulté de tous les noms, je retombe lourdement sur mon fauteuil et en me massant les tempes, je ferme mes yeux quelques secondes pour décompresser un peu.

« Angéla? », interpelle-je à l'interphone.

« Oui, Docteur Cullen? »

« Combien de patients me reste-t-il à voir? »

Et à supporter, complète mon démon intérieur.

Un silence se fait tandis que j'entends des bruits de pages qui se tournent. Alors que j'attends la réponse d'Angéla, je note sur un post-it qu'il faut que j'appelle un technicien pour régler le problème de mes moniteurs car ne pas voir dans la salle d'attente devient un handicap.

« Il n'en reste plus, Docteur Cullen. Par contre, votre beau-frère est en train de patienter. Je peux le faire entrer? »

Surpris la présence de James, je donne néanmoins l'autorisation à Angéla et James fait irruption devant moi. Je lui fais signe de s'installer et il se lance:

« Je suis désolé de venir comme ça à l'improviste mais je suis là pour le boulot. »

« Pour le boulot? », répète-je.

Il acquiesce et mon esprit vide et fatigué travaille à toute allure pour déterminer qu'est-ce que James vient faire là. Dans un éclair d'illumination, je manque de perdre l'équilibre et je dois me raccrocher à mon siège pour ne pas finir par-terre. Fuck. Jane Volturi. J'avais fini par complètement oublier cette histoire avec elle.

« Que se passe-t-il, James? »

Il s'appuie contre son dossier et son visage détendu me rassure quelque peu.

« J'ai enfin la date de l'audience préliminaire. »

« Je finissais par croire que cela ne se ferait jamais », déclare-je pour moi-même.

« Tu sais bien que même si elle est lente, la justice fait toujours son travail », rit James avant de reprendre sérieusement. « C'est dans une semaine, à quatorze heures. »

« Si vite? », tique-je.

« Et c'est pour le mieux, Edward. Plus vite ce sera réglé, mieux ce sera! Surtout pour Bella », s'enthousiasme-t-il.

Note à moi-même: Ne jamais passer dans le camp adverse de James car il se montre très impressionnant. Même Gentil Eddie a peur de Prédateur James.

« Comment ça se passe, une audience préliminaire? », interroge-je nerveusement.

« Eh bien, on passe devant un juge et on lui présente nos arguments. A partir de là, il décidera s'il y a lieu d'avoir un procès ou il réglera lui-même le problème et tranchera », m'éclaire-t-il patiemment.

« Et donc, nous, on veut aller jusqu'au procès? »

« Non, au contraire. Avec toutes les preuves dont nous disposons et les témoignages que j'ai recueillis, je suis pratiquement sûr et certain que le juge penchera en notre faveur. Tu dois juste décider quelles sanctions tu veux voir appliquer contre Jane Volturi. »

Je n'ai pas à tergiverser. Jane nous a apporté tellement de mal à Bella et moi que rien ne pourra réparer ce que nous avons enduré.

« Une interdiction d'approcher à moins de cent mètres, que ce soit de moi ou de Bella et cinquante mille dollars. C'est ce qu'ont coûté les soins de Bella à l'hôpital durant son coma avec les intérêts et le préjudice causé par son accident. »

« Bien. Je porterai cela à mon réquisitoire. On se reverra au dîner, demain soir, alors, Edward? »

Ce faisant, il se lève et se dirige vers la porte de sortie.

« Bien sûr, nous ne voudrions pas rater l'anniversaire de Renée », ris-je.

« N'oublie pas alors: Renée adore le chocolat noir suisse et elle déteste le vin rouge», me recommande-t-il.

« Arrête ça, James. Bella me le répète bien assez comme ça, elle aussi. »

Nous nous saluons une dernière fois puis il disparaît à son tour. Me retrouvant seul, je décroche le combiné:

« Angéla? Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. On a eu une longue journée et un peu de repos serait bien mérité. »

« Merci Docteur. Bonne soirée», chantonne-t-elle.

« A vous aussi Angéla. »

Je n'ai jamais été aussi exténué mais la perspective de rentrer plus tôt à la maison suffit à me remettre d'aplomb. Après m'être reposé quelques instants sur mon fauteuil, j'enfile mon manteau et démarre la voiture. J'ai hâte de retrouver ma Bella.

Je prends l'initiative de passer à l'épicerie avant de rentrer. A cette heure-ci, il n'y a pas vraiment de monde et je n'ai pas à faire des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir circuler dans les rangs. Je suis tranquillement en train de vivre un dilemme à savoir si j'achète des pommes ou des poires pour ma belle quand je suis bousculé.

« Excusez-moi », couine une voix que je reconnais comme celle d'Alice.

Elle me dévisage un instant avant de pousser un cri suraigu et de se jeter à mon cou.

« EDWARD! Je suis heureuse de te voir! Comment ça se passe l'adoption? Et puis, j'ai vu James aussi. J'espère que tu n'as pas de nouvelles complications? T'es en train de faire les courses? T'as fini ou tu viens de commencer? Tu veux que je t'aide? Tu…»

« Du calme Alice, respire! », l'interromps-je. « Je ne vais pas m'enfuir! »

« Désolée, c'est l'habitude», s'excuse-t-elle penaude.

« Je sais », la taquine-je. « Allez, viens. Tu vas m'aider à décider entre les pommes et les poires. Hier, Bella avait une fringale de golden et ce matin, elle avait envie de comices.»

« Eh bien, on peut dire que c'est précis, ça! », s'enthousiasme-t-elle. « Mais pourquoi ces envies soudaines? »

Elle se tait brusquement mais nous savons tous les deux à quoi elle pense… Je secoue la tête négativement. Bella n'est pas et ne sera jamais enceinte.

« Tu sais, depuis qu'elle est sortie de la clinique, Bella a un appétit d'ogre. Je pense qu'elle compense le stress lié à l'adoption par la nourriture, c'est tout. »

_C'est tout_… Et pourtant, pourquoi j'ai cette petite voix à l'intérieur de mon crâne qui souhaite à en mourir qu'un miracle ait lieu? Je la fais taire et me force à avancer mon chariot dans les allées.

« Attends, Edward… », m'interrompt Alice.

Je me retourne.

« Oui? »

« Les fruits, tu les oublies! Je te conseille de prendre les deux. Comme ça, Bella aura du choix.»

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Les fruits…

Au final, moi qui voulais être à la maison plus tôt que d'habitude, j'ai passé une heure dans le supermarché pour seulement un sachet de victuailles, une gorge enrouée et une migraine carabinée.

Me dépêchant pour être à la maison plus vite, j'appuie sur l'accélérateur et bientôt, des lumières rouges et bleues se reflètent dans mon rétroviseur, suivies par les sirènes d'un gyrophare.

« Fuck », maugrée-je dans ma barbe.

Sexy Eddie me conseille d'écraser le champignon mais Gentil Eddie lui rappelle qu'ici, on est à Forks, la ville où tout se sait. Je finirais forcément par me faire attraper et les conséquences seraient désastreuses.

Je me range sur le bas-côté et attends en tapotant machinalement sur mon volant. Des pas se font entendre. Lentement, ils se rapprochent de moi avant de s'immobiliser. On toque à ma vitre. Je me retiens de soupirer bruyamment et docile, la fais descendre.

« Edward? Tu savais que tu roulais à plus de cent trente kilomètres heure? », s'exclame Charlie.

Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou pas que ce soit Charlie qui m'ait interpellé.

« Oui, je suis navré Charlie. J'ai eu une journée abominable et je voulais retrouver Bella au plus vite pour fêter notre anniversaire de mariage.»

Sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme plusieurs fois et je peux même voir un nuage s'ouvrir au-dessus de lui. "Que dois-je faire? Le verbaliser ou le laisser partir?" Tel semble être son dilemme. Finalement, une expression décidée fait place sur son visage et il fronce les sourcils, soupesant ses mots. Bella doit avoir hérité ce tic de son père, réalise-je avec amusement.

« Bon, tu peux y aller mais sache que c'est parce que c'est ton anniversaire de mariage que je ferme les yeux. La prochaine fois, je ne te raterai pas! », me prévient-il.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Charlie. Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. »

Il hoche la tête.

« Bien. C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Bonne soirée, Edward», lance-t-il avant de redémarrer son Cruiser.

Je remonte ma vitre en soupirant, soulagé.

« Et maintenant, tâchons de ne pas nous faire prendre», déclare-je en remettant le contact.

****

Je passe enfin le seuil de ma porte et m'immobilise. Sexy Eddie sort de son ballottin. Vilaine Bella nous a préparé une surprise, s'excite-t-il.

En effet, des bougies sont disposées partout dans le salon et je devine qu'il en est de même pour les autres pièces car une douce chaleur se diffuse autour de moi. J'accroche ma veste sur le porte-manteau et doucement, presque avec révérence, je pénètre dans la pièce.

« Chérie, je suis rentré! », brise-je le silence.

BOUM.

Je ris sous cape, prêt à parier que ce boum, c'est ma femme en train de tomber ou de se cogner la tête.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et je reste le souffle coupé.

**BPOV**

« Fuck, Bella… », gémit-il, la voix déjà rauque.

Je m'approche lentement de lui et constate avec fierté que Docteur Cul' est déjà en train de se manifester. Ce faisant, je me masse l'arrière-train car nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal de se retrouver sur les fesses!

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je m'arrête juste assez près de son visage pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens et lui faire perdre ses moyens.

« Tu sembles apprécier ma tenue, n'est-ce pas Edward? »

« Oui… »

Un cri d'agonie me parvient du fond de sa gorge et même si je n'en ai pas l'air, mon cœur bat la chamade. Brusquement, j'ai peur. Peur que ma surprise ne lui plaise pas et qu'il s'enfuie. Mais Vilaine Bella m'encourage: "T'as commencé. Va au bout de ton idée et tu sauras bien s'il apprécie ou pas".

« Edward? J'ai quelque chose pour toi mais je vais devoir te bander les yeux », lui murmure-je.

Il affiche une moue boudeuse mais se laisse néanmoins faire.

« Tu te rappelles cette nuit-là, quand on s'est confié l'un à l'autre quels étaient nos fantasmes? », tente-je de l'amadouer.

Il déglutit péniblement.

« Oui mais Bella… Je ne veux pas qu'un autre homme te touche, moi! », couine-t-il.

« Mon adorable mari, c'est ton rêve que nous allons réaliser», ris-je.

Il se fige et j'attends patiemment que l'idée suive son cheminement pour qu'elle soit assimilée.

« QUOI? », piaffe-t-il.

« Tu ne m'as pas entendue? », l'interroge-je en me collant contre lui.

« Si, mais tu… tu… », bégaie-t-il.

Il cherche ses mots mais ne les trouve pas. Grognant de frustration, il se passe les mains dans sa tignasse et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

« Tu es merveilleuse… mais je ne me laisserai pas me faire bander les yeux.»

« Bien », abdique-je. « Alors, suis-moi. »

Je lui tends la main, qu'il prend avec tendresse et nous pénétrons dans la chambre où nous attend Irina, dans des sous-vêtements jumeaux aux miens.

Elle est étendue sur le lit et dès que ses yeux se posent sur Edward, une lueur apparaît telle que j'ai envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Je soupire. Comment vais-je tenir lorsqu'elle posera ses sales pattes sur mon Edward?

Curieuse, je louche du côté de Docteur Cul' et je fronce les sourcils. C'est étrange: Pourquoi n'est-il pas au garde-à-vous? Aurais-je mal choisi? Une part de moi est heureuse qu'il réagisse ainsi mais l'autre se trouve vexée. Que faire?

Je prends la main de mon chéri, figé de stupéfaction et le guide à notre lit où je le fais asseoir entre Irina et moi.

« Edward, je te présente Irina. Irina, Edward », fais-je les présentations.

Celle-ci glousse et se redresse pour masser les épaules de mon mari. Je serre les poings fugitivement. Je dois me contrôler. Pour Edward. Celui-ci ne répond pas. Il semble indécis et se laisse faire, indifférent. Vilaine Bella s'insurge. Je dois tout faire pour que cette soirée soit réussie, même si je dois le déshabiller moi-même!

Je me place devant lui et plante mes yeux dans les siens. Il reprend alors peu à peu contenance et piaille:

« Bella… »

Je place mes doigts sur ses lèvres douces pour le faire taire.

« Mon amour, savoure ta surprise, d'accord? »

« Mais… »

Il s'interrompt en croisant mon regard sévère. J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour ce soir alors oui, même si cette gogo-danseuse d'Irina me casse les pieds à baver devant mon Edward, il va bien devoir s'y coller. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien quand même!

Il soupire puis abdique.

« Bon garçon », murmure-je en déboutonnant doucement sa chemise.

Ce faisant, je m'accroupis négligemment et mon genou frôle son entrejambe qui commence enfin à se réveiller.

Je manque d'éructer de rage lorsque les mains baladeuses d'Irina se faufilent sur le torse de mon bien-aimé et encore plus lorsqu'elle commence à embrasser son cou. Fuck.

« Tu comptes vraiment aller jusqu'au bout, hein? », constate-t-il.

« Oui, Edward. Tu es mon mari et je ne veux que ton bonheur», lui réponds-je, la voix enrouée à force de me retenir pour ne pas hurler sur Irina.

« Bella, tu es merveilleuse », déclame-t-il en me prenant le visage en coupe. « Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Edward. »

A ce moment-là, il me contemple avec une telle intensité que j'oublie tout. Irina, la date, l'endroit où nous sommes… seul Edward compte.

Nos langues se rejoignent et il enlace ma taille avec force.

« Bella, tu es la seule femme que je désire. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais voir personne d'autre que toi. Ce fantasme… A une époque où je ne te connaissais pas, j'aurais été heureux de le réaliser mais plus maintenant. Pourquoi le voudrais-je alors que tu es toute ma vie, Bella? »

« Pardonne-moi Edward. Je voulais tellement te faire plaisir! »

« Ne pleure pas ma puce. Tu ne te rends pas compte du bonheur que je vis déjà au quotidien avec toi! Bella… Je n'ai besoin que de toi. »

Il colle son corps contre le mien. Sa chaleur se propage dans mes veines et je ferme les yeux de contentement. Cet homme parfait est à moi!

La pointe de mes doigts frôle sa peau marmoréenne et il réprime un soupir de bien-être. Je tremble sous le coup de l'émotion. Comment ai-je pu penser que je ne lui suffisais pas? Je parcours son torse, me retenant pour ne pas le brusquer. Je veux prendre mon temps.

Il se déride lentement. Ses caresses se font de plus en plus entreprenantes et bientôt, il s'emploie à dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. D'un mouvement expert, mes seins se retrouvent rapidement à l'air libre et ses paumes les enveloppent.

« Fuck, Bella… », siffle-t-il presque inaudiblement.

Il se penche sur moi et son visage se niche au creux de mon cou. Je passe mes bras autour de lui et caresse lascivement ses cheveux.

« Tu es si belle! », murmure-t-il à voix basse.

Ses lèvres descendent le long de ma clavicule en laissant une traînée de baisers et plongent entre mes tétons.

Je sens son souffle saccadé sur ma chair et j'en frémis.

Tout ça, c'est pour moi. Rien que moi.

« Tu as froid? », s'enquiert-il avec inquiétude.

« Non », le rassure-je. « Continue.»

Pour appuyer mes paroles, mes mains découvrent son torse et rejoignent subrepticement sa ceinture. Péniblement, je la défais et elle atterrit sur le sol. Il se relève un peu pour m'aider à déboutonner son pantalon et je m'extasie devant le corps d'Edward, nu et vulnérable; à croquer.

Edward m'appartient. Je n'ai jamais autant désiré un homme comme je le veux, lui et je sais que jamais je ne pourrai me languir d'un autre. Il est à moi mais je suis également sienne.

Il presse son érection contre moi et un gémissement lui échappe. Mon bassin est en feu et à chaque frottement, la chaleur monte d'un degré. Ses mains fines et viriles cheminent le long de mes reins et son toucher achève de me faire perdre l'esprit.

Il relève mes bras et les immobilise au-dessus de moi avec ses poignets. Je ne peux pas bouger et quand bien même, je ne le veux pas. Je veux… qu'il fasse de moi sa chose. Il se jette sur mes lèvres et je ne pense plus. Tout ce qui importe, ce sont ses baisers qui font de moi son esclave.

« Bella… Je ne veux que toi… »

« Tu m'as. Pour toujours.»

Il se place entre mes cuisses et sans cesser de jouer avec ma langue ou de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure, ses mains encerclent ma tête et il fond sur moi. En moi.

J'étouffe un grognement. Enfin! C'est comme si je ne vivais que pour ce moment.

J'entends vaguement le vent siffler à mes oreilles mais je m'en moque. A ce moment-là, je suis tellement déconnectée de la réalité qu'il ne me vient pas à l'idée de me demander pourquoi l'air circule ainsi autour de moi. Un feu d'artifice éclate en moi. D'abord lent, il gagne en intensité et les couleurs m'entourent et m'emmènent avec elles dans une danse dont elles seules possèdent le secret.

Je me meus en rythme avec ses coups de hanches et il détache son regard du mien. Ses prunelles se closent et un râle s'échappe de ses lèvres charnues.

« Bella, j'aime sentir ton odeur sur moi », confesse-t-il.

« Et moi, j'aime te sentir en moi », réplique-je sur le même ton.

Ses yeux sont incandescents. Un seul regard et je pourrais me consumer toute entière grâce à sa magie. Nos mouvements symétriques gagnent en profondeur et il halète. Sa voix rauque traverse l'air et le transperce. Ses poignets m'empêchent toujours de me libérer.

« Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça fait… »

« Non. Mais continue… », le presse-je.

« A tes ordres », nargue-t-il.

J'accompagne ses paroles en me calant étroitement contre lui. Il accroît ses va-et-vient et mes cris s'accélèrent. Je plante mes ongles dans son dos mais il ne s'en rend pas compte.

« PUTAIN, OUI! »

Je sens sa paume se poser sur ma joue.

« Bella, tu es splendide », souffle-t-il entre deux râles.

Et alors qu'il me fait découvrir le neuvième ciel, un son guttural est émis de sa gorge. C'est le bruit le plus érotique que j'aie jamais entendu de ma vie. Il bouge toujours plus vite et je me sens partir dans des convulsions.

Il n'arrête pas pour autant. Au contraire et dans un dernier coup de rein, il se relâche brusquement et se cambre.

« PUTAIN, BELLA! »

Son cri se réverbère sur les murs mais seul le silence lui répond. Nous n'entendons que nos deux souffles qui peinent à s'accorder et enfin, il retombe sur moi. Nos corps sont trempés de sueur et se mélangent. Notre chaleur fait une. Nous ne sommes plus qu'un.

Quelques minutes après, nous sommes toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et dans un éclair de lucidité, je me souviens:

« Fuck. Elle est partie quand, Irina? »

* * *

**AN : **Et voilà, c'était le threesome façon Kaori. Pas trop déçues, j'espère? Sérieusement, vous ne pensiez pas que j'allais oser les faire se partager l'un l'autre?

**2**: Prochain chapitre? « L'heure est grave »

**Review = teaser.**


	19. Chapter 17: Verdicts

**Plot**: Bella est la patiente d'Edward et ils fantasment l'un sur l'autre depuis des années mais tout change le jour où Bella se décide à mettre le grappin sur Edward et elle obtiendra plus que ce qu'elle voulait. ****Langage cru et lemon poussés. Vous êtes prévenus!****

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard inexcusable avec lequel ce chapitre est posté. La raison, certaines d'entre vous le savent déjà mais je suis actuellement en chimio et je ne peux rentrer chez moi que quelques heures par jour. Je fais de mon mieux pour tout concilier mais le temps me manque pour faire tout ce que je veux faire. J'espère quand même que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**

Bonne lecture!

**Ch17:****Verdicts**

**BPOV**

Vous pensez que vous avez tout vécu, tout vu et puis finalement, il y a toujours un pépin qui vient se mettre en travers de votre route et vous gâcher la vie. Vraiment. En temps normal, je suis de ceux qui croient au karma, qui sont convaincus que tout arrive pour une raison mais aujourd'hui... Je ne peux que me demander pourquoi? Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'un élément arrive pour tout remettre en question? Pourquoi…? Fuck.

« Le jury a-t-il rendu son verdict? »

Mon cœur. Il n'a jamais autant arrêté de battre. En cet instant, je pourrais être championne d'apnée.

« Oui, à l'unanimité. »

Je rectifie. Je ne pourrais pas, je le serais. Oui. Luc Besson m'aurait engagée pour son Grand Bleu et j'aurais mon happily ever after….

« Quel est-il? »

Malheureusement, je ne suis pas dans un film. C'est la réalité. En vérité, je ne suis qu'une épouse comme les autres, une desperate housewive qui soutient son mari parce qu'une garce s'amuse à lui pourrir la vie juste par méchanceté.

Je serre la main de mon Edward. Elle est chaude et tremblante. Je la soutiens du mieux que je peux mais à cet instant, je ferme les yeux très fort comme pour faire ignorer un mauvais esprit. Je ne me préoccupe pas du fait qu'il est en train de me broyer les os ou du fait qu'il transpire jusque dans les paumes. Non.

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Boum. Baboum. Boum…

Il me semble que mes oreilles sont enveloppées dans du coton. Bon Dieu, faites que tout ceci se finisse bien pour nous! Ou alors, faites que le juge meure d'apoplexie dans son sommeil. N'importe quoi mais aidez-nous! Je n'ai jamais rien demandé avant mais là, j'ai besoin de croire qu'une puissance supérieure nous guide.

« Pour le premier motif, le jury déclare Edward Cullen coupable de harcèlement sexuel… »

« QUOI? Non, ce n'est pas possible! Il n'a rien fait », m'écrie-je en me levant et en tapant des poings sur la table.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce fatras? Pincez-moi, ce n'est pas possible! Je suis en plein cauchemar, comment tout cela est arrivé?

« Bella, assieds-toi, s'il te plaît », m'exhorte James en me tirant par le bras mais je l'ignore.

« Non! Vous avez fait une erreur! C'est Jane la peste manipulatrice! Edward n'a rien à voir dedans. Il n'a rien fait. C'est elle qui devrait être condamnée. Vous ne pouvez pas l'envoyer en prison! Pas Edward!», argumente-je à l'attention du jury.

Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute? Pourquoi? Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi ces menottes? Edward…

« Non, ne l'emmenez pas! Edward… Vous n'avez pas le droit! Edward est innocent! »

J'assiste en témoin impuissant à l'arrestation de mon mari. Les bracelets de fer lui sont mis aux poignets et des policiers l'emmènent avec eux. Mes larmes coulent librement mais je m'en moque. Je ne comprends pas comment tout ça a pu dégénérer en un tel désastre. Pourquoi Edward? Ils n'ont pas le droit. Non. Edward ne peut pas partir. Pas comme ça. Non. J'ai besoin de lui!

« Edward! Lâchez-le! EDWARD….», l'appelle-je désespérée.

N'ont-ils pas de cœur? Ne voient-ils pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous faire ça? Sont-ils aussi bêtes que ça pour croire au stratagème de Jane Volturi? Vraiment?

« Je te promets qu'on va tout faire pour le sortir de là, petite soeur. Tu dois être forte ! »

« Non, je ne veux pas. Ils ne peuvent pas l'emmener. Il n'a rien fait, James. Dis-leur! »

« Bella… »

« NOOOOOON! », hurle-je en tombant sur le sol.

Tout devient noir devant moi. J'ai envie de mourir. J'ai l'impression qu'une part de moi m'a été arrachée. Je ne peux pas supporter ça. C'est oppressant. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas…

« Bella… »

Laissez-moi dans mon brouillard. Je ne veux pas bouger. Je ne veux pas me rendre compte qu'il n'est plus là. Laissez-moi imaginer que je me trouve dans ses bras.

« Bella… »

Non. Bella est absente pour une durée indéterminée. Elle n'est même pas sûre de revenir un jour…

Et puis…

Eblouissement. La lumière revient. Pendant que je me frotte le crâne, une migraine atroce me lançant horriblement, un bras m'encercle par-derrière et une voix s'élève clairement dans les airs.

« Chérie, tu vas bien? Encore un cauchemar? »

Je me jette à son sou en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps et le serre contre moi. Ce rêve semblait tellement réel… Je ne supporterais jamais qu'Edward soit loin de moi. Jamais.

« Oui. Le même » parviens-je à articuler péniblement.

« Ma puce, premièrement, remonte sur le lit et puis viens là » me tend-il sa main.

Je soupire. Je suis encore tombée du lit… Je lui obéis et me laisse me faire dorloter comme un nouveau-né. Il se balance doucement en murmurant des mots de réconfort mais il faut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que je ne me calme enfin.

« Je ne m'en irai jamais », affirme-t-il en démêlant mes mèches.

« Promets-le! »

« Je fais plus que te le promettre. Je te le jure.»

Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne et son baiser m'envoie des ondes de réconfort. Je voudrais y croire. Vraiment mais… j'ai tellement peur!

« Pardonne-moi, Edward. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller », déclare-je en me glissant sous la couette pour sentir sa chaleur.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Bella. De toute façon, l'alarme allait sonner dans… »

Il allonge son bras sur la table de chevet et vérifie l'heure avant de m'envelopper de son corps.

« Dans une demi-heure », achève-t-il.

« Non… », maugrée-je.

« Et si on s'enfuyait sur une île déserte? »

Il rit sous cape puis dépose un bisou sur mon front.

« Je serais totalement partant ma chérie mais je doute que James apprécie cela. Surtout aujourd'hui. »

C'est vrai. Comment oublier?

« Saleté d'audience », peste-je avant de repartir dans un sommeil sans rêve.

** _**Deux heures après**_ **

« Maître Volturi, que plaidez-vous? »

L'interpellé se lève et avec ses manières snobs et hautaines, secoue son costume et admire pendant quelques secondes ses chaussures de cuir. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Cet homme-là s'aime vraiment. On ne peut pas dire qu'il manque d'estime, au contraire. Enfin, il se décide à payer un peu d'attention au juge qui lui adresse un regard peu amène.

« Ma cliente plaide non coupable, Votre Honneur. »

Intérieurement, je prie sans relâche pour que les éléments apportés par James suffisent à ne pas aller jusqu'au procès. Je ne veux pas que… J'ai peur. Je suis terrorisée. Je ne supporterais pas que mon cauchemar prenne forme dans la réalité. Edward me serre la main. Nos regards se croisent et son sourire appelle le mien. C'est moi qui devrais le rassurer, pas l'inverse. Et pourtant… Lorsque je le contemple, plus rien ne compte. Un poids quitte mes épaules et je me sens plus légère. J'ai l'impression que rien de mal ne peut nous arriver.

« Maître Swan, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter? »

Pourquoi ne me pose-t-il pas cette question? J'aurais tellement de choses à dire, tellement de bile et de rancœur à déverser…

« Non, Votre Honneur. »

Je fixe James. Savoir qu'il contribue à la justice du pays en poursuivant tel un chasseur les criminels et en les acculant à la prison est une chose mais le voir exercer son art en vrai, en tant qu'acteur en est une autre. Je prends conscience de toute l'ampleur de son travail et mon respect pour lui ne peut que s'agrandir. Mon grand frère est un héros!

« Bien alors je vais rendre mon jugement de ce pas. Au vu des pièces du dossier constitué par Maître Swan, sur le motif que Jane Volturi a délibérément provoqué Edward Cullen, le plaignant, en se rendant dans sa chambre d'hôtel à dix heures du soir dans une tenue affriolante, sur le motif qu'elle a proféré des menaces à son encontre et sur le motif qu'il est avéré que cela faisait des mois qu'elle poursuivait de ses assiduités Monsieur Cullen, arguments étayés par les pièces numéros 1,2,3,5,8 et 13, la Cour déclare la défenderesse Jane Volturi, coupable des chefs d'accusation portés à son encontre. Ainsi, Jane Volturi se verra interdite d'approcher des Cullen à moins de trente mètres et devra verser une somme de cinq-cent-mille dollars de dommages et intérêts. La décision sera portée au procès-verbal et rendue exécutoire dès aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez disposer. »

[**AN: Je sais. J'ai pris un gros raccourci. C'est exagéré pour la somme mais c'est moi qui décide, na!]**

Le juge frappe sur son pupitre avec son marteau mais je reste immobile. Je ne comprends pas. Que se passe-t-il? Edward n'est pas condamné! Il est libre comme l'air! Il… Attendez…

_Jane Volturi se verra interdite d'approcher des Cullen à moins de trente mètres et devra verser une somme de cinq-cent-mille dollars de dommages et intérêts_…

Quoi_? _

_Moins de trente mètres, cinq-cent-mille dollars_…

FUCK! J'ai bien entendu, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas un rêve?

« Putain de merde, je n'y crois pas! », souffle Edward en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Crois-le! », s'enflamme James en inspirant longuement, l'air ahuri.

« Je… C'est réel? », bredouille-je.

James m'enlace et me fait tournoyer comme une enfant.

« Oui, petite sœur! Ce l'est! Tu te rends compte? Cinq-cent-mille dollars! Tu te rends compte? Vous pourrez même aller acheter un gosse en Afrique! »

Edward sort enfin de sa léthargie et les paroles de James résonnent dans sa tête.

« ON A GAGNE! ON A VRAIMENT GAGNE! », s'écrie-t-il en se joignant à notre accolade.

« Franchement, Edward, tu en doutais? Je suis le maître des tribunaux! », déclame mon frèrel en bombant le torse.

« Et nous, ma chérie, nous allons pouvoir nous payer un tour du monde! »

« Pas avant de payer mes honoraires mon cher beau-frère», rit James.

Edward se fige puis avec son sourire en coin irrésistible, il se passe la main dans les cheveux et fait mine de se gratter le menton.

« Fuck. »

« Et celle-là, qu'en penses-tu? »

« Ma chérie, ce n'est qu'une photo, Maggie sera ravie quelque soit le choix que tu fais. En plus, nous allons la revoir d'ici le mois prochain», rit Edward en déposant un baiser sur mon cou.

Je lui rends la pareille et me niche contre lui. Je hume son parfum en souriant, comblée. Nous avons offert à Maggie de l'héberger lors de son prochain voyage en Amérique et elle a gracieusement accepté. C'est l'occasion pour elle de faire la connaissance de notre bande et de Henry. Elle a tellement envoyé de vêtements tricotés par ses soins que Rose se plaît à appeler Maggie sa deuxième mère. Mes pensées dérivent pendant un instant vers Alec et Jenks. C'est incroyable la vitesse à laquelle Rose et Maggie se sont liées d'amitié et je suis heureuse pour elle. Maggie a toujours regretté de ne pas avoir eu Alicia et Rose est comme une fille pour elle. Toutes deux sont attendrissantes.

« Je sais, Edward mais je ne veux pas lui envoyer une représentation où tu ne t'aimes pas dessus. »

Il cesse de jouer avec mes mèches et se rapproche de la table où sont disposées pêle-mêle les pochettes de photographies.

« D'accord! Et après, nous irons manger! Tu as toujours envie de mexicain?», s'enquiert-il.

« Hum… Non. Maintenant, j'ai envie d'un chinois! »

« Alors, dépêchons-nous. Je suis affamé! », baille-t-il en s'étirant.

Ce faisant, son torse agile et musclé se moule dans sa chemise et je ne peux me retenir de gémir doucement en me passant la langue sur les lèvres. Oui. Dépêchons-nous.

** _**Une heure après**_ **

« Excuse-moi Edward », formule-je d'une voix de souris.

Je me ratatine sur mon siège et je sens mes oreilles s'échauffer sous la honte. Tout à coup, quelque chose de doux et frais frôle mon cou.

« Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, Bella. Nous n'aurons qu'à dîner indien. »

Je me tais. Ca ne me tente pas du tout; j'ai plutôt envie d'un Mac Do à cause du panneau publicitaire qui se trouve devant nous mais je garde le silence. Après tout, si je veux grossir, je n'aurais qu'à manger du riz au curry, ça reviendra au même pour une qualité de repas meilleure…

Nous sommes en train de rouler lorsque mon attention se rive sur…

« EDWARD! UNE ETOILE FILANTE! »

En m'entendant hurler ainsi comme une démente, il sursaute et manque de rater le virage. Muni de bons réflexes, il se gare sur le bas-côté, soupire et se tourne vers moi, le visage sévère.

« Bella… Tu sais que je t'aime… Mais ne me fais plus de telles frayeurs! Surtout quand je suis conduis! », gronde-t-il.

« Pardonne-moi, Edward. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, ce soir, je suis une catastrophe ambulante», explose-je en pleurs.

Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis tellement sur les nerfs… Son ombre se penche sur moi et sa voix me souffle à l'oreille:

« Calme-toi ma puce. Au moins, il n'y a pas eu de sang versé », plaisante-t-il.

L'effet escompté n'a pas lieu car au lieu de me rasséréner, sa plaisanterie ne fait qu'accroître mon chagrin. Il ricane alors.

« Tu oses te moquer de moi!», glapis-je en croisant les bras comme une enfant.

C'est officiel: je suis une pleurnicheuse.

« Bien sûr que non, Bella. Je n'oserais jamais le faire! », riposte-t-il.

« Viens, allons voir si d'autres étoiles filantes tomberont, d'accord? »

Subtil changement de sujet mais…

« D'accord! », m'enthousiasme-je en le précédant prestement dehors.

Je m'installe sur le banc qui se trouve à côté de la Volvo et lève mon visage vers le ciel. Si grand et si vaste… D'un seul coup, je me sens toute petite. Edward passe son bras autour de mes épaules et je me blottis contre lui. Le silence nous entoure, entrecoupé par des bruits de moteurs qui partent au quart de tour.

« Bella, ne le prends pas mal… », commence-t-il, incertain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Edward? », l'interroge-je.

Il hésite un instant puis déglutit péniblement. Triturant le tissu de ma chemise, il inspire longuement puis se lance:

« Je me demande si tes sautes d'humeur ne sont pas dues au dosage de tes médicaments. Nous devrions consulter Garrett pour en être sûrs. »

Si c'est n'est que ça…

« D'accord!»

Il libère son soufflé, soulagé. Un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres et je ne manque pas de le remarquer.

« Je rêve ou bien tu avais peur de moi! », me vexe-je en lui tapant le bras.

Il se contente de lever les yeux au ciel et après m'avoir embrassée, me fait son sourire en coin et ironise:

« Vivement que l'on voie Garrett. »

**EPOV**

« Maman, tu avais vraiment besoin de m'appeler aux aurores juste pour avoir de nos nouvelles? », interroge-en me frottant les yeux.

Je sors de la chambre à pas de loups pour ne pas réveiller ma Bella qui dort encore du sommeil du juste et m'installe lourdement dans le salon.

« Non mais j'avais envie d'entendre ta voix de puma bougon », rit-elle allègrement.

Je ne réponds pas, secouant seulement la tête de gauche à droite puis me rappelle qu'elle ne peut pas me voir.

« Maman… »

Elle se reprend puis son ton se fait sérieux.

« En fait, nous avons reçu un coup de téléphone de l'agence d'adoption. »

Je me redresse, le dos droit. Pourtant, j'ai pensé à leur communiquer notre numéro de téléphone! … Ou pas. Fuck.

« Pourquoi? Que se passe-t-il?»

« Apparemment, il y a un problème pour en ce qui concerne la lettre de recommandations que nous avons rédigée pour vous. Elle doit être fournie par quelqu'un d'extérieur à vous. Quelqu'un qui ne soit pas de la famille… »

« Oh, je comprends… », soupire-je en retombant sur le dossier du canapé.

Une chape de plomb s'abat sur moi. Je suis las. Pourquoi? Pourquoi rien ne va?

« Ne te décourage pas, Edward. Tu dois bien avoir des amis médecins ou qui ont de l'influence. »

Oui. Il y aurait bien James mais malheureusement, il est le frère de Bella donc hors course. Idem pour Jazz et Rose. Et si je demandais à Emmett? Tout à coup, le nuage noir qui menaçait d'éclater au-dessus de ma tête se dissipe et je sens poindre en moi une once d'espoir. Après tout, Emmett est encore mieux placé car il vient d'avoir Henry et n'a aucun lien de sang avec moi. Oui… Mais est-ce que c'est possible vu qu'il va être mon beau-frère? Je soupire. Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire?

« Je sais maman. C'est juste que… Quelquefois, c'est dur à vivre. »

« Edward… Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras! Bella compte sur toi! Et nous sommes tous là pour toi. »

Je me prends la tête entre les bras, je me sens usé. Quelquefois, j'aimerais croire à ce karma que Belle prône. J'aimerais avoir une raison de tenir…

« Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas abandonner! Je suis un Cullen. Les Cullen ne renoncent jamais. »

« Bien dit, mon fils! Et puis, tu sais, je parle en connaissance de cause. C'est parce que j'ai continué à tout faire pour avoir ce que je voulais que j'ai réussi à avoir Rose… »

« … Après avoir perdu Bree », termine-je sa phrase, attendri.

« Oui… »

Nous bavardons encore une bonne demi-heure avant que je ne finisse par quitter ma mère.

« Je te rappellerai, promis, maman. Et puis de toute façon, nous dînons ensemble dimanche soir.»

« Oui. Et tiens-moi au courant du rendez-vous avec Garrett, d'accord? »

« Oui, rassure-toi. Je suis certain que Bella va bien. Ne t'en fais pas. Bisous maman. Je t'aime.»

« Je t'aime aussi mon lapin. »

J'éteins mon téléphone et me dirige illico vers la chambre. Je me faufile derrière le corps inerte de ma femme et l'enlace en la butinant de bisous.

Elle ne réagit pas, se contentant de marmonner mon prénom à plusieurs reprises.

Je souris. Encouragé par son parfum envoûtant, mes caresses se font plus osées et j'obtiens enfin un râle.

« Edward… Dodo.»

Je lève brièvement les yeux au ciel et Sexy Eddie se réveille. Le prix à payer lorsqu'on a une femme aussi sublime dans notre lit…

Je soulève légèrement la couette et me faufile en-dessous, glissant comme une couleuvre vers ma proie. Je remonte le long de son corps et arrive à hauteur de ses genoux. Je m'arrête là.

Comment elle a fait pour se couper à cet endroit?, m'interroge-je, perplexe.

Je me décide à bouger et pose mes lèvres dessus. Lorsque j'étais enfant, je pensais qu'un bisou magique permettait de faire partir la douleur. Evidemment, ça ne fonctionnera pas mais pourquoi ne pas essayer? J'embrasserais chaque parcelle de son corps si je pouvais.

Elle remue un petit peu avant de s'immobiliser.

Je continue mon ascension puis frotte mon nez contre le sien. Ses yeux restent clos mais je sais qu'elle m'a senti car un sourire naît sur ses délicieuses lèvres. Sourire qu'elle tente de dissimuler derrière un masque de marbre. Joueur, je réponds à son défi. Je vais faire sortir Vilaine Bella de sa cachette.

Je m'éloigne d'elle, le temps de retirer mon pantalon puis m'étend sur elle.

Un rayon de soleil filtre à travers le volet pour éclairer son visage angélique et je me lèche les babines comme un rapace.

Je déboutonne avec précaution sa chemise – ou plutôt la mienne. Elle adore vraiment porter mes vêtements. C'est la chose la plus sexy qu'elle puisse faire sans le savoir – et sa poitrine opulente me fait face fièrement.

Fuck. Comment ses seins peuvent-ils être plus gros alors qu'elle est couchée? Je n'approfondis pas plus cette question car son rythme cardiaque s'accélère alors que ses tétons durcissent.

Oui, c'est bon, ça, me délecte-je.

Je prends fermement ses seins en croupe et tel un nouveau-né, me jette dessus goulûment. Elle se cambre.

« Edward… », soupire-t-elle.

Le son caverneux de sa voix me donne des frissons; je gémis alors que je la lèche et la suçote. Ses mains se posent sur mes cheveux et les caressent.

Ma langue passe sur son abdomen et son souffle se fait haletant. Ses jours rosissent sous l'excitation, ses jambes s'écartent et je me place entre elles.

Je glisse un doigt dans son entrée chaude et humide. Je me croirais sous les Tropiques si je me fiais uniquement aux sensations procurées par la moiteur qu'elle dégage.

Je commence à laper son clitoris. J'aime son goût, il me fait l'effet d'une glace à la vanille qui fondrait au soleil. J'en veux toujours plus.

Bientôt, elle commence à se balancer et à gémir. Ses jus se déversent sur moi et je l'aspire littéralement. Elle est ma coupable sucrerie. J'aime l'entendre lorsqu'elle prend du plaisir grâce à moi. Je suis fier.

J'embrasse ses hanches avant de recouvrer ses lèvres où elle goûte sa saveur. Fuck, si elle savait comme ce seul fait m'excite!

Elle entoure ma taille de ses jambes en se cabrant toujours contre moi. L'intérieur de ses cuisses est tellement brûlant qu'un râle m'échappe. Elle me serre de toutes ses forces et nos bassins s'entrechoquent.

Sa paume se referme sur ma verge. Etrangement, elle est glaciale mais le contact envoie en moi un courant électrique qui m'affame. Elle me surprend en prenant mon engin dans sa bouche.

« Bella… »

Je ne l'ai même pas vue descendre! C'est une vampire ou quoi?

Elle joue avec mon gland. Sa langue passe et repasse autour de mon frein et du fond de la gorge, elle aspire ma queue en elle. En même temps, elle masse mes boules, me faisant prendre un billet direct vers le paradis.

« J'aime l'avoir entre tes lèvres pulpeuses, mon amour…. », soupire-je.

Elle hume calmement pour me signifier son approbation. Elle continue son traitement mais je n'en peux déjà plus.

« Laisse-moi t'aimer, Bella… », la supplie-je, au bord de l'implosion.

Heureusement, elle écoute ma supplique car elle me relâche. Je trépigne d'impatience pendant qu'elle remonte à moi et me chevauche.

Fuck. Elle s'enfourne sur moi et commence à se balancer avec énergie. Ses mains se posent sur mon torse. J'observe son visage qui irradie et m'hypnotise. Sa peau de pêche m'envoûte: elle n'est jamais aussi belle que pendant l'amour. Cet ange, c'est le mien!

Je la tiens par les reins et guide ses coups. Ses soupirs se font saccadés, ses seins durcissent tandis qu'ils dansent au-dessus de moi et ses cris gagnent en volume. Elle est proche, je le sens. Je veux qu'elle jouisse avant moi.

J'accentue la cadence et elle s'enfonce plus profondément. Ses ongles se plantent dans ma peau mais je ne m'en rends pas compte. Je me redresse et c'est tous les deux assis que nous achevons notre danse.

« Oui mon bébé, viens», lui intime-je.

Ma voix enrouée me surprend mais elle semble plaire à Bella qui m'obéit sur-le-champ. J'adore sentir ses murs se refermer sur moi; c'est l'ingrédient secret pour me faire jouir à coup sûr. Je la rejoins dans l'extase. Nous nous serrons dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de retomber sur le lit.

Nous recouvrons peu à peu notre souffle. Le soleil éclaire maintenant la chambre tandis que repus, mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. C'est alors qu'elle se tourne vers moi en gloussant doucement:

« Bonjour mon amour. »

** _**Deux heures après**_ **

« Ah, salut Edward. Je ne pensais pas que tu accompagnerais Bella mais c'est pour le mieux», tonitrue Garrett en nous accueillant dans son cabinet.

« Salut Tonton. Tu vas bien? », m'enquiers-je en lui serrant la main et en lui donnant l'accolade.

« Non, attends. Ca va bien avec Kate? Tu ne l'as pas encore fait souffrir? »

Il ramène le poing sur son cœur et arbore une mine tragique.

« Tu vois, Bella, pour quoi ton mari me prend? », déclame-t-il.

Elle éclate de rire et parvient difficilement à lui répondre:

« Il faut dire qu'au su de tout ce qu'Edward m'a raconté, il est avéré que tu es un briseur de cœur! », bredouille-t-elle, essoufflée.

Il soupire, faussement vexé.

« Là, c'est différent. Je suis amoureux», lâche-t-il, rêveur.

Un ange passe. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Vraiment? »

Garrett prend une mine grave désormais.

« Oui. Je suis ensorcelé», déclare-t-il en souriant béatement comme un bienheureux.

« Alors, je suis content pour toi. Je commençais vraiment à craindre que tu ne finisses ta vie avec tes chats», le taquine-je.

Bella nous ramène au vif du sujet, nerveuse.

« Sinon, t'as eu les résultats de la prise de sang? »

Il toussote et détourne ses yeux, soudainement gêné. Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'il y a un problème! S'il vous plaît, pas de problème! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le gérer…

« Et bien… Oui. Je dois avouer que le verdict me confond. Je ne peux absolument pas l'expliquer. C'est vraiment surprenant et je me demande… »

« Garrett », le coupe-je.

« Qu'y a-t-il? »

Il inspire longuement avant de se tourner vers Bella, le visage le plus sérieux du monde.

**AN **: Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour cette longue attente. Merci à toutes pour votre fidélité.

**2**: On m'a demandé ce que j'avais l'intention de faire après la fin de cette fic (dans 3 chapitres). Réponse : Continuer mon autre fic "**Love me, hate me but please don't leave me**" J'ai aussi une autre idée de fic mais j'attends d'avoir un plan précis avant de vous en parler.

**Review = teaser.**


	20. Chapter 18: Pour la route

**Plot**: Bella est la patiente d'Edward et ils fantasment l'un sur l'autre depuis des années mais tout change le jour où Bella se décide à mettre le grappin sur Edward et elle obtiendra plus que ce qu'elle voulait. ****Langage cru et lemon poussés. Vous êtes prévenus!****

Coucou! Eh oui, une update! Je voudrais m'excuser à toutes pour le long délai mais comme vous savez, ma chimio me prend énormément de temps et lorsque j'ai la chance de rentrer chez moi, je suis trop épuisée pour faire quoi que ce soit, à part profiter de ma petite famille. J'espère que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous et je tiens à vous rassurer: Même si je prends du temps à publier, sachez que DCMB sera fini bientôt. Il reste 2 chapitres, épilogue compris. En tout cas, merci à toutes pour votre soutien! On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais ça fait super chaud au cœur et ça, ça me donne le moral pour combattre cette saleté.

J'en profite aussi pour apporter une fois de plus mon soutien à Erika Shoval qui est dans le même cas que moi! On la battra, cette vermine!

Merci à Gaelle-51 pour avoir souhaité l'anniversaire de DCMB! Un an, déjà!

* * *

**Ch18:****Pour la route**

_« Garrett », le coupe-je. « Qu'y a-t-il? »_

_Il inspire longuement avant de se tourner vers Bella, le visage le plus sérieux du monde._

**BPOV**

« Tu es enceinte. »

Je ferme mes paupières plusieurs fois avant de les rouvrir. Suis-je en train de rêver? Est-ce que tout cela est bien réel? Suis-je devenue folle?

« Quoi? », croasse-je lamentablement.

Heureusement que je suis déjà assise car sinon, il est à parier que je serais écroulée par-terre. Edward me tient la main mais son regard m'indique qu'il est tout aussi perdu que moi. Je tremble mais je n'ai pas froid. Je transpire mais je n'ai pas chaud. Et mon cœur qui bat, qui bat comme un fou. Fuck, il va dérailler!

Edward me serre contre lui.

« Ne panique pas Bella. Calme-toi. Respire! »

Je suis ses conseils en fermant les yeux. Je me concentre sur ma respiration. J'inspire, j'expire. J'inspire, j'expire. Ainsi de suite.

« Oui. Les résultats indiquent que tu es enceinte depuis 8 semaines. Nous avons refait les tests plusieurs fois mais le sang ne ment pas, Bella. Vous attendez un enfant. »

Alors, ce n'est pas un rêve? Enceinte? Moi? Bébé? Biberon? Possible? Vraiment? Non! Sérieusement?

« Mais… Comment? Comment est-ce possible? », bégaie Edward.

Oui d'abord! Comment?

« Honnêtement, nous avons tenu à la hâte une réunion avec les autres chirurgiens et médecins de l'hôpital mais nous ne pouvons pas l'expliquer. Techniquement, il était impossible d'envisager une grossesse…»

Incapable de parler plus, Garrett se contente d'agiter ses mains en signe d'impuissance et baisse la tête, défait.

Techniquement, il était impossible d'envisager une grossesse… Ces paroles n'arrêtent pas de tourner dans ma tête. Encore et encore.

Gros blanc.

Il était… Il était techniquement…

Etait? Etait comme le verbe être au passé? Etait?

Attendez…

« Pourquoi as-tu cette mine d'enterrement, Edward? », m'écrie-je en me levant.

J'ai la tête qui tourne mais peu importe. Il était techniquement impossible… AH AH! Au diable ce que les médecins disent! Edward et moi avons battu l'autre abruti là-haut qui voulait nous priver de bonheur. OUI!

« Tu te rends compte? C'est un miracle! Edward! Je suis enceinte! Enceinte! », hurle-je carrément à la limite de l'hystérie.

Enceinte! Enceinte! Enceinte! Oui, oui, oui!

Mon cœur bat tellement vite que je crois avoir le lapin Duracell en train de faire la course dans ma poitrine. Alors, c'est ça, avoir une voile qui se gonfle en vous!

Edward percute enfin et m'enlace fortement en me faisant tournoyer comme une poupée.

« Putain, Garrett, on va être parents!», pleure-t-il de joie.

Nos baisers sont salés mais pour rien au monde, je ne m'en passerai. Mes larmes se mêlent aux siennes, il me contemple longuement, heureux, avant de me reposer et de se mettre à genoux devant moi. Main dans la main, il presse son oreille contre mon ventre. Je pleure. Je n'ai pas honte. C'est un rêve oublié qui devient réalité. Je pourrais mourir maintenant, je serais comblée.

« Tu es notre petit miracle, mon fils. »

Je caresse ses cheveux distraitement. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir un tel jour arriver pour moi et me voilà, ici, dans ce bureau, avec un bébé en attente. C'est l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Même…

« Hé, comment sais-tu que c'est un garçon? », me rebiffe-je.

« L'instinct, mon amour. L'instinct… », s'esclaffe mon mari comme un enfant le jour de Noël.

« Cependant, Bella, nous allons devoir surveiller ta grossesse de très près », intervient Garrett qui nous a laissé savourer notre instant d'intimité.

Edward se tourne vers lui mais garde le silence.

« On s'en moque! On va avoir un bébé!»

« Edward… »

Garrett soutient le regard de son neveu avec intensité.

Une conversation muette semble être échangée à cet instant. Edward finit par soupirer tout en gardant néanmoins le sourire.

« Il a raison, Bella. Cela relève du miracle mais il est à craindre que le bébé naisse avec une malformation ou un handicap. »

Je chancèle sur le coup de l'émotion. Ma tête tourne. J'attends le contact avec le sol dur mais rien ne vient. J'ouvre mes yeux, craintive. Effectivement, les bras vigoureux de mon mari m'ont sauvée. Encore une fois.

Il me tend un siège et m'aide à m'asseoir. Des milliers de pensées tourbillonnent dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que je ferais si notre bébé naissait anormal? Serais-je capable de l'aimer et de m'en occuper comme il le faudrait?

Pendant quelques secondes, je tente d'imaginer ce que serait la vie avec un enfant handicapé: les pleurs, le sentiment d'impuissance, la colère contre le destin… et puis finalement, le combat parce que les Swan-Cullen sont des battants, le pied de nez à la vie, la fierté d'avoir un gamin fort. Je secoue la tête.

Peu importe. Même amoindri, notre enfant est un miracle et je me battrai pour qu'il ait une existence douce et remplie de joie et d'amour. Je l'aimerai autant.

« D'accord. Mais même s'il doit naître dans une couveuse, je refuse d'avorter. Je préfère encore mourir pour lui donner la vie, tu m'entends, Edward? »

Il ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer, l'air hagard. Je tape du pied. Il finit enfin par se reprendre puis me prend la main en se tournant vers Garrett, résolu.

« Ma femme a parlé. »

* * *

« Edward, à quoi penses-tu? », l'interroge-je alors que nous sommes en train de nous promener sur la jetée.

Il lève son visage vers le ciel. Son regard rêveur me laisse pantoise. Je ne me lasserai jamais de le contempler. Edward est à lui tout seul une œuvre d'art. Son corps est une sculpture digne d'un Adonis et son visage… Il se détache du commun des mortels. Comme toujours, je me demande ce qu'il peut trouver en moi. Mais maintenant… Je sais. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens entière. C'est comme si enfin, on m'avait finie. Je me sens vraiment femme. J'ai un mari, une maison, un presque métier et bientôt un enfant. Je me sens accomplie. Et je sais que si je me sens complète, alors Edward doit le ressentir aussi. J'ai besoin de lui comme lui a besoin de moi. Nous sommes deux moitiés d'une même âme. Alors, plus jamais, je ne douterais de nous.

Il me guide jusqu'à un banc puis nous nous asseyons, fixant sans vraiment faire attention les enfants qui jouent sur la plage. Une brise légère nous rafraîchit tandis que le soleil, timide, darde ses rayons innocemment. Un jour comme on en voudrait tout le temps.

« J'étais en train de me dire que nous sommes vraiment chanceux, Bella.»

Tout à ma réflexion, je sursaute lorsque je perçois la voix de mon bienaimé qui me parvient, lointaine. J'avais oublié que j'attendais une réponse. Nous nous esclaffons comme deux enfants, insouciants.

Il m'enlace en me caressant doucement le dos. Je clos mes yeux. Si ce n'était le bruit du vent qui sifflait, j'aurais pu croire que je suis en fait dans mon lit, sous la couette.

Tout ceci est réel, me martèle-je pour la énième fois.

« Tu sais, Edward… J'avais renoncé au rêve que j'avais depuis que j'étais enfant. Une maison, un chien et une petite fille qui grandirait avec lui. Elle avait mes cheveux et ma bonne humeur et elle héritait de toi la grâce et l'élégance. Nous l'emmenions jouer ici, à la mer, construisions un château de sable avec elle. Elle babillait mille et une choses; elle jouait à être la princesse et toi, tu… Et quand Garrett m'a parlé après l'accident, j'ai vu littéralement ce rêve se briser en millions de morceaux. Tu te rappelles comme nous étions déprimés? »

Emu, il garde le silence. Il se contente seulement de hocher du chef. Je poursuis ma confession.

« La vérité, c'est que si tu n'avais pas été là, Edward, je suis certaine que je n'aurais pas tenu le coup. J'aurais sombré dans l'apitoiement et la colère. »

Je m'interromps un instant. Mes prunelles se perdent dans l'horizon. Midi arrive à grands pas, la chaleur qui se propage sur ma peau ne trompe pas.

J'inspire l'odeur de mon mari, ma bouée. Je voudrais l'imprimer à tout jamais dans mon cerveau et la porter sur moi comme un pendentif. Comment ai-je fait pour vivre sans pendant plus de vingt ans?

« Heureusement pour ma raison, tu étais là. Dans les moments les plus sombres que j'ai vécus, toi, tu as été le soleil qui comblait ce néant en moi. Si j'avais été seule, il se serait agrandi pour m'engloutir entièrement mais toi, tu l'as résorbé. Je ne me sentais plus comme une femme. Je me voyais seulement comme inachevée. Je sais que ce n'était pas facile à vivre pour toi non plus mais tu as été fort et tu as été mon exemple à suivre. Je me devais de relever la tête pour résister car sinon, je n'aurais jamais pu m'en sortir. »

Il me serre contre lui. Sa respiration est hachée. Ses bras tremblent ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure. Je poursuis très vite pour lui faire passer la dépression de ces moments-là.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que grâce à toi, j'ai pu faire la paix avec moi-même. Je me suis acceptée telle que je suis, même avec mon vide. Grâce à ta présence, je n'ai jamais perdu le goût de vivre. Par ton amour, tu m'as sauvée, Edward», constate-je calmement.

« Tu es plus que l'homme de ma vie, Edward. Tu es ma vie, littéralement. »

Il m'embrasse avec passion. Dans ce baiser, je détecte tout ce qu'il contient depuis ma révélation. Amour, patience, douceur, tendresse… Tous ces sentiments ne sont destinés qu'à moi et à moi seule. Mais depuis ce matin, une lueur singulière danse au fond de son regard.

« Il faudra un jour que tu te voies clairement, Bella. Pour moi, tu es nettement plus forte et courageuse que tu ne le crois. Non, ne secoue pas la tête. Je peux te le dire en tant que médecine. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un sortir d'un coma pratiquement stérile et continuer à vivre et à communiquer son optimisme. Bella, tu penses que tu aurais sombré mais moi, je suis sûr que tu te serais accrochée. Peut-être pas pour moi mais au moins pour ta famille. Beaucoup auraient fait une dépression nerveuse. Pas toi. Tu as continué à rire et à plaisanter. Tu ne t'es pas repliée sur toi-même… »

Je me jette sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. On n'a pas idée de dire des bêtises pareilles, rougis-je jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

Nous finissons par nous lever car le vent s'est levé et la pluie menace de s'abattre sur nous. A pas rapides, nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture mais trop tard.

BRRROOM.

Nous sommes surpris par un coup de tonnerre. Edward ne semble pas le remarquer mais moi…

« AH! », hurle-je en m'accrochant comme un roquet au bras de mon mari.

Il se retourne et ouvre ses yeux en rond lorsqu'il s'aperçoit de ce que je fais. La pluie s'abat sur nous, torrentielle. Cependant, il s'immobilise avant d'éclater de rire, à mon grand dam.

« Depuis quand ma lionne a peur d'un malheureux orage? », interroge-t-il, hilare.

Je retrousse mes lèvres, prête à l'attaquer pour cet affront mais un deuxième coup de tonnerre a raison de ma vaillance. Vaincue, je me serre contre Edward en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Chéri, s'il te plaît, je veux rentrer », le supplie-je.

Enfin, il accède à ma demande mais non sans me voler un baiser. "Pour la route".

**EPOV**

« Chéri, regarde! Ils font des promos sur les pots de Nutella! », sautille Bella pointant du doigt l'énorme banderole qui volète au-dessus d'elle.

Je tourne le caddie vers elle en me laissant porter par les roues. Faire les courses avec une femme enceinte, contrairement à ce qu'on croit, n'est pas de tout repos. Personne ne m'a jamais parlé du fait que je passerais deux fois plus de temps au supermarché à surveiller ma femme pour qu'elle n'achète pas de conneries. Oui. En réalité, une femme enceinte, c'est pire qu'un enfant. Il n'y a même pas cinq minutes, elle a pratiquement fait une crise pour que l'on prenne une dizaine de paquets de cookies (les mêmes, je précise) pour ensuite les refuser en boudant. "Ca va me faire grossir", a-t-elle renchéri.

Pffiiuuu…. Je sens que les sept mois qui se profilent à l'horizon ne seront pas de tout repos mais lorsque Bella m'éblouit avec son sourire, rien d'autre ne compte. Nous avons tellement eu de tristesse dans notre vie pour toute l'existence que ça, c'est une partie de plaisir. Notre rêve devenu réalité. Si un jour, on m'avait dit qu'avec Bella, je fonderais ma propre famille, je…

« Bella! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec tous ces bocaux de beurre de cacahuète? »

« Mais euh! Mon précieux! »

DING DONG.

Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée tandis que ma femme s'affaire en cuisine. J'inspecte le salon une dernière fois pour vérifier que rien ne traîne et ouvre enfin à mes invités.

« Hé salut Edward! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait vu!», s'exclame Emmett en brandissant une bouteille de vin.

Derrière lui, Rosalie est en train de dorloter Henry et elle m'adresse un rapide signe de la main avant de pénétrer le seuil.

« Emmett, ça ne fait que quelques jours. Rappelle-toi, nous avons dîné chez vous et tu nous as fait un super strip-tease. »

« Sérieusement? T'avais bu combien de verres? », sursaute James.

Emmett baisse la tête, honteux et suit sa fiancée dans le hall. Moqueur, je renseigne quand même James:

« Aucun! Il voulait seulement sortir de son rôle de père un moment et n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour séduire Rose. »

« Je vois… L'abstinence, hein? », rit Victoria.

« Oui. Je le comprends quand même. A sa place, je deviendrais fou», lâche en l'observant donner le biberon à son fils.

Cette scène particulièrement émouvante m'attendrit. Ils ne le savent pas encore mais dans moins d'un an, ce sera moi à sa place et cette perspective me rend impatient. Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité que le temps s'accélère qu'à ce moment-là.

« Bon, ce n'est pas qu'on est pressé mais on pourrait rentrer, non? », s'impatiente Alice.

Sans attendre plus, elle se fraye un passage dans la maison, suivie par Jazz qui m'adresse un regard d'excuses en haussant les épaules et par Jake et Mike qui me tendent des chocolats. Je fronce mes sourcils. Des chocolats?

« Bella m'a appelé pendant que j'allais au drugstore. Elle m'a carrément supplié de lui prendre cette marque», explique Mike.

Je soupire, faussement blasé.

James et Vic me font enfin face et avant de rejoindre nos amis, ils me tendent une pochette.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

James pose la main sur mon épaule et comme pour rire à une plaisanterie, fait un clin d'œil complice à sa femme.

« Ce sont les photos du mariage et… On s'est dit que comme Bella a recouvré toutes ses facultés physiques, que vous voudriez peut-être avoir une cérémonie digne de ce nom donc… et considère ça comme un cadeau de mariage, tu ne peux pas le refuser, c'est un bon de réservation pour le Bellaggio. »

Je retourne ledit bon dans tous les sens mais…

« Je ne comprends pas. Comment ça marche? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?»

« Ca veut dire que le jour que vous aurez choisi, vous pourrez renouveler vos vœux dans ce palais royal, une cérémonie tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel et que vous avez libre choix dans la décoration et tout le toutim», s'enthousiasme Victoria.

Je mets plusieurs minutes à comprendre réellement ce que c'est mais lorsque c'est enfin fait:

« Putain de merde! Merci du fond du cœur tous les deux! C'est vraiment un cadeau inestimable! »

« Que se passe-t-il? », intervient Bella en embrassant son frère et sa belle-sœur.

Je suis tellement ému que les mots me manquent alors je me contente de lui mettre la pochette dans ses mains. Elle est plus rapide que moi à la détente et après avoir essuyé une crise de larmes de ma femme et remercié chaleureusement James et Vic, nous nous dirigeons enfin vers le salon où nous attendent les autres. Bella noue sa main dans la mienne et lorsque nos regards se croisent, je me sens comme invincible. Rien ne peut nous attaquer.

Nous sommes en train de prendre l'apéritif lorsque Bella me prend la main et me fait comprendre qu'il est temps. J'inhale longuement en lui souriant amoureusement et je me lève en faisant tinter mon verre.

« Alors, les amis. Bella et moi vous avons préparé une surprise. Nous savons que ce n'est pas encore Noël mais on s'est dit que nous ne refuseriez pas un petit cadeau, n'est-ce pas? »

Dès qu'elle entend le mot "cadeau", Alice saute sur ses pieds et trépigne d'impatience en clapant des mains. Bella ne manque pas de la remarquer et elle éclate de rire. Faussement blasé, je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bref, comme Alice semble pressée de les découvrir, je vais la laisser jouer au lutin. Tu peux aller les chercher», lui lance-je.

Elle n'attend même pas que je lui ai révélé où sont les cadeaux qu'elle se sauve comme une fusée hors du salon.

Nous entendons une porte s'ouvrir puis un cri strident.

« AAH! JE LES AI! »

Bruits de sautillements puis un gros BOUM. Nous nous échangeons tous un regard amusé et Henry commence à pleurer. Pendant que Rose s'éloigne pour le calmer en le berçant, Alice fait irruption en portant deux colis. Elle nous fait les yeux ronds.

« J'ai cherché partout mais il n'y a que ces boîtes-là! », s'exclame-t-elle.

« C'est normal. Tu as déguerpi avant que je ne puisse te prévenir! », me moque-je gentiment d'elle.

« Alors, ça va à qui? », s'illumine le visage de Rose.

Elle pose Henry dans sa poussette et nous rejoint non sans avoir mis son fils au calme dans notre chambre.

Bella, toute excitée, donne les directives et les garçons ouvrent leur cadeau tandis que de l'autre côté du canapé, les filles en font autant. Emmett s'énerve sur le papier et l'arrache avec brutalité. James ôte le couvercle de la boîte et en ressort plusieurs petits objets. Jazz ironise:

« Edward, si tu voulais qu'on se fasse une partie de baseball, tu aurais pu directement nous le demander. Tu sais qu'on ne te le refuserait pas! »

Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de ma belle en attendant qu'ils captent de quoi il s'agit. Cependant, je sens que ça va être long, surtout quand James agite le maillot miniature devant nous:

« En plus, tu n'as pas remarqué mais ce n'est pas notre taille du tout! C'est nettement trop petit. »

Emmett se plie les côtes à force de rire et tente de passer sa tête dedans. Peine perdue.

« Rosie, je suis coincé! », pleurniche-t-il.

C'est trop fort. Même Bella et moi nous joignons aux autres en voyant le petit maillot s'agiter en l'air sur le corps massif d'Emmett. Celui-ci ne fait pas le malin et cesse de remuer dans tous les sens pour que Rosalie l'aide à se dépêtrer.

« Je n'y crois pas… », s'extasie Victoria en découvrant une robe de princesse.

« Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois? », s'interroge Alice en détaillant sous tous les recoins une tétine.

Rosalie couine à son tour en clapant des mains:

« L'agence d'adoption vous a trouvé un enfant! »

Elle porte ses mains à sa bouche mais nous n'avons pas le temps de la détromper. Jake prend Bella dans ses bras en lui répétant à quel point il est heureux pour nous.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça!», tente de nier Bella.

« Alors, Rosalie a enfin accepté de vous donner Henry? », plaisante Emmett qui se prend un coup derrière la nuque de la part de ma sœur.

« Non plus. Ecoutez… », respire péniblement Bella après avoir reposé ses pieds sur le sol.

« Nous allons avoir notre bébé! Nous sommes enceinte! », la complète-je avant de me rendre compte de ce que je viens de déclamer.

« Euh… non, Bella est enceinte, je voulais dire… », bredouille-je, rouge d'excitation.

Je me rends alors compte qu'un silence s'est installé et que personne ne bouge. Tous restent immobiles jusqu'à ce que Mike répète:

« Vous allez avoir votre bébé? Le vôtre? Comme vôtre, vôtre?»

Bella se blottit contre moi. Nous ne répondons pas. Nous nous contentons seulement de sourire béatement.

« Mais…Je croyais que t'avais ta propre armée pour décimer les soldats d'Edward? », bégaie James.

Elle se gratte le menton.

« Il faut croire que ses nageurs sont plus forts que les miens!», renchérit-elle d'une voix chantante.

« Alors, c'est sûr? Tu attends un bébé? », interroge Rose.

Nos mains se lient.

« Oui», répondons-nous sobrement.

Et là, les cris fusent ainsi que les embrassades. De tous côtés, nous sommes assaillis par nos amis qui tiennent à nous féliciter. La joie et l'allégresse nous entoure.

Tant pis pour les voisins si nous faisons trop de bruit. Nous avons bien le droit d'être heureux!

Mes yeux croisent ceux de ma femme une courte seconde. Ils renferment tellement d'intensité et d'amour que je m'y noie. Même si je ne l'entends pas, ses lèvres bougent. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander de crier.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime », lui souffle-je, extatique.

* * *

**AN : **Ce miracle, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Je ne pourrai jamais l'expliquer scientifiquement mais c'est réel.

**2**: Je sais, pas de lemon. Mais… Il revient au prochain chapitre! Vous vous souvenez de la séance de shooping? Vous rougirez encore plus, promis!

**Review = teaser.**


	21. Chapter 19: Es tu prêt?

**Plot**: Bella est la patiente d'Edward et ils fantasment l'un sur l'autre depuis des années mais tout change le jour où Bella se décide à mettre le grappin sur Edward et elle obtiendra plus que ce qu'elle voulait. ****Langage cru et lemon poussés. Vous êtes prévenus!****

Avant-dernier chapitre de DCMB sans compter l'épilogue. Y a un bonus prévu et fini. *Soupir* J'ai du mal à dire au-revoir à Bella et Edward…. Mais malgré ça, je vous promets de ne pas abandonner ma fic!

Merci à toutes mes revieweuses et revieweur car depuis quelques chapitres, j'ai constaté la présence d'un homme dans mes suiveurs. Hihihi comme quoi, les hommes lisent aussi namého! Inscrits ou anonymes, vous êtes un plaisir à lire!

Je voudrais surtout remercier et encourager celles qui se reconnaissent dans les problèmes d'infertilité. Pour la question: mon petit miracle personnel a 4 ans. Elle est en parfaite santé et c'est la petite fille la plus belle du monde. Oui oui, même objectivement parlant! J'espère de tout cœur que vous aurez aussi votre happy end.

* * *

**Ch19:****Es-tu prêt?**

**BPOV**

« STRIKE! Les mecs, vous avez du souci à vous faire!», hurle Alice en sautant dans nos bras.

« Ce n'est pas juste. Je croyais que tu n'avais joué au bowling! », râle Jake.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri. Je te consolerai comme je peux», lui lance un clin d'œil Mike.

Arrive le tour d'Edward de lancer la boule. De concert avec les copines, je décide de le distraire. Après tout, je déteste perdre. Je me lève et me place en retrait. Juste assez pour qu'il parvienne néanmoins à me voir du coin de l'œil.

Je prends mon air le plus innocent et tout en sirotant mon jus de fruits, je joue délicatement avec ma paille. Discrètement mais d'une manière suggestive, ma langue passe autour de la barre tandis que ma main caresse le verre. Je me penche légèrement pour qu'il devine la naissance de mon décolleté qui a gagné en volume grâce à ma grossesse. Avec une fierté évidente, je constate qu'il déglutit péniblement en se dandinant, mal à l'aise.

Je suis diabolique, me gausse-je. Pas de culpabilité, il en va de notre honneur, se justifie Vilaine Bella.

Il lance sa boule. Etrangement, elle va droit dans la gouttière et ne touche aucune quille.

« OUH! », crient les garçons pendant que mes amies éclatent de rire.

Bonne joueuse – ou tricheuse – je me dirige vers notre table et y pose mon verre. Edward m'entoure de ses bras et me murmure à l'oreille:

« Moi aussi, je peux participer à ce jeu… »

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je rougis.

Un serveur s'approche de nous avec une bouteille et nous sert.

« Merci Eric », flirte Victoria sous les yeux furibonds de mon frère.

Et il le mérite. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi charmant avec la réceptionniste de l'hôtel, a-t-elle grondé avec l'approbation de nous toutes.

Ce ne lui fait pas de mal d'être jaloux, m'amuse-je en observant James fusiller du regard le pauvre Eric qui détale sans demander son reste.

« A moi! Et après, on part faire la tournée des bars! », tonitrue Emmett.

« Grand frère! », se plaint Alice qui baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Quoi? On est à Vegas, merde! On se doit de nous amuser avant de nous rendre au Bellaggio demain! », couine-t-il en réclamant l'accord de Rose par le regard.

Celle-ci soupire en retenant un sourire.

« Il a raison. C'est ta dernière nuit de célibataire, Bella. Tu dois en profiter!», rit-elle en levant le pouce à Emmett.

Edward se presse contre moi. J'ai de mal à garder ma concentration ainsi mais j'en fais abstraction.

« Techniquement, je suis déjà mariée. En plus, je suis enceinte. Je ne vais pas courir les rues toute la nuit! », oppose-je.

Rose fait alors une chose qu'elle n'a jamais réalisée. Sa moue made in Alice. Fuck.

« S'il te plaît Bella. C'est la première fois que nous n'avons pas Henry avec nous alors aide-moi à ne pas m'inquiéter comme une folle pour lui! », me supplie-t-elle.

« Rose, tu devrais faire plus confiance à tes parents», plaisante Mike.

« Ce que je fais. Mais ça reste un déchirement d'être séparée de lui, hein Emmett? »

Celui-ci qui voit où sa dulcinée veut en venir se mêle à elle et me fait un regard de chien battu. Double fuck.

« D'accord. Mais on ne se bourre pas la gueule! »

Effectivement, je n'ai pas besoin de faire cette objection. Nous avons fait notre virée à Vegas pour le weekend afin de nous amuser. Certains affirmeraient que cela se fait entre filles ou entre hommes mais nous, comme nous sommes tous casés et proches, nous nous sommes dit que ce serait plus fun de sortir tous ensemble.

Un mois s'est passé depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse et nous avons voulu renouveler nos vœux avant qu'elle ne se voie. Nos parents ont été heureux mais Charlie était tellement époustouflé par ce miracle qu'un faux mouvement et hop, il se retrouvait à l'hôpital. Motif : Une balle dans la fesse…. Soupir… Alice a été tyrannique dans le choix de ma robe ou de mes fleurs mais au final, je sais que je serai royale dans ma robe comme je l'ai toujours rêvé. Rien ne pouvait plus compter pour moi que de pouvoir me tenir à côté d'Edward, debout, égal à égal pour m'unir à lui.

Evidemment, lorsqu'Emmett s'apprête à jouer son tour, Rose imite mon manège et nous partons du bowling sur une victoire écrasante des filles. Alors que nous quittons l'immeuble, j'ai le temps d'apercevoir brièvement mon frère en train d'embrasser passionnément sa femme. Je sens que ces deux-là vont se réconcilier avec allégresse quand on rentrera…

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? », interroge Mike.

Jasper lui fait un sourire carnassier et se frotte les mains.

« Nous allons parfaire ton éducation! »

« Comment? »

« On va en boîte de strip-tease. Tout homme doit le faire au moins une fois dans sa vie! »

Evidemment, Mike et Jake ne sont pas intéressés le moins du monde, préférant se rendre dans un bar mais Alice me prend le bras:

« Bella, tu ne protestes pas? »

« Non, Alice. J'ai confiance en Edward. Et puis, ça peut être marrant, en couple», renchéris-je avec enthousiasme.

Rosalie émet un grognement avant de saisir ma pensée.

« Oui! Allons-y! »

Edward se jette sur mes lèvres avant de me fixer dans les yeux. Comment fait-il pour m'éblouir comme ça?

« Tu es la femme la plus parfaite que je pouvais rêver d'avoir! D'abord Irina et ça… »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Irina, c'était bien pire que ça! Elle et ses vilaines paluches…

« Regarde, celle-là, Bella! Tu dois avouer qu'elle est jolie, non? », s'exclame Alice en me désignant une petite blonde à notre droite.

Je la détaille furtivement avant de revenir à mon verre.

« Pas mal. C'est juste dommage que ses seins soient refaits. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait beaucoup mieux au naturel», rétorque-je nonchalamment.

« Et celle-là? », relance Rosalie.

« Rose, regarde bien le cou. Il y a une pomme d'Adam », ris-je.

Elle s'aperçoit de sa méprise et honteuse, se recommande une téquila.

« Et elle? », intervient Vic.

Mes lèvres se retroussent dans une moue.

« Trop grande. Elle fait au moins deux têtes de plus que moi », réplique-je en faisant signe à une serveuse. Celle-ci ne porte qu'une courte jupette avec un costume de lapine.

« Par contre, celle qui vient vers nous, est parfaite selon mes critères», souffle-je en lui souriant généreusement.

« Pour ça que tu m'as choisi », se rengorge Edward en passant un bras autour de mes épaules, possessif.

Je soupire. Il pourrait tout aussi bien faire pipi autour de moi, ça aurait le même résultat. Elle s'éloigne et je reste rêveuse un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett lance:

« Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Vous regardez les autres femmes? », s'étonne-t-il.

« Evidemment. Nous avons des yeux, nous aussi », se moque Victoria en roulant des yeux.

« Vous n'êtes pas sensées nous faire une crise de jalousie quand on est ici? », interroge Jazz.

Alice dépose un bisou sur ses lèvres avant de lui répondre:

« Jazz, mon amour, nous savons toutes très bien que vous appréciez la beauté d'une femme lorsque vous en voyez. On n'y peut rien. C'est dans vos gènes. Ce qui compte surtout, c'est que votre cœur reste à nous… »

« Et votre corps, car sinon, couic! », interrompt Rosalie en imitant le geste menaçant.

« Alors, tant que vous continuez de nous aimer et que votre monde tourne autour de nous, on peut bien partager ce loisir et juger les autres femmes. Tu ne m'entendras jamais dire qu'Ashley Greene est hideuse parce que pour moi, c'est une vraie déesse!»

« Je t'aime, toi! », lui déclame-t-il en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

« Moi aussi, Jazz », réplique-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de lui.

« Allons mettre des billets dans les strings de Nikki! », s'enflamme Mike.

Jake éructe et affiche une moue boudeuse:

« Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas! », gémit-il.

Mike baisse la tête et prend la main de Jake dans la sienne.

« Pardon, mon chéri. C'est l'ambiance qui doit m'être monté à la tête. »

« Enfin de retour dans notre chambre! », souffle Edward en jetant son manteau négligemment par-terre.

Je sais. Nous sommes supposés passer notre dernière nuit avant le mariage séparément pour que cela ne porte pas malheur mais la perspective de me passer de la chaleur de son corps ne m'enchante pas. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de passer ma nuit dans un grand lit sans lui. Et puis, nous sommes déjà mariés alors ça ne compte pas, si?

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain en courant. Les fameuses nausées! Personne ne m'a dit qu'elles pouvaient être nocturnes!

Je ferme la porte à clé tandis qu'Edward commence à se déshabiller. Vilaine Bella me hurle d'assister au spectacle mais la nature a vite fait de gagner. Néanmoins, je souris. Demain, nous aurons notre vrai mariage. Je serai debout dans une robe somptueuse. Je pourrai goûter à notre pièce montée et je pourrai danser même si je le fais comme un pingouin. Nous ferons de magnifiques photos et je sourirai dessus. Ce sera un jour merveilleux!

En attendant, je me prépare pour la surprise d'Edward. Je veux que cette nuit soit mémorable pour nous deux.

Je sors de mon sac un porte-jarretelle en dentelle et mousseline noir et rose pâle.

Je m'admire dans la glace après l'avoir enfilé et même moi qui manque de confiance en moi, suis forcée d'admettre que je suis sexy! Je tourne sur moi-même, heureuse comme une enfant.

Je déloque la porte et l'entrouvre légèrement.

« Chérie, tout va bien? », s'enquiert la voix anxieuse de mon mari.

Je ne réponds pas. Au lieu de ça, je passe une jambe à l'extèrieur.

« Oh! », hoquète-t-il d'étonnement.

« Mets-nous de la musique, mon amour », fais-je de ma voix la plus sensuelle.

Clic.

** **Barry White: ****You're the first, the last, my everything ********

Les premières notes se font entendre.

En même temps que je sors de ma cachette, ma main vient trouver l'interrupteur et je le désactive, nous plongeant dans une pénombre tamisée.

Edward émet un sifflement. Je souris, fière de mon effet. La bosse qui se forme dans son pantalon ne trompe pas et ça, c'est pour moi qu'elle est là.

Je m'avance lentement. Je semble sûre de moi – d'un côté, je le suis – mais je suis terrorisée. Je prie intérieurement pour ne pas faire un pas de travers ni me ridiculiser en me retrouvant les fesses sur le sol. Ce soir, je veux être sexy! Je veux rendre mon homme fou de désir pour moi et faire de lui un animal. Ma bête sauvage.

J'inhale longuement une gorgée d'air. _Courage,_ m'exhorte Vilaine Bella. _Rappelle-toi des cours que tu as pris_! Evidemment, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à mettre en œuvre. Je me martèle en tête de ne pas me tracasser et de me laisser guider par le rythme et je commence.

Ne pas tomber.

Cette étape sera sûrement la plus dure mais je dois y arriver.

Je monte sur le lit et m'adosse contre son montant.

Vilaine Bella ne cesse de babiller. Si Jamie Lee Curtis a réussi à le faire alors qu'elle est plus vieille que nous, alors nous aussi on peut le faire!

[**AN: Référence au film True Lies.]**

Je passe une jambe autour de la barre en me cambrant contre elle. Ce faisant, mon bassin se colle au bois et mon regard se colle à celui d'Edward, noirci par le désir. Oui, c'est bon, ça.

Je remonte doucement tandis que ma paume frôle sensuellement ma poitrine avant de se poser sur mes fesses dans une claque.

« Fuck », j'entends Edward jurer dans sa barbe.

Je m'assure que le lit tiendra le choc de mon poids discrètement. J'espère aussi également que j'exécuterai mon mouvement mieux qu'à l'entraînement.

Je prends appui sur le pilon avant de faire un tour autour de lui en écartant mes jambes en grand écart sur lui.

« Putain de merde! », s'exclame-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Je retiens un sourire, fière de moi.

Lorsque j'en ai fini avec la barre du lit, je m'étends sur celui-ci avant de m'arquer comme un chat. Je prends soin de veiller à ce qu'il ait une bonne vue sur mon corps souple et sur la courbure de mes reins.

Il avance son bras, bavant presque littéralement sur lui mais je m'éloigne. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec lui.

Je prends quelques poses suggestives en me mordant la lèvre inférieure lorsque je croise son regard brûlant.

Sur mes genoux écartés, je passe ma main sur mes seins durcis tels des rocs et gémis doucement.

Je continue ce jeu jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête pour laisser place au silence le plus complet, entrecoupé par nos respirations saccadées.

A quatre pattes, tel un félin, je m'approche vers ma proie qui ne peut se décrocher les yeux de mes fesses.

Je colle mon museau contre sa main qui pend dans le vide et lèche sa paume.

Edward comprend où je veux en venir car il me caresse le crâne en humant calmement.

« Tu es une bonne fille », murmure-t-il, la voix rauque.

Je me passe la langue sur les lèvres, anticipant ma récompense. Je penche la tête en constatant qu'il semble pétrifié. Il semble enfin de sa léthargie en se jetant avec avidité sur mes lèvres offertes.

« Monte », m'intime Master Eddie.

Yes! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez!

« Suce-moi.»

Il n'a pas besoin de le répéter deux fois. Je défais expertement ses boutons avant d'empoigner son engin érigé et de l'engloutir.

A la sensation de mes lèvres contre sa verge, il rejette sa tête en arrière en fermant ses yeux.

Ses mains se posent sur mon crâne. Elles me dirigent. D'abord lentement. J'en profite pour ajuster ma prise sur sa queue. Ses bourses tressautent et je les libère délicatement de leur prison de coton. Il soulève son arrière-train pour m'aider à ôter complètement son pantalon. Lorsque c'est fait, il se focalise sur mes cheveux et m'enlève mon élastique.

« Je veux pouvoir te tirer par là », explique-t-il en envoyant valser mon chouchou sur le balcon.

Les éclats de la lune se réverbèrent sur le sol tandis que je traite Docteur Cul' comme une sucette. Mes coups de langue se font de haut en bas. De temps à temps, je m'amuse à le décalotter afin de jouer avec et de lui procurer plus d'intensité dans mon traitement. Son bassin se balance en symphonie avec mon visage et mon nez se frotte à sa toison.

Fuck. Son odeur m'enivre. Je pourrais le sniffer comme une dose d'héroïne. Je ne me lasse pas de la humer.

« Continue… Oui, comme ça… Bonne fille… », déraille-t-il.

Je tâte ses boules. Gonflées à bloc, comme je les aime. Je les masse. De véritables anti-stress, m'émerveille-je. Et toujours son parfum qui me rend tout chose.

Il me prend pas les épaules. Le contact de sa peau brûlante me fait presque jouir instantanément. Plus! J'en veux plus!

Pour accentuer mes pensées, je serre sa verge dans ma paume. Elle est si dure qu'on dirait un bâton. Sans cesser mon massage, je le branle avec énergie.

Son gland, complètement nu désormais, explore l'intérieur de ma gorge.

Il délivre du pré-sperme. Sucré et acidulé à la fois. Un vrai skittle.

J'aspire chaque goutte, trop rare à mon goût mais bientôt, il n'en reste plus. Je n'ai plus qu'à…

« Non, Bella. Je veux… je veux… »

Il n'achève pas sa phrase. J'ai accéléré le mouvement et je presse mes dents contre lui en même temps.

Il sait que je n'arrêterai pas à moins que…

Il ramène ma chevelure en une queue et tire mon visage en arrière. Il appuie son front contre le mien en tentant de retrouver son souffle.

Lorsque son rythme est revenu:

« Vilaine fille, tu vas devoir être punie. »

« Ah bon? », minaude-je.

« Oui. C'est moi le maître. A quatre pattes!»

Fuck. Rien que ces mots me donnent envie de plonger un doigt en moi. Peut-être deux.

Un gémissement m'échappe.

Il colle son bas-ventre contre mes fesses. Je me cambre pour l'attraper mais rien n'y fait. Il reste désespérément hors de ma portée.

Il se penche. Nous sommes imbriqués mais pas assez. Son visage frôle mon oreille. Je peux sentir sa barbe naissante. Ca ne me pique pas. Non. Ca m'émoustille encore plus! Je veux…

« Bella… », susurre-t-il.

Son bras entoure ma taille et il caresse mon intimité. Fuck. Ses doigts chauds…

Il mordille mon lobe. Je ne contrôle plus mes hanches. Elles se trémoussent devant sa virilité droite comme un pic. Qu'attend-il, bon sang?

« Tu me trempes la main, regarde », souffle-t-il.

Sans réfléchir, mes lèvres se referment sur elle et je goûte ma saveur.

« Bella… », gémit-il.

Il reprend rapidement contenance et pince un de mes tétons juste assez fortement pour que ce soit mon tour de défaillir.

« C'est ce que tu veux? Tu veux que je te prenne maintenant? Que je te fasse haleter jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus crier mon prénom?

Le ton de sa voix est devenu caverneux et grave. Il lutte manifestement pour rester vaillant.

« Parle, Isabella. Que veux-tu? »

Pendant qu'il pose sa question, il plonge ses doigts en moi et je me retiens pour ne pas crier. Il se meut en moi. En avant. En arrière. En avant… Encore, j'en veux encore.

« Edward… », crie-je presque de frustration.

« Dis-le! Que veux-tu? »

« Je veux que tu m'empales toute entière! », lâche-je, à la limite du supportable. « Je veux que tu me baises et que tu me fasses crier à m'époumoner. »

« Ainsi soit-il », entends-je avant de me faire pilonner brusquement.

Mes genoux manquent de me lâcher mais je tiens le choc. Ses mains tiennent fermement mes hanches et les guident à chaque coup.

« Plus profond », l'encourage-je.

Je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendue mais il s'enfonce en moi. Je le sens littéralement dans mon ventre. Il m'assomme à coups de butoir et tout à mon plaisir, mes yeux se posent sur le mur qui se rapproche de nous. Ou alors, c'est le lit qui tremble ainsi.

Je suis proche. Si proche.

Il cesse alors, me faisant crier de frustration mais un bourdonnement me fait dresser l'oreille.

« Tu te souviens de notre visite au sex-shop? »

Si je m'en souviens? Nous n'avons jamais pu étrenner nos jouets! Se pourrait-il que?

Oui. Doucement, il insère l'œuf en moi et l'active.

« PUTAIN! », crie-je au bord du gouffre.

Il baisse l'intensité et me questionne:

« Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas Isabella? »

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Il accepte néanmoins mon hochement de tête comme une réponse car il augmente les vibrations de l'engin et en me faisant me cambrer, pénètre sa verge dans mes fesses.

« OUI! PUTAIN DE MERDE, OUI! »

Il n'attend pas que je sois habituée. Pas la peine. Il commence ses va-et-vient en poussant à son tour des jurons de plaisir.

Les vibrations de l'œuf ajoutées aux mouvements d'Edward… Aucun mot ne peut décrire la sensation de plaisir et de vertige qui me prend en cet instant.

C'est comme si je me trouvais au bord d'un précipice et que je me rapprochais toujours plus du vide.

Encore. Il m'en faut plus.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, un bip se fait entendre et le bruit de bourdonnement augmente. Je… Je…

Il accélère ses coups et me serre contre lui. Fort. Très fort. Ses mains me pressent les seins et il s'enfonce encore plus en moi. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

« PUTAIN, OUI! », explose-je enfin.

Edward ne tarde pas à jouir à son tour. Sa bouche vient trouver la mienne. Nos langues se mélangent avant de se séparer.

Il se retire de moi et m'aide à me dépêtrer du jouet.

Finalement, nous retombons dans les bras l'un de l'autre et après de nombreux baisers et caresses, nous parvenons enfin à trouver le sommeil.

**EPOV**

« Chérie, réveille-toi », lui souffle-je en caressant ses mèches rebelles avec délicatesse.

Elle remue légèrement et sa tête glisse le long de mon épaule. Elle se relève juste à temps. Ses yeux endormis et bouffis s'entrouvrent:

« Hein? Quoi? »

Je ricane sous cape et dépose un baiser sur son front.

« Le médecin ne va pas tarder à nous recevoir enfin. Il ne faudrait pas que tu restes dans la salle d'attente », plaisante-je.

Elle jette un regard vide sur les sièges vides autour de nous en triturant nerveusement ses mains.

« Oh! », s'exclame-t-elle en rougissant furieusement.

Je me penche sur elle, curieux.

« Tu semblais bien dormir… », la titille-je.

Elle baisse la tête avant de relever ses beaux yeux chocolat sur moi, me coupant le souffle par la même occasion:

« Oh oui, j'étais en train de revivre notre séjour à Vegas. »

Immédiatement, la mention de Vegas envoie une décharge électrique à travers moi pour atteindre Docteur Cul'. Il s'étire douloureusement. Je grince des dents. Non! Je ne dois pas bander! Allez, pense à autre chose. Après tout, ça date de la semaine dernière, c'est loin, ça. Pense à… Emmett dans un tutu.

Je n'aurais pas dû porter un jean aussi serré. On dirait que Vilaine Bella a envie de jouer…

« Et quelle partie exactement? Celle où je t'ai culbutée dans le confessionnal ou bien celle où nous avons inauguré la baignoire spa de notre salle de bain? »

Je constate que ses prunelles se sont assombries en entendant mes paroles délibérément provocantes et qu'elle s'est immobilisée.

« Respire, Bella », lui intime-je, narquois.

Elle relâche enfin son souffle avant de poser sa main sur ma cuisse. Fuck. Je peux sentir son odeur pécheresse.

« Non. La première nuit que nous avons passée dans notre suite. Rappelle-toi, quand tu m'as prise sauvagement après ma petite démonstration de lap-dance. »

M'en rappeler? Evidemment que je m'en rappelle! Je crois même qu'elle ne quittera jamais ma mémoire. Un numéro aussi chaud et aussi sexy… fuck! Comment je vais faire pour me lever maintenant?

« D'ailleurs, où as-tu appris à faire cela? »

« Dans une école de pole dance. Une copine à la fac m'en a parlé, elle m'a donné l'adresse et puis voilà. Je n'ai pris des cours que pendant deux semaines mais c'est assez pour connaître les bases», me renseigne-t-elle l'air de rien.

Là, plus besoin d'imaginer Emmett en tutu. Non. Savoir que Bella s'est trémoussée comme ça devant d'autres personnes est largement suffisant à me rendre fou.

« Quoi? Mais pourquoi? »

Elle semble prête à pleurer mais continue vaillamment:

« Je voulais te faire plaisir, moi! »

Ses larmes coulent alors. Je soupire. Je déteste lui faire de la peine.

« Excuse-moi, Bella. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que d'autres hommes te désirent. Tu es à moi, Bella. »

Bon… Je repasserai pour l'excuse parce que me comporter en homme de Cromagnon n'est pas franchement la chose à faire. Cependant, cela semble suffire à Bella car elle se calme enfin et lâche un petit rire.

« Idiot, Edward! Tu es le seul homme qui m'ait vue danser comme ça! », me rassure-t-elle.

« Tant mieux! », boude-je.

La porte devant nous s'ouvre brusquement pour laisser le passage à une femme.

« Le Docteur Eleazar va vous recevoir, vous pouvez entrer», débite-t-elle en nous faisant signe de la suivre.

Bella me prend la main. La sienne est moite et elle tremble. Je me retourne vers elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce, tout va bien se passer», tente-je de la rassurer.

Elle déglutit péniblement. Je m'efforce de paraître sûr de moi mais au fond, je n'en mène pas large. Cette échographie est primordiale. Après trois mois de tests et prises de sang en tout genre, nous saurons si notre enfant se développe normalement. S'il sera viable et avec une constitution normale. Nous avons envisagé notre vie s'il naissait handicapé mais même si nous l'aimons déjà et que nous l'attendons comme le Messie, nous savons que la vie sera dure pour lui. Et qu'adviendrait-il de lui lorsque nous disparaîtrions? Qui s'occuperait de lui? Comment vivrait-il?

Une pression énorme se fait sentir sur nos épaules mais à deux, elle s'amoindrit.

« Bonjour, Bella. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? », nous accueille chaleureusement la gynécologue.

« Pareil qu'il y a deux semaines, Docteur. Nausées, sautes d'humeur, irritabilité, libido débordante, appétit… », riposte Bella, à bout de nerfs.

« Je vois… Et bien, si nous passions aux étriers? », hésite Carmen.

« Nous? Vous, vous êtes tranquille. Ce n'est pas vous qui écartez les jambes pour atteindre des bouts de métaux inconfortables », râle Bella.

Je compatis sincèrement au sort de Carmen. Sérieusement. Mais… Sachant que ça pourrait être moi, je suis également très soulagé de ne pas subir les foudres de ma femme.

Pendant que Bella passe dans une salle voisine pour se préparer, le docteur Eleazar me fait part des résultats des derniers tests de Bella.

« Monsieur Cullen, je vais devoir prescrire des suppléments de fer en cachets à votre femme pour contrecarrer une anémie. Sinon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle ne fait pas de toxoplasmose et nous n'avons pas dépisté de risque de trisomie 21. A priori, tout devrait bien se passer. »

Je devrais me réjouir mais quelque chose dans sa voix m'alerte.

« Mais? »

Elle inspire longuement avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Le bassin de votre femme n'est pas fait pour porter un enfant. Vu ses antécédents et ceux de sa famille, il reste que c'est une grossesse à haut risque. »

« Ca, nous le savions dès le départ », hausse-je le ton.

« Pas uniquement pour votre enfant, Monsieur Cullen mais également pour votre femme. Elle fait déjà de l'anémie. Croyez-vous que physiquement, Isabella soit apte à procréer sans problème? Je sais que vous désirez cet enfant, Monsieur Cullen, mais vous devez envisager un avortement. »

Je bouillonne de rage. Pour qui se prend-elle pour me parler ainsi?

« Pourquoi m'en parlez-vous à moi au lieu d'attendre que Bella soit là? », gronde-je.

« Parce qu'en tant que médecin, vous savez à quel point la grossesse de votre femme présente des risques et pour elle, et pour votre bébé. Vous seul, pouvez la raisonner!»

Ces mots sont vrais, je l'avoue. Mais…

« Pensez-vous réellement que nous n'avons pensé à rien? Que nous nous engageons à l'aveuglette? Croyez-vous que je ne suis pas conscient de tout ça? Nous avons discuté pendant des heures sur notre avenir, sur ce qui ce déroulerait. Nous avons imaginé toutes les probabilités, docteur. Mais nous voulons quand même tenter le coup. Nous nous en voudrions sinon.»

Ca aussi, c'est vrai et c'est ce qui compte le plus. Nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout.

« Soit… », capitule-t-elle.

Bella revient enfin avec nous mais une tension inévitable s'est installée.

« Ca y est, je suis prête? », bégaie-t-elle.

Elle ne se rend pas compte l'importance des mots qu'elle vient d'utiliser. Oui. Moi aussi, je suis prêt.

* * *

**AN: **Je crains votre réaction à cause du lemon. Je pars me cacher! Pire que la séance de shopping selon Mr Solaris *rougit*

**2**: 17 pages. Ca suffit pour me faire pardonner pour le délai? Joyeux Noel à tous!

**Review = teaser.**


	22. Chapter 20: Grandes nouvelles

**Plot**: Bella est la patiente d'Edward et ils fantasment l'un sur l'autre depuis des années mais tout change le jour où Bella se décide à mettre le grappin sur Edward et elle obtiendra plus que ce qu'elle voulait. ****Langage cru et lemon poussés. Vous êtes prévenus!****

Et voilà! Le dernier chapitre. Déjà. Je remercie toutes mes lectrices et revieweuses pour avoir partagé cette aventure.

Arrivée de Sexy Eddie: « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Je remercie mes lectrices, pourquoi? »

Soupir blasé.

SE: « Pas maintenant, y a encore un épilogue!

* * *

**Ch20:****Grandes nouvelles**

**** **_**Six mois après**_** ****

**Alice POV**

« Ally, tu tiens vraiment à te rendre au concert dans cette tenue? », s'étrangle James en recrachant son verre.

« Oui, pourquoi? »

« Ca ne me semble pas très confortable… » objecte-t-il.

Je gronde après lui en m'époussetant machinalement mais il s'en moque royalement. Il continue à m'observer sans cesser de rire bêtement. Cela fait des années que j'ai renoncé à tenter de le raisonner lorsqu'il se montre aussi idiot. Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Fuck, comment Bella arrive-t-elle à supporter un frère pareil depuis qu'elle est née?

« Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » me rappelle-je.

« Emmett m'envoie chercher les affaires d'Henry. Il les a oubliées hier après le dîner. Il serait bien venu lui-même mais comme son fils et Rose ont attrapé la varicelle, il s'occupe d'eux. »

Evidemment. Je souris brièvement en revoyant le visage comblé de mon frère devant sa petite famille. Il en a fait du chemin depuis qu'il a rencontré Rosalie, songe-je. Je me rappelle encore lorsqu'on était au lycée. Lui et James, en tant que quaterback de l'équipe de Forks, remportaient énormément de succès auprès de la gente féminine. Bien sûr, ils en profitaient: c'était de leur âge. James a toujours été un bel homme alors ça ne m'a jamais étonnée mais Emmett! Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis sa sœur mais je n'arrivais pas à concevoir que le garçon qui me volait mes bonbons à Halloween puisse être beau. Ou alors son succès était-il dû à son sens de l'humour et à son rire communicatif? En tout cas, je ne l'ai jamais vu célibataire durant son adolescence.

Rapidement, James a cessé ses jeux avec les filles. Il est parti à Harvard et lorsqu'il est revenu, c'était un autre homme. Il avait gagné en maturité et en charisme. James avait grandi.

Emmett, par contre, est resté le même. Joueur et taquin mais ce que tout le monde peut voir, c'est que malgré ses apparences de séducteur, Emmett a beaucoup eu le cœur brisé. Il s'investit à fond dans ce qu'il fait. Toujours. Boulot et conquêtes confondues. On croit que lorsqu'il dit "je t'aime", c'est sans profondeur mais en fait, il le pense réellement. Un vrai cœur d'artichaut. Avant de rencontrer Rosalie, il s'était juré de s'investir dans son travail avant de rechercher une femme. Bien sûr, il a échoué.

Dès qu'il est revenu à la maison en me parlant d'elle, j'ai vu cette étincelle dans ses yeux. Il avait eu le coup de foudre. Bien sûr, ça a fait mon bonheur: depuis le temps que j'essayais de les réunir, ces deux-là! Mais je craignais qu'ils n'aillent trop vite tous les deux. Ca vous marque à vie lorsque vous entendez votre frère faire l'amour bestialement à sa copine dont il vient de faire la connaissance! Si, si, sérieusement.

J'ai vu mon frère grandir et gagner (un peu) en maturité avec Rosalie mais surtout il est devenu responsable. Avec l'arrivée d'Henry, il a cessé ses plaisanteries cocasses et il a même arrêté de faire l'enfant. Enfin… Un petit peu quand même. Rosalie est la femme parfaite pour lui. Elle l'aime comme il est, sans chercher à le changer et elle le recadre lorsqu'il dépasse les limites. Elle est très protectrice envers lui mais encore plus avec Henry. Une vraie lionne si quelqu'un s'avise de faire du mal aux deux hommes de sa vie. Ca pourrait faire peur, on pourrait craindre qu'elle ne soit possessive mais non. Elle protège seulement son territoire, aime-t-elle le répéter.

Ils se sont mariés il y a maintenant une demi-année. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas prévu de le faire à Las Vegas ( un cliché, rejetait Rosalie avec un soupir de mépris) mais Edward et Bella leur ont offert de bon cœur de partager le Bellaggio avec eux.

Ils n'avaient rien dit mais ça sautait aux yeux que de toute façon, Emmett et Rosalie souhaitaient célébrer leur mariage là. Et, comme nos parents et amis étaient déjà présents, pourquoi ne pas faire d'une pierre deux coups?

Désormais, ma meilleure amie et Edward pourront se targuer d'avoir vécu deux doubles mariages mais peu importe. L'important, c'est qu'ils soient heureux.

Bella n'a pas eu une vie facile. Ses parents ont divorcé lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans et même si c'était à l'amiable et que tout s'est fait en douceur, elle, elle l'a vécu comme un deuil. En partant avec Phil et Renée, elle avait perdu un père. Elle n'en montrait rien à l'école, elle mimait les sourires, la bonne humeur mais moi, je voyais. Lorsque deux âmes vivent la même chose, elles se reconnaissent à travers toutes les couches, tous les apparats.

C'est sûrement pour ça que je suis venue vers elle. Mon père venait de mourir à cause d'une leucémie. C'est ce qui nous a rapprochées. La solitude. Le chagrin. La perte. Nous sommes devenues aussi sœurs qu'on peut l'être que par le sang. Sœurs d'armes.

Avec le temps, j'ai repris goût à la vie. Comme aime le répéter Bella, je suis une pile électrique. Toujours en mouvement, toujours de l'énergie à revendre. Peut-être parce que l'immobilité me rappelle toujours ces heures passées sans bouger à l'enterrement de mon père… J'ai fait le deuil, ne vous méprenez-pas mais quand même. Mais Bella, elle…

Malgré ce qu'elle affichait, malgré le fait qu'elle semblait normale, comme toutes les filles de notre âge, elle subissait la vie. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Toujours terre à terre… Elle se fondait dans la masse, citoyenne lambda de ce monde.

J'ai rencontré Jasper lorsque j'avais seize ans. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui, le bon, l'unique, ma moitié. Je venais rendre visite à ma meilleure amie et lui se chamaillait avec James. De vrais enfants! Mais Jazz… Avec ses joues rougies par l'effort et son rire grave…

Je souris en y repensant.

James s'est tourné vers moi et a crié: "Ally, elle est où ma bière?" Comment croyait-il que j'allais réagir? Evidemment, je lui ai balancé un oreiller sur la tête! Malheureusement, il a ricoché sur le verre de jus d'orange de Jasper qui s'est renversé sur son pantalon. A croire que c'était fait exprès! Mais non. Néanmoins, je l'ai amené à la salle de bain et c'est comme ça que notre histoire a commencé. Désormais, à chaque fois que nous apercevons le rayon des jus d'oranges au magasin, le même sourire complice se forme sur nos visages.

Mon prince.

Il craignait que je ne le fuie en apprenant qu'il avait eu une aventure avec Bella mais franchement, qui étais-je pour juger son passé?

Pendant quelques temps, Jazz et moi, nous nous sommes vus en cachette. D'Emmett et de James. Je ne voulais pas que ces idiots ne lui fassent leur cinéma de mafioso. Je ne dramatise pas. Essayez d'imaginer ce que c'est que de faire face à deux mecs baraqués de l'équipe de foot qui vous scrutent méchamment en roulant des mécaniques! Seule, Bella était au courant et nous soutenait.

Les professeurs la qualifiaient de calme, d'élève studieuse mais à l'intérieur, je sais qu'elle attendait cette petite lueur qui la ranimerait toute entière. Elle ne le sait pas mais elle est une battante. Elle subissait peut-être la vie mais au moins, elle s'y accrochait.

C'est là qu'intervient Edward.

Je suis une bonne entremetteuse. Vraiment. Mais alors Edward et Bella, je ne l'ai pas vu venir du tout! Peut-être parce que j'ai toujours vu Edward comme un médecin et non comme un homme.

Mais à partir du moment où ils se sont mis en couple, Bella s'est ouverte au monde. Ses rires sont devenus joyeux et non plus téléphonés et surtout, elle a pris des couleurs. C'est littéralement un bijou, un diamant qui étincellede mille feux et Edward est son soleil. C'est grâce à lui qu'elle irradie de bonheur.

Quelque part, il fallait leur couple pour que tout se mettre en place. Emmett et Rosalie. James et Victoria… C'est grâce à eux que notre petit clan s'est formé. Il ne manquait plus que Jacob et Mike et le tour était joué. Notre monde existait. Un monde d'amour, d'amitié mais également de joie.

Ca a été une calamité lorsque la chose est arrivée à Bella.

Le nom de cette chose? Jane Volturi.

Cette garce qui a tenté de briser notre bulle, parce qu'attaquer l'un des nôtres, c'est s'en prendre à toute la troupe derrière.

Heureusement, le destin a bien fait les choses. Jane a été punie au-delà de ce qu'on imaginait et avec l'argent qu'Edward et Bella ont récolté, sachant qu'une grande partie a été mise de côté pour leur maison et leur futur fils, ils ont encore assez d'argent pour se payer un tour du monde. Rien que ça.

Bella et Edward ont énormément souffert à l'annonce de la "comme si" stérilité de Bella alors lorsque ce miracle s'est produit, ils n'ont rien lâché. Ils ont changé de gynéco, ont fait face aux imprévus de la grossesse, se sont accrochés malgré les risques présentés pour elle mais même si nous nous inquiétons pour eux, comment les blâmer? C'est comme tendre une carotte à un âne qui meurt de faim. On la lui donne mais en lui disant: "Attention, elle est peut-être pourrie." Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'il va s'arrêter pour si peu?

Ils subissent toutes sortes de tests mais rien ne garantit qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes à l'arrivée du bébé. La majorité des couples serait abattue mais pas eux. Eux rayonnent comme jamais ils ne l'ont fait.

Après avoir appris qu'ils attendaient un fils, évidemment, ils se sont mis en quête d'un prénom. Pendant ces six derniers mois, lors de nos sorties, l'un d'eux s'exclamait à l'improviste: "et pourquoi pas Jackson ou Bill?" Ils ne sont jamais mis d'accord.

Junior est donc attendu dans les prochains jours et ni Edward ni Bella ne sont paniqués. Non. La chambre est déjà préparée, ils ont acquis toutes les affaires nécessaires avec l'aide de Rose et Emmett. Il ne reste plus que le bébé pour que tout soit parfait.

Ainsi, tous mes amis ont leur vie bien installée.

Mon frère et sa femme sont heureux en ménage et leur petit Henry grandit à une vitesse prodigieuse. Il commence même à ramper. Bientôt, il courra à travers champs et apprendra à parler tout doucement, pense-je avec attendrissement et nostalgie.

Ma meilleure amie et Edward suivent leurs pas. Ils ne se rendent pas compte du chemin qu'ils ont parcouru mais moi, je trouve leur histoire admirable. Elle me fait rêver.

James et Victoria sont en pleine phase "essais bébé". Forcément, avec Henry comme filleul et Eddie Junior à venir, ils ont senti cet appel de la nature et n'ont pas voulu résister.

Même Jacob et Mike se sont mariés. Ils n'en sont pas encore à l'étape "fonder une famille" mais je pressens que ça va venir. Après tout, ils vont être les parrains d'Eddie Junior.

Mais moi…

« Ally, tu vas bien? », s'inquiète James de ma soudaine léthargie.

Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour mes amis. Si, si. Mais…

« Oui, James. C'est juste que… »

Je rougis. Je ne devrais pas penser cela.

« Vous avez tous évolué. Vous êtes de vrais adultes maintenant, tu comprends? Mais moi, je stagne…. », lâche-je d'une toute petite voix.

Est-ce que ça fait de moi une égoïste et une mauvaise fille?

« Ecoute, Ally. Tu ne dois pas comparer ta vie avec les nôtres. Tu es différente. Nous avons tous une histoire spéciale, toi y compris. Rappelle-toi comme Bella était jalouse que tu aies trouvé ta moitié alors que tu étais si jeune », plaisante-t-il.

L'effet escompté produit son effet. C'est vrai. Même si Bella ne disait rien, même si elle se montrait heureuse pour Jazz et moi, je sais qu'elle déprimait aussi. Elle se sentait laissée pour compte et craignait de passer le reste de ses jours toute seule. Une fois, elle m'avait même parlé d'un rêve où elle se voyait entourée de dix chats. Elle se souvenait même de leurs noms.

« Et puis… Tu sais bien que tu finiras par épouser Jazz, non? »

Question rhétorique. Il a raison. Oui ! "Allez, Alice, reprends-toi. L'homme de ta vie t'emmène à un concert. Tu ne vas pas gâcher la soirée avec ta déprime", m'exhorte-je.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et c'est avec un sourire sincère que je me lève.

J'enlace James:

« Merci James. Tu es un super grand frère. »

Il étouffe un ricanement.

« Et Emmett alors? »

Avant de rejoindre Jazz, je me retourne une dernière fois sur lui qui a bien du mal à se dépêtrer avec les affaires de Henry.

« Toi, tu es un frère responsable. Lui, c'est un grand enfant et tous les deux, vous êtes complémentaires. Je vous aime tous les deux. »

* * *

[**AN: La scène se passe au concert des Cranberries.]**

« Jazz, comment as-tu réussi à avoir ces places aux premières loges? C'est fabuleux! », m'extasie-je en me jetant à son cou.

Il se contente de s'esclaffer et me caresse la joue avec tendresse. A ce moment-là, c'est comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Je ne vois et n'entends plus que lui. Ce courant qui passe entre nous est tellement fort qu'il me coupe le souffle à chaque fois.

Comment ai-je pu douter un seul instant que nous ne finirions pas notre vie ensemble?

Aucun autre homme ne pourra jamais susciter en moi cette myriade de papillons dans le ventre par un seul regard, ne fera battre ou s'arrêter mon cœur par un geste ou ne me fera rêver comme lui le fait.

« Et ce n'est pas fini! », affirme-t-il mystérieusement.

Je tente de lui tirer les vers du nez mais il résiste même à ma moue de cocker. Qu'importe. J'ai le pressentiment que sa surprise consiste à nous faire visiter les loges et rencontrer le groupe. Généralement, mes désirs deviennent toujours réalité. Peut-être que j'ai une bonne fée au-dessus de moi qui exauce mes vœux.

Les premiers accords de guitare retentissent et je ne peux plus contenir mon excitation. Je suis si impatiente! Soudainement, j'ai hâte d'être à la fin du spectacle. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'ils accepteront une représentation privée pour moi!

Une, deux chansons passent. J'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps. Je sais que je suis comme toutes les autres fans, oh oui, je le sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de crier à m'en rompre les tympans à chaque fois que Dolores fait signe au public.

Une telle ambiance règne! C'est exalté, c'est euphorique… Je n'arrive pas à tenir en place ni personne d'ailleurs. C'est comme si vous étiez shooté parce que vous en prenez plein les yeux et plein les oreilles. Vous n'êtes pas assourdi par les cris autour de vous. Non. Si mais vous y participez de bon cœur.

De temps en temps, nous échangeons un regard avec Jazz et mon cœur se gonfle. Je me dis que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Grâce à lui. Il est mon monde.

Je m'esclaffe en constatant qu'il est rouge pivoine et totalement essoufflé. Lui d'habitude si calme et réservé, il est complètement transformé!

Nos mains se lient sans qu'il n'ait besoin de dire un mot et je pose ma tête sur son torse. Je l'aurais bien posée sur son épaule mais je suis trop petite pour l'atteindre. Je me contente de ce que je peux.

Le concert prend fin. Trop rapidement. Comment ces trois heures ont-elles pu passer aussi vite?

Mon cœur bat la chamade: je vais pouvoir féliciter de vive voix Dolores et son groupe!

Tout à coup, le noir se fait. Youpi, ils sont revenus nous interpréter une dernière chanson!

Mais…

Etrangement, le projecteur éclaire une scène vide. Où sont les Cranberries?

Dolores? Je secoue la tête frénétiquement dans tous les sens pour l'apercevoir mais rien. Où est-elle?

Jazz me prend le bras et me guide par la taille vers la scène. Que…? Quoi? Pourquoi?

Personne ne l'arrête. Pas même les gardes du corps ou les membres de la sécurité. Personne. Je ne comprends pas.

Un silence religieux s'ensuit. A mon avis, tout le monde se demande ce que nous faisons ici et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Dolores s'approche de nous. Sûrement pour nous botter le cul de là. C'est officiel, mon Jazz est devenu fou.

Lorsqu'elle arrive à notre hauteur, au lieu de faire appel à ses gardes, elle nous fait un grand sourire et passe son micro à Jazz. … Gné? What the fuck?

Elle s'éloigne après avoir soufflé hâtivement: "Je vous revois après."

Euh? Après quoi?

Nous nous retrouvons donc seuls, sur une scène, devant des milliers de fans. Je suis tellement abasourdie qu'il semble que mon cerveau soit déconnecté car il ne réagit même pas lorsque Jasper s'agenouille devant moi avec un écrin ouvert qui m'éblouit.

« Mary Alice Hale…»

C'est le moment que choisissent mes neurones pour revenir car tout à coup, je prends conscience de ce qui est en train de se dérouler.

« C'est moi», sursaute-je soudainement.

Amusé, il attend que je me reprenne mais je rougis, comprenant que notre public se rit de moi. Je m'en souviendrai de ce concert….

« Mary Alice Hale, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, je n'étais qu'un pauvre loup solitaire. J'errais sur cette terre sans but. Lorsque mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, j'ai tout vécu au ralenti. Ton sursaut, ta moue vexée, ton sourire, et quel sourire! Tu m'as jeté un sort, Alice. Dès le premier regard. Lorsqu'enfin, je me suis souvenu comment respirer, la première pensée que j'ai eue a été: "Cette femme-là, je ne peux pas la laisser partir." Tu es devenue en quelques secondes mon soleil personnel. Il suffit que tu souries pour faire partir les nuages au-dessus de ma tête et que je retrouve ma bonne humeur, parce que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu es mon ange. Je sais qu'avec toi, malgré tous les problèmes qu'il pourra y avoir, je serai toujours confiant en l'avenir, grâce à toi. Ta seule présence me comble de bonheur. Pas un jour ne se passe sans que je ne réalise à quel point tu as bouleversé ma vie et je te promets solennellement que si tu acceptes ma demande, je passerai le reste de mes jours à t'aimer, t'honorer et te chérir comme la prunelle de mes yeux alors… Mary Alice Hale, veux-tu m'épouser? »

Je devrais pleurer ou me jeter dans les bras de Jazz en criant oui à tout rompre. Je le sais, ça. Oh oui, je le sais. Ce n'est pas la volonté qui me manque, oh ça non, mais je reste figée. Ma raison me crie de réagir, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais… rien.

« BOUGE-TOI LE CUL! », m'exhorte-je, désespérée.

Rien, niet, nada.

Mon Dieu, faites que je ne sois pas en train de faire une crise cardiaque. Je ne peux pas mourir! Pas avant d'avoir fondé ma famille et d'avoir marché jusqu'à Jazz dans une robe de chez Victoria.

« ALICE! REAGIS, FUCK! »

Enfin, je cligne des yeux et esquisse un pas vers mon Jasper.

Cependant…

Il semble que la maladresse légendaire de Bella soit sur moi car au même moment, mon talon aiguille se casse, me faisant me retrouver avec l'arrière-train par-terre comme une abrutie.

« Ma chérie, tu vas bien? », s'inquiète Jazz en se précipitant à ma rescousse.

Jasper Cullen… L'homme que j'ai rencontré à seize ans. Mon premier vrai baiser. Mes premières caresses. Mon premier en tout. Je pensais avoir été amoureuse avant lui mais il m'a fait découvrir l'amour avec un grand A. Peut-être qu'à mon mariage, dans la loge, je flipperais en me disant: "et s'il n'est pas le bon? Et s'il est destiné à n'être qu'une étape avant le bon?" Peut-être.

Mais lorsque je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, je n'ai aucun doute. Beaucoup tueraient pour rencontrer leur âme-sœur. Je n'ai pas le droit d'ignorer cela et puis, c'est de Jasper dont on parle, non mais!

Tandis que je passe mes bras autour de lui et le serre à l'étouffer, ma voix me revient enfin:

« Oui, Jasper Cullen. Oui, mille fois oui, je veux devenir ta femme», articule-je enfin.

Il éclate de rire nerveusement. Mon Dieu comme j'ai dû lui faire peur, réalise-je avec effroi.

Finalement, il se calme et passe sa main sur mon visage, caressant mon visage avec une tendresse non contenue:

« De toute façon, tu ne pouvais pas refuser. Notre place est l'un avec l'autre. »

Je ne réponds pas. Il a raison. Qu'ajouter de plus?

Les cris et les applaudissements fusent alors de tous côtés. Cela devrait m'assourdir mais non. Tout ce qui compte, c'est Jasper et le fait que je suis affreusement bien avec ma tête sur son épaule. J'aime Jasper Cullen et ça, c'est immuable.

DRING. DRING.

J'émerge péniblement ma tête de sous les draps. Quelque part, une sonnerie retentit inlassablement mais je ne bouge pas d'un poil. Où est-ce que je suis? Ah oui! Ca me revient, chez Jazz. Nous avons fêté nos fiançailles, ça a été explosif et puis…

DRING. DRING.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Quelle heure il est? A tâtons, mon bras cherche en-dessous du lit mon sac et j'en extirpe mon portable.

Nom de Dieu!

Je mets plusieurs secondes avant de me remettre de mon aveuglement temporaire à cause de l'écran et prudemment, j'ouvre un œil.

Quatre heures du matin.

Je me recouche illico. On n'a pas idée de réveiller les gens de bonne heure. Ca attendra demain matin. Jazz se retourne dans son sommeil en humant et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Il soulève lourdement son bras avant de le refermer sur moi. Le visage contre le torse de mon bien-aimé, je me délecte de son odeur musquée. Il sent si bon!

Je suis en train de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil quand:

Dring. Dring.

Je me relève immédiatement. Cette fois-ci, ils vont m'entendre! Il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit une question de vie ou de mort!

« Allô? », gronde-je, menaçante.

« Ah quand même! Ce n'est pas trop tôt! », grommelle mon frère.

« Emmett Arthur Hale, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison d'appeler au milieu de la nuit sinon… », commence-je avant d'être interrompue.

« Edward n'a eu le temps que d'appeler Rose alors préviens Jasper. Ramenez-vous à l'hôpital. Bella va accoucher!», débite-t-il avant de me raccrocher au nez.

Je reste éberluée, le temps que les mots atteignent mon cerveau endormi. Et là…

« AAAAH! », crie-je, réveillant en sursaut mon fiancé.

« Alice? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Un cauchemar? », bégaie-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

Je me retourne vers lui et le prends pas les bras.

« Lève-toi. Bella et Edward vont être parents! », répète-je inlassablement.

« Hein? Quoi? T'es sûre? »

Eh ben, si ce n'est pas être sûr, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

« Oui! Allez! Il faut qu'on s'habille! On n'a plus de temps à perdre! »

Il croise les bras sur la poitrine et retrousse ses lèvres dans une moue craquante. Beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.

« Chéri? Qu'est-ce que tu as? », m'inquiète-je en m'asseyant devant lui.

« Je veux mon bisou d'abord! »

Je devrais lever les yeux au ciel, n'est-ce pas? Mais je ne peux pas. Qu'est-ce que je vous disais? Ah, oui! Beaucoup trop mignon pour son propre bien…

* * *

**** **_**Quelques instants plus tôt **_******

**EPOV**

« J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai mal à la…»

C'est par ces paroles scandées sans cesse que je suis tiré du sommeil. D'abord léger, les chuchotements de Bella gagnent en volume et bientôt, des sanglots s'ajoutent à ses incantations. Fuck, que se passe-t-il?

Je me penche de son côté et reste coi. Pourtant, elle dort encore!

Je devrais me recoucher mais quelque chose m'interpelle. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ma femme parle dans son sommeil mais c'est la première fois que son visage affiche un tel air de souffrance et qu'elle pleure.

« Bella… », murmure-je en posant ma main sur son bras.

Tout à coup, je me retrouve bien éveillé car elle est brûlante. Son front est trempé de sueur et elle est saisie de convulsions.

« BELLA! », l'interpelle-je plus fortement.

Elle ouvre enfin ses yeux et immédiatement, elle s'arque et se plie en deux. Sa figure est tordue dans une grimace affolante; mon Dieu, faites qu'il n'arrive rien de mal à Bella, je vous en supplie!

« Edward… », gémit-elle faiblement.

Si faiblement que je me précipite pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

« Edward… J'ai fait pipi au lit! », couine-t-elle.

Quoi? Ma paume frotte alors le matelas et je découvre qu'effectivement, il est complètement mouillé.

Attendez… Maux de tête, eaux…

Fuck.

« Bella! », m'exclame-je, sur les nerfs.

« Pourquoi tu me cries dessus? Ce n'est pas de ma faute! », sanglote-t-elle en se tenant le ventre.

« Fuck, Bella. Tu as perdu les eaux! On doit partir ma chérie!», déclame-je en sillonnant la chambre de tous les côtés en rassemblant les affaires.

Le sac pour la maternité, fait. M'habiller, fait… Je repasse ma liste mentalement mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose?

Passons.

Je titube vers la voiture et au moment où je mets le contact, Bella apparaît sur le seuil de la porte. Fuck!

« Pardonne-moi, Bella. Je t'ai complètement oubliée», m'excuse-je en me précipitant vers elle.

Elle se tient contre le chambranle et respire difficilement.

Un, deux. Un, deux… Oui, c'est ça ma puce. Respire, l'encourage-je dans ma tête.

« Je…vois…ça… », plaisante-t-elle néanmoins. « Et toi… ton pantalon… »

Je baisse alors mes yeux et me rends compte que j'ai enfilé son jogging rose. Oh!

Tant pis. Il y a plus urgent.

Pendant que je roule sur les chapeaux de roues, j'ai néanmoins souvenir qu'il faut que je prévienne quelqu'un et appelle le dernier numéro composé. Je compte sur eux pour relayer le message.

« Allô? », me répond une voix endormie.

Je perçois les pleurs de Henry que j'ai probablement réveillé mais peu importe. Je suis tellement excité que je n'ai plus toute ma tête.

« Grande sœur, je vais être papa!», hurle-je sans m'en rendre compte.

« Edward, c'est toi? », reprend-elle comme si elle ne me reconnaissait pas.

« Bien sûr que c'est moi, Rose! Ecoute, je suis en train d'emmener Bella à la maternité. Tu voudras bien passer le message? Merci grande sœur, je t'adore! », débite-je sans m'interrompre un seul instant.

J'arrive alors devant un feu qui passe au rouge et au lieu de freiner, j'appuie sur le champignon. Mon téléphone se renverse mais qu'importe. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire.

« Tiens bon, Bella. On y est presque! »

« Edward, je suis exténuée. Je n'en peux plus», couine Bella, au bord des larmes.

Sa main me serre tellement la mienne que j'ai l'impression de sentir mes os se broyer. Mais je dois rester fort. Comparé à ce qu'elle ressent, je peux bien souffrir un peu.

« Courage mon amour. Notre fils est presque là. Je peux pratiquement l'entendre. »

« Ca fait des heures qu'on est là. S'il veut pas sortir maintenant, pourquoi le forcer? Je veux dormir un peu, rien qu'un peu », me supplie-t-elle.

« Courage ma chérie. On y est presque! Je suis là, Bella. »

Son visage se contorsionne de douleur. Elle pousse mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant. Elle commence à pleurer.

« Je ne vais jamais y arriver! Je vais mourir! »

J'embrasse son front, trop ému pour formuler des pensées cohérentes. Ma Bella, ma femme a mal. Et moi, je suis impuissant. Je ne peux rien faire.

« Non, Bella, tu es forte. Tu es plus forte que toutes les femmes que je connais. S'il y en a une qui peut le faire, c'est toi! Tu peux tout faire ma chérie. Tu es incroyable! » tente-je de la rassurer.

Nos doigts se mêlent encore plus si cela est possible. Notre transpiration. Notre douleur. Notre moment. Ensemble.

« Je t'aime Edward. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit car elle se redresse de toute sa hauteur en hurlant. Le médecin lui intime alors de pousser et vaillamment, elle obéit de toutes ses forces.

Mon Dieu! Ma Bella! Mon amour, ma moitié en train de souffrir ainsi par ma faute! Je ne veux plus qu'elle ait mal. Bella…

« Je vois sa tête! », m'enthousiasme-je.

Bella… M'a-t-elle entendu? Sait-elle à quel point je l'admire pour ce qu'elle est en train d'endurer? Sait-elle à quel point je l'idolâtre en ce moment-même?

Ses yeux se plantent dans les miens. Pourquoi ce regard grave? Est-ce mon imagination et ma fatigue qui me jouent des tours?

A cet instant-là, je réalise que ma femme n'a jamais été aussi belle et forte. Ma déesse…

« On a fait un bon bout de chemin, hein? », interroge-t-elle entre deux contractions.

J'acquiesce, le cœur serré.

« Edward, on sait tous les deux que cette grossesse présentait des risques, n'est-ce pas? Sache que s'il y a un problème, moi, je ne le regrette pas. Je ne regrette…. Rien du tout… »

Nos doigts se dénouent et renouent. Où finit sa main? Où finit la mienne? Nous sommes unis plus que jamais dans cette épreuve.

« Je t'aime Edward. »

Je dépose un baiser sur le dos de sa main avant de la ramener contre moi.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Bella. Plus que tout.»

Ces mots à peine prononcés me semblent bien fades. Comment pourraient-ils décrire avec exactitude l'intensité de mon amour pour elle? Comment pourraient-ils refléter la réalité alors que leur signification n'est rien comparée à elle?

« C'est le moment, poussez, Isabella! », lui intime le médecin.

Autour de nous, toute une équipe s'active mais mon attention se porte uniquement sur ma courageuse Bella qui est en train de souffrir le martyr pour notre fils.

Elle crie alors qu'elle fournit enfin l'ultime effort.

Quelques secondes se passent avant que nous n'entendions enfin les premiers cris de notre bébé. Notre bébé!

Bella se relâche enfin, sereine et nos yeux se portent, émus sur le fruit de notre amour. Des larmes coulent sur les joues de Bella et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour moi. Nous nous sommes tant battus pour lui!

Une sage-femme s'avance vers nous:

« Vous voulez le tenir? »

Bella ne répond pas, se contentant d'hocher du chef et de tendre ses bras. Avec appréhension, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle sent le poids de notre fils et elle le berce. Bella a déjà la fibre maternelle, m'émerveille-je.

« Anthony Masen Cullen, tu seras un briseur de cœurs plus tard», déclare-t-elle avec sérénité.

Je sursaute à l'énoncé de ce nom mais me ravise rapidement. Anthony Masen… ces prénoms me plaisent. Notre bébé est en effet une mini-réplique de nous. Je reconnais dans ses traits ceux de Bella et il a mes yeux. Bella a raison, il aura beaucoup de succès auprès de la gent féminine.

J'entoure les épaules de ma femme et elle pose sa tête contre la mienne.

« Je suis heureuse, Edward… »

Je garde le silence. Elle sait que je partage son sentiment.

Un bip se fait entendre. Il ne s'interrompt pas. Il dure encore et encore. Une infirmière prend Anthony et l'éloigne de nous. Pourquoi que se passe-t-il?

« Bella… », interpelle-je.

Aucune réaction. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour avant que je ne la secoue en l'appelant, désespéré.

« Non, non, non… », répète-je sans vouloir le croire. « Non, ce n'est pas possible… »

Le médecin accourt avec un énorme chariot derrière lui et m'écarte de son chemin.

« Putain, elle nous fait une hémo. Monsieur Cullen, éloignez- vous d'ici! », m'intime-t-il.

C'est dans un état d'hébétude que je lui obéis. Mes pieds me portent d'eux-mêmes à l'opposé de la pièce où j'assiste impuissant à ce qu'il se passe.

Pendant qu'il ordonne une révision utérine, mes pensées s'envolent vers ma Bella.

« Bella, réveille-toi, je t'en supplie! », lui crie-je dans l'espoir qu'elle m'entende et se batte.

« Ne nous laisse pas seuls. Anthony et moi avons besoin de toi! », pleure-je sans m'en apercevoir.

« Bella… »

Et toujours ce bip lancinant. BIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP….

Ma tête me lance, mes yeux piquent. Tout devient vague…

La seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est à Bella qui doit me revenir. Elle n'a pas le droit de partir!

Et puis… Tout devient noir.

* * *

**AN: **J'avais promis un lemon Jazz/Alice dans ce chapitre. Après des mois et des mois de blocage sur ce foutu lemon, j'ai pas su. Pardon.

**2**: Pardon aussi pour le délai qui s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois. Ma chimio s'est terminée il y a quelques temps mais j'ai du ensuite faire face à des problèmes au boulot et à des problèmes personnels. Sans compter que ma box m'a lâchée et que je n'ai plus eu Internet après. Mais tout s'est arrangé. Merci pour votre patience et d'être toujours présents!

**3**: Il n'y aura pas de teaser pour l'épilogue. Pourquoi? Car je n'ai franchement aucune idée quant à quelle fin je vais mettre. * Sifflotte* Mais celles qui me côtoient en ce moment devraient deviner selon mon humeur laquelle je vais choisir. Même si c'est contraire à ce que je dis d'habitude. Comment ça je vous emmêle les pinceaux? Du coup, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews. Je le fais toujours mais tant de temps s'est écoulé… Me connaissant, si j'avais répondu à tout le monde comme d'habitude, vous n'auriez pas eu ce chapitre avant encore des semaines. J'espère que vous comprendrez. Mais promis, je répondrai à tous ce coup-ci. Ce sera plus rapide vu qu'il n'y aura pas de teaser à envoyer, mouhahaha.


	23. Epilogue: The end

**Plot**: Bella est la patiente d'Edward et ils fantasment l'un sur l'autre depuis des années mais tout change le jour où Bella se décide à mettre le grappin sur Edward et elle obtiendra plus que ce qu'elle voulait. ****Langage cru et lemon poussés. Vous êtes prévenus!****

Nous voilà à la toute fin de cette histoire. Je sais que vous êtes pressées de lire alors je ne vos embêterai pas plus longtemps. Je voulais seulement remercier chacun(e) de vous, mes lecteurs et lectrices pour m'avoir lue et pour avoir supporté tous mes cliffies, pour avoir laissé ou non une trace de votre passage avec vos reviews, pour m'avoir encouragée et apporté votre soutien lorsque j'en avais besoin. MERCI!

* * *

**Epilogue**

**** **_**Quatre ans après**_** ****

**EPOV**

Une légère brise circule tandis qu'assis sur l'herbe, j'observe avec attendrissement mon fils jouer au cerf-volant avec son grand-père.

« Regarde papa! Il flotte! », hurle-t-il en me faisant des grands signes.

Je lui rends son sourire. Anthony, mon fils, ma bataille…

Est-ce qu'il te fait aussi craquer là où tu es, Bella?

« AIE! »

Pendant que Charlie relève Tony et le console de sa chute, James, assis à côté de moi souffle inaudiblement:

« Il tient bien de sa mère sur le côté maladroit… »

Je me joins à son petit rire car il a tout à fait raison. Tony a seulement quatre ans mais il s'est déjà cassé un bras et un pied sans compter le nombre incalculable de bleus qu'il accumule sur ses membres. Mon fils est un vrai casse-cou malgré cela. Comme Charlie aime le raconter, il est le portrait caché de Bella à son âge.

Bella… Mon ange maintenant. Notre ange gardien à tous les deux.

« J'espère que notre fille n'héritera pas de ce gène à deux pieds gauches à la Swan », rit Victoria en caressant son ventre rebondi.

James pose sa tête sur les genoux de sa femme et se laisse aller à rêver.

« Si notre Julian ne l'a pas eu, on peut espérer que notre petite Siobhan sera immunisée aussi», médite-t-il tandis que sa femme dodeline de la tête en souriant.

Silencieusement, mon regard passe de ce couple aux autres qui nous entourent.

Pour l'anniversaire de Tony, nous avons organisé un énorme pique-nique dans le parc et mine de rien, on se rend compte que nous avons beaucoup de proches.

Jazz et Alice se couvent amoureusement du regard. Ils n'attendent pas encore d'enfant mais avec tous les gamins qui grandissent au sein de notre clan, je devine que ça ne saurait tarder. Alice est une bonne marraine mais elle ferait une mère parfaite. Malgré le fait qu'elle adore couvrir de cadeaux les enfants, elle sait également leur dire non et ça, je ne l'aurais jamais cru venant d'elle.

Rose et Emmett aident Henry à faire voler son cerf-volant. Celui-ci a fait le pari avec Tony de faire monter son jouet le plus haut possible sous peine de goûter la compote de Jacob, mais chut, il serait vexé qu'on parle de sa "cuisine" comme d'une punition.

En parlant de Jacob, il s'est remarié officiellement avec Mike l'an dernier. Remarié car leur premier mariage s'est fait un peu à la va-vite et ils souhaitaient avoir une belle cérémonie de princesse. Il faut dire que rester le seul couple légalement célibataire après avoir assisté à tous nos mariages l'a convaincu que cette cérémonie n'était pas qu'un bout de papier mais également une promesse d'avenir. Par contre, il se plait à clamer haut et fort qu'il préfère être le gentil parrain plutôt qu'un papa qui se fera détester à l'adolescence de sa progéniture.

Anthony, lui, c'est mon rayon de soleil. Grâce à lui, c'est comme si la période sombre de ma vie n'avait jamais existée. Il éclipse tout. Les conditions dans lesquelles il est venu au monde, même si elles sont plus que difficiles, s'effacent ou s'atténuent lorsqu'il fait entendre son rire joyeux. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Comme le disait Bella, il en valait la chandelle.

Avec Charlie qui le tient par la main, il accourt vers nous, Henry aux trousses, en s'écriant:

« J'ai gagné! J'ai gagné! »

Je me lève, interrompu dans mes pensées, prêt à accueillir mon fils.

« Bravo mon chéri! Je suis fier de toi! »

Je le contemple. Il est essoufflé, ses joues sont rosies par la course qu'il vient de faire. Ses cheveux, cuivrés comme les miens, sont hirsutes malgré le fait que j'ai passé une heure ce matin à essayer de les dompter. Je soupire. Voilà bien une chose dont il a héritée de moi qui l'embarrasse!

Une pierre se trouve sur son chemin. Tout à son enthousiasme, il ne l'a pas remarquée et évidemment, son pied se prend dedans. Heureusement, je le rattrape à temps et passée la surprise, il éclate de rire.

Tout le monde se joint à lui. J'essaye de montrer un visage sévère car après tout, il devrait faire attention pour ne pas se blesser comme ça, mais peine perdue. Comment lui résister? Bella, pourquoi il a fallu que tu lui transmettes tes traits? Il est ton parfait portrait…

Nous nous asseyons sur l'herbe et Anthony dans les bras, entamons les sandwiches qu'Esmée nous a apportés.

Charlie sort son thermos et nous sert du café.

Le soleil darde ses rayons. Une douce chaleur se diffuse et nous baignons dans une atmosphère de paix. Rien ne peut la troubler.

Je caresse avec tendresse la chevelure de mon fils pendant qu'il se love contre moi.

« Dis papa? », interroge-t-il entre deux bouchées.

« Oui, Tony? »

« Comment elle était, maman? Elle aussi, elle tombait tout le temps? »

Charlie éclate de rire et ses tient les côtes.

« Oh que oui. Que le sol soit plat ou pas, s'il fallait tomber sur un obstacle, Bella trébuchait toujours. Quelquefois, elle n'avait même pas besoin d'obstacle. Elle se prenait les pieds dans les siens toute seule », tonitrue-t-il.

« T'exagères papa! », minore James.

« Même pas. Souviens-toi de la fois où elle s'est retrouvée aux urgences, tu sais, elle venait d'entrer en sixième. Elle s'avançait devant la maîtresse pour se présenter et elle a fini par se cogner tête la première sur un pupitre d'un de ses camarades avant de se retrouver avec une énorme bosse sur le crâne! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'est retrouvée devant Carlisle qui venait de s'installer à Forks si je me souviens bien, c'est bien ça, Carlisle? », demande James à mon père pour confirmation.

L'intéressé hoche la tête, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Bella, te rends-tu compte à quel point tu as bouleversé nos vies?

Est-ce qu'il en est de même pour moi?

« Henry, t'as pas fini ta compote! », le nargue Anthony.

Henry affiche une moue boudeuse mais sous les encouragements de son père, achève d'honorer son gage. Jake lui tapote affectueusement le dos et s'écrie:

« Ca, c'est un bon gars! Lui, il sait apprécier la bonne nourriture», insiste-t-il en nous jaugeant du regard.

Alice recrache sa bouteille d'eau et manque de s'étouffer. Pendant que Jazz l'aide à se reprendre, elle taquine Jake:

« C'est surtout qu'Henry tient de son père. Il peut manger n'importe quoi, lui. Heureusement pour lui.»

Le visage déjà foncé de Jake vire au cramoisi tandis que les rires résonnent autour de nous. Tony se tortille dans mes bras et son parfum de fraise mêlé de citron se diffuse autour de mes narines.

Avec Bella, je pensais être totalement drogué à son odeur. Je n'aurais jamais pensé en aimer une autre mais celle d'Anthony me fait le même effet. Je ne m'en lasse pas. C'est impossible.

« Il faut croire que le gène de la bonne cuisine ne tombe qu'une fois dans la famille Swan et Bella en a fait les frais. Vous vous rappelez, à chaque fois que Renée et Phil devaient s'absenter, on se ramenait directement chez eux pour déguster un bon pad thai? », se souvient Jazz.

« Hé! On n'était pas au courant! », s'indigne Renée.

« Maman, tu sais qu'on t'adore mais franchement… Le plat le plus difficile que tu as dû nous préparer, je dirais que c'est un gratin de pâtes », rit James.

Le repas se passe ainsi sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Bella me manque. Est-ce qu'un jour cette sensation de vide s'estompera? Est-ce qu'un jour, je ne me sentirai plus oppressé par son absence? Bella… J'ai tant besoin d'elle!

Mon bras me picote. Je tente d'en faire abstraction mais la sensation persiste et me force à sortir de mes rêveries.

« C'est l'heure, papa? »

Je porte mon poignet devant les yeux et raffermis mon emprise sur mon fils qui me regarde, les yeux pleins d'espoir et de confiance. Tant d'innocence…

« Presque mon trésor. Finis ton sandwiche. »

Tout à coup, il balance son bout de quignon sur James qui se rebiffe et saute sur ses pieds en s'époumonant:

« MAMAN! »

Il se jette dans les bras de Bella qui le fait tournoyer au-dessus d'elle comme une poupée. Et il rit, oui, il rit allègrement! De quoi vous chauffer le cœur, m'attendris-je.

Je lève à mon tour pour accueillir ma femme, ignorant mon fils qui s'écrie "beurk" lorsque j'embrasse passionnément ma belle.

Après toutes ces années, m'émerveille-je, je suis toujours aussi amoureux si ce n'est plus et que dire de ce que je ressens lorsqu'elle n'est pas là? On pourrait penser que l'habitude et le quotidien effriteraient cette sensation d'oppression qui m'assaille alors mais il n'en est rien. Je ne vis que par et pour elle. Ma femme. Ma Bella.

« Tu es en avance, madame Cullen », murmure-je de ma voix de ténor envoûté.

« J'ai relâché les élèves plus tôt. Ils étaient déchaînés et je dois avouer que j'avais hâte de vous retrouver. Je ne voulais pas rater plus longtemps l'anniversaire de mon petit précieux!», explique-t-elle en ébouriffant la chevelure désordonnée d'Anthony.

Il s'esclaffe et se tourne vers les autres.

« T'as entendu Papi? C'est moi le précieux! »

Ledit papi croise les bras sur la poitrine et bougonne:

« On s'en serait douté. Ce n'est sûrement pas un vieux croulant comme moi qui sera son précieux », se lamente-t-il.

Bella vient l'enlacer et le console:

« Toi, t'es mon père adoré. Ca ne te suffit pas? Et puis… Vu comme j'ai galéré pour donner naissance à Tony, c'est normal qu'il soit mon précieux! »

« Maman, c'est quoi galéré? », intervient Tony, alerte.

Elle attend que notre fils se soit bien niché entre nous deux pour lui répondre, la main dans la mienne:

« Galéré, ça veut dire que tu étais attendu comme le Messie, mon fils et aussi que ton père et moi, avons beaucoup souffert pour t'avoir. C'est pour ça que tu es plus qu'un trésor, tu comprends? »

Pour toute réponse, il lève sa petite bouille et dépose un gros smack baveux sur les joues de Bella qui rougit, gênée de l'attention toute concentrée sur eux deux.

Pour changer de sujet de conversation, Jasper se racle la gorge et lance:

« Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais moi, j'ai faim. Pas vous? »

Les enfants sautent de joie tandis que lentement, nous rejoignons nos amis et nos familles.

Anthony nous tient la main à tous les deux et alors que le soleil se fait moins timide, mes yeux se posent sur le charmant tableau que nous formons. Moi, ma femme et mon fils.

Bella croise mon regard et il est tellement intense que je m'y perds, comme d'habitude.

Nous n'avons pas besoin de prononcer un mot, je sais qu'elle partage mes pensées.

Quel chemin nous avons parcouru depuis cette visite fatidique qui s'annonçait comme normale il y a maintenant près de six petites années!

Quels obstacles et embûches avons-nous dû surmonter pour arriver ici! Oui… Lorsque Bella a fait son hémorragie de délivrance après la naissance d'Anthony, j'ai bien cru l'avoir perdue pour toujours. Tout a été fait: révision utérine, massages, injections de produits et maintenant que j'y pense, il doit y avoir une puissance supérieure là-haut car mes prières ont été entendues. Le bip continuel s'est transformé en une suite de petits clics. Lentement mais sûrement. Les médecins ont été contraints de lui faire une ablation totale de l'utérus et désormais, il est complètement impossible que Bella tombe enceinte à nouveau. Nous pourrions être tristes, nous devrions l'être mais sachant que Tony est notre miracle personnel, comment pourrions-nous nous plaindre? Mon Tony, mon fils, ma bataille. Notre vie désormais. Et rien ne peut être plus parfait que ce moment partagé avec mon âme-sœur.

Anthony se détache de nous pour suivre Henry avec qui il fait les quatre cents coups.

Ma main cherche alors celle de ma femme pour se lier à elle. Bella pose sa tête sur mon bras et souffle doucement.

Lorsqu'elle relève ses prunelles vers moi, elle m'adresse un grand sourire radieux et déclare tout simplement:

« Je t'aime Edward. »

Mes doigts passent dans ses cheveux soyeux et je lui réponds sur le même ton:

« Je t'aime aussi Bella. »

Oui. Nous avons parcouru un long chemin avant de nous retrouver là. Nous mettre en couple, nous marier, fonder une famille… Mais notre vie ensemble ne fait que commencer et ça, c'est une autre histoire.

**FIN**

* * *

**AN: **Après plus d'un an et demi sur cette histoire, après des pages et des mois d'écriture, j'ai l'honneur et la tristesse d'apposer le mot fin et de laisser nos joyeux lurons vivre paisiblement. Sexy Eddie ne peut plus m'empêcher de verser ma petite larme mais ça a été une joie de vivre cette aventure avec vous. Merci de m'avoir lue!

**2**: J'ai fait peur à beaucoup, hein? Mais comme Evelyne-raconte l'a remarqué, ce n'est pas pour rien que cette fic est côtée Romance/Humour :P Mais celles que ça intéresse, vous pouvez lire la fin alternative plus bas. Je me demande combien d'entre vous la liront...

* * *

**Fin alternative**

**Anthony POV**

****25 ans après****

« Tu es sûr papa? » répète-je une énième fois en me contemplant dans le miroir.

Bruit de chaise. Soupir amusé. Mon père se place derrière moi et ajuste mon nœud de cravate. Je le savais! J'étais débraillé! Et il s'obstinait à m'affirmer que j'étais bien comme ça!

« Tony, voyons! Pourquoi tu stresses comme ça? Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais voir le pape! Ta mère ne te dira rien, tu sais! Tu es son fils. Tu peux venir en sac à patates que tu resterais toujours parfait pour elle.»

« Je sais… Mais c'est maman, tu comprends. Je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi. »

C'est vrai. Je m'appelle Anthony Masen Cullen, fils de Bella et Edward Cullen. Fraîchement diplômé d'Harvard, nouvel avocat associé chez Donnell & co et … fiancé. Ce n'est pas que je me plaigne, loin de là, au contraire, je suis heureux. Vraiment. La vie m'a gâté et je la lui rends bien. Je fais du bénévolat à l'église du quartier, je suis un bon voisin, un ami fidèle et un futur-mari attentionné. De plus, Lucy est une fille géniale. Généreuse, débordante de joie de vivre, aimante, elle a toutes les qualités pour elle et je sais qu'elle est la bonne. Celle sans qui je ne peux plus vivre. Cela ne fait qu'un an que nous nous fréquentons mais dès que je l'ai vue, à la première seconde, je l'ai su. C'est elle. Et aujourd'hui, je vais annoncer nos fiançailles à ma mère. Le stress total.

Mon père pose ses mains sur mes épaules, protecteur.

« Fils, je connais Bella et crois-moi, elle sera toujours fière de toi. Quoi que tu fasses. L'important pour elle, c'est que tu vives heureux. Alors… L'es-tu ? »

Nos regards se fixent l'un sur l'autre. Tonton Emmett dirait que je suis une mauviette car voilà maintenant que je me mets à avoir des sanglots dans la gorge.

« Oui, papa. Je le suis. »

« Alors, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, d'accord? Ta mère ne va pas te manger.»

J'opine du chef. Je sais. Mais quand même.

« Allez viens, Tony. Tu ne veux pas faire attendre ta mère, hein? Dépêchons-nous avant que sa foudre ne s'abatte sur nous, pauvres mortels. »

Je souffle un grand coup avant de franchir à mon tour le pas de la porte. Je me demande si j'aurais pas mieux fait de me soûler et de me marier à Las Vegas. Ca aurait été plus simple…

**** Une heure plus tard****

« Allez, je te laisse parler à ta mère maintenant. Fais-moi signe quand tu auras fini. »

Il me tapote l'épaule avant de disparaître. Ca y est. J'y suis. Le grand moment. Celui qui bouleversera ma vie à jamais. Je vais quitter le nid définitivement. Irrévocablement et incontestablement.

J'avance vers elle. Je peux la voir me sourire avec chaleur et ses yeux brillent avec éclat. Maman… Est-ce que je suis devenu un homme bien? Est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours autant? Une brise. Fraîche et discrète. Je l'espère.

« Bonjour maman. »

Je m'immobilise. Je me demande si papa a vécu ça, lui aussi. Si lui aussi a craint de ne pas répondre aux attentes de ses parents. Et maman? Mais qu'importe. Ses fossettes se creusent et son aura m'enveloppe.

« Mon Tony… »

Son étreinte me fait chaud au cœur. C'est bon de la sentir contre moi. Si seulement…

« Tu aimes les tulipes que je t'ai apportées? Tata Alice m'a dit que ce sont tes préférées…. »

Je m'interromps, pensif. J'espère que plus tard, avec Lucy, nous serons comme Tonton James et Vic qui élèvent leurs trois enfants dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ou comme Alice et Jazz qui, même s'ils se débattent pour gérer la crise d'adolescence de leurs jumeaux, rayonnent toujours de bonheur, ou encore comme Emmett et Rosalie ou enfin comme mes parents qui se vouent un amour inconditionnel malgré les années qui passent.

« Maman, je voulais te dire… Lucy et moi, nous allons nous marier. Je sais, tu vas dire que c'est trop tôt, que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis un an mais toi et papa, vous pouvez parler, hein ? » ris-je de concert avec ma mère.

« Mais je l'aime maman. Lucy, c'est… ma moitié. Je le ressens au fond de mes tripes. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer mais c'est comme ça. C'est… elle. Mais je te promets, maman, que où que je sois, quoi que je fasse, je resterai toujours ton fils. Tu es ma mère et je t'aime. Jamais mon esprit ne sera loin de toi. »

J'aimerais qu'elle me réponde, que sa voix douce, que j'ai si souvent entendue dans les enregistrements faits avec mes proches, me réconforte et me dise qu'elle est heureuse pour moi. J'aimerais…

« Je le sais et ta mère aussi », intervient la voix musicale de ma bien-aimée.

Celle-ci nous a rejoints sans que je ne m'en rende compte et se tient à présent à mes côtés en me serrant la main.

« Bonjour Madame Cullen », salue Lucy avec déférence.

Toujours cet alizée qui souffle… Or, je sais au plus profond de moi que maman nous entend, qu'elle nous parle. Depuis tout petit, je l'ai toujours sentie près de moi et je pense que c'est pareil pour papa et ceux qui m'entourent. Bella Cullen n'est pas une femme qu'on oublie. Elle est de ces personnes qui nous marquent à jamais. Je peux l'affirmer même si je ne l'ai jamais connue. Après tout, elle a donné sa vie pour moi. Et en cet instant, je suis prêt à parier qu'elle est en train de prendre Lucy dans ses bras en la remerciant pour la quiétude qu'elle m'apporte.

« Je prendrai soin de votre fils. Avec moi, il sera toujours aimé et chéri comme il doit l'être, comme il le mérite. Je vous le promets », murmure ma future femme.

Nous nous sourions tendrement avant de contempler la tombe de ma mère.

Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, celle-ci a toujours été recouverte de fleurs. Que ce soit par ma famille ou nos amis, elle a toujours reçu des visites et le sera toujours.

« A bientôt maman. »

**BPOV**

Oui. Après ma mort, la vie a continué autour de moi. Bien sûr, au début, tous ont ressenti de la peine et du chagrin. Et puis, le temps a fait son œuvre. Mon père aujourd'hui à la retraite fait toujours ses parties de pêche avec son meilleur ami Billy. Jake et Mike ont adopté une petite fille, Marie et ont ouvert leur propre boutique de vêtements. Mon frère et Vic viennent d'entamer un tour du monde avec leurs trois enfants. Alice, soutenue par Jazz, tente tant bien que mal de gérer ses adolescents turbulents mais je sais que malgré sa fatigue, elle est comblée. Emmett et Rose, quant à eux, possèdent une chaîne de garages à succès et mon fils a grandi entouré d'amour. J'aurais voulu être présente physiquement pour lui J'aurais voulu… alors, chaque jour qui passe, je veille sur lui et sur mes proches. Je dialogue avec eux. Je suis là même si je suis invisible à leurs yeux.

Edward ne s'est jamais remarié. Nous avons eu une conversation un jour. Je l'ai exhorté à le faire si jamais je venais à disparaître mais il a repoussé mes recommandations.

« Comment pourrais-je regarder une autre femme que toi? Tu ne te rends pas compte de quelle femme extraordinaire tu es pour accepter que je refasse ma vie? »

Non. Je ne le pense pas. Je n'étais qu'un être humain avec mes qualités et mes défauts. J'ai juste eu de la chance que la personne que j'aime m'aime en retour. Cependant, alors que je pensais qu'il finirait par mourir triste, je réalise maintenant que mon Edward est toujours resté heureux. Toujours. Grâce et pour notre fils, Tony.

Il me voit dans chacun de ses traits comme moi je reconnais ceux d'Edward sur son visage. Et pour mon mari, c'est une bénédiction. Il est étrange, n'est-ce pas?

Alors que mon fils et sa future-épouse s'éloignent de ma pierre tombale pour rejoindre mon bienaimé et que je les suis, je me retourne une dernière fois et déchiffre l'épitaphe gravée sur la pierre:

« Ici repose Isabella Swan-Cullen. Fille bien-aimée, amie dévouée et femme aimante, elle demeure à jamais heureuse et en paix. »

C'est vrai.

**FIN**


	24. Note d'auteure3: Histoire nominée

**Note d'auteur**

Oui, oui, je sais. Les N/A, ça ne sert à rien, à part vous donner le faux espoir qu'il y a une mise à jour. Moi-même, c'est très rare que je les lise. Alors, dans quel but suis-je en train d'écrire cette note ?

Eh bien figurez-vous que j'ai reçu ce soir un mail.

Complètement inattendu car j'ai complètement délaissé FF ces derniers temps.

D'ailleurs, je fais une incartade et en profite pour faire un peu de pub, au profit de moi-même et de mon site personnel consacré aux œuvres graphiques que je fais avec Toshop. Les copinautes savent que le graphisme fait partie de mon métier et que ça fait un bout de temps que cette idée me trottait dans la tête sans que je ne la concrétise. Jusqu'à la date du 22 juillet 2011.

Et donc, vous trouverez dans mon site des créations graphiques évidemment (avatars, walls , etc…) ainsi que des tutoriels Photoshop et pour les débutants et pour les confirmés et d'autres rubriques que je vous laisse découvrir. L'adresse de mon site se trouve dans mon profil 'Homepage'. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez )

Après ce petit interlude, je reviens à l'objet de cette note. Comme je le disais, j'ai reçu un email de la part de Hurrican-bells m'annonçant que mon histoire « Elle : Starry, starry night » a été nominée dans la catégorie BEST LOVE STORY pour un concours organisé par un forum DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON.

Alors, ça me fait énormément plaisir car ça veut dire que cette histoire que j'ai écrite y a quoi, 2-3 ans à la va-vite, a été lue et a plu. Alors, merci !

Et donc, je vous invite à voter pour moi (même si je n'y crois pas trop, _voire pas du tout_, quand je vois les concurrentes que j'ai dont notre fameuse Voodoo et sa superbe histoire Obsessions) en vous rendant sur http:[/]damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr (Rubrique ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS).

En attendant, je n'oublie pas complètement FF. Je continue mes lectures et nuits blanches du coup,hihihi et chaque jour, je me botte les fesses pour m'atteler (enfin) à la suite de 'Love me, Hate me'. Elle finira bien par venir, hein, mais mes journées sont tellement bien remplies qu'il faudrait qu'elles soient composées de 48heures. Et encore! :P Mais ça viendra ! Promis.

Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt!


End file.
